El Heredero de Umbra
by specterwolf3
Summary: El dolor acumulado en su interior, en lo más profundo de su núcleo lo obligo a despertar, la rabia da paso al poder, Harry lograra reclamar lo que más desea su corazón? o caerá ante el frío de la cripta?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo: El Despertad

En medio de la noche, en lo profundo de un bosque yacía una escena macabra y morbosa que solo saldría de las pesadillas y locuras de un psicópata, restos de cuerpos, gente empalada, cabezas decapitadas e intestinos o vísceras que colgaba donde lo que serian torsos, todo recubierto por una capa de escarcha y nieve, en medio de todo esto estaba un niño de no más de siete años, cualquiera pensaría que un infante no debería estar presente en este tipo de situación pero si se miraba bien este niño no era normal, si lo veían que vestía una gabardina negra con capucha, pantalones negros y botas de combate, en su cara se puede notar un parche negro ébano que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, su ojo derecho era la viva imagen del hielo frío de la tumba, sin una sola emoción en su rostro impasible, se hallaba mirando hacia la luna como si buscara una respuesta a una duda existencial e universal, más sin embargo no consiguió nada, soltó un suspiro y se alejo a paso lento mientras la sangre de sus presas se resbalaba por su abrigo negro y brazos, que estaban brillando con símbolos, runas color azul hielo, zafiro y noche cargadas de poder y magia, el aura de plata y hielo que le cubría demostraba cuan poderoso era el chico, ni siquiera llego a la mayoría de edad y ya expulsaba esta cantidad de magia cruda en su estado latente, pero esto siempre vino con un pago igual de grande, esto es regla para todas las personas y criaturas, si deseas obtener algo debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar algo de igual valor para obtenerlo….

Y el precio que pago fue su humanidad…

Se detuvo en medio de la nieve para volver a ver a su confidente esta noche así como todas las anteriores cuando necesitaba del silencio para poder reflexionar

Cerro su único ojo bueno y aprieto los puños con rabia contenida, su aura ahora estaba agitada y revoloteando violentamente, antes los copos caían amablemente, un segundo después se convirtió en una poderosa ventisca que no dejo ver nada a su paso desapareciendo al infante en medio…

- _Flashback-_

 _El mismo niño que estaba frente a una pila de cuerpos, o lo que queda de ellos una vez fue un joven sonriente y despreocupado, si bien su situación no era la mejor para él era suficiente ya que tenía lo más importante para sí, su hermana gemela.._

 _Harry Potter es su nombre, durante el tiempo que puede recordar su llamado hogar no era nada de eso, cada día era una tortura detrás de otra, humillado, golpeado, tachado de enfermo, monstruo y raro por aquellos con los cuales comparte la sangre no es nada más que un objeto, un juguete para el uso de sus crueles amos, un sirviente, no…un esclavo que debe bajar la mirada como si estuviera frente a un ser divino, nunca tuvo nada bueno, todas sus pertenencias eran llamadas "obras de buena voluntad" dadas a él por su tía que siempre le daba orden tras orden ignorando las heridas viejas y nuevas que su pequeño cuerpo ganaba cada día durante años…_

 _¿Quién tejió las redes de este destino?_

 _¿Por qué la Muerte reclamo lo más importante para él cuando era inocente? y ¿Cuánto más podrá aguantar?..._

 _Cualquier otro ya habría caído en la locura, lleno de odio y pesar con un alma negra que solo quiere la destrucción y la venganza pero en medio de este abismo una pequeña luz brillaba intensamente como un sol que le sanaba cada noche y velaba por su persona, este ángel era su hermana, Selene Rose Potter, de ojos verdes esmeralda hermosos, pero a diferencia de Harry su cabello cambiaba de vez en cuando y dependía de las emociones de Selene, algo que Harry no tenía pero le gustaba mucho, claro que cuando su "familia" vio esto, el demonio obeso que tiene por tío le castigo duramente, fue peor cuando Harry trato de defender a su hermana, se había ganado tres días sin comida ni agua y una paliza que le dejo una costilla rota, pero para él mientras su hermana se salvaba no le importo y abrazo ese dolor como una parte di si mismo…_

 _Durante las horas de vigilia y en la noche que no podía dormir Harry se sentaba en el marco de la ventana de la cocina o la sal de estar para ver la luna, le fascinaba el astro, como podía cambiar y su brillo en el manto nocturno, era un escape para el niño lastimado, le daba fuerza para seguir por su único ser querido que le quedaba en este mundo, su primo, una ballena al igual que su padre tenía la costumbre de hostigarlo junto a su grupo en la escuela y en la calle, cada golpe lo recibía con valor para evitar que su hermana sea lastimada, una sola vez lo devolvió, fue cuando el amigo bobo de su primo Dudley, Thomas agarro a Selene por los pelos e intento golpearla, Harry no supo cómo pero termino dejándolos en la enfermería, a su primo le rompió el brazo y a los otros les quebró la nariz, cuando sus tíos se enteraron Harry recibió uno de los peores martirios, Vernon lo tomo por el cuello y le ato los brazos con cadenas dejándolo suspendido, obligado a permanecer de pie mientras veía como Petunia abofeteaba con saña a su hermana que no paraba de llorar, de gritar y pedir disculpas por algo que no había hecho, Vernon se puso manoplas de metal y lo golpeo por todo el cuerpo, seis costillas rotas, un brazo roto y parte de su cara molida, así se quedo durante una semana sin nada, casi al borde del desmayo, solo la voz y las suplicas de Selene que tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve le detuvo de dormir eternamente.._

 _Pero esto no era nada, solo el comienzo…_

 _Cuando Vernon llego una noche del trabajo borracho se desato el infierno, decía algo de su mal suerte y que perdió el trabajo, a paso tambaleante se adentro al pequeño cuarto de los gemelos y sin decir nada agarro a Harry para estamparlo contra la pared del pasillo dejándole una contusión leve en la cabeza, Harry vio negro y borroso pero pudo distinguir dos cosas, la primera era su hermana, Selene gritaba a todo pulmón mientras era sujetada por un Dudley sonriente y una petunia que no dejaba de darle cachetadas sacándole sangre y el brillo mortal de un cuchillo que se metió dentro de su carne, su pecho recibió el arma y está bajo hasta su vientre dejando una profunda herida, un momento después el cuchillo salió de él para sentir como una mano grande y grasienta lo agarro del cuello casi asfixiándolo y pudo ver como el arma manchada de su sangre se acerco a su cara, sintió un dolor agudo, sus nervios quemaban con el dolor primitivo, su ojo izquierdo no veía más, todo era negro, escucho antes de caer cerca de la inconsciencia por la falta de sangre y su horrible dolor como Vernon junto a su hijo se reían complacidos, pudo ver como su hermana trataba de llegar a él, como petunia la pateo haciéndola caer y seguir dándole patadas, escucho como uno de sus huesos se quebró.._

 _Harry tenía todo negro, su cuerpo estaba muriendo, pero no quería morir, no todavía, se había cansado, sintió como algo calentaba su interior para luego enfriarlo, tan frío que le provoco escalofríos, tembló con violencia, podía escuchar unas cadenas siendo tiradas por una fuerza invisible, como si algo que estaba atado o prisionero trataba de escapar, cada segundo la sensación era peor a cada momento, el frío era mayor, su visión regreso pero el cuerpo no respondió, vio como Dudley le dio varios puñetazos a la cara, un gruñido salió de su boca, estaba furioso, las cadenas sonaban con violencia, pero Vernon no sabía nada de esto, este monstruo que había creado, esa noche seria su perdición.._

 _Tomo a Selene por los cabellos y la obligo a arrodillarse frente a su entrepierna, petunia chillo escandalizada pero Vernon la callo de una bofetada, dijo que quiera enseñarle obediencia y que aprendería de una manera u otra, bajo el cierre de su pantalón para liberar su miembro flácido e intento obligar a Selene a metérselo en la boca pero esta se resistía con cada onza de su ser, Vernon impaciente le golpeo la cara dejándola media aturdía y le dio vuelta con brusquedad y levanto su vestido, su hijo miraba interesado y su padre le dijo que después le tocaría, bajo su ropa interior y alineo su asqueroso miembro sucio en su feminidad, Selene lloraba y en un último aliento…_

 _-Harryyyyy!.el llanto desgarrado, el miedo, eso fue suficiente, Harry se levanto de golpe, ignoro cada nervio que le exigió dejarse llevar por la negrura y descansar, miro con furia ciega y rabia desatada, sus cadenas interna se rompieron y dejaron libre una tormenta, una ventisca que sumergiría a sus enemigos en la más fría tumba, los Dursley notaron como el frío se propagaba por toda la casa, levantaron la vista y vieron algo aterrador, la sangre que estaba derramada de su sobrino estaba ahora cristalizada junto a otros carámbanos de hielo que sobresalían de las paredes, su brillo etéreo como diamantes y zafiros de la más rara clase bajo la luz de la luna llena era hermoso, magistral si no fuera por un niño que tenía una mano levantada con varios carámbanos de sangre, su sangre girando alrededor de él como si estuvieran bailando, el pequeño Dudley intento correr pero sus piernas fueron cortadas por una hoja helada, cayó al suelo desangrándose pero un segundo después de su caída sintió el hielo arremolinándose en ambas piernas desmembradas, la hipotermia lo asalto, su tía lo sujeto rogando que se salve, miro a Harry y le exigió que se detuviera o lo pagaría, el resultado una risa, cuyo eco resonó en las almas de cada uno de los presentes…_

 _Miro con desdén a su primo mientras varias docenas de agujas de hielo se clavaban en su carne dejando la sangre fluir para después ser congelada en hermosos fragmentos de color carmesí que brillaban junto a los demás, su tía chillo de dolor por la pérdida de su hijo pero tuvo que soltarlo cuando dos puñales fríos se metieron en las cuencas de sus ojos, se levanto e intento quitárselos pero con cada intento se hundían más y más, Harry miro aburrido para terminar a su tía con dos planchas de espinas, como una de esas armas viejas de tortura, la dama de hierro se cerró con violencia en su tía matándola, se abrió para dejar escapar sus viseras, nervios, cartílagos y hueso rotos esparcidos por el suelo, su tío, el peor, rugió de rabia y se le arrojo con furia ciega, más fue detenido por dos estacas que brotaron de la tierra y le empalaron las piernas, unas cadenas de hielo con pinches se clavaron a su brazos y tiraron hasta que se le rompieron los huesos y sobresalieron de su carne por cada inútil intento de zafarse de su prisión, Harry no se detuvo, sus manos se volvieron garras heladas y empezó a cortar y lacerar, le saco los dedos de las manos uno a uno, le arranco los brazos y detuvo sus hemorragias congelando las heridas.._

 _Vernon estaba sujetado por los hielos mientras lentamente se moría, escucho la risa psicópata del infante y sintió un segundo después como su entrepierna era golpeada por rodilleras de escarcha y hielo, dejándolo bastante herido pero eso no fue todo, unos minutos después su miembro fue extraído por las manos heladas que lo habían arrancado sin consideración alguna, grito y lloro de dolor pidiendo misericordia, más no la recibió…_

 _Harry con una expresión carente de emociones con su mano derecha hundió la mano en el estomago hinchado de Vernon para extraer su interior, en su mano los intestinos que estaban calientes los uso para alimentar a su tío mientras le preguntaba con locura si tenia hambre, pues esa era su ultima cena.._

 _Seguido a esta carnicería fue el silencio de la cripta ni un solo movimiento, Harry estaba mirando su obra, la sangre, los restos y trozos de lo que alguna vez fueron humanos, no, humanos no, animales se hallaban despedidos por todas partes, el suelo, los muebles, la pared. Nada quedo sin pintar, el azul hielo y el carmesí estaban unidos de tal manera que brillaban como una maldición bajo el gran astro en el firmamento nocturno, un solo paso, Harry se dio vuelta y vio a su hermana, su único ojo dejo de ser un verde esmeralda bondadoso y amable, ahora solo quedaba lo que sería el odio y la rabia fría, un paso a la vez se dirigió hacia su hermana con una mano levantada pero no se dio cuenta de cómo esta temblaba ni como su mano todavía era una garra de hielo, cuando estaba a un solo paso de su hermana menor se arrodillo para verla y poder tratar sus heridas, en su mente creyó que ahora que tenia este poder podría proteger a su tesoro más preciado en este mundo, su corazón palpitaba de emoción ante ese feliz e inocente pensamiento…_

 _Que equivocado que estaba…_

 _PLAAAAAAFFFFFF!_

 _El sonido de una mano chocando contra una mejilla resonó en toda la casa helada, el silencio le siguió, Harry tenía los ojos abiertos casi hasta el punto de que se saldrían de sus cuencas, girando lentamente hacia su hermana pudo ver todo en esos ojos verdes, brillaban con una sola emoción.._

 _El miedo.._

 _Su hermana, su ángel, su tesoro le temía, esto genero algo en Harry, su sacrificio fue repudiado, ignorado, el solo pensaba en salvarla, nunca le intereso la vida de esos monstruos..pero cuando esa palabra broto en su cabeza se dio cuenta de todo, el ya era un monstruo, fue creado y la rabia desatada libero lo que su alma ocultaba, el hielo es su ser, una manifestación de su odio contenido, recordaba ese libro obre la cristiandad y el llamado infierno, recordó como este estaba dividido en siete círculos, como un pintor famoso pero loco los describió a su imagen, recordó el quinto circulo, la ira, cualquiera pensaría en que estaba representada por el abrasador fuego, aquel que sin remordimiento ni piedad lo quemaría y reduciría todo a cenizas sin dejar rastro alguno, pero estaba equivocado, el quinto infierno estaba representado por el frio y el hielo, las ventiscas no dejaban ver nada, ese era su don, el manejo del quinto infierno…_

 _Harry descubrió que él era un monstruo esa noche, un solo ápice de remordimiento broto en su ser, pero no por esos horribles asesinatos, no, de hecho estaba a gusto pero pensó que no merecían morir tan rápido, su pesar vino de su ángel, la niña, Selene estaba contra la pared sentada agarrándose y abrazándose para evitar el frío mientras no le quitaba la mirada, estaba aterrada, era comprensible, Harry cerro su único ojo para evitar las lagrimas, quería llorar, rugir de odio y dolor por todo, maldecir al Creador por su tormento y el de su hermana, la magia en su núcleo que estaba atada se reveló ante las leyes del universo y se manifestó esa noche, todo a su alrededor era nieve, escarcha, una ventisca sonó en la lejanía, las criaturas mágicas que estaban relacionadas con el hielo resonaron y sintieron ese gran pico de poder, solo podían esperar ansioso a que su rey, el Elemental tomara de nuevo su lugar…_

 _Harry estaba temblando, la adrenalina se estaba disipando de su sistema, le negrura estaba volviendo, no tenía mucho tiempo, debía decidirse…._

 _Quedarse o marcharse…_

 _Viendo a su hermana aterrada con los ojos cerrados cerro la distancia entre ellos y a abrazo con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca francesa de cristal, Selene se relajo ante el tacto, creyendo que todo esto era un sueño horrible y que despertaría para ver los ojos verdes de su hermano Harry una vez más.._

 _Lo último que recordó fue un par de fríos labios posarse en su mejilla, miro hacia arriba para ver un ojo de un tono glacial mirando directamente a los suyos, mirando directo hacia su alma, no pudo evitar temblar…_

 _Harry se levanto y se marcho del lugar dejándola, sabía que su interior lloraba de dolor por esta tortura, con gusto cruzaría el infierno solo por ella, pero así sería mejor, ignoro los gritos pidiendo por él, huyo hacia el bosque cerca de Privet Drive, donde la negrura lo reclamo, antes de caer escucho como unos tacos resonaban en el espacio, vio una figura borrosa pero sabía que era mujer, el poder de la oscuridad resonaba y emergía de ella en oleadas, sin igual, una mujer, una reina, una emperatriz y…_

 _Mi Maestra…_

 _-Fin flashback-_

(Harry pov)

Me desperté de a poco para acomodarme en mi cama, a mi alrededor libros y escrituras en lenguajes que nadie podría entender sin años de estudio, runas, artimancia, conjuros, rituales, etc, tome mis coas, mi abrigo, mi arma y mi parche que me lo puse rápidamente, todavía era de noche y me hallaba solo, mi ama estaba de cacería o como ella lo dice en su "tiempo de juego", en verdad da miedo cuando quiere…

Me bañe con agua fría para vestirme y salir directo hacia el techo de la mansión de mi clan, el Clan Umbra de cual mi maestra también es su matriarca, pero eso no importa, arma en mano y runas resonando de magia, una sonrisa depredadora me prepare para volver a entrenar pero el ruido de algo llamo mi atención, el aleteo y el grito inconfundible de mi lechuza Hedwig, ella resonó en mi magia cuando estaba frente al bosque de la mansión mientras llevaba a cabo una tarea de ella cuando sentí un tirón de mi núcleo, siempre estaba hermosa con ese tono blanco y sus ojos dorados que parecían brillar, como se movía magistralmente por el cielo, descendió hasta apoyarse en mi hombro derecho donde note unos segundos después que tenía algo en su boca..

Un sobre..

Algo bastante raro ya que no conozco a nadie además de los que viven aquí, que no son más de cinco, mi Ama, su compañera de armas, Jeanne y el novio de la misma, Luka, con cuidado lo tome y lo abrí de un tirón, la caligrafía se notaba cuidadosamente escrita con un toque de aristocracia pocamente visto en las cartas.

 _Querido Señor Potter._

 _Felicidades, usted ha sido aceptado en la Escuela Hogwarts De Magia y hechicería, por favor redacte su respuesta, debajo de esta carta están asignados los materiales necesarios para su primer año, le deseamos suerte._

 _Firmado Atte El Director_

-Mmmm interesante, una escuela de magia, dime Hed ¿Crees que es una buena idea ir?- le pregunte, ella solo ululo en respuesta afirmativa, quería que me divirtiera y dejara esos rasgos inexpresivos que tengo..

-Esto será divertido, ¿me pregunto como reaccionaran al saber que un estudiante de primer año es Specter? Jejeje no puedo esperar..-termine mientras desparecíamos en una ventisca fuerte, dejando solo la nieve como una prueba de nuestra existencia.

N/a: Hola, aquí Specterwolf, les saludo y espero que disfruten esta idea que tengo en mi cabeza desde hace un mes, ya sé que esto es raro y rebuscado pero solo les pido algo de paciencia, esta historia tiene varios conceptos del canon de Harry Potter, aclaro ya que solo leí el primer libro( no tuve tiempo para los otros) mientras que agregare mi propia visión de la comunidad y la sociedad mágica con toques de otras franquicias, solo deben esperar.

Los pocos nombres que di creo que son suficientes para que muchos de ustedes descubran quien es la maestra de Harry, para quien no logro sacarlo les dejo una pista, es la contraparte de Dante Sparda XD

Esta es una historia harem, con un Dumbledore manipulador, un Ron inútil y celoso( su personaje no me agrada en lo más mínimo) con otras sorpresas, espero que les haya gustado. 


	2. Capítulo 2: ¿Cuatro Casas?

Capitulo 2: ¿Cuatro Casas?

-Estación King Cross-

(Harry Pov)

-Así que, veamos..plataforma 9 ¾…mmm ¿Donde estará?- me pregunte en vos baja debajo de mi gabardina negra, ya es suficiente con las miradas de algunos guardias molestos que me miran no tan disimuladamente mientras me hallaba apoyado contra una columna, a mi alrededor toda clase de gente que iba y venía de a montones, hombres de negocios, familias, viajeros, turistas, cualquier tipo podrías encontrar si tenias un ojo abierto, delante de mí los letreros de dos plataformas, la plataforma 9 y la diez pero ninguna señal de la 9 ¾…

Espere alguna indicación, no tenia equipaje, bueno al menos no el convencional, todas mis cosas estaban reducidas dentro de mis bolsillos, inclusive Hed, aunque mucho a su disgusto, debo compensarla con mucho tocino, mientras estaba espaciando pude notar como una familia de pelirrojos estaban caminado hacia una columna algo escondida entre ambas plataformas, eran bastantes, dos adolecentes iguales, seguramente gemelos que parecían tener entre trece años, otro mayor de aparente quince años, y uno más pequeño de unos once si mi suposición no falla, pero también había niñas con ellos, otra pelirroja que se veía triste y algo enojada, más pequeña que los chicos y…

No puede ser….

Ese cabello blanco, ese porte, esa mirada de verde esmeralda que era mágico a simple vista, estaba ahí con ellos, nada, no pude prestar atención a nada más, pude notar como el anillo en mi mano quema al reconocer a otro miembro de la familia, no hay duda alguna ni cuestionamiento, es ella ,después de años, de noches en vela de pensar en volver solo para asegurarme de que este bien y a salvo…

Selene Rose Potter, mi hermana, estaba ahí, a solo pasos de mí, quería correr para abrazarla, no me importo nada, pero gracias a una mano que se poso sobre mi hombro me detuvo a tiempo de hacer algo estúpido que de seguro me arrepentiría, la mano estaba enguantada de un tono blanco níveo, mirando hacia arriba pude ver la mujer que me salvo, que evito que las manos de la muerte me reclamen, mi ama, no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos amatista y recordar esa noche y los días posteriores..

- _flashback, hace seis años, bosque cercano a Privet Drive-_

 _Me hallaba tendido sobre el suelo sobándome la herida en mi pecho, la sangre no paraba de escurrir, todo un charco carmesí se formo a mis pies, el ojo me latía la cabeza se partía de a momentos y después gozaba de breves periodos de lucidez, mi respiración era entre cortada, los pulmones quemaban por un poco de oxigeno mientras golpeaban las costillas rotas añadiendo más dolor a mi cuerpo, lo sabía, estaba muriendo, no me quedaba mucho, pude recordar todo, cada golpe, cada ofensa a mi nombre de todos, cada hueso roto, pero el odio era mayor, ardía como el fuego del infierno miso para después convertirse en la más fría ventisca que pude notar en mi corta vida, y detrás de todas esas emociones negativas que hallaba ese pequeño, ese diminuto pedacito de alegría, en forma de un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo en la noche, unas manos suaves que sanaban mis heridas tratando de mitigar mi tormento, no pude evitar llorar mientras recordaba la traición de mi hermana, ¿Qué acaso no vio mi sacrificio por ella? ¿tanto miedo le di que no pudo ver más allá de mi nueva forma?..._

 _-¿Qué hice mal?...-no pude evitar preguntar al vacio y a la nada, una risa seca escapo de mis labios antes de ser reemplazado por escupitajos sangrientos, cerré los ojos esperando a la parca.._

 _En vez de ella sentí el poder, verdadero poder sobre la oscuridad, lo prohibido tomando forma, como si fuera un desafío al Creador, poder en todo sentido mundano de la palabra, el tono negro azabache cual abismo sin fin junto al rojo sangre se mesclaban formando una vorágine majestuosa e intimidante, todo en la forma de diminutos vampiros que revoloteaban sobre mí, volaban en círculos como si estuvieran viendo el área donde me hallaba, hasta que empezaron a descender sin dejar ni por un momento de chillar, cuando estaban a unos pies de mi revolotearon entre ellos mientras daban forma a un cuerpo que fue tragado por las sombras, el cuerpo sombrío era el de una mujer, se rebeló bajo la luz de la luna, todo su cuerpo tapado por el cuero negro que se pegaba y marcaba su ya sugestiva y embriagadora figura, su pecho abierto en un corte dejando ver su prominente escote siendo apenas tapado por ese amuleto raro, como si fuera una luna cortada, un cuarto menguante vestido de oro con un rubí en medio dando a la fusión entre el reloj y la luna, sus piernas tenía un diminuto corte dejando ver muy poca piel pero eso basta para enloquecer a cualquiera, como si fuera la fruta prohibida, los tacos resonaron en la noche partiendo el silencio, pude ver su rostro cuando se detuvo a un paso de mi moribundo cuerpo, facciones de un blanco pálido y hermoso, labios carnosos y besables cubiertos por una capa de lápiz labial de un rojo seductor, ojos de un tono amatista que brillaban en el velo de la noche resaltados por la sombra negra que la hacían aun más hermosa si fuera posible, como broche de oro, las gafas, de un tono de obsidiana negra con una marco similar a las alas de una mariposa, todo era magnifico, hermosos y cautivador, creí que era un demonio que venía a reclamar mi alma cuando note sus brazos levantarme sin nada de esfuerzo, mis parpados se cerraron al fin cuando escuche su melodiosa voz cantar una cancion solo para mi…_

 _Me desperté horas después en una verdadera cama con sabanas de un tono rojo vino y almohadas negras, me levante a duras penas para ver gran parte de mis heridas vendadas y en proceso de curación, me toque la cara y sentí las vendas en mi ojo izquierdo._

 _-Veo que despertaste- esa misma voz melodiosa cual ambrosia me saco de mi ensueño, esa misma mujer ahora llevaba un vestido victoriano de un tono negro abismal con marcas como si fueran mariposas de un tono amatista, turquesa y celeste oscuro que parecían estar volando en medio de las sombras de su vestido, sus manos enguantadas hasta el codo con un negro trasparente dejando ver un poco de piel con bordados de rosas negras, esos mismos lentes en su rostro y el mismo maquillaje, en verdad cautivador._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes Chesire?- me pregunto curiosa de mi estado de salud, en verdad me sorprendió mi apodo pero mi cara enrojeció para su júbilo donde pude escuchar su risa, casi me desmaye después de escucharla reír._

 _-¿Pim..pimpollo?- le pregunte dubitativo , no sabía nada, ni donde me hallaba, ni que quería de mi, solo sabía que esa mujer era muy poderosa, debía tener cuidado, mucho cuidado.._

 _-Sí, me gusta ese nombre, pimpollo, te queda bien...-dijo mientras volvía hacia el libro que tenía en sus manos, no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos por el objeto inanimado al saber que él tenía la gracia de sentir su toque que seguramente era muy suave._

 _-¿Quién- no pude terminar porque volvió a hablar sin dejar de mirar su libro._

 _-Bayonetta, mi nombre es Bayonetta Von Umbra- se presento, ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en el mío, no pude evitar tragar con dureza cuando sentí esa mirada, que si bien era hermosa estaba cargada de poder, de sabiduría, y de autoridad._

 _-Yo soy.. soy..Harry Potter, un placer-termine dubitativo, el silencio nos siguió, nos quedamos así durante dios sabe cuánto hasta que lo rompí con una pregunta._

 _-No quiero sonar mal agradecido pero ¿Por q.- no termine porque me interrumpió._

 _-¿Por qué te salve? Simple, porque lo quise- Su respuesta me dejo más confundido, no quería que me muera, desde cuando le importo, según puedo recordar nunca conocí a esta mujer._

 _-Déjame explicarme, yo soy una mujer que toma decisiones en base al momento, no me importan las consecuencias- termino con desdén y aburrimiento, o pude evitar parpadear y reírme por lo bajo._

 _-Bueno, de ser así te lo agradezco Bayonetta, dime ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?-le pregunte, necesitaba saber que había pasado exactamente._

 _-Unos dos días, tu núcleo rompió las cadenas que le aprisionaban, después de liberar tanta energía almacenada es obvio que te ibas a desmayar-me explico mientras cambiaba la pagina del libro, pero se notaba que estaba concentrada en mis palabras y en mi persona._

 _-¿Núcleo, energía? ¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunte, ninguno de esos términos se me hacían familiares, ella por otro lado dejo de leer y me miro, buscando indicios de mentira o engaño, no encontró ninguno._

 _-Tu…¿Tú no sabes nada?-me cuestiono al fin, solo negué con la cabeza, ella soltó un bufido molesto y se levanto para salir del cuarto, extrañado me le quede mirando y como vio que no le seguía levanto la voz un poco._

 _-¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?- dijo algo molesta, sin perder tiempo la seguí hasta otro cuarto mucho más grande, tenia marcas de balas en las paredes y runas o símbolos raros en las mismas, suelo y techo, su ropa empezó a moverse por su cuerpo hasta cambiar de nuevo en las otras prendas de cuanto me encontró, en sus manos dos orbes de un tono rojo se materializaron pocos segundos después trayendo a la vida a dos pistolas, dos revólveres de un tono rosa con gemas en ambos, uno verde esmeralda y el otro de un tono zafiro, se dio vuelta y me miro con una sonrisa coqueta y lobuna, en sus labios un chupachup, entonces hablo de nuevo._

 _-Yo soy Bayonetta Von Umbra, Señora y Matriarca del Antiguo Clan Umbra, y soy una bruja..-termino para darme un arco respetuoso, me quede atónito, hasta que su voz resonó en la habitación, las siguientes palabras marcaron mi vida._

 _-Y tu Harry Potter eres un brujo, todo lo que te dijeron hasta ahora es una mentira, querían manipularte, no sabes de tu patrimonio, de tu legado, yo conocí a tus padres, en especial a tu madre..-esa última parte se clavo en mi alma, pude ver como su sonrisa vacilo por un segundo pero volvió a la normalidad después, si puedo más tarde le preguntare sobre eso._

 _-Estoy segura de que Lily no quería que su hijo terminara ignorante de todo, así que te tomare como mi alumno, serás mi discípulo, te enseñare control sobre tu poder latente-entonces al finalizar me apunto con su revólver directo al pecho, siento el sudor correr por mi cuerpo, estoy temblando ligeramente pero no le quite la mirada de encima, sabía en lo más profundo de mi que si le perdía la pista estaría muerto sin darme cuenta._

 _-Espera, ¿Qué pasa con ella?-mis palabras salieron en un susurro ahogado, lleno de odio y dolor que no pude disimular, apreté mis puños con furia al recordar las acciones de mi "hermana"._

 _-No te preocupes, cuando termines con tu entrenamiento podrás encargarte de ella como gustes- dijo con una sonrisa como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo._

 _-Ahora, estas balas no te mataran, pero si te va a doler, se un buen chico y ponte a correr-termino con una sonrisa, esta mujer da mucho miedo. Desde esa noche entrene bajo su tutela, pase por el infierno, ahora estoy listo para todo…_

 _-Fin flashback-_

-Harry ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Bayonetta con un deje de preocupación en su vos, solo levante mi vista para mirarla fijamente a sus ojos, solo sonreí en respuesta para negar con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes maestra, solo recordaba cuando te conocí por primera vez, gracias por evitar de que hiciera algo estúpido de nuevo, te veré en un par de meses entonces podremos cazar tu y yo ¿Te parece?-termine con un deje de coquetería en la voz, todo gracias a Luka y su charla sobre mujeres, jeje aun recuerdo como Jeanne lo saco de la cocina para su "castigo".

-No hay porque Harry y recuerda, disfruta de esta etapa en tu vida, sé que no eres como los demás chicos de tu edad por todo lo que has pasado pero disfrútalo ¿Sí?- como decirle no a esa sonrisa, es una de las pocas veces en que en verdad sonríe para mí, su verdadera sonrisa en verdad es radiante y hermosa.

-Si Maestra- quise seguir hablando pero uno de sus dedos descanso en mis labios evitándolo, esta acción basto para hacerme sonrojar.

-Deje de ser tu maestra, ahora estas por tu cuenta, ahora eres uno de la familia- esa palabra familia, hace mucho tiempo que no la escucho ni la siento en carne propia, en verdad soy afortunado.

-Si Bayonetta, te veré en navidad y en vacaciones, adiós- dicho esto la acerque a mi rostro para besarle la mejilla y salir de ahí para ver como esos pelirrojos y _ella_ abordaban una columna para desparecer, esa era la entrada, sin pensarlo los seguí hasta la plataforma.

-Con Bayonetta-

La bruja de Umbra se hallaba caminado fuera de la estación, en una esquina estaba una motocicleta Harley de los ochenta-noventa bastante intimidante, tenia patrones y tribales de mariposas en purpura y violeta, cadenas de sangre y demás símbolos runas que brillaron por un segundo al reconocer a su ama. Sin pensarlo mucho monto sobre ella y la encendió, el motor rugió con poder llamando la atención de algunos de los que pasaban por ahí.

-Suerte chico- dicho esto manejo por la autopista para perderse en ella…

-En la estación de King Cross-

(Harry pov)

Ahora si me hallaba en la plataforma 9 ¾ viendo una vieja locomotora de un tono negro con varios patrones rojos que estaba expulsando humo por la chimenea preparándose para el viaje hacia Hogwarts, vi que delante de mi estaban la misma familia de pelirrojos saludando a los niños, cuando vi que el niño más pequeño rodeo por la cintura a Selene no pude evitar sentir la furia dentro de mi estomago, un gruñido bajo salió de mi garganta y sin pensarlo mucho me adentre en uno de los compartimentos del tren no sin antes ver como Selene le daba un golpe con el codo en las costillas para volver a charlar con la pelirroja más joven sin prestarle atención a la salud del chico, no pude evitar sonreír, pero pude sentir como alguien me miraba desde lo lejos, con rapidez escanee la fuente y lugar del observador, no encontré nada, más tarde sabría que me miraba una niña de pelo rubio platino y ojos azules de un aspecto aristocrático.

Dentro busque un compartimiento vacio, al encontrarlo me metí sin hacer ruido y me puse la capucha de mi gabardina para dormitar en silencio durante un rato, cuando el sonido de la puerta correrse pude ver a una chica de cabello rojo y ojos de un tono chocolate, estaba algo nerviosa al verme encapuchado con los brazos cruzados, al no ver bien si estaba durmiendo susurro en vos baja.

-Ehhh…mmm hola ¿Estas despierto?-pregunto por lo bajo tratando de no molestarme, solo asentí y sonreí por lo bajo al ver su amabilidad.

-¿Te molesta si me siento? No encontré otro compartimiento vacio y los demás ya estaban llenos-de nuevo asentí, ella se vio muy feliz por esto, su sonrojo aumento un poco y con algo de dificultad levanto su maleta sobre su cabeza para guardarla encima del asiento, me levante y me puse detrás de ella sin notar como nuestros cuerpos se pegaban casi en un abrazo, la escuche dar un grito bajo haciéndome reír, con mis manos la ayude a guardar su equipaje, ella se sentó delante de mí mientras tartamudeaba una disculpa por la ayuda, luego nos invadió el silencio, silencio que para ella era muy incomodo ya que estaba jugando con sus dedos buscando que decir.

-No hace falta tanto nerviosismo, no te lastimare-mis palabras la hicieron saltar de su asiento un poco mientras se sonrojaba más duro, si es que eso era posible.

-Mi nombre..es…es Susan Bones.. un placer-dijo al final juntando su valor para presentarse, devolví el gesto asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Harry Potter- parece que mi nombre le sorprendió demasiado ya que se me quedo viendo fijamente buscando…

-H-H-H-H-H-Harry Potter, pero..pero..¿no estabas muerto?-me pregunto al fin con un hilo en su voz, solo levante la ceja debajo de mi capucha, cabe decir que mi ropa está encantada y solo deja ver una sombra, nada de mi rostro a excepción de mi ojo de hielo que intimidaba casi siempre a cualquiera….

-¿muerto? No..solo estuve…en un auto exilio buscando..poder-eso ultimo lo dije en un susurro, susurro que ella escucho ya que parpadeo mientras mis palabras se grabaron en su cabeza.

-Ahhh..qué bueno..que estés vivo-dijo y volvimos a caer en otro silencio incomodo, se nota que quería preguntar sobre mi hermana y lazos familiares, pero no quiera incomodarme o molestarme, sonreí ante este gesto.

-Dime Susan..-empecé, cuando gane su atención volví a hablar.

-¿Si Harry?-me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un costado, esto me pareció algo..lindo.

-¿Qué podrías contarme de Hogwarts? Como estuve en mi exilio no se mucho-esto es una mentira, se todo lo necesario sobre esa escuela gracias a las enseñanzas del Clan no quiero que pase el resto del viaje incomoda sobre el asunto.

-Bueno, en primer lugar es una de las escuelas más respetadas sobre la enseñanza y aprendizaje sobre la magia, tiene una profunda historia, pero a mi parecer está llena de baches ya que muchas cosas no se explican del todo, tiene cuatro casas donde pasaras los próximos siete años, estas casas tiene sus propias costumbres y tradiciones así como su propia historia..-el tiempo pasa mientras ella me explica todo lo que sabe sobre la escuela, está mucho más tranquila y sonríe más, eso me gusta, luego vimos como la puerta de la cabina se volvió a abrí, esta vez era una chica mucho mayor, parecía ser de unos 15-16 años con el pelo rosa chicle ojos azules, tenía una sonrisa amistosa y el escudo de Hufflepuff en su pecho.

-Hola, ¿Les molesta algo de compañía?-pero al vernos juntos se noto una sonrisa picara en su cara.

-Ohh no quiera molestar a la joven parejita-esas palabras hicieron que Susan se sonrojara peor, estaba murmurando cosas, yo solo sonreí, _dos pueden jugar ese juego._

-Para nada, de hecho me encantaría tu compañía señorita, como dice el dicho, una flor en cada mano, y tu eres una bella rosa-termine con un tono bajo y algo lujurioso, ella solo sonrió mientras sus cabellos junto a sus ojos y rostro adoptaron un tono rojo fuego.

-Debo tener cuidado contigo, soy Tonks, no es mi nombre ya que este es muy largo y no me gusta mucho, solo dime Tonks-termino mientras extendía, la mano, Susan no se veía muy contenta cuando la hice sonrojar de esa manera, yo apreté su mano en gesto de amistad.

-Un gusto Tonks, esta otra bella flor es Susan-esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar mientras Tonks se echo a reír con júbilo, yo sonreí debajo de mi capucha, parece que no les molesta en lo más mínimo a ellas.

-y yo soy Harry Potter-de nuevo se vio sorprendida, en verdad ¿Quien dijo que yo estaba muerto?

-Gauu, no esperaba conocer a Harry Potter-dijo Tonks mientras parpadeaba de sobremanera y me miraba fijamente buscando debajo de mi capucha para tener una mejor mirada en mis facciones, después de no poder ver nada resoplo en disgusto.

-¿Qué tiene de importante u impresionante mi nombre?- a decir verdad soy mejor conocido como Specter, el asesino a sueldo pero eso es algo que no deben saber, al menos no ahora.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Eres hermano de la niña que vivió, moriste o desapareciste durante años ahora estas aquí, yendo a la misma escuela que tu hermana, muchos rumores giran a tu alrededor, unos dicen que te fuiste por celos, que te hiciste tu propio nombre, otros dicen que fuiste seducido por las propuestas del señor oscuro, otros que eres parte de un linaje antiguo y casi extinto junto a tu hermana y que trabajas desde las sombras, mucho más en realidad pero ahora no recuerdo bien-me explico Tonks, eso es bastante molesto, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas si yo soy ese niño que vivió o algo, de solo pensar en eso basta para darme escalofríos.

-Vaya mierda-dije molesto, Susan parece asentir de acuerdo, mientras que Tonks solo se ríe un poco más.

-Y que lo digas, pero volviendo al tema de la escuela ¿Dónde creen que serán puestos una vez lleguemos a Hogwarts?-nos pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Bueno casi toda mi familia estuvo en Hufflepuff, así que creo que correré la misma suerte-explico Susan, cuando el nombre de la casa del tejón broto de su boca se pudo notar un deje de ansiedad junto a la emoción.

-De hecho no me importa mucho, solo quiero disfrutar el tiempo que estaré aquí-fue mi respuesta honesta que las hizo mirarme durante unos minutos mientras asimilaban mis palabras.

Íbamos a seguir la conversación cuando la puerta de la cabina volvió a abrirse otra vez, esta vez era otra niña de aspecto duro o mandón, con el pelo marrón de un tono que me recuerda a las avellanas o la miel bastante espeso e indomable a mi parecer, con ojos del mismo color, no vestía de manera informal como Susan y yo, sino que llevaba una túnica negra hasta los pies dejando ver sus zapatos negros.

-Disculpen ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a un sapo por aquí? Un niño llamado Neville lo perdió y estaba buscándolo-más que preguntarnos nos lo exigió, aunque esto es para mí una falta de respeto lo dejo pasar ya que no suelo hacer una escena por pequeñeces como esta. Tanto Susan como Tonks negaron con la cabeza mientras lo sentían por el niño, yo me quede pensando durante un momento para volverme en su dirección segundos después, parece que logre sacarle un buen susto por su reacción, estaba dando un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban pegados seguro dentro de mi capucha buscando algo, más solo encontraría negro abismal junto al azul hielo de mi ojo.

-Sabes, las ranas normalmente buscan espacios oscuros y húmedos para reposar y esconderse, dile al niño que busque por este tipo de lugares, seguramente esta debajo de su asiento- ella parece sorprendida por escuchar mi voz después de perderse en los confines de mi "cara", reacciono parpadeando para después encontrar nuevamente su voz.

-Gracias, se lo diré, por cierto deberían vestirse, estaremos llegando dentro de poco-nos explico con una pequeña sonrisa antes de marcharse, siento que la veré mucho en mi estadía en el colegio.

-De acuerdo, yo me retiro así Susan se puede cambiar, permiso señoritas-respondí con soltura mientras salía fuera al pasillo, mire a los lados y vi que estaba completamente vacío, salvo algunos que pasaban y se metían a los otros compartimientos, nada importante, hasta que sentí en la columna un escalofrío, algo o alguien estaba observándome detenidamente, con cuidado explore los alrededores buscando la fuente, más no halle nada, debo tener cuidado..

-Harry-escuche como Tonks me llamaba así que decidí volverá nuestro lugar, dentro encontré a Susan con el mismo uniforme que Tonks pero sin el escudo en su pecho.

-Ya esta, ahora puedes cambiarte-dijo Susan, ambas chicas se levantaron para retirarse y darme privacidad, más las detuve y les dije que solo tenía que ponerme ese tapado negro sobre mi ropa así que no me importaba, un sonrojo digo de admiración apareció en sus rostros, Tonks estaba con su cabellera de un tono escarlata o fuego mientras que Susan estaba tartamudeando sin poder decir nada coherente hacia mí, solo pude reírme.

-Descuiden chicas, tampoco es como si me desnudada para ustedes y bailara un striptease-dije divertido, parece que las palabras hicieron que se sonrojaran mucho más duro, solo negué con la cabeza y me quite mi capucha revelando mi cicatriz y parche, esto llamo su atención ya que lo estaban mirando fijamente, esto me incomodo un poco así que tosí para llamar su atención.

-L-l-l-lo siento Harry-se disculpo Susan mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Sí, lo siento también Harry-fue la respuesta de Tonks.

-Descuiden chicas, todos miran fijamente m herida, la capucha es para disuadir a lo más cobardes, aunque no siempre funciona, pocos ven mi rostro, así es desde hace un tiempo, la verdad me molesta la mirada penetrante, es bastante molesta, pero no se preocupen-les dije para que se calmaran, cosa que logre, pude ver que querían preguntar sobre cómo me la hice, así que explique que fue una herida vieja de una de mis "aventuras", el tono les indico que no diría más, cosa que lo tomaron bastante bien, muchos al saber quien soy tratan de sacar más, lo único que consiguen es una bala en el culo.

-Salto de tiempo, 1 hora 15 minutos después-

Finalmente llegamos a la estación de un pueblo que estaba cerca de Hogwarts, llamado Hogsmeade es su nombre, sirve para darle la bienvenida a los estudiantes, además escuche de algunos que se podría visitar el pueblo en los días libres y que había excursiones para el mismo peor solo os de tercer año en adelante puede hacerlo.

Frente a nosotros estaba un gran hombre, fácilmente podría medir entre los dos a tres metros, era bastante robusto, uno podría pensar que sería algo rudo pero era bastante amable, se presento como Hagrid el cuidador y jardinero de Hogwarts, nos indico que lo siguiéramos, a todo esto recién me doy cuenta que es de noche puedo sentir el conocido viento frío chocando contra mi cara, es bastante relajante, llegamos fuera del pueblo justo frente a la orilla de un lago, más al fondo se puede ver valles y un bosque frondoso y profundo que tiene un aire siniestro, puedo sentir la magia negra viniendo del mismo, en lo más profundo hay algo demoniaco, será mejor que si llego a adentrarme ande con sumo cuidado.

En la orilla del lago había varias balsas de madera con una linterna siendo sostenida por un palo de madera en frente de las mismas, Hagrid nos indico que subiéramos a ellas en grupos, me subí con él, Susan, Tonks, una chica algo pálida de cabello escarlata cuyo flequillo le tapaba un ojo, el izquierdo dejando ver un ojo de un tono de palta con una mezcla de gris, su expresión era aburrida y otro niño que se veía muy nervioso, este también tenía el pelo de rojo carmesí pero de tez morena y ojos de un tono rubí, a pesar del tapado negro pude notar varios bultos, son armas, o el chico es un paranoico o no es quien dice ser, debo tener cuidado y tener un ojo encima suyo, cuando vio que le estaba mirando parece ponerle nervioso y no lo culpo, normalmente cuando miro a alguien lo hago de manera de que mi único ojo este entre cerrado o mire de manera penetrante con el rostro estoico y carente de emociones.

-Emm ¿Porque me miras así?- me pregunto algo dubitativo pero sus ojos delataban cautela, se estaba preparando para un asalto por la manera en que se encorvo ligeramente…

-Lo siento, no era mi intención..-me le acerque despacio, veo como se encorva más y su mano derecha se mete despacio dentro de su túnica, solo sonrió ligeramente ante este desafío.

-Deberías ocultar mejor tus armas, se notan sus formas por los bultos en tu ropa, descuida no soy tu enemigo _aún…_ \- le susurre al oído con un tono frío, veo que abre los ojos por la sorpresa peor rápidamente vuelve a su tartamudeo ligero y nerviosismo pero ahora está mucho más tranquilo, parece que mis palabras lograron relajarlo un poco.

-Soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto-salude mientras extendí la mano, el con la cara carente de expresiones como si estuviera en una gran reflexión al fin de unos minutos acepto el gesto y extendió la suya.

-Yo soy Jaffar Phantom, el placer es mío- se presento Jaffar, ahora estaba en algo más de confianza pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia los alrededores buscando algo, como si estuviera siendo cazado, más no demostró miedo, sino todo lo contrario, cautela y ansiedad, como si estuviera anhelando la batalla…

 _Eso me agrada_ …

Vimos después de unos 10 minutos a lo lejos un imponente castillo, se veía con un aura de grandeza y poder, detrás la luna llena solo la hacía ver más impresionante, en verdad era una gran imagen. Veo como los otros niños se quedan maravillados por el espectáculo incluso la niña fría y Jaffar momentáneamente rompe su imagen para quedar con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa, Hagrid y Tonks solo se ríen ante esto.

-Hermoso no es así-pregunto Tonks con un aire de suficiencia, orgullosa de esto.

-para serte sincero es una de las pocas veces que puedo ver algo tan precioso-le respondí sin dejar de ver al castillo, a Hogwarts en todo su esplendor, luego de otros cinco minutos llegamos hacia la orilla donde un hombre algo encorvado con una linterna en una brazo y un gato en el otro bastante enojado nos estaba esperando, al ver a los niños parece que estaba mucho más enojado y gruñón, Hagrid lo presento como el señor Filch, el amo de llaves y cuidador de los corredores del castillo, ambos nos llevaron dentro en filas, pude escuchar como el niño pelirrojo hablaba sobre la iniciación con otro niño, algo sobre batir a un troll o similar, solo resople en disgusto por su estupidez, en serio, como unos niños que apenas tiene control o conocimiento en artes ofensivas podrían batir a un troll, de ser así este colegio habría cerrado hace mucho…

Luego de llegar a unas escaleras vimos a una mujer algo mayor, llevaba una túnica verde que le cubría todo el cuerpo junto con un sombreo marrón de bruja sobre su cabeza, tenía una expresión seria pero también amable en su cara, se presento como la profesora y subdirectora Minerva Magonagall, nos explico sobre las cuatro casas.

Gryffindor.

Slytherin.

Ravenclaw.

Hufflepuff.

Y como eran las reglas, que serian en nuestro trascurso en Hogwarts como una familia, y que se podrían ganar puntos por buenas acciones y perderlos por malas, que al final de año la casa con más puntos ganaría la copa de Casas, luego nos pidió que la sigue ramos antes de que se pudo escuchar el grito de un niño, vi como un niño algo regordete y cabello negro se adelanto para agacharse y recoger un sapo, se disculpo y volvió a formarse apenado, seguramente era el mismo niño que perdió un sapo en el expreso.

Luego seguimos nuestro camino, Susan estaba a mi lado y la niña de cabello castaño mandona también estaba a mi otro lado, se presento como Hermione Granger, Jaffar estaba al lado de Susan mientras que Tonks estaba con sus amigos. Estábamos charlando un poco sobre qué casa nos pondrían, bueno las chicas hablaban, Jaffar y yo solo asentíamos o decíamos poco, a mi no me importaba pero Jaffar se veía muy tímido delante de mujeres a juzgar por el ligero tono rosa en su cara, solo me reí de ´él que empeoro su sonrojo.

Llegamos frente a unas grandes puertas de madera de caoba brillante con recubrimiento de acero y plata, dentro estaba un gran salón con cuatro largas mesas con todo el alumnado, arriba de ellas estaban las banderas de las casas, la casa de Gryffindor tenía la bandera de un tono rojo bermellón con bordado de oro, su escudo es de oro que muestras un león erguido mientras rugía, abajo se podía leer un lema, Bravura y Valor ante lo desconocido, Hufflepuff tenía el emblema todo amarillo con negro, en medio el escudo con un tejón y el mensaje lealtad ante todo debajo del mismo, Ravenclaw tenía su bandera de un tono azul oscuro y eléctrico, su emblema mostraba un águila extendiendo sus alas de manera real o majestuosa, su lema Conocimiento es Poder, por ultimo Slytherin tiene el verde jade acompañado de la plata, su escudo es una serpiente gris/plata enrollada sobre sí misma y a diferencia de las otras casa no tiene lema.

Avanzamos hacia delante, deleitándosenos del paisaje medieval, sobre nuestras cabezas no había techo sino una especie de cielo nocturno con estrellas brillando y velas flotando, vimos como el resto del alumnado nos miraba mientras susurraban y hablaban en voz alta sobre quienes serían los nuevos integrantes de su casa, delante de las cuatro mesas había otra mesa donde estaban los profesores, cada uno de sus asientos parecían unos pequeños tronos siendo el del medio el más grande, en el estaba un hombre anciano de larga barba y sombreo celeste junto con su túnica, tenía unos anteojos en su rostro y sus ojos parecían brillar disimuladamente, al final Hagrid nos indico que nos sentáramos en la única mesa vacía en todo el gran salón, así fue y luego de un breve silencio la profesora Magonagall tomo la palabra.

-Cuando diga su nombre, avanzaran hacia el sombrero seleccionador y se les asignara su casa, luego irán a sentarse en su mesa-dicho esto desenrollo un gran pergamino y empezó a llamar a varias personas, una a una fueron puestas en las cuatro casas por el sombreo que grito la casa seguida de los aplausos, pero algunas llamaron mi atención.

-Daphne Greengass- una niña de bello aspecto, cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules de hielo similar al mío avanzo con pasos decididos y llenos de elegancia pero sin una onza de arrogancia.

Se sentó sobre un taburete donde un sombreo viejo y raido fue puesto en su cabeza, luego de unos momentos el sombrero grito.

-Slytherin- toda la casa aplaudió con aristocracia.

-Susan Bones-Susan avanzo tímida hacia el sombrero, cerró los ojos esperando ansiosa.

-Hufflepuff-exhalo aliviada por esto y cuando paso cerca de mí me dirigió una sonrisa alentándome.

-Neville Longbotton-el mismo niño con el sapo marcho como un robot, totalmente aterrado, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse por esto.

-Gryffindor-se vio contento por la sonrisa que tenia plasmada en la cara.

-Ronald Weasly- el chico pelirrojo que dijo la iniciación con un troll avanzo algo distraído y aburrido como si esto fuera poco y de ningún interés, pude escucharlo murmurar sobre comida y cena. Una vez se sentó y le colocaron el sombrero pareció haber discutido con el mismo por la cara de disgusto que tenía.

-Gryffindor-dijo el sombrero algo malhumorado por el niño.

-Drakina Malfoy-después le siguió otra chica que se veía similar a Daphne pero tenía el pelo más platinado que rubio y le llegaba la espalda baja, se veía confiada, solo basto un par de minutos para el anuncio.

-Slytherin-luego llego lo que todos estaban esperando.

-Selene Potter- todo el salón cayó en silencio, similar a las escenas después de mis cacerías, todos, absolutamente todos estaban murmurando, algunos decían que les gustarían tenerla como su esclava sexual o lo caliente que estaba para su edad, pero no podría culparlos, el cabello blanco con reflejos en rojo u negro, los ojos verde esmeralda y el cuerpo en forma y en desarrollo llamaría la atención de más de uno.

-Llego al taburete y se sentó, el sombrero sobre su cabeza, tomo más tiempo, casi treinta minutos, cada minuto todos los estudiantes estaban mirando con los cuello extendidos sin parpadear para ver el veredicto, finalmente se anuncio.

-Gryffindor-toda la mesa de los leones rugieron con el aplauso, las demás casa les siguieron pero menos entusiastas, sin decir la casa de las serpientes que aplaudía con sarcasmo evidente.

Luego el silencio se hizo una vez más.

-Harry Potter-todos se veían como hubieran visto al demonio mismo, me levante y camine a paso lento, vi por el rabillo del ojo que algunos señalaban mi cicatriz y el parche, vi como mi "hermana" se tapaba la boca y retenía el llanto, esto me despertó tanto dolor como rabia, todos estaban sorprendidos por verme aquí, decían que si estaba muerto y lo que tenían delante era un fantasma o espectro, otros decían que no podría ser y algo sobre un comedor de la muerte, que los conozco mejor como mortifagos, los principales dolores de cabeza en la mayoría de mis cacerías, una vez cerca del taburete mire hacia la mesa de los profesores, uno de ellos me miraba como si fuera una cucaracha molesta y que debía aplastar, era un hombre alto con el pelo andrajoso y grasiento de tono negro junto con sus ojos, el director me miro fijamente directo hacia mi ojo, su mirada brillo, levante la ceja y sentí un tirón en mi cabeza, algo quería entrar, era el arte de la mente, Oclumancia, más especifico legeremancia, el don de leer la mente de otro mientras que su homologo permitía la usuario defender su mente de ataques psíquicos y de origen mental, sin pensarlo mi rostro se volvió una mueca de rabia, para el asombro de todos los presentes vieron como seis espadas de hielo finamente hechas como si fueran obras de arte más destilaban una sensación de un frío mortal y espectral, prometiendo el sufrimiento y la agonía acompañado del a muerte, estas hojas flotaron a mi lado antes de salir disparadas hacia el viejo, a un paso de apuñalarlo chocaron contra un muro invisible para disolverse en el aire como polvo y cristal.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Expelliarmus-escuche el rugido del profesor de negro antes de que se levantara de su asiento y dibujara su varita en su mano para apuntarme y disparar un rayo rojo directo hacia mí.

-Harry-los gritos de Susan, Tonks, Hermione y para mi disgusto Selene resonaron mientras veían como el hechizo se acercaba peligrosamente a mi pecho, Jaffar se veía preparado para saltar en mi ayuda, solo sonreí.

Una vez choco contra mí simplemente se esfumo en la nada, esto trajo una mueca de sorpresa en la cara del profesor, ahora era mi turno.

-¿Eso es todo? Mi turno-dije con voz fría, sin pensarlo y por instinto active una de mis técnicas, el ghost pass, esto me permite llamar a una ventisca sobre para desaparecer y moverme a través del hielo en el aire a otra posición ya sea cercana o lejana siempre y cuando haya nieve o hielo, ya sea natural o mágico hecho por mi mano o otro medio.

Todos estaban mirando hacia fuera buscando mi posición, luego vieron con horro donde me hallaba instantes después, estaba parado y en cuclillas sobre el asiento del profesor de negro y en mis manos estaba Reaper, mi creación, mi guadaña de hielo y diamante con acero negro templado y lleno de runas que brillaban en poder y amenaza, la hoja de Reaper a milímetros del cuello del hombre que estaba temblando, sabía que si vida miserables estaba en mis manos.

-Una razón, dame una razón por la cual tu cabeza no deba rodar por el suelo-dije con el tono gutural y bajo, sin un ápice de remordimiento o emoción, los alumnos estaban temblando ya que el aire era mucho más frío gracias a mi capacidad, muchos de los alumnos estaban temblando, esto me molesto así que cerré mi ojo mientras fijaba la temperatura a una más agradable pero a mi alrededor todavía estaba presente ese deje de frío perteneciente a una cripta o a una tumba dando la sensación de desesperación a todo aquel que tenia la mala fortuna de cruzare conmigo.

-Señor Potter deje esto en este instante-con valor y algo de frío la profesora Magonagall rugió su orden para que yo obedeciera, la mire fijamente a los ojos, retrocedió unos dos pasos sin apartar la mirada, buen movimiento.

Solo suspire y salte unos cuatro metros delante cayendo arrodillado con Reaper en mano y me levante lento, me di vuelta y mire hacia el hombre asegurándome de que quedara con el pavor y el miedo en su corazón.

-Más vale que tenga una muy buena razón para sus acc.-Magonagall empezó pero la detuve cuando una ola fría sacudió el gran salón.

-Solo me defendí del ataque mental del viejo senil de allí-con voz monótona explique mis acciones, ella se vio sorprendida mientras las palabras se registraron en su cerebro, miraba entre mi persona y el director que se veía sorprendido peor también furioso por el curso de los acontecimientos, _genial, un viejo manipulador con deseos de dominación y de poder…solo eso me faltaba.._ Pensé con amargura.

-Como-empezó un maestro pequeño, más pequeño que un niño pero de nuevo lo corte.

-Ese viejo intento usar Legeremancia en mi, solo rompí su ataque antes de que fuera peor-dije con simpleza, Magonagall se vio sorprendida y miraba aterra y disgustada hacia el director, este solo puso una cara de "abuelo decepcionado".

-Harry, estas equivocado, yo nunca haría tal cosa- dijo tratando de ponerme en mi lado bueno, más no lo conseguiría.

-No me mientas, viejo, y si no me creen se los demuestro, _Revelus Mentum-_ Susurre el hechizo y para el asombro de los presentes una delgada línea azul etérea se manifestó al mundo que daba a mi persona y el viejo, este hechizo sirve para revelar el uso de hechizos y su destino, una de las puntas es más oscura demostrando al lanzador mientras que las clara muestra el objetivo, en este caso, yo soy el afectado y le viejo es el lanzador.

-Albus Dumbledore ¿Cómo osas usar legeremancia en un alumno, en un niño, en que estabas pensando?-despotrico furiosa la profesora minerva, el viejo se veía sorprendido, pero trato de tomar el control una vez más.

-Es todo un malentendido, de seguro el joven Harry entenderá que solo lo use para verificar que era él, ya que supuestamente está muerto, este Harry podría ser un impostor-dijo en tono calmado como si eso fuera lo más común del mundo, solo gruñí por lo bajo.

-Espero sepas disculparme Harry-dijo el viejo de mierda con una sonrisa amable, vaya mentira, solo le seguí el juego para que no me molestara más.

-Comprendo..-dije con aire ausente y todavía listo para el combate, los humos bajaron un poco pero todavía estaba en el aire ese instinto asesino que podía dejar inquieto a más de uno.

-muy bien, aclarado los malentendidos prosigamos con la clasificación-Dijo alegre el viejo senil, en serio, a la primera oportunidad le pongo una bala en el culo…

Me senté en el taburete, para todo esto Reaper desapareció, sentí de nuevo ese tirón en mi mente pero este es mucho más amable, como si pidiera permiso para adentrarse a mi paraíso mental..

- _AHHHH Interesante, muy interesante, de verdad eres todo un caso peculiar joven Potter, tienes el valor de un león, la sed de conocimiento de un águila, la lealtad del tejón y la astucia de la serpiente, prácticamente podrías entrar en cualquier casa, así que te dejare elegir ¿En cuál quieres estar?-_ me pregunto el sombreo mientras hablaba con migo mentalmente.

- _MMMM Para serte sincero, no me interesa ninguna, de hecho ninguna me sirve para mis deseos personales.¿ Esto es todo? ¿No tienes nada más para ofrecerme? De hecho esperaba más…-_ dije con voz áspera para él, solo sonrió de lado y río maniáticamente como un loco.

- _Puede ser, hay algo más, la casa que ha estado dormida durante más de doce siglos, la casa que una vez fue reverenciada y temida por igual, la casa del Lobo de la Guerra, la Casa de Fenrir, donde aquellos solo buscaban buenos combates y cacerías, parece que ha llegado el momento de que despierte una vez más…-_ esta casa en verdad llamo mi atención y antes de que pudiera responder se escucho como las grandes puertas del Gran Salón se cerraban con furia, dejándonos a todos encerrados, vimos como las llamas de las antorchas tomaban los colores de las casas más otro que era una mescla del rojo sangre y el negro obsidiana. Delante de cada mesa se manifestó un espectro animal correspondiente a su bandera, el león, la serpiente, el tejón y el águila se manifestaron, todos estaban en silencio y en medio de todos las sombras tomaron lugar y empezaron a formar una figura, la de un inmenso lobo negro con los ojos heterocromos, uno rojo sangre y el otro azul hielo, nos quedamos mirando fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que una voz femenina resonó en el salón.

-Así que tu eres el heredero de mi amo…-su voz imponente pero melodiosa hizo eco en el salón, todos los ojos puestos en la loba…

 _Esto será muy divertido…_

n/a:hola, los saludo con el este capítulo, seguro tendrán dudas sobre que sucedió con Selene y esta quinta casa, descuiden, estas dudas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, esto solo es un paso antes del primer clímax, vieron como Harry es bastante hábil y si prestaron atención puede hacer magia sin varita y sabe de runas y demás, ¿Cómo? Se preguntaran, simple, recuerden que su ama es una de las brujas más poderosas que hay y es obvio que sería poderoso gracias a ella. Me despido y espero que les haya gustado. 


	3. Capítulo 3: Lord Fenrir y el Primer Colm

Capitulo 3: Lord Fenrir y el Primer Colmillo

(Harry Pov)

-Así que tu eres el heredero de mi amo..-la voz de una mujer cargada de poder y autoridad con un toque de curiosidad resonó en todo el Gran Salón, la loba espectral estaba mirándome de arriba abajo buscando cualquier indicio, solo sonreí de lado mientras Reaper aparecía una vez más en mi mano derecha, vi por el rabillo del ojo que todo el mundo miraba expectante, el tipo de negro y grasiento miraba furioso, parecía dispuesto a cometer homicidio, la vieja cabra senil de mierda tenía un brillo en sus ojos, seguramente pensando cómo puede usar esta situación a su favor, la profesora Magonagall preocupada por mi salud futura, Hagrid parecía tener estrellas en los ojo ya que nunca dejo de ver a la loba, por parte del alumnado todos tenia la sorpresa, el shock, el miedo y la confusión sobre lo que estaba sucediendo ahora en ese mismo momento delante de sus ojos, nadie pesaba que el primer día de la jornada escolar sucederían estas cosas, todo debería ser "normal", el sombrero eligiendo a los alumnos en sus respectivas casas, disfrutar del banquete, volver a sus "hogares" y seguir el día siguiente con lo planeado según me explico Susan, no esto, un chico cuya aura se manifiesta como una de las peores heladas que la humanidad pudo presenciar, una guadaña en manos del dicho niño que se más atemorizante y tenebrosa que cualquier cosa que pudieran presenciar, los espectros de sus casas, sus ideales y legados en frente de todos con forma animal, poderosos e imponentes en su propia imagen que presenciaban a su otro "hermano" delante del asesino inexpresivo de ojo de hielo, un fantasma negro de brillantes ojos de un rojo rubí con un toque de naranja como si fuera una fogata, a cinco metros de su "heredero".

Nadie movía ni un solo musculo, todos los pares de ojos se negaban a parpadear, cada uno quería saber que sucedería a continuación sobre el heredero Potter, desaparecido desde los cinco, reaparece de la nada, de las sombras, del bajo mundo, ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Cuál es su motivación? ¿Qué hará una vez lo complete? Miles de posibilidades pasaban por ciertas cabezas..

Jaffar Phantom, un huérfano por culpa de sus peores enemigos, aquellos que en esa noche fatídica y tormentosa, debajo de la lluvia, el humo, la ceniza, el fuego y la sangre juro cazar mientras acunaba el cuerpo de su hermana menor, a su alrededor los de sus padres, recordaría hasta el día de su muerte la risa, las sonrisas perversa que gozaban su tormento, el dolor dejo paso al odio y a la sed de venganza, ahora delante de él estaba un posible aliado, viendo cómo se comporta Harry Jaffar estaba seguro que podría ser un gran hermano de armas, ahora estaba lentamente desenvainado sus katanas debajo de su ropa con una precisión milimétrica, esperando un solo momento oportuno para moverse y atacar…

Susan Bones no esperaba esto de Harry, un amigo que acaba de hacer, su primera impresión fue que era un chico que a simple vista intimidaría a cualquiera, pero una vez que se empieza hablar con él demostró ser educado y amable, con una bella sonrisa, ahora ese chico simplemente desapareció, delante suyo estaba un guerrero, un soldado que paso miles de martirios, si bien no era experta en lenguaje corporal pude decir que la postura de Harry era la de un asesino, inclinado levemente hacia delante, la pierna dominante haciendo peso lista para lanzarse hacia su presa, su guadaña, esa horrible arma en un ángulo justo y perfecto para separar un cuerpo en dos, nada estaba fuera, incluso pudo ver que cada pocos segundos Harry observaba el campo a su alrededor y se ponía tenso cuando un sonido raro o una anomalía percibía, no solo tiene su atención en su "enemigo" sino que está preparado para cualquier tipo de situación…

Tonks miro con un ojo analítico, estaba esperando poder entrar en la academia de aurores una vez se gradué, pero como es mujer supo de antemano como sería el trato, la sociedad mágica esta regida por un tipo patriarcal donde el hombre toma las decisiones y tiene acceso a la mayoría de los puestos y beneficios de las clases, las mujeres tiene pocas oportunidades, sanadoras, profesoras, y hasta ahí, pocas mujeres se dedican al cuerpo de los aurores o la política, salvo que venga de un antiguo Clan o Familia muy Noble y Antigua, pero Tonks era una mujer de armas tomar, no se rebajaba ante nada ni nadie, se estaba preparando para los exámenes y sabía leer el lenguaje del cuerpo frente a una amenaza, pero Harry no reconocía a esta amenaza sino que en vez el era la amenaza, no tenía miedo ni pánico o cualquier otro tipo de emoción negativa visible a simple vista, nunca dejo de verla desde que se manifestó, preparado para cualquier reacción, respiración calmada, agarre firme y listo, todo un soldado, además demostró hace momentos frente a Snape grandes habilidades, buenos reflejos y la capacidad de enfrentarse a un poderoso adversario, sin titubeo ni vacilación atrapo a Snape antes de que este reaccionara, esto es prueba de lo hábil que es Harry a la hora del combate…

Hermione recordó mientras veía el despliegue de habilidades de Harry las palabras de sus padres, todo el mundo usa mascaras, todos ocultan algo, debes tener cuidado, eso se aplica a e esta situación pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué bando debe seguir? Podría ayudar a Harry y seguir a su lado, pero recordó la voz fría carente de emociones, como estaba dispuesto a matar a alguien más sin pensarlo dos veces, esto basto para helarle la sangre, pero una muy pequeña parte de ella pensó que esto era prohibido, prohibida mente seductor o embriagador..

¿Cuantas noche estuvo soñando con este día, con este momento? Tantas horas de vigilia por pensar en el ángel guardián que dio todo de sí para curarla de la pesadillas y dolores a manos de los Dursley, cuantas veces obedeció los mandatos de la ballena solo para evitar que se desquitara con ella, como esa noche entrego su humanidad por ella, por su bien, y como le pago….traicionándolo de la peor manera posible, ahora años después ese mismo ángel una vez noble con sus bellas alas de oro estaba corrompido más allá de la redención, ahora las alas de oro fueron cambiadas por las de escarcha, la sonrisa por esa expresión sin emociones donde solo reside el odio y el sadismo por la batalla, donde nunca cargo armas era dueño de una totalmente tenebrosa, Selene Potter no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca después de todo esto que presencio, evitando vomitar, las lagrimas caían de las mejillas enrojecidas, en su mente solo dos palabras…

Lo siento…

-¿Qué eres tú?- pregunte a la loba que se ciento frente a mí en sus patas traseras, mi guadaña descansaba apoyada en el suelo pero lista por su inclinación para empezar a combatir, veo que nadie se mueve, parecen estatuas esperando el espectáculo por venir. Cada momento es una tortura en cierta manera retorcida pero no deja de ser malditamente divertida, frente a mí la loba sombría está sentada sobre sus patas traseras o creo que son sus patas, revela lentamente sus caninos, blancos agudos y filosos con un brillo etéreo hermoso pero letal, luego toma la palabra.

-Yo soy una invocación, un contrato con el amo de la Casa De Fenrir, Vladimir Fenrir, y tu Harry Potter has logrado lo que nadie consiguió en más de doce siglos, despertarme de mi letargo, eso te lo agradezco pero basta de esto, estoy aquí para probarte, para ver si eres digno de llevar la marca de Lord, así que te hare una sola pregunta y eso dependerá como serán las cosas de aquí en adelante, ¿Estás listo?-pregunto divertida con un tono gutural y sádico, todos estaban temblando y algunos de los más grandes sacaron sus varitas pero no le apuntaron, seguro estaban siendo precavidos en contra de esta sombra o sea lo que sea.

-Claro que estoy listo ¿Cuál es tu prueba?-le pregunte mientras las runas debajo de mi túnica en mi gabardina resonaban con el poder y volvían una vez más a la "vida".

-Jejeje bien, mi prueba es una pregunta simple pero piensa bien lo que responderás, ¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?- mire fijamente sus ojos, el rubí se reunió con el hielo, silencio siguió, ni un musculo se movió, todos estaban esperando mi respuesta, solo cerré mi ojo y respire, pensando…

¿A que vine aquí? ¿Cuál es mi objetivo? ¿Qué es lo que pienso que obtendré en este lugar? La respuesta es una sola, muy simple….

-Eso es todo, muy patético, esperaba más..-respondí aburrido, ella me miro sorprendida pero creo que vi un atisbo de una especie de sonrisa en su cara, los demás estaban temblando peor por mi respuesta pensado de seguro que desencadenare su furia, idiotas.

-La respuesta es poder, poder para vencer y aplastar a cualquiera que se oponga, poder para reclamar lo que se me quito y me pertenece por derecho de nacimiento, poder para nunca más fallarme a mí mismo y cumplir cada una de mis ambiciones, para eso estoy aquí y tú eres lo que me dará ese poder que tanto anhelo- termine con una sonrisa y vi como se reía, bueno aunque es mejor decir que su carcajada era bastante siniestra.

-Buena respuesta, pero necesitaras más que eso- una vez termino desaprecio en el suelo, empezó la batalla, siento como el mana se acumula en el piso debajo de mis pies, agache la mirada para ver como se iba ennegreciendo más, instintivamente salte lo más alto que pude para ver como del suelo brotaba ese espíritu con las fauces abiertas listo para devorarme pero no pudo obtener un bocado, se materializo completo y de su espalda sus pelos o esa sustancia tomo forma de cuatro tentáculos negros y se dispararon hacia mi posición, los profesores reaccionaron e intentaron atacar pero no contaron con que los demás espíritus de las otras casa se les opusieron y formaron una barrera con runas arcanas y antiguas formando una especie de cúpula entre ellos y los alumnos, a pesar de ser magos y hechiceras de gran poder no son lo suficiente para vencer a estos espíritus, pero es mejor así puedo concentrarme solamente en esta pelea, llame a Reaper y con varios tajos rápidos me deshice de los tentáculos pero de nuevo ella despareció en las sombras para volver a mostrarse sobre mí, no pude reaccionar lo suficiente como para evitar ese manotazo de energía oscura que me envío contra el suelo agrietándolo con un horrible sonido, una de mis costillas se quebró por el impacto, arde como el infierno pero pase por cosas peores en el entrenamiento de mi ama, escuche como las chicas y mi nuevo amigo Jaffar llamaron mi nombre en la preocupación.

Salí del cráter que forme y conjure estacas y espadas de hielo, cuatro espadas volaban a mi alrededor protegiéndome mientras seis estacas volaron con velocidad de bala hacia ella, tres le impactaron mientras las otras pasaron de largo, el barro negro o lodo salió de su cuerpo, creo que es su sangre ya que hizo una mueca ante esto, seguido de las estacas que la empalaron brotaron cadenas de escarcha y con mi mano derecha tome dichas cadenas para tirar de ellas hacia el suelo devolviendo el golpe anterior, se levanto y lanzo varios pernos negros pero Reaper es más fuerte y pude borrarlos de la existencia, esto era una finta ya que corrió hacia mí, mi respuesta fueron varias lanzas de hielo que le lance peor de nuevo se hizo una con las sombras para evitarlo y salto para devorarme con las fauces abiertas, veo sus colmillo, Reaper desaprecio y en un segundo mis brazos se cubrieron del hielo más duro, como el diamante, estos guanteletes recibieron su mordida pero nunca cedieron, con fuerza bruta la quite de mi brazo atrapado para empezar a darle golpe tras golpe, luego del cuarto puñetazo se libero al desaparecer, extendí mis brazos y los dedos de los guanteletes se hicieron más largos y agudo, garras junto con varios picos en los antebrazos.

(n/a: imaginen las garras de Prototype 2 pero echas de hielo).

Mire hacia todos lados buscando, estaba delante de mí parada sobre sus patas traseras y cuando de nuevo las delanteras se encontraron con el suelo de este brotaron cientos de estacas negras que buscaban empelarme, respondí asestando un puñetazo llamando mis estalagmitas que chocaron contras las sombrías deteniéndose mutuamente, salte con una runa de fuerza en mis piernas para ver que ella respondió de la misma manera, a su costado izquierdo un gran espadón negro cobro vida y cuando chocamos se produjeron varias chispas de magia por el encuentro, ese fue mi error ya que veo como mi brazo derecho está empezando a colorarse de negro, una infección oscura, ella ríe, luego siento el dolor atravesando mi piel, como me desgarra de adentro hacia afuera, quiere devorarme pero congele todo mi brazo deteniendo la "infección", se sorprende así que levante mi mano sana y cerré el puño, un segundo después estalagmitas agudas como cuchillas la empalaron manchándose de nuevo con ese lodo negro, sonreí pero los tentáculos me tomaron por detrás levantándome y de nuevo me arrojaron hacia la tierra para después apuñalarme ambos hombros, mi pierna izquierda y mi vientre, mi sangre mancho el suelo, de nuevo los gritos de los cercanos a mí cargados de miedo, mi visión se nubla, la infección se hace más fuerte, mi núcleo está siendo atacado con la energía obscura, mi visión se nubla y estoy empezando a marearme, pero el poder resuena en mi interior, me niego a caer, me niego a morir, todavía no tome lo que me pertenece, todavía no vi a la vieja cabra arrodillarse y temblar ante mi mirada….

Todavía no…

El aura a mi alrededor se muestra y explota en una gran radio liberado estalagmitas, carámbanos y armas de diamante y hielo puro que resuenan con el poder y la magia, Reaper se muestra en todo su maldito esplendor, liberando su aura, las runas en la hoja brillan en éxtasis, deseosa de reclamar almas, deseosa de matar una vez más, en mi mano infectada un pequeño orbe de hielo se forma y empieza girar con locura, cuando lo lance hacia la criatura exploto como uno de esos artefactos muggles, una granada, todo en un radio de dos metros se congela y la temperatura desciende más, casi hasta los menos diez grados pero las runas por los espíritus retienen mi magia protegiendo a los demás, no hay rastro de la loba negra, de nuevo un segundo después Reaper choca contra ese espadón negro, estamos peleando por el dominio, la fuerza esta equiparada, nadie retrocede ni avanza, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encuentras veo una sonrisa, de inmediato trato de separarme pero es demasiado tarde..

Caí en su trampa…

No siento la cabeza ni el cuerpo, a mi alrededor desaprecio todo, no hay nada más que negro, estoy dentro de un abismo, trato de buscar una salidas pero siento cadenas que me atan los miembros, me atraviesan la carne y me sumergen en ese abismo sin fin, lentamente empiezo a notar figuras y escenas, es mi purgatorio personal, mi celda donde fui atormentado por pecados que no nunca fueron míos, es la casa de Privet Drive 4, entro despacio, no siento el hielo ni mi núcleo, estoy desarmado por completo, veo que se hizo de noche pero no hay luna ni siquiera estrellas fuera, me acerco hacia la sala de estar, es mi peor pesadilla, lo que prometí que nunca pasaría, delante de mi esta Vernon sentado en su sillón desnudo, su carne grasienta y obesa resuma con el sudor, su peste es horrible, lo veo sonreír cuando me ve, sus dientes amarillentos y podridos me enferma, en su mano derecha una jarra con cerveza o algo, en su otra mano una cadena gris que se une a un collar de una persona que esta arrodillada en el suelo desnuda también moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo dándole una felación, el pelo de nieve es inconfundible, lo escucho reír y burlarse, mi hermana, Selene esta dándole una mamada al gordo de mierda, segundos pasan y veo como el rostro de la ballena se contorsiona en una mueca, entonces Selene se levanta y se da la vuelta, su rostro está desprovisto de vida, como una muñeca, se sienta y se empala en la polla sucia y asquerosa, su cara nunca cambio, pero veo como su feminidad resuma semen y sangre, perdió su pureza…ante esa asquerosidad…

Rugí de odio, llame a mi hielo pero nada, trate de avanzar y nada…

Estoy atado por esas mismas cadenas de porquería que no me dejan hacer nada, esto es frustrante, veo como Vernon la toma de la cintura y la penetra más y más profundo, de Selene brota un gemido ronco de dolor seguido de un grito agudo, volví a gritar de odio puro, no puedo defenderla, no puedo protegerla, pero esto es recién el principio, veo por la habitación y veo a la segunda mujer más importante en mi vida, Bayonetta está atada por tiras de cuero y tiene una mordaza en la boca, su cara normalmente sonriente de astucia ahora esta arruinada y su maquillaje que solo es un complemento de su belleza esta corroído por su rostro manchado por las lagrimas, por atrás esta penetrándola Dudley mientras le golpeo el culo con un pequeño látigo que deja su piel abierta, cada golpe saca más y más sangre, esto no puedo dejar de ver, grite, maldeci, suplique pero un golpe seco con algo metálico resonó en la habitación Petunia me golpeo con el bate de Dudley en el costado de mi cabeza con mucha fuer, la sangre cae a borbotones, todo se va poniendo negro, lo último que veo es a Petunia que tiene a Reaper en sus manos, las sonrisas de los tres se muestra de una manea red y sedienta de sadismo y gore..

¿Acaso es este mi fin?

-Con los amigos de Harry-

(Normal pov)

Todo paso tan rápido, un segundo todo era normal, Susan, Tonks, Hermione, Selene y Jaffar miraban atentamente para saber a cuál de las casa seria puesto Harry pero todo se fue al demoño cuando de alguna manera las puertas del Gran Salón se cerraron de golpe, las llamas de las antorchas cambiaron de color y los espíritus se mostraron, seguido de un quinto espíritu que tomo la forma de un lobo negro, luego empezó a hablar con Harry sobre la casa de Fenrir, escucharon el amo de dicha casa, Vladimir, una vez terminada se sorprendieron al enterarse de que Harry era el heredero de dicha casa, una vez terminada las presentaciones ambos se entrelazaron en combate, vieron como los maestros trataron de ayudar a Harry pero Jaffar noto como Dumbledore no hizo nada de nada, en vez parecía que el viejo estaba midiendo la capacidad de Harry para el combate y la batalla, lo analizaba profundamente al igual que el profesor de negro, ambos estaban buscando huecos en sus movimientos, viendo que se podría aprovechar en su contra, esto molesto de sobremanera a Jaffar ya que para él os deben cumplir con su rolde protectores, pensó que debe mantener un ojo obre ellos por si intentan algo sobre su amigo….

Vieron como la pelea avanzaba, ambos a partes iguales con sus respectivos estilos de combate, la aloba se basaba en la sorpresa y la velocidad, mientras que Harry hacia uso del poder puro y técnicas para retener y matar de u solo golpe, pero cuando ambos chocaron y se detuvieron todo cambio a favor del espíritu, vieron como Harry se agarro la cabeza y empezó a temblar, su guadaña cayó al suelo y desaprecio, su aura de hielo se fue, se derrumbo temblando y empezó a gritar de odio y dolor, estaba sufriendo una pesadilla horrible, mientras la loba absorbía su miedo y se alimentaba, se hacía más fuerte a cada segundo, Harry estaba tendido en el suelo arrodillado mientras se agarraba la cabeza y sega con su tormento invisible, mientras la loba empezó a ir y preguntarle si eso era todo.

Jaffar no lo aguanto más así que saco dos tanas debajo de su túnica, eran de noventa centímetros de largo con un tono negro cuyo borde de doble filo era de un costado de un rojo sangre, su guardia era una mescla entre la madera de arce con metal, su hakama eran llamas negras con un recubrimiento de rubí y granate que brillaba con magia, eran su legado, su historia fatídica, el único recuerdo de su familia…

Jaffar cargo con poder las hojas y empezó a recortar y a hacer tajos en varios movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, el movimiento de las hojas era tal que el aire a su alrededor se calentaba y generaba llamas, por el movimiento a altas velocidades las flamas se transformaron en un poderoso vórtice que trago a la loba, si no fuera por su paso sombra estaría reducida a ceniza, pero esto no era todo, como la loba se alejo y envió sus versiones de estoques y cuchillas hacia Jaffar este solo movió sus katanas hacia su dirección y pronuncio un hechizo.

-Reducto-grito y la onda expansiva de energía cinética colisiono contra las sombras destruyéndose mutuamente, después el mago de cabello rojo sangre seguía enviando maldición tras maldición, reducto, dffindio, bombarda y su versión más fuerte, bombarda máxima, confringo, que sorprendieron a la mayoría de los alumnos y el profesorado ya que muchos de esos hechizos un primer año no aprende, varios son avanzados y muy delicados para su conjuración exitosa pero el chico los usaba de manera tal que parecía estar más que acostumbrado a su uso, lo malo es que Jaffar atacaba de manera brutal, no tenía una estrategia como Harry sino que usaba el puro poder en su estado más latente con el pensamiento de que de esta manera lo vencería, así esta nueva pelea se volvió un combate de desgaste y como Jaffar no gozaba de grandes reservas de mana termino cayendo arrodillado no antes de poder dar un gran tajo en el vientre de la bestia, esta respondió clavando sus mandíbulas en su hombro y lo sujeto con fuerza, muchos pudieron escuchar el repugnante crack de sus huesos, las chicas que estaban con Harry trataron de separar a Jaffar de la criatura pero este no le soltaba de ninguna manera, en vez estaba esquivando sus ataques de manera fácil, como si estuviera burlándose, en ningún otro se atrevió a hacerle frente pero entonces Jaffar empezó a llamar a Harry con la ayuda de los demás.

-Harry reacciona-grito adolorido el único amigo masculino de Potter.

-Es solo una ilusión-grito Hermione con ojos llorosos, viendo como su primer amigo y el primero que no la trato con odio o asco por su actitud estaba sufriendo de esta manera.

-Despierta, no puedes caer así como así-grito Tonks mientras agarraba con tanta fuerza su varita que sus manos empezaron a tornarme moradas, la rabia y la impotencia de no poder ayudar a un amigo.

-Harry, despierta por favor-grito Selene mientras lloraba a moco tendido, de todos era la peor, no conocía ningún hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para ayudar a Harry o a Jaffar, su impotencia regreso como cuando no podía devolver los golpes que les proporcionaron su familia a ella y a su hermano cuando estaban en Privet Drive.

-Con Harry-

(Harry Pov)

Seguía la tortura, las cadenas cada vez se insertaban más y más profundo en las heridas ya sangrantes, la carne dio paso al hueso, el dolor era horrible, pero la impotencia era peor, no sabía que podía hacer, si seguir tratando o darme por vencido, mi magia no responde, estoy atado de pies y manos, ¿Acaso hay algo que pueda hacer?

Entonces recordé, todo, cada noche bajo la luna en la que entrene, cada momento en que mis huesos cedieron ante el entrenamiento y se quebraron, cada momento en que la carne se desgarro, cada vez que Bayonetta reparo mi cuerpo roto para volver a pelear, muchas veces me las pase pensando si en verdad podría hacer esto, muchas veces quise retroceder peor recordé lo que me hacía un Potter, mi legado, mi patrimonio, cada palabra de aliento y reprimenda de parte de mi ama, no puedo caer, debo reclamar lo que me pertenece, mi venganza contra Albus por las manipulaciones de todos, mis padres, mi padrino, las mentiras, solo logre vengarme de los Dudley pero eso no era suficiente, debo derramar más sangre, esto no basta para saciarme y lo único que se interpone entre mi venganza y yo es un mísero cachorro de mierda!

-JACKKKKKK FROSSSSSSTTTTTT! MI PODER ES TUYO, RESPONDE A NUESTRO CONTRATO, DAME EL PODER PARA MATAR A MIS ENEMIGOS!-rugí con odio y entonces toda la pesadilla empezó a quebrajarse como si estuviera hecho de cristal, luego todo se rompió, entonces volví al mundo real, vi como Jaffar estaba atrapado por las fauces de la bestia, sin pensarlo mis brazos volvieron a los guanteletes y me lance sobre la loba con un poderoso gancho al abdomen que la hizo jadear soltando a Jaffar, sin perder tiempo lo tome y lo deposite en un asiento al lado de Hermione que junto a otros alumnos empezaron a tratar sus heridas, me di vuelta y golpe el suelo haciendo brotar estalagmitas que estaban mucho más agudas y filosas, brillaban de manera etérea y letal que si bien no pudieron empalarla como antes si lograron hacerle varios cortes profundos en su cuerpo, me le acerque con rapidez para volver a asentar golpe y cuchilladas con las garras de hielo, la loba se defendía pero mi aura helada la repelía de manera efectiva además de reducir su velocidad ya que con cada estocada introducía fragmentos de escarcha dentro de ella y los hacía más grandes así como agudos para lastimar su interior si es que tiene.

Esto siguió un rato hasta que la loba estaba con una pata cojeando y sangraba esa sustancia negra pero debería terminar esto de una vez así que con un cuchillo de hielo que convoque me corte la palma de mi mano y unte mi sangre en mi guadaña, el resultado algo hermosamente letal, el borde filoso de la guadaña adquirió dientes como un serrucho de un tono rubí, el guantelete de hielo de mi mano lastimada cambio del azul hielo al rojo granate profundo, el poder rezumaba de las runas en mi arma pero tenían una coloración rojiza y una especie de niebla o miasma negro-rojo que intimidaba, solo sonreí y levante a Reaper, prácticamente podía escuchar su voz que pedía un banquete de sangre y almas, apuñale su vientre para levantarlo con Reaper y dejarla suspendida mientras se desangraba, luego como toque final la rasgue en dos con otro movimiento rápido, Reaper corto su carne como un cuchillo al rojo vivo corta a través de la mantequilla, efectivo y rápido, me tome unos momentos para respirar pero de nuevo siento una sensación de miedo como si la pesadilla en la que estuve volvería una vez más, delante de mí las sombras se juntaban hasta que de nuevo esa misma loba tomo forma en este plano de existencia una vez más..

-tranquilo, me has demostrado tu valía y poder, no hace falta que me desnudes tus colmillos una vez más- explico la loba tranquila, como si la pesadilla, el ataque a mi amigo y la pelea que tuve contra ella no fuera nada grave, una cosa de todos los días..

-Entonces ¿Ahora qué?-le pregunte dubitativo, mi postura se relajo pero muy poco, todavía podría lanzarme de nuevo al combate.

-Ahora debes hacer un contrato conmigo para reclamar una parte de la Casa de Fenrir, luego debes completar la otra parte y reclamar la marca del lord Fenrir, si completas ambas tareas pendientes serás reconocido oficialmente como amo y Señor de esta Casa con todos los beneficios y responsabilidades que acarren con el mismo-me explico mientras se sentaba sobre sus pata,. Si lo pienso bien tendré un familiar, un lugar para descansar y trabajar en mis proyectos además de que estaré emancipado, si bien se mi herencia todavía no puedo reclamarla hasta el año que viene por ciertas razones…al fin y al cabo es ganar o ganar para mí.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué debo hacer para reclamarte?-mis palabras son frías pero tiene una parte de emoción para esto.

-Ohhh te vez impaciente para reclamarme, ¿en verdad me deseas como compañera?- no puedo abrir y cerrar los ojos mientras este espíritu esta coqueteando conmigo, no sé si sentirme halagado o perturbado…

-Basta de bromas espíritu, dime que tengo que hacer-le dije algo impaciente pero en verdad deseaba cambiar la dirección de nuestra conversación, los demás alumnos también parecían pensar lo mismo.

-De acuerdo, acércate a mí y arrodíllate hasta quedar de tal manera que puedas mirarme a los ojos-accedí y cumplí, una vez quedamos frente a frente nos miramos fijamente y entonces volvió a hablar, esta vez su voz era mucho más femenina y seductora, casi tan suave como la seda.

-Bien, ahora pon tu mano sobre mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón y di lo siguiente que te indicare-hice tal como ordeno y puse mi mano ensangrentada sobre su pecho, después escuche palabras en mi cabeza que repetí sin darme cuenta.

 _Yo el hechicero_

 _Hago un contrato_

 _E de firmar un pacto_

 _Que mi cuerpo sea el papel_

 _Que mi sangre sea la firma_

 _Que el alma sea el pago_

 _Caminare sobre las sombras_

 _Yo te tomo espíritu de la oscuridad_

 _Que tus colmillos sean mis espadas_

 _Que tus sombras sean mis escudos_

 _Yo juro lealtad hacia ti_

 _Tu haz de obedecer_

 _Yo he de mandar_

 _Obedecedme en la vida_

 _Seguidme en la muerte_

 _Así sea_

Entonces unas cadenas se manifestaron y empezaron a serpentear sobre la piel de mi brazo derecho hasta que la abrazaron tornándose un tribal de la cara de un lobo en mi hombro, entonces la loba se recostó en mi pecho descansando plácidamente, esto siguió un par de minutos donde prácticamente todas las miradas estaba en nosotros, nadie hizo nada ni se atrevió siquiera a decir o susurrar hasta que la loba se levanto y con la voz cargada de poder junto a la autoridad.

-Escuchad, todos recibir a la casa de la guerra, la casa que es respetada y temida por igual, la casa que no teme ni se retira, la casa de los lobos de la guerra, Saludad a la casa de Fenrir y a su Lord- dicho eso todo estallo en murmullos, dudas y reclamos, esta será una larga noche…

n/a: hola, aquí Specterwolf les saludo, espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que no se explica mucho, solo les pido paciencia.

Si alguien tiene una duda o tiene sugerencias sobre algo que quiere, no importa si es loco o rebuscado, así será mucho más divertido mándenme un PM y les responderé en breve si?

Otra cosa, este fic seguirá el canon de las películas pero tendrá muchos(ej: la historia del clan Umbra, la casa de Fenrir, etc) otras cosas que serán de mi invención y seguramente de mi buen amigo Element-Overlord de acuerdo?

Y por ultimo para los más observadores si prestaron atención al título del capítulo, saquen sus propias conclusiones sobre el colmillo…

Me despido y nos vemos en otro capítulo o en mis otros fic, buenas noches. 


	4. Capítulo 4: El Renacimiento de Fenrir

Capítulo 4: El Renacimiento de La Casa de Fenrir

(Harry Pov)

Los murmullos y gritos sobre cuestionamientos prácticamente inundaron el Gran Salón por lo que parecen horas, ya me estoy hartando, de que no soy los suficientemente digno, que no tengo ninguna afiliación con este nombre, que es un error, que otro debería ocupar dicho puesto, cosas así, de verdad Gran Bretaña mágica se volvió muy elitista, los demás países mágicos no son así, de verdad creen estos idiotas que la pureza se mantendrá por el resto de los siglos por venir, a decir verdad no será así, ya que los "sangre sucia" superan en gran cantidad a los puros de mierda, 100 más inclusive, y esa cantidad sigue subiendo, al fin y al cabo no depende de la magia heredada ni del legado, sino de la habilidad de uno mismo, tómenme a mí por ejemplo, limitado y atado por cadenas en mi núcleo y alma, sin embargo supere esos límites, tengo tanto poder en bruto como refinado corriendo por cada célula de mi cuerpo, a decir verdad a lo largo del mundo hay magos y brujas mucho más poderosos que este viejo senil de mierda así como voldie boy, además no se necesita un miserable palito de cuarta para ejercer la magia, es que gran Bretaña está muy desactualizada en ese campo, la magia ya es de uno, responde a nuestro deseo y voluntad, solo se necesita tiempo y esta responderá a uno, no siempre se manifiesta como un hechizo o maldición o maleficio, Dante y Vergil usan la magia demoniaca inundando sus cuerpos así como sus armas, que ya de por si son bastante poderosas, Rebelión y Yamato no son oponentes que debo tomar a la ligera, todavía recuerdo la paliza que me dio Dante en nuestro primer encuentro hace unos cuatro años, Bayonetta usa la sombra como medio para llamar a los demonios, el espiritismo es un tipo de magia principalmente usada en los países de oriente, donde el alma y el chi resuena en sincronía con el de la tierra y los demás plano, pero estoy divagando, ahora estoy sentado en una silla con este fantasma, o espectro con su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras escucho a estos idiotas hablar de lo grandes que son sus casas o herencias y que son mucho más dignos que yo, alguien que desapareció hace años y que recién se muestra, muy molesto a decir verdad.

-Hey Jaffar ¿Estás bien?¿Sanan bien tus heridas?-le pregunte a mi amigo que estaba sentado al lado mío, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la loba en mi regazo con una mirada calculadora, no de venganza o odio por perder ante ella, sino que estaba trazando una estrategia contra ella si es necesario.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias por sanar mis heridas, pero ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-me pregunta algo interesado con la rapidez con la que trate sus heridas de su hombro, no me sorprende en verdad por ese cuestionamiento.

-Muy simple, mi gabardina tiene varias runas en ella que se activan con mi orden, dos de ellas son magia sanadora, glifos católicos para ser exactos-le explique y se quedo bastante anonadado, así como los que estaban con nosotros sentados en los demás lugares cercanos.

-¿Cómo que glifos católicos?- me pregunto, muchos otros también deseaban saber, en especial los Ravenclaw, la mesa a nuestra izquierda.

-Glifos, sellos o runas, el fin para los que fueron hechos es lo mismo, estos dos son los sellos del arcángel Gabriel, su don es la luz sanadora, cura las heridas y maldiciones de la oscuridad, solo los exorcistas de más alto rango y la guardia papal lo saben, y se necesita una mente clara y libre de impurezas para poder ejercerlo con eficacia, quiere decir que en verdad o deseas sanar o ser sanado pero sin malas intenciones, en este caso desee sanarte sin necesidad de buscar nada a cambio-le detalle, los demás estaban tomando notas sobre esto, cuando ni siquiera saben los bocetos básicos, y es un sello muy complejo, ocupa ambos hombros de mi gabardina negra, pero no es del todo cierto, como no soy alguien puro ni noble de corazón tuve que rediseñar esos glifos para que trabajaran para mí, la única forma era contaminarlos o corromperlos hasta cierto punto donde esa restricción no me afectara, más un hechizo de ocultación basto para darle un aspecto santo, cuando en verdad no lo es en lo más mínimo pero claro, eso nadie debe saberlo jejeje.

-A quien le importa esos dibujos, ese mocoso no merece el titulo de Lord-grito una serpiente, no me culpen no soy racista ni nada, pero esto me está cansando, no quiero nada más que comer y dormir, la batalla, esa pesadilla, y darle una parte de mi mana a Jaffar dejo mella en mi. La que hablo sobre que soy un mocoso es una tal Bulstrode, su nombre no recuerdo ni me interesa, otros de su casa la siguieron, pero hay algunos que no, permanecen indiferentes, Malfoy, Greengass, Zabini y su amigo, Nott o algo, no estoy seguro, los que más cuestionaban sobre si estaba listo eran ellos, las serpientes pero también había uno que otro Ravenclaw, seguro por el conocimiento, algún Gryffindor por los celos y la gloria, vaya leones, mientras que los Hufflepuff estaban indiferentes, Tonks se veía nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, más sin embargo no se separo de mi lado, varita en mano lista, en verdad será una buena aurora, Hermione estaba preocupada, se veía impotente ya que de seguro no conoce ningún hechizo ofensivo para ayudarme, solo le di un apretón en su mano para calmarla pero en vez de eso se puso algo roja, se ve que no está acostumbrada a este tipo de contacto, me reí por lo bajo para no hacerla enfadar, Jaffar estaba tratando de incorporarse pero estaba siendo detenido por el dolor físico, a pesar de haber sanado su cuerpo todavía queda el daño a su núcleo, le di una mirada y se volvió a sentar a regañadientes, la otra chica que está con nosotros es una pelirroja con un cabello largo, su flequillo cubre una parte de su cara dejando un ojo de un tono de plata con un aro de gris platino, su rostro es impasible, pero se nota interesada por como esto se desarrollara.

Suspire de cansancio y me levante, me acerque a medio pasillo, los demás debatían sobre mi cargo y como no debía tenerlo, solo unos pocos miraban lo que estaba a punto de hacer, de reojo miro a mi hermana, su cara esta llorosa mientras es abrazada por uno de los pelirrojos gemelos mientras el otro le acaricia la espalda, se ve preocupado por ella, esta preocupación es genuina así que no me molesta, del todo.

Cerré los ojos, un aura celeste oscura se manifestó sobre mi cuerpo bailando sobre mí y de golpe mi puño estallo contra el suelo quebrándolo, pilares de hielo frío y vengativo emergieron de la nada, todo el mundo se callo, en lo más alto estoy parado como un rey, no, esa no es la palabra, un tirano queda mejor, mis manos están hechas garras, cadenas de escarcha agitan el viento y lo cortan con poder, mi aura se filtro se muestra en todo su esplendor, el poder crudo surge desde mi interior, este deseo de combatir y de matar, esta sed, puedo escuchar a Jack gritar y agitar sus cadenas en el fondo de mi mente, mi ojo expulsa mana en ráfagas como un gas o niebla de un tono azul brillante.

(n/a:imaginen a Black Rock Shooter pero en male versión)

-Escúchenme bien, aquellos que tiene el valor de cuestionarme que tenga el mismo valor y que me enfrente si tanto desea un titulo, vamos, un paso al frente, que levante su varita y se prepare para un duelo, vamos a ver si son tan valientes-muchos reconocen el poder que sale de mi ser, se vuelven a sentar, otros no son tan listos y sacan sus varitas, son unos siete de las serpientes, unos tres de los cuervos y dos de los leones, estos últimos son el pelirrojo bobo y supongo un amigo suyo, un niño con rastas y de piel morena.

-Señor Potter-empezó el viejo senil de mierda, pero un movimiento de mi mano le hizo callar.

-Ni se te ocurra interrumpir, vejestorio, ellos están faltándole el respeto a un lord, y según las antiguas leyes puedo pedir una retribución, ya sea en forma de una disculpa, un pago, o un duelo, y como Lord Fenrir elijo el duelo- mi voz es fría y gutural, envía escalofríos en las columnas de estos incautos, saben que no pueden retroceder, o sus casas serán humilladas por un largo tiempo, esto basta para demostrar que soy nadie para intimidar ni mucho menos pasar por encima.

-Ahora perras, ¿Qué les parece si empezamos?-les dije cuando caí a unos pasos de ellos.

Los Slytherin comenzaron con varias maldiciones, seguido de tres bombarda que recibí de lleno, una nube de humo tomo lugar pocos segundos después, los escuche reírse y burlarse de mí, varios miembros más de su casa los ovacionaron, mis amigos gritaron por mí, mi sonrisa es más lobuna, de un cazador, disperse el humo con un tajo de Reaper y lo des invoque de este plano. No tengo ni un rasguño, ellos se callan, es mi turno.

-Que patético, Expelliarmus, Petrificus Totalus, Diffindo, Bombarda, Reducto, Accio Varita, Transformus- cada hechizo sin varita los golpeo a las de las serpientes, el primero perdió su varita que salió volando de su mano, cayendo lejos de él, el segundo cayo como estatua en el suelo, la tercera vio con horror como su varita se corto en pedazos por el haz cortante de magia, la cuarta trato de mover su varita para otro encantamiento peor cuando se dio cuenta su varita estaba en mi mano derecha, el quinto Salió volando varios metros atrás por las mini explosiones, el sexto recibió de lleno la energía cinética del golpe destructor, claro en una gran medida reducida pero el golpe vasto para dejarlo sin aire tirado en el suelo tratando de recuperar su oxigeno, mientras que el ultimo pero no menos importante vio como su varita se transformo en un ratón, estaba persiguiendo su varita mientras algunos se reían de él, les di una inclinación de la mano a los otros para que vinieran a mí, estos retrocedieren un paso, pero no soy alguien que muestra misericordia, use el ghost pass, y me moví entre ellos para aparecer justo entre ellos, los leones y los cuervos habían formado un circulo y se pegaron cuando desaparecí, un grave error.

Me mostré en medio de ellos, runas celeste aparecieron en sus pies restringiendo sus movimientos, son runas del crhono alter, una magia que se basa en la manipulación del tiempo en un espacio, es crear una "burbuja" que haga un tajo en el concepto del espacio –tiempo durante unos segundos o minutos.

Mis puños se cubrieron por glifos celtas y nórdicas para fuerza, claro está que no es demasiado, son niños al fin y al cabo, un poco más y bastaría para arrancarle los miembros de un golpe certero, mi puño se encontró con el vientre del primer león, lo deje inconsciente, al siguiente le di un pata da tornado sacándolo del circulo varios metros, mientras que la los cuervos les di rodillazo al primero haciendo que se incline para después darle una patada en la cara dejándolo fuera, el segundo recibió tres puñetazos, el primero en el pecho, el segundo en el vientre y el tercero como un uppercut, la ultima cuervo estaba temblando, su varita cayo y me le acerque, ella cayó de rodillas mientras cerró los ojos, le di un coscorrón en la cabeza ligeramente, sin poder o magia alguna, la vi sonrojarse duro cuando mi ojo se encontró con los suyos, los ojos negros y la cabellera de ébano se vio remarcada por el tinte rojo y rosa en sus mejillas sus rasgos eran asiáticos, era muy linda pero nada fuera de este mundo.

Me levante y le tendí la mano, ella la tomo con algo de duda, pero la tire hacia mí y me incline dejándola cerca del suelo, como una de esas posiciones de tango, mi cara cerca de la suya, se veía muy nerviosa por esto, puedo escuchar los jadeos de sorpresa de parte del alumnado, y creo que puedo escuchar a Hermione quejarse junto a Susan, Tonks se está riendo sobre mi condición, la deje sentada en un asiento y me aleje de nuevo a mi lugar, nadie se atrevió a desafiarme de nuevo, los maestros estaban sin habla, un alumno de primer año, se vatio a duelo no con uno sino siete miembros de tercer y cuarto año, dos de segundo año junto a uno de quinto, y dos de primer año, esto nunca se había visto, pero no me interesa ni me sorprende, mi maestra es miles de veces más poderosa que cualquiera de todos estos, mescla la magia con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y las armas de fuego, muy pocos pueden hacerle frente, yo no puedo hacer ni un solo tajo o golpe de cualquier tipo siempre estoy a la defensiva contra ella, desde que tengo memoria, no tengo todavía la capacidad para enfrentarla directamente, pero a lo largo de los años bajo su enseñanza puedo mantenerme por mucho más tiempo, recién ahora puedo intentar golpear en vede defenderme, estos mocosos no son un desafío, ni un centenar de ellos puede golpearme.

Pero muchos estaban anonadados por mi capacidad de usar magia sin varita de tal forma y velocidad, mis hechizos son la menos cinco veces más rápidos y con magia silenciosa esa cifra aumenta a siete, tuve que ser veloz para poder defenderme de las andanadas de golpes, patadas, disparos, magia negra y espiritista de Bayonetta y Jeanne, así como los estilos de combate de Dante y la precisión mortífera de Vergil, de otra manera estaría muerto…

-Gau Harry, no creí que eras tan hábil con los duelos, la forma en que te moviste entre ellos, como los derrotaste de manera rápida y precisa sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, no tuvieron posibilidad alguna contra ti-me dijo sorprendido Jaffar, estaba completamente sin habla, Susan se acerco y me felicito por mi victoria, Tonks se me abrazo, puedo sentir sus senos contra mi brazo, ella sonríe, su cabello cambio a un rubio hermoso de oro, sus ojos haciendo juego, se veía muy feliz por mí, de ahí su muestra de afecto, cosa que no pareció agradar mucho a Susan ni a Hermione, esta última se vio muy contenta por mi seguridad pero después me estaba regañando sobre que debo tener mucho más cuidado, solo sonreí ante esto, parece que tengo un par de amigos.

-Tu Potter, siempre buscando la atención, debes ser sancionado y cien puntos menos la casa de Fenrir por esa muestra de agresividad contra tus compañeros-dijo una voz grasienta, el profesor de negro y horriblemente malhumorado dijo con veneno en la voz, solo suspire y le hice callar.

-Que acaso lo olvidaste, soy un Lord, se me falto el respeto por parte de los miembros de las casas de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, como tal tengo le derecho de pedir una sanción, ninguno de ustedes tiene palabra sobre el duelo, como eran muchos y no me dejaron pactar las condiciones del duelo y me atacaron sin tener en cuenta mi condición de estar solo mientras yo batallaba contra once personas no tuve más opción que defenderme, tú no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto, el duelo se cumplió y la sanción llevada a cabo, fin del asunto-mis palabras son frías, no me dejo intimidar, el mando una sonda a mi cabeza, lo refleje con una fuerza aplastante que él recibió de golpe dejándolo tirado en el suelo revolcándose de dolor hasta que se desmayo, los otros profesores corrieron hacia él socorriéndolo.

-Mi mente es solo mía, agradece que no puse más fuerza o quedarías como un maldito vegetal-les dije a pesar de que el profesor estaba fuera de combate, la profesora MacGonagall me miraba con furia pero algo de temor, Hagrid se veía algo decepcionado pero también divertido por la situación del profesor grasiento, el vejestorio se veía con esa apariencia de "abuelo decepcionado", el pequeño profesor, estaba conteniendo la risa por esto conservando una parte de elegancia, el resto del alumnado me miraba con temor y odio por esto, es obvio que es un golpe a su orgullo, jodanse por subestimarme imbéciles.

-Bueno, damas y caballeros sigamos con la selección de alumnos por favor, todos vuelvan a sus lugares-indico el viejo, los alumnos que tenían heridas o inconscientes fueron llevados levitando por la enfermera, la profesora Sprout, ahora todos estaban en silencio una vez más.

-Muy bien, vamos a reanudar la Selección-dijo MacGonagall.

-Jaffar Phantom-Jaffar se levanto y avanzo a paso lento por sus heridas, pero se veía decidido a todo, se coloco en el taburete y espero, esperamos, parece que el Sombrero estaba hablando con él, luego grito.

-Fenrir-solamente yo aplaudí, ya que éramos solo dos miembros de esta casa, nuestra mesa era larga como las otras pero estaba vacía, lo más singular eran las múltiples marcas de garras y cortes en la misma, acompañadas por runas de combate, luego se sentó a mi derecha, esperamos.

-Hermione Granger-ella se veía muy nerviosa, le envié una sonrisa, se veía mucho más calmada, se sentó e inmediatamente el sombreo rugió.

-Fenrir-aplaudimos los dos contentos por esto, se vio complacida y se sentó al lado de Jaffar y empezaron a hablar animadamente, solo cerré mi ojo y me recosté sobre mi asiento.

-Rain Scarlet-la misma niña con la mirada vacía y el ojo de plata se sentó sin mucho interés, pareció sorprenderse por algo que el sombreo le dijo, luego la vi enrojecer un poco, ¿Qué demonios le está diciendo el sombrero?

-Fenrir- aplaudimos pero tanto Jaffar como Hermione se mostraron dubitativos por el comportamiento de Rain, por mi parte me vi indiferente pero le mostré el mismo tipo de saludo que a mis otros dos compañeros.

-Hannah Abbott- una niña rubia con dos coletas y cara algo linda por el tinte rosa en su rostro se movió hacia su destino, el taburete con ese extraño sombrero, esperamos.

-Fenrir- volvimos a aplaudir, contentos de recibir a otro compañero en nuestra casa, salvo por Rain que estaba con la cara roja y cabizbaja, en serio ¿Qué carajo le dijo e maldito sombrero?

Así seguimos recibiendo más gente en nuestra casa, por ahora nuestros nuevos miembros eran para mi sorpresa la mayoría mujeres. La lista es así:

Yo, Jaffar Phantom, Hermione Granger, Rain Scarlet, Hannah Abbott.

Katie Bell, una niña de cabello negro como la noche con ojos a juego algo tímida.

Tracey Davis, una niña delgada con largo cabello castaño y anteojos.

Angelina Johnson, una chica alta de piel morena, pelo negro con ligeras trenzas.

Su Li, una niña con cabello negro y ojos marrón oscuro y rasgos asiáticos.

Morag MacDougal, una niña alta que tiene el cabello largo de un tono castaño oscuro con ojos de un tono azul zafiro.

Padma y Parvati Patil, ambas gemelas de rasgos árabes con el pelo corto de tono negro y piel morena.

Sally Anne-Perks, una chica con el pelo rojizo y ojos de un color amatista oscuro, muy cautivador si me preguntan.

Alicia Spinnet, de piel blanca y ojos negros junto a su cabello que le llega al hombro.

Lisa Turpin, una rubia que era un poco más baja que Jaffar de piel pálida y ojos de un color rojo anaranjado, como si fuera fuego.

Mandy Brocklehurst, una chica que era alta, unos centímetros más alta que yo con el cabello en una cola de caballo de un tono rojo vino y ojos como granate, muy hermosa.

Pansy Parkinson, una niña que tiene el ceño fruncido de cabello largo de un tono de obsidiana con ojos verdes oscuros, no se veía muy contenta por estar aquí.

Éramos pocos pero esto e muy incomodo a mi parecer, somos solo dos tipos y el resto mujeres, aunque me considero normal la vergüenza no es algo mortal ,salvo para Jaffar que esta bastante rojo y no deja de mirarme como si estuviera pidiéndome ayuda con la mirada, muchos alumnos nos miran con renovado odio y envidia, mi hermana se ve muy molesta, no se la razón, mujeres….

-Harry, soy solo yo o esto es muy incomodo-me pidió Jaffar dubitativo, algunas chicas de nuestra casa se estaban divirtiendo hostigándole, como las gemelas Patil, Li, y Bell, el pobre de Jaffar se veía más rojo que el pelo de Rain, solo me río de su mala suerte.

-YA, ya señoritas, les agradecería si dejan de molestar a mi amigo, se ve que está a punto de desmayarse por tantas bellas rosas- la gran mayoría estaban sonrojándose, pude escuchar como Tonks se reía a puro gozo por esto, Susan se veía molesta por esto, le guiñe el ojo a lo que respondió ocultando el rostro entre sus mangas pero vi por unos segundos el tono rojo junto a una bella sonrisa.

-¿A todo esto donde dormiremos?-pregunto Rain, su voz es suave como la seda, pero también es penetrante, llena de autoridad y confianza.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta-le siguió Hermione, todos movieron su cabeza hacia mi dirección, como Lord debo saberlo, cuando pienso en eso la información llega como un torrente a mi cabeza, se exactamente cuál es nuestro lugar, nuestra casa en Hogwarts.

-No se preocupen, ya lo sé, solo esperen- les respondí, luego seguimos comiendo, las demás casa veían esta mescla con interés, las chicas estaban haciendo buenas migas entre ellas, Hermione estaba hablando con Rain sobre magia, las gemelas estaban conversando sobre una revista con Li, Alicia y Mandy, Pansy se mostro reacia pero cuando hablamos note que pose mucho conocimiento sobre aristocracia, algo llena de ego pero no tanto, halle una buena conversación con ella, Jaffar estaba conversando con Alicia y Sally, mientras que Katie, Tracey, Angelina y Morag estaban charlando sobre mis recientes combates, robándome una que otra mirada.

Una vez termínanos el Director trato de llevarme a su despacho para hablar pero le dije que estaba cansado además de que mi casa debía dormir para mañana y no podía dejarlos solos, algunas chicas se sonrojaron al ver como las cuidaba, Jaffar se mostro alegre de saber de que podía dormir, el dijo que de ser así me quería en su oficina mañana después del almuerzo.

Nos dirigimos al extremo norte del castillo, una vez fuera quedamos ante un hermoso valle, las chicas se veían confundidas por esto, Jaffar estaba admirando el paisaje, antes de ser cuestionado golpee el suelo y deje mi aura salir, unas runas a unos pasos de mi resonaron con mi magia, no nos dimos cuenta que algunos de las otras casa así como el profesorado estaba presente, los sellos se movieron con lentitud hasta que formaron un gran sello que tenía como escudo la cara de un lobo negro, brillaba en rojo oscuro carmesí, con varios símbolos y runas debajo del mismo, de la tierra salió un gran edificio, un fortín, los muros eran sólidos, la piedra era gris oscura, la puerta principal era de acero negro, cadenas brotaban de los pilares negros, y se pegaban a un dos lobos de perfil, uno tenía la boca cerrada en una espada mientras que el otro tenia la boca abierta rugiendo en desafío a un enemigo invisible, el arco sobre la puerta decía en latín "la Casa del Lobo de La Guerra".

Me acerque sin pensar y toque la puerta, ambos lobos gruñeron pero hablaron con una voz profunda, poniendo a prueba mi temple, tenía entendido que para entrar en las casas debías decir un santo y seña, o en caso de los cuervos resolver un enigma.

-Tu noble guerrero, responded, sino derramar sangre hasta que el paso sea concedido-muchos se veían asustados por esto, los profesores se veían nerviosos.

-¿Quién es aquel que ha conquistado grandes tierras, fue al otro lado del mar, vio grandes cavilaciones pero miro al cielo y deseo tenerlo bajo su mano? Más no lo consiguió en esta vida-pregunto la cabeza que tenia la espada en su boca, sus ojos brillaban de un azul etéreo.

-Fue Alejandro Mago, El Grande, cuando vio al cielo luego de sus muchas campañas deseo conquistarlo, pero no tenia los medios, su plan era atar dos grifos a una carreta y volar más no los encontró-respondí sin dudar, se oyó un tronido y la gran perta se abrió, escuchamos de nuevo ambas voces.

-Seas bienvenido Lord Fenrir y hermanos y hermanas de la casa Fenrir-la voces nos dieron la bienvenida, pero cuando otros que no eran miembros las cabezas gruñeron como si estuvieran poseídas, inmediatamente armaduras con alabardas y lobos espectrales se mostraron y apuntaron hacia ellos, mi magia resonó y los detuvo a un segundo de abalanzarse contra ellos.

-NO, son invitados, no mostrad los colmillos hacia ellos-mi orden fue seguida, todas las animas se arrodillaron ante mi mostrando respeto, y así como aparecieron se desvanecieron en la nada. Todos se vieron sin habla por esta demostración de autoridad.

Nos metimos adentro y vimos una gran sala adornada con varias espadas y escudos clavados en la pared, una gran chimenea que ocupada al menos dos paredes y de un fuego mágico, un tono rojo sangre, una estatua de una manada de lobos, un lobo negro en alto y orgulloso acompañado de otros dos, uno blanco que parecía ser su compañera y uno más joven que seguramente era el cachorro de ambos, una alfombra de piel de un gran oso, la variable mágica, el Señor de la Montaña cuyo cuerpo era mucho más grande y robusto tenía espinas saliendo de su espalda, su piel era una mescla del marrón con el rojo bermellón, su boca dos hileras de agudos colmillos, banderas de guerra raídas pero cargadas con historias y cuentos de grandes batallas que harían llorar de emoción a un bardo, sillones de cuero negro a lo largo de la chimenea, una biblioteca llena de tomos de magia de combate, teníamos nuestra propia cocina, gran horno de barro y varias tablas para cocinar con una larga mesa para los miembros, una bodega con varios barriles de aguamiel, cerveza, y licor de fuego, para mi sorpresa una forja con todo lo necesario para el trabajo, en el sótano era bastante amplio ya que era toda una sal de duelo, era como un mini coliseo, con gradas y pilares de mármol negro con tribales rojos, los baños eran grandes, lo suficiente para todas las chicas, tenían decoraciones de guerreras amazonas y romanas bastante hermosas, el mármol blanco fue muy bien trabajado, por otra parte el baño de los chicos era igual de grande, las estatuas eran de lobos y guerreros bersecks nórdicos con el hacha y el escudo en alto.

Por último los cuartos, las chicas no nos dejaron entrar ya que se agruparon entre ellas, eso no me interesa así que fuimos a los cuartos masculinos con Jaffar pero una voz nos detuvo.

-Usted Lord debe descansar en la cámara del Lord- la loba espectral salió de entre mi sombra y me explico, me despedí de todos, nos arreglamos para vernos en la mañana, seguí por un pasillo adornado de cuadros de batallas a lo largo de la historia, las conquistas de Alejandro y Aníbal, una de la batalla donde estuvo napoleón, inclusive vi a Hitler con su SS detrás de él, parece que esta casa en verdad respeta los combates.

Llegue a una puerta de madera maciza de roble negro, con el símbolo de la casa grabado en un enorme tribal negro, puse la mano en la frente del lobo negro y este se mostro una runa amarilla de combate celta, luego nórdica, azteca, maya, inca y católica, otras runas más se mostraron pero no puedo reconocerlas.

Adentro me recibió una base que tenía una larga espada de una mano, la vaina era negra y tenía tribales en rojo sangre como una manada de lobos cazando por las expresiones detalladas en ellos, su mango era de huesos blancos y una gema celeste en el mismo con una cinta roja con runas en la misma, las runas eran para mi sorpresa demoniacas, no se ve muy seguido hoy en día un arma con runas demoniacas, con cautela tome el arma y la desenvaine, la hoja eran tan negra que parecía un abismo sin fin, pero se notaba el poder y el mana guardado dentro de ella, pude escuchar algo dentro de mi cabeza pero mi Oclumancia lo detuvo, más tarde veré que hacer con esto, por ahora el arma la guardare conmigo, vi como las sombras salían de la misma, me alarme y prepare mis barreras mentales en caso de un intento de posesión pero para mi sorpresa la hoja negra empezó a fundirse en mi piel hasta viajar a mi brazo izquierdo donde se quedo allí como un tatuaje que ocupaba casi todo mi brazo, se detenía unos centímetros antes de llegar a mi muñeca.

-Interesante no es así-la misma voz melodiosa y suave pero cargada de energía oscura resonó en la habitación, antes lo tapaba un velo de oscuridad pero ahora puedo ver lo que es mi habitación, mi cama es del tamaño King, sabanas negras y rojas carmesí la curen, el escudo de la casa está en la pared de manera orgullosa y poderosa, una chimenea con el fuego de un tono azul hielo reposa en la esquina, varias armas de fuego así como blancas están colgadas en las paredes, tengo una alfombra de un gran lobo Zinogre, una gran piel verdiazul, con varias partes como corazas, cuernos y todo un cráneo de la bestia arriba de la chimenea, había escuchado historias de esta bestia, que es muy poderosa además de rápido como el rayo y poderoso como le trueno.

-Si, en verdad interesante-respondí, la loba esta acostada en la piel de la bestia, totalmente relajada, el fuego hace resaltar su piel negra de sombras.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando me batía en combate al lado de Vladimir-su voz es suave y cargada de sabiduría.

-Mmmm, ¿Estás bien conmigo?-le pregunte al fin.

-Sí, eres igual que mi amo anterior, tu alma está llena de poder sin refinar, pero todavía es intimidante, no dudas ni vacilas, y tus ambiciones son grandes, no te dejas imponer por estos estereotipos de la época, algo bastante bueno si me lo preguntas-me contesto, luego se dio la vuelta, pude ver esos ojos rojos como rubíes, su mirada es penetrante, puedo sentirlo sin necesidad de magia alguna, este ser ante mi es uno milenario, estoy seguro.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte después de varios minutos de silencio en que estábamos mirándonos detenidamente.

-Mi nombre es Yami-

-Tu verdadero nombre, demonio-mi voz es muy fría, puedo sentir como él patea en mi mente, las cadenas que lo contiene están siendo jaladas con fuerza, desea salir y segar esta alma, pero todavía no, no es momento.

Ella se me queda viendo, su única respuesta es mostrarme sus colmillos, su sonrisa está cargada de malicia, el resto es solo silencio.

-Olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para esto-le dije con desde, el ambiente antes tenso desaparece, me tire sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos recordando el diario de Lucifer, y todo lo que conlleva, pensar que mi nombre es solo una tapadera, todavía estoy sorprendido, recuerdo…

 _-Flashback-_

 _Un Harry de diez años estaba en su cuarto en la mansión Umbra leyendo un libro sobre runas mientras divagaba, frente a e estaba un libro con un candado, era el libro de los Potter, según Bayonetta contenía todo el legado de los Potter, que solo podría abrirlo cuando el libro así lo deseara, Harry lo tomo entre sus manos y concentro todo su poder, lo dejo salir, aquello que lo definía como magus, como ser humano, su elemento, una representación física de su alma, el hielo lleno el lugar y le libro se abrió con un click, lo abrió y vio como estaba todo en blanco, pero cuando puso una mano en la primera hoja, toda la información llego a su cabeza._

 _-Tú eres el nuevo señor de la muy Noble y Antigua Casa de los Potter, has de saber la verdadera historia de la familia, nuestro legado se remonta hasta los 14 primeros señores de la magia, todo lo que sabes de religión es una farsa, una mentira tejida a lo largo del tiempo por ellos, aquellos que son conocidos como Virtudes y Pecados Capitales en realidad fueron una vez los primeros y más poderosos magos y brujas de la historia, nadie puede compararse ni siquiera Merlín, La Iglesia les dio nombres de los ángeles y demonios pero esos eran sus verdaderos nombres._

 _Los siete magos de las virtudes_

 _Miguel_

 _Rafael_

 _Gabriel_

 _Kamael_

 _Uriel_

 _Zadquiel_

 _Tyrael_

 _Y los siete magos de los pecados_

 _Lucifer_

 _Belfegor_

 _Satanás_

 _Leviatán_

 _Belcebú_

 _Lilith_

 _Mammon_

 _Cada uno de estos magos era considerado un Dios, su poder no tenia igual, solo entre ellos podrían cuestionarse, pero así cayeron, los magos de las virtudes hicieron ver a los demás como villanos y tiranos, la Iglesia, su creación les dio infamia y se les caso, más la guerra no empezó hasta que Miguel mato al hijo de Lucifer, luego de esto los siete hermanos de los pecados se levantaron en armas, provocando las calamidades que aparecen en la Biblia, solo hace unos quinientos años murieron los dos últimos, ahora tu Harry Charlus Potter reclamas el verdadero linaje que te corresponde, tu verdadero nombre es Harrison Lucifer, Señor del Antiguo y Noble Clan de Lucifer, con el tiempo por instinto tu magia resonara y encontraras a tu sequito, los otros seis pecados responderán ante ti y sin pensarlo te seguirán, pero debes saber que así como tu despiertas las virtudes también volverán, en ese momento será decisión tuya que sucederá con este mundo, en tus manos está la decisión, o la redención, o la aniquilación.._

 _-Fin flashback-_

Cada palabra resuena en mi cabeza, ahora no es momento de esto, tengo demasiado ya, tal vez en un par de años pueda saber que hare con respecto a esto, ahora cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por el sueño, me pregunto qué sucederá…

n/A:bueno aquí estoy con este capítulo, sinceramente no esperaba dejarlo así pero me sorprendió a medida que escribía, si bien hay muy poca gente en la casa de Fenrir no desesperen, a medida que pasen los años mucha más gente se unirá, seguramente notaron que no hay un maestro como jefe de Casa, solo les digo que saquen sus suposiciones ya que no aparecerá en un tiempo, y sobre quien/es es/serán las parejas de Harry solo esperen jejeje

ante cualquier duda mande un PM o déjenlo en una crítica, dejen rewiems si quieren y les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos, se despide Specterwolf.


	5. Capitulo 5: Nuevos Aliados

Capitulo 5: Nuevos aliados

Año uno

(Harry Pov)

Me desperté a las 4:30 AM, todavía es de noche afuera, me levante y mire por las ventanas del gran fortín que es el Bastión de Fenrir, afuera puedo ver el Bosque Prohibido, mi mirada está perdida entre los grandes árboles que se pierden ante mi visión, la niebla no deja ver nada, solo puedo ver la oscuridad cual velo cubre el lugar, cuanto más admiro el oscuro velo puedo sentir algo, algo o alguien está tirando de mi magia hacia ahí, me vestí con mi gabardina negra, tome la hoja de Fenrir, ahora cambio a un largo nodachi de unos 110 centímetros, su vaina sigue igual pero está adaptada al arma actual, las runas de mi traje vuelven a la vida, sin pensarlo me arroje por la ventana varios metros hasta caer de los otros lados de los muros de piedra y granito, no mire atrás y seguí hasta adentrarme en lo profundo del bosque…

-Horas después, el Gran Salón-

(Normal Pov)

Todo el alumnado estaba desayunando y hablando de la noche anterior, en la mesa de los leones muchos estaban tirando malas lenguas sobre Harry y su "desempeño" en el duelo de anoche, Selene estaba defendiendo a su hermano, cosa que no vino muy bien para sus "hermanos", los tejones se veían algo miedoso por el poder que mostro el lord Fenrir antes de batallar, no, de masacrar a cada uno sin piedad, aunque se puso peor cuando pensaron de que se estaba conteniendo, las águilas estaba n de mal humor por no poder acceder a ese conocimiento pero lo dejaron pasar, mientras que las serpientes se mostraban muy agrias por ese "don nadie" que sin cuidado barrio el suelo con sus compañeros, por ultimo pero no por menos importante estaba la más reciente adquisición para el gran castillo, la mesa de los lobos se veía animada y llena de vida, salvo por Jaffar que estaba muy rojo por estar frente ante tantas chicas, el pobre no estaba acostumbrado ante este tipo de ambiente, por otro lado Hermione estaba charlando con Rain, esta se notaba aburrida pero una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, Pansy estaba leyendo un libro para su primera clase, Hannah estaba charlando sobre una revista de chicas, Corazón de Bruja con Katie, Angelina y Tracey, Padma y Parvati estaban conversando en voz baja a la vez que se reían, Su estaba escribiendo una carta, Sally, Alicia y Lisa estaban con un libro de transfiguración básica, mientras que Mandy estaba con su desayuno , esto siguió durante un rato hasta que le único amigo varón de Harry hasta el momento tomo la palabra.

-¿Alguien vio a Harry?-pregunto con la cara roja mientras su cara estaba enterrada en su plato, pareciera que encontró una respuesta a algo universal por cómo le prestaba atención.

-Ahora que lo dices-empezó Hermione.

-No lo hemos visto desde ayer-respondieron las gemelas a coro.

-Eso es cierto-le siguió Mandy, Rain asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde se abra metido el primer día?-pregunto airadamente Pansy, luego empezó a refunfuñar sobre lo irresponsable que es Harry.

-¿Tal vez se perdió?-pregunto Sally.

-¿Harry?¿Perderse? No creo que sea uno de los que se pierden-dijo-dijo Angelina.

-¿Salió de su cuarto?¿Tal vez sigue dormido?-cuestiono Katie.

-No, fui a despertarlo, me parecía raro que no saliera, pero encontré su cuarto vacio-respondió Tracey.

Ante esta respuesta las gemelas, Angelina y Katie sonrieron como el gato de Cheshire, esto no sería nada bonito..

-Ohhh Tracey, que atrevida-empezó Katie.

-No pasa ni un día y ya vas al cuarto de un hombre-siguieron las gemelas.

-De que están hablando ustedes, el no me gusta de esa forma-pregunto roja Tracey, lo ultimo lo dijo por lo bajo, no muy convencida.

-Si como no-dijo Angelina antes de reírse.

-¿Tal vez esta paseando por la escuela?-pregunto Lisa.

-¿Pero no sabe de los horarios? Tenemos pociones en media hora-dijo Alicia.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le mandamos un búho?-cuestiono Sally.

-no deberían preocuparse tanto por su Lord-una voz profunda y poderosa respondió detrás de la mesa, ahí se alaba esa misma loba, Yami estaba sentada en el trono del Lord Fenrir, el trono de Harry.

-Ahh disculpa ¿Podrías decirnos donde esta Harry?-pregunto algo asustada Hermione, todavía recordaba lo de ayer, el combate donde Harry estuvo a punto de perder, un temblor surco por su espalda, ahora muchos miembros de otras casas estaban escuchando esperando la respuesta del fantasma de la casa del lobo de la guerra.

-Es muy simple, el Lord esta en el Bosque Prohibido-esa simple respuesta provoco un grito de asombro de parte de gran parte del alumnado, los profesores se levantaron de su mesa y se dirigieron hacia el fantasma buscando respuestas.

-¡¿Como que está en el bosque?! ¿Qué hace ahí? ¿Por qué no avista de esto? Debemos ir por el-chillo escandalizada la profesora MacGonagall, Snape, y el pequeño profesor de encantamientos Flickwitch estaba organizando a una partida de búsqueda del joven Harry, Selene estaba temblando temerosa por la salud de su hermano, estaba a un paso de salir corriendo por él cuando la voz profunda del director llamo la atención volviendo con si el silencio.

-Se te nota muy calmada, a pesar de ser tu amo, deberías estar con él ¿Por qué no es así?-cuestiono mirando interrogante, muchos otros se hacían esa misma pregunta.

-En verdad mi amo tiene razón, tanta edad te está afectando, que acaso no notaste la cantidad de magia que Harry expulso antes de pelear con esos mocosos, es más que obvio que puede defenderse prácticamente solo sin ayuda de nadie.

Eso no le sentó muy bien al director, solo por su Oclumancia bastó para evitar que se ponga rojo de rabia.

-Espíritu de Fenrir..-empezó MacGonagall.

-Yami, mi nombre es Yami-sentencio esta con voz clara y firme, pero algo gutural.

-Yami, una cosa es batallar con alumnos que no han luchado en su vida, otra cosa muy diferente es encontrarse con bestias oscuras en su territorio-dijo acalorada la profesora.

-eso mismo-le siguió el pequeño profesor.

-En verdad me están diciendo que no vieron como Harry batalla, no pudieron verlo mejor anoche, el es alguien que está preparado para la caza, sabe como pelear y batallar, solo se estaba conteniendo con esos niños, solo con su aura pudo haberlos derrotado peor les dio una oportunidad, el estará bien, y si no me crees entonces mira por ti misa profesora-dicho esto, el aura del cuerpo de Yami empezó a moverse formando zarcillos y niebla negra que se alzaron en lo alto del Gran Salón convirtiéndose en una especie de pantalla, momentos después se pudo apreciar el bosque en todo su esplendor macabro y aterrador.

-Como tengo un contrato con Lord Fenrir puedo ver lo que ve y oír lo que escucha, no sé porque se adentro al bosque pero estoy segura de que es importante-dicho esto cada alumno presente pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo Harry Potter.

-Volviendo con Harry-

(Harry Pov)

Seguí caminado, me impresiona que aquí el tempo parece estar detenido en la noche perpetua, mirando sobre mi cabeza apenas si puedo apreciar el contorno de lo que creo que es la luna, pero se ve muy diferente, en vez de ver al sublime astro brillando en lo alto puedo ver a un astro de un tono negro con un contorno de rojo carmesí, parece la luna que hay en el infierno o donde sea que mi maestra fue cuando tuvo que rescatar a Jeanne..

Pero eso no importa ahora, puedo sentir mi núcleo tirando, está en auge, algo me guía a lo profundo del bosque, no hay ni un solo ruido en kilómetros, ¿Qué tanto abarca este lugar? ¿De dónde salió y que esta magia? Algo puro, sin mancha en un lugar así, no siento la firma mágica de ninguna criatura, ya sea oscura o algo más, de repente me detuve, ese olor asalta mis sentidos, ese olor al que estoy tan acostumbrado, sea humano o no…

Sangre…

El inconfundible olor de la sangre, está cerca, muy cerca..

-Despertad-susurre por lo bajo, mi gabardina de repente brillo, las runas talladas y los glifos de combate se despertaron, siento la magia surcando por cada línea ley que hay en mí, sin pensarlo corrí hacia la dirección de donde la sangre parecía provenir, estaba brillando bajo el raro astro por encima de mi cabeza.

No paso mucho hasta que encontré el origen, un animal, tendido en el suelo sobre un charco de este liquido se encontraba a solo unos metros de mi persona.

Me acerque lentamente mientras Reaper aparecía en mi mano derecha, con cautela me arrodille una vez estuve a solo un paso del animal, pude ver que era un unicornio, estaba al borde su muerte, parecía que algo lo ataco de manera salvaje, varios cortes estaban en su piel blanca, sus crines de un tono platino una vez bellas estaban andrajosas y sucias por la tierra y la sangre, esta brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad, apenas si respiraba, o se porque pero me dio una profunda sensación de angustia y pesar en la boca del estomago ver tal sublime criatura mágica en tan penoso estado…

Pensé durante varios minutos la manera de poder sanarlo, no encontré ninguna más allá de darle una parte de mi sangre inundada de mi mana eso de segur podría curar una parte de sus heridas, pero de seguro sería atacada de nuevo, así que lo único que quedaba era o cavar con su sufrimiento o hacerla mi familiar…

-Se que puedes escucharme, y entenderme así que escúchame por favor…estas muriendo, puedo sanarte pero para eso debo unirme contigo, debo convertirme en tu maestro o puedo darte paz…esta es tu elección, solo dime que es lo que deseas, si eliges unirte a mí inmediatamente después te liberare, no tengo malas intenciones más allá de que mi aura este negra no quiero tu poder, no tengas miedo, solo dime que es lo que deseas..-dije con voz profunda y lleno de poder, peor se notaba la sinceridad en cada una de mis palabras, espere por una señal.

-volviendo al Gran Salón-

Todos miraban expectante, ansiosos de como seguirá esto, antes algunos estaban diciendo que Harry estaba mintiendo y que se aprovecharía del unicornio per un rápido Diffindo de parte de Jaffar los hizo callar, ahora esperaban el resultado.

-Volviendo con Harry-

Espere, el tiempo pasaba y me estaba molestando, cuanto más esperaba más se desangraba, acaricie sus crines con tanta suavidad como pude reunir en mis manos y sentí como el unicornio movió despacio su cabeza para dejarse acariciar, este gesto manso me sirvió como señal, según mi maestra los unicornios son símbolos de libertad y belleza, solo se dejan acoplar cuando uno baja su cabeza y se deja acariciar por el magus, muy pocos hacen esto ya que encuentran indignos a la mayoría, me sorprendió al ver como un unicornio, una de las bestias mágicas más araras y más difíciles de ver siquiera me aceptaba, le dije en voz baja si esto era lo que quería, como respuesta solo movió más la cabeza en mi mano como si estuviera buscando ser acariciado por mí, sonreí y puse mi mano izquierda en su cabeza, entonces empecé el canto para el pacto de familiar.

 _Yo, el hechicero te llamo_

 _Tu, noble criatura_

 _Tu, heraldo de la magia_

 _Te pido_

 _Haced un contrato conmigo_

 _Que el astro rey sea nuestro testigo_

 _Que nuestras almas sean la firma_

 _Que nuestros cuerpos sean el papel_

 _Que nuestra sangre sea la firma_

 _Uniros a mi_

 _En la vida y en la muerte_

 _Sed mi compañero del destino_

 _Marchemos en el sendero del Tiempo_

 _Ahora y para siempre_

 _Así sea._

Cuando termine vi como partículas de luz y magia brotaban del unicornio y flotaban con delicadeza a nuestro alrededor, luego se posaron en mi mano para forma un sello, este era azul oscuro con tonos de azul eléctrico que formaban el dibujo de la casa de Fenrir, este mismo patrón también apareció en su cabeza, vi como las heridas se cerraban lentamente hasta estar completamente curadas, luego a paso lento se irguió y pareciera que estaba más vivo que nunca, el viento frío ondeaba sus crines dándole un aspecto majestuoso, su mirada, esos orbes de un tono zafiro sublime demostraban la libertad que hace gala su nombre, el poder hizo acto de presencia, mi núcleo estaba ahora calmo y en paz, no pude evitar derramar un par de lagrimas por esto, no me sentido tan feliz…si, feliz en mucho tiempo.

Como si pensara que estaba lastimado o adolorido por el contrato el unicornio agacho su cabeza para descansarla en mi hombro, se veía perturbado por mi estado, preocupado por mí, solo sonreí más.

-Shhh, descuida, estoy bien, solo feliz por ti, pude salvarte, ahora como prometí te liberare de mí-eso ultimo salió en un susurro, por alguna razón mi corazón se hundió al liberarlo, es como si estuviera perdiendo una parte de mí.

-{No, por favor}-escuche una voz femenina en el fondo de mi cabeza bastante asustada. Mire a la criatura, su vista está llena de dolor y miedo ante el rechazo, esa mirada cargada de agonía por mi decisión, solo pude cerrar los ojos mientras la abrazaba, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro, mis manos vagando por su cuello y crines tratando de calmarla.

-Calma, no te dejare, pero creí que serías feliz libre, ¿En verdad deseas estar a mi lado?-le pregunte dubitativo, ansioso y asustado por su respuesta, ella respiro mi aroma y se hundió más en el hueco de mi cuello, ahora calmada.

-{Si, tu alma es gris, ni buena ni mala, pero veo que tienes buenas intenciones más allá del poder demoniaco con el que cargas dentro de ti, en verdad deseo ser tu compañera}-termino con la voz más hermosa que pude escuchar, solo sonreí mientras la abrase más duro contra mi cuerpo.

-Me encantaría ser tu compañero, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunte al fin para separarnos y levantarme mientras acariciaba más su pelo, ella resoplo de gusto y cerró los ojos ocultando sus bellos zafiros de mi.

-{Star, mi nombre es Star}-su voz sonó bajo, un susurro del cual solo una amante puede dar.

-Que bello nombre, Star, yo soy Harry-luego de esto me acerque a ella y con cuidado me le pegue a su cuerpo, mi mano descansando en su lomo.

-{Harry, gracias por salvarme, pero todavía no estamos a salvo}-termino con miedo en su voz.

-¿Como que no están a salvo, a salvo de qué?- mi voz gano un tono oscuro y bajo, de un depredador…

-{Mis hermanos y hermanas están siendo cazados por una sombra, su aura está cargada de maldad, ya mato a dos de los míos, y seguirá, no se detendrá}-está asustada, puedo sentir como tiembla, esto hace que de mi boca salga un gruñido, en verdad deseo matar ahora, mi aura se filtra, una ventisca tomo lugar cerca y el terreno a nuestro alrededor se congelo, el hielo es una señal de que cualquiera que ose acercarse terminara muerto…

-Tranquila, me asegurare de darle caza, no dejare que siga con esto, lo prometo Star-termine mi juramento,ella se vio mucho más calmada por esto.

-{Muchas gracias Harry}-luego se apoyo en mi, este momento duro unos minutos hasta que escuchamos algo en la lejanía..

Un aullido…

Los hombres lobo se están acercando a nosotros, sin pensarlo tome a Reaper y convoque varias lanzas de hielo que flotaban formando un circulo a nuestro alrededor. Entonces delante de mi cayeron ocho hombres lobo, gruñendo empezaron a rodearnos, sus bocas resuman saliva saboreando al carne de su futura presa..

Ilusos…

Respondí antes de que ellos lo hicieran, cuatro lanzas se arrojaron hacia ellos, dos empalaron en el pecho y clavándolos en la tierra provocando que soltaran lamentos y chillidos de dolor, sus hermanos no se vieron nada contentos por esto, se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, cuatro por el aire y dos por la tierra, pisotee con fuerza el suelo provocando estalagmitas que apuñalaron los dos que venían de frente, a los pocos segundos murieron por el congelamiento y las masivas hemorragias que les provocaron, a los del aire antes de que se acercaran más blandí a Reaper a la vez que conjuraba le hechizo Diffindo, haces cortantes helados se dirigieron hacia ellos, cayeron partidos en pedazos, me bañe sin quererlo en su sangre..

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte preocupado.

-{Si, no te asuste por mí, vamos móntame, debemos irnos}-sentencio con voz firme y algo jubilosa.

-¿Pero eso no es algo muy intimo? Tengo entendido que solo debo montarte cuando en verdad estas lista para ser completamente mía-pregunte nervioso, si bien esta parte del ritual es necesario para concretar el pacto, este momento solo se da cuando el unicornio en verdad a aceptado a su maestro del todo, y en esta situación creí que no se daría simplemente, el escucharla pedirme que la monte de la nada en verdad fue algo chocante.

-{Si, estoy segura, quiero que seas mi maestro}-sus palabras salen bajas, parece que en verdad anéela esto, sin pensarlo me senté en su lomo suavemente para no molestarla, luego tome su crines entre mis manos y la acaricie susurrando amables palabras para que estuviera tranquila.

-Cuando estés lista Star-sentencie con voz calma y segura.

-{Hazlo Harry, hazlo maestro}-su voz es hermosa, escucharla el llamarme maestro es simplemente maravilloso, no hay segundas intenciones detrás, es solo el sentimiento de fidelidad y lealtad, inclusive el amor y compañerismo mutuo.

-Muy bien-sin decir más tire de su cabellos, ella sin esperar más empezó a galopar, tomando velocidad, puedo sentir el viento en la cara, cada vez más rápido y más veloz a cada segundo, esta sensación es indescriptible, mi risa inunda la noche, salta por troncos y diversos obstáculos, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por esta hermosa sensación que brota como fuego liquido en mi estomago y se dispersa por el resto de mi cuerpo, seguimos sin rumbo fijo por varios minutos hasta que terminaos en el Lago Negro, me baje de Star y me acerque al agua donde me remoje la cara, estaba fría y algo pegajosa por el sudor que tenía momentos antes, ella bajo la cabeza hacia el lago para beber.

-Eso fue increíble Star, no pensé que un unicornio podría moverse a esa velocidad-mire a Star pero lo que vi me dejo pasmado, antes su piel era de un tono platino, ahora el negro abismal ocupa la tonalidad de su cuerpo, sus ojos pasaron de un azul zafiro a uno más gélido, casi como el mío, sus crines se volvieron de un tono más oscuro pero conservando el tono original en cierto sentido, sus pezuñas rezumaban hielo y escarcha, vi el sendero que hizo, marcas heladas eran su rastro, esto es muy confuso, pero lo más llamativo era su cuerno, una vez puntiagudo y erecto en su gloria, ahora parecía estar hecho de un hueso semejante al metal, una hoja negra y curvada como una serpiente reptando, parecía que tenía una cuchilla por cuerno.

-Star…-empecé pero su voz angelical resonó en mi mente.

-{Descuida, no hace falta estar intranquilo, esto es el pacto, su resultado, el familiar toma una forma a la cual se adapte a su amo, y esta es la mía}-termino, esto ahora tiene sentido, parece que hay todavía muchas cosas que no entiendo, luego de estar así lance un _tempo_ para saber la hora, eran 9:45 M solo tengo quince minutos para volver al castillo y prepararme para mi primera clase.

Le dije esto a Star, ella se puso de tal manera para que pueda volver a montarla pero negué amablemente su oferta, coa que no le cayó nada bien, eta relinchando de disgusto y veía bastante dolida por mi rechazo, solo a calme con un abrazo.

-No es que te este rechazando, s solo que como e demostraste t don ara moverte de tal manera majestuosa ahora es mi turno para demostrar cuan pido puedo ser este tipo d ambiente-mi explicación arece dar resultado ya que se calmo notablemente, le prometí que en la noche volveríamos a dar un paseo solo ella yo.

Luego ella desapercibo en un destello de magia donde se guardo en el tribal que tengo como símbolo de nuestro contrato, este está en mi pecho, en mi pectoral izquierdo ara ser más especifico se formo durante el galope, sentí como mi piel quemaba con el mana, su forma es como la de a media luna donde la rodean espadas

-Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de demostrar de lo que soy capaz-dicho esto mi gabardina se lleno con el poder crudo, siento como las líneas ley talladas en mi ropa conectan con mi cuerpo, mis músculos se refuerzan su máxima capacidad, mis sentidos aumentan, se hacen más sensibles al mundo que me rodea, Salí disparado como bala en mi carrera, si bien puedo usar el ghost pass para moverme mucho más rápido, prefiero en este momento ro solamente sentir el viento en la cara a vez mas antes de sentirme encerado de nuevo tras la paredes del castillo, salte tras piedras y troncos que se interponían en mi camino, me siento tan libre, ¿Es esto lo que siente cada unicornio cada vez que galope en lo profundo del bosque, esta sensación de libertad pura? No puedo evitar sonreír con locura ante todo esto

No tengo tiempo para empezar a divagar y filosofar sobre el tema, debo llegar a mi primera clases, pociones con ese profesor grasiento, aunque tengo la sensación de que será bastante molesto sobre todo esto.

-Salto de tiempo, la clase de pociones-

(Harry Pov)

Me senté en el medio de la clase, puedo sentir las miradas de todos los alumnos, en esta clase estamos compartiéndola con Slytherin, muchos de estos me ven como si fuera una plaga, como si cargara sobre mí una enfermedad mortal o algo por el estilo, la verdad no me llama la atención, Jaffar está sentado al lado de mí, las chicas están en sus propios círculos, Hermione está con Katie, Rain con Mandy, las gemelas juntas como siempre, Su está con Sally, Morag con Alicia, Lisa con Tracey y por ultimo Pansy con Hannah, vimos como el profesor conocido como Severus Snape tomo presencia en la sala, todos se callaron, lo vimos agitar su varita y cerro las ventanas para empezar a hablar.

-No permitiré conductas inapropiadas en mi clase, ni una sola varita se agitara, si ponen atención les enseñare el sutil acto de la creación de pociones, les enseñare a embotellar la fama en un botella, ponerle un corcho a la muerte, encerrar en un frasco la gloria, pero si no son cuidadosos terminaran muy mal, ahora veamos…-dicho esto miro por la clase buscando una víctima. Hasta que su mirada se detuvo en mí.

-Ahh Potter, nuestra nueva estrella, veamos que tanto sabe sobre este arte, ¿Dónde debo buscar lenguas de dragón?-pregunto esperando que fallara, pero a decir verdad Jeanne sabe mucho sobre pociones, si no está entrenado su espiritismo, luchando con Bayonetta o castigando a Luka está en su estudio o taller trabajando en algo, y muchas veces ese algo son las pociones.

-La lengua de dragón se extrae de valles volcánicos, cuanto mayor sea su temperatura mayores posibilidades tendrá uno de conseguir esta flor para sus trabajos-respondí sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Bien, ¿Dónde debo conseguir esencia de espectro de escarcha?-pregunto una vez más.

-Solo debe ir a un lugar donde frecuenten las ventiscas heladas, si esta cerca de un cementerio mejor, el espectro de escarcha le gusta rondar por este tipo de lugares-fue mi respuesta.

-Bien, ¿Dónde consigo corazón de Dríade?-fue su tercera pregunta.

-Debe meterse en lo más profundo de un bosque, en algún momento se encontrara con un gran árbol central, ese será el Dríade, para obtener un corazón del mismo debe rendir una especie de oración donde este verá si es digno de tener un corazón, si lo consigue el tronco se abrirá para darle el corazón a usted, luego debe agradecer por el gesto, de otra forma el corazón se marchitara y será inservible-termine mi respuesta de forma calmada.

-Bastante bien Potter, veo que al menos leyó los libros-termino el profesor antes de dirigirse hacia el resto de la clase.

-Gracias profesor-agradecí de manera cortes y educada.

El solo me miro durante unos segundos antes de dar un gesto con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, para esta clase quiero que hagan una poción simple para curar el sarpullidlo, la receta de la poción está en su libro, pagina 110, tienen una hora para terminarla y dejar un vial de muestra en mi escritorio, además deben juntarse con los miembros de la otra casa en grupos de tres, comiencen.

Varios exclamaciones de protesta sonaron pero se cumplió con lo pactado, me reuní con Greengass y Malfoy, ellas aceptaron trabajar conmigo, comenzamos leyendo la receta, Drakina preparo el caldero, Daphne busco los ingredientes mientras yo los corte tal como dice el libro.

Luego empezamos a vigilar el caldero, su tono negro cambio a medida que pasaba el tiempo, primero tomo una tonalidad rosada, luego una azul para pasar a un verde flúor brillante para nuevamente volver al rosa, la poción estaba lista, pasamos el tiempo limpiando los utensilios y el caldero.

Luego nos acercamos al final de la clase con el vial, el profesor se vio complacido por esto pero no lo demostró.

-Buen trabajo, diez puntos para Slytherin por el trabajo-estaba por replicar cuando volvió a hablar.

-Y cinco puntos para Fenrir por la explicación detallada de los ingredientes-termino, recogimos nuestras cosas para dirigirnos a la siguiente clase que era transfiguración, pero tenía algo que hacer antes.

-Profesor, ¿Puedo hablar con usted al finalizar la clase?-pregunte sencillamente y al grano, varios me miraron por esto.

-De acuerdo-fue su simple respuesta, vi como los Slytherin se retiraban, mis amigos miraron pero les dije que un rato los alcanzaba.

Nos quedamos solo el Profesor Snape y yo.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo Potter?-pregunto directamente.

-En nombre de la noble y Antigua Casa de los Potter yo, Harry Charlus Potter pido disculpas por el trato injusto que mi progenitor, James Potter le dio mientras estaba aquí, usted no merecería, sé que mi padre no tenía una buena actitud, por eso le pido disculpas profesor Snape-termine con voz calma, decir que estaba muy asombrado era un eufemismo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-Potter si esto es una clase de broma te juro que-no termino porque extendí la mano pidiendo silencio.

-No es ninguna broma profesor, le pido perdón por como James le trato, además no estoy muy orgulloso por las cosas que hacia durante su tiempo aquí-termine.

-…-

-….-

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que saque una especie de diario, era rojo con el símbolo de un león erguido con una espada en frente de él.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es el diario de su mejor amiga, el diario de mi madre, el diario de Lily Potter, hay algo que debe saber, pero le pido que no haga nada alocado ni precipitado cuando se entere de ello, por favor-pedí de manera calmada, se porque actúa de esta manera amargada.

-Tómelo-le dije y extendí el diario para que lo hiciera, lo tomo vacilante y empezó a leer.

Luego de unos treinta minutos vi como comenzaba a temblar, hasta que las lagrimas brotaba n de su cara.

-Ahora entiende lo sucedido, profesor, usted es una marioneta en el juego de ese viejo, ¿Ahora ve sus actos? ¿A lo que condujeron?-le pregunte mientras mi brazo descanso en su hombro, sé que no soy la clase de persona que da este tipo de afecto si se quiere decir, pero se cuando debo ayudar a alguien, por más mal trato que este me dé, en este caso Severus Snape fue manipulado en el juego de ajedrez del vejestorio senil de mierda….

-¿Ella, ella me amaba?-pregunto roto, nadie debería pasar por esto.

-Sí, mi madre lo amaba, hasta que el viejo decidió jugar a Cupido, uno retorcido y enfermo, James la quiera como una especie de trofeo, nunca la amo, como no pudo tenerla decidió drogarla con amortencia que le proporciono el viejo, el diario relata como poco a poco Lily cayó presa del encanto, la última entrada del mismo explica cómo se dio cuenta de esto pero ya era muy tarde, la poción hizo efecto, pero una parte de ella nunca dejo de amarlo a usted, por esa razón yo aborrezco al viejo y a mi _padre-_ esa palabra salió con gran cantidad de veneno y odio, como un hombre, no…ese no era un hombre, solo un idiota pomposo que al tener dinero creyó que podía tener lo que quisiera.

-Por esta razón no confió en nada que salga de la boca de la cabra de mierda, en verdad lo siento mucho, profesor. Si necesita hablar solo llame y con gusto escuchare-al finalizar me marche con mis cosas, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta pude escuchar su voz, baja y quebrada, esto solo me hizo apretar el pomo de la puerta hasta que mi mano se puso blanca, pobre hombre, ver cómo te arrebatan a la mujer que amas y no poder hacer nada…

Que mierda…

-Gracias…Harry-su voz eran tan baja que apenas pude escuchar. Me marche con paso silencioso, si alguien ponía atención estoy seguro que escucharía como un hombre roto derrama solloza por la mujer que ama, mujer que no volverá a ver de nuevo.

Pasaría tiempo para que yo también me diera cuenta de que estaban llorando con él.

n/a:hola de nuevo, estoy seguro que no se esperaban este desarrollo, a decir verdad el personaje de Snape lo entiendo bastante, como amaba sin mancha a Lily hasta que James se interpuso, como destruyo una bella amistad que pudo convertirse en algo más….

Tal vez debió decir lo que sentía pero piensen, la frustración de que personas hijos de perra te traten como basura, solo por estar ahí, sin explicación, solo porque es _divertido_ ….

El personaje de Snape se mantendrá en gran medida como en las películas pero tendrá un papel más importante, solo esperen, me despido, después siguen las otras clases, donde uno o varios flechazos surgirán, saquen conclusiones jeje.

En cuanto a la unió de Harry con Star es por su núcleo, Harry tiene un núcleo grande lleno de magia y poder, por esa razón necesita de terceros para que sean como llaves para mantenerlo en orden y equilibrio, ya tiene tres, Yami, Star y el tercero, bueno solo usen su imaginación…

Los ingredientes que pidió Snape son ingredientes del videojuego The Elder Scroll Skirym 5.

Ahora contestare unos rewiems.

A Rebeca, Drakina si será una pareja de Harry, pero eso se dará con el tiempo, si tienes una idea o algo para que se junten no dudes en decírmelo, de acuerdo?

A Shoaran del Tsusuki, Selene si volverá con Harry pero no hasta más tarde, Harry todavía no sabe como estar con ella por todo lo sucedido…

Les saluda Spceterwolf3.


	6. Capítulo 6: Esto es Hogwarts

Capítulo 6: Esto es Hogwarts

(Harry Pov)

A paso lento deambulaba por los viejos y ancestrales pasillos de este castillo, pinturas y armaduras de varios siglos diferentes le adornaban, pero nada de esto me interesaba, en mi mente estaba la imagen de ese hombre roto, como su mueca, esa cara era solo una mera mascara para ocultar la culpa, el arrepentimiento y el dolor con el que cargaba su ser, y me sigo preguntando ¿Qué tenía James contra esta persona? ¿Qué le hizo para acosarlo constantemente y usarlo como un mero juguete? Cuando más pienso esto más lo aborrezco, apretó mis puños con furia y rabia contenida, siempre deteste a este tipo de gente, el dinero y la fama de aquellos que estuvieron antes que tú no te hace dueño ni señor, la existencia conocida como james Potter no es nada más que polvo ahora, en verdad deseo aprender necromancia para demostrarle lo que en verdad es el significado de la palabra terror.

Pase por grandes ventanas que daban al jardín exterior, el color verde puro siendo remarcado por el sol en verdad es hermosos, viendo las torres y panteones que se encuentran alrededor del castillo es increíble, parece una obra de ficción, luego de otros cinco minutos frente a mi estaba una puerta de roble macizo, de color marrón oscuro, tome la perilla y la abrí para ver a varios chicos esperando a que llegara la profesora MacGonagall, adentro estaban los de Fenrir, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, en la mesa del profesor un gato con la mirada perdida, sus ojos son dos orbes ranura dos de oro, esto me llamo la atención, no esperaba encontrar a un animago como maestro.

Me incline en un gesto de respeto y reconocimiento ante el animal y le dije buenos días, el devolvió el gesto, escuche como algunos me cuestionaban en voz baja, de seguro todavía me temen por lo de antes, me senté al lado de Mandy que estaba a mi derecha y a Pansy a mi izquierda, Jaffar estaba delante de mí.

-Oye Harry..¿Por qué saludas a un gato?-me pregunto confundido, veo que aun tiene sus armas pero esta vez están mucho mejor escondidas, inclusive veo la forma de un cañón, tal vez una escopeta o algo similar por la forma de la misma, mejoro pero debe hacerlo aun más…

-Ya verás Jaffar, solo espera y lo veras-le indique, el asintió y volvió a su libro de transfiguración básica.

Luego de unos segundos en os que sacaba todas mis cosas y me preparaba para lo que esperaba fuera algo interesante o de ser aburrido solo tomaría las notas y después seguiría con la otra clase.

De repente se escucho como la puerta se abría de par en par y entraban el niño de rojo, el chico Weasly, su amigo el moreno y mi hermana, todos estaban algo agitados y se estaban riendo excepto Selene que estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja mientras pensaba en algo pero no por eso se notaba empacada, puedo sentirlo con claridad, está alerta y preparada, no en demasía ni mucho menso como yo pero parece como si estuviera esperando algo, cuando vio al gato se le quedo mirando por unos minutos hasta que Weasly la hizo reaccionar y se sentó con él, luego la mayoría de la clase pudo escuchar como Weasly estaba despotricando sobre MacGonagall y que la vieja ya estaba pasada y senil…

Para la sorpresa de todos el gato salto hacia delante y se convirtió en la profesora Minerva que no se veía nada feliz, Weasly estaba pálido como una hoja ahora.

-Le agradezco su preocupación sobre mi condición pero sigo siendo bástate lucida, pero por otro lado usted demuestra tener problemas con su memoria, tal vez debería convertirlo a usted y a sus amigos en un reloj para que sepan cuando deberían estar aquí o en un mapa para que no se pierdan otra vez ahora cállese Weasly-le regaño la profesora con dureza y un tono bastante duro, el chico de rojo trago y me saco una diminuta risa que nadie pudo escuchar, luego se acerco hacia mi mesa y me pregunto cómo fui capaz de darme cuenta de ella si nunca vi antes su formulario de animago.

-Es muy simple, solo ate cabos sueltos profesora, en primer lugar usted es considerada una maestra en él la trasfiguración, que como su nombre lo indica se basa en la alteración, cambio y trasformación total o parcial de la materia de un objeto que se desea estudiar, al ver al gato vi que a pesar de abrí la puerta como consecuencia el sonido debió hacerle voltear en dicha dirección pero no lo hizo, esto demuestra que el gato no es del todo animal, como única repuesta restante el animal era usted-termine mi conclusión, todos estaban callados, pero esto no es nada del otro mundo, solo es necesario ser un poco observador, eso es todo.

-Brillante dotes de deducción y una simple pero eficaz resumen de lo que la trasfiguración puede ser capaz, 15 puntos para Fenrir- concluyo y prosiguió con la clase, primero explico en detalle en cómo se estudiara y se guiara, dio un concepto bastante detallado de lo que es este arte, como todo puede cambiar con solo el pensamiento mas mundano, como transformar el metal en mineral, en orgánico y volverlo a lo inorgánico de nuevo, hacerlo más denso, reemplazar toda la composición con nuevos compuestos y aleaciones, reemplazar y modificar, cambiar masa, volumen, puto de fusión y ebullición, la densidad, la resistencia, la conductividad de l electricidad, hacer que un enorme espadón se vuelva tan ligero como una pluma, prácticamente las posibilidades son infinitas ya que absolutamente todo es materia, y esta cambia constantemente…esto saca una sonrisa en mi cara, cosa que no pasas desapercibida por mis compañeras que se quedaron viendo.

Ahora era la primera lección, delante de nosotros estaban cuatro fósforos, nos dijo que a cada uno debíamos cambiarlo en algo, nos dio consejos y lecciones de cómo hacerlo, debíamos tener la imagen mental de tanto el objeto actual como del final, con esto debíamos pensar en su composición inicial y final, con nuestra magia se debe infundir para llevar a cabo el cambio de materia del objeto…

En resumen se debe imaginar que cambia en otra cosa por más allá de lo diferente que sea.

-me quede mirando fijamente cada cerillo y en mi mente estaban las imágenes, pero como no quiero demostrar mi poder ni habilidad decidí dejar pasar el tiempo y despeas transformarlos en objetos simples no muy complejos.

El primer cerillo cambio en una vara de madera de cerro, el segundo se volteo y retorció ligeramente para dejar una varilla de metal, de hacer precisase mente, el tercero se transformo en un alfiler, no…es mucho más delgado y por alguna razón es filoso, es una aguja…y la cuarta me deje llevar por la emoción de todo esto, un puñal reluciente de hielo, que brillaba como diamantes, se sentía gélido al tacto pero no por eso era incomodo, de unos 10 cm, la guardia era como una cruz con el símbolo de unos ojos que subían pro el filo del arma, runas sin magia y grabados nórdicos para muerte, valle y sombra recorrían la hoja, pequeños dientes por la línea del filo y el mango simple y firme para un buen agarre, era de doble filo y se veía muy amenazante…

Esto en verdad llamaría la atención de más de uno, de eso estoy seguro, cosa que sucedió a los pocos segundos, escuche como Pansy se sorprendía y jadeaba, Mandy se quedo callada peor su visión no se apartaba de mi creación, la profesora se acerco y quedo maravillada por la creación, inclusive estaba murmurando algo de genio o natural para un primer año, esto en verdad llamara la atención de ese viejo de mierda senil y loco, tch, solo eso es lo que necesito…

-Es..es..e..es brillante, este trabajo es solo brillante, como-estaba por preguntar la profesora, pero la detuve al levantar mi mano y pedir permiso para hablar, cosa que se me fue concedida.

-la verdad..no estoy muy seguro de como lo hice solo pensé en esto y cuando me di cuenta estaba delante de mí-esto es una mentira, debo actuar con el perfil bajo para no llamar la atención de nadie, no conozco nada de este lugar, pasadizos, donde hay puntos ciegos, quien mira ni quien escucha, no puedo arriesgarme a demostrar mi capacidad, soy un lobo sigma sangrando en un hábitat nuevo y si quiero sobrevivir debo guardar las apariencias, al menos por ahora, además de que debo conseguir contactos..

-30 puntos para Fenrir-fue la sentencia de la profesora, luego de esto ayude a mis compañeros a conseguirlo, Pansy le costó al principio además de tal vez no podía hacerse por completo la imagen en la cabeza pero a la larga lo consiguió pero como falta de experiencia solo consiguió la mitad trasformada mientras que la otra mitad quedo como fosforo, esto saco una queja y un puchero de Pansy pero sus ojos ardían con determinación a conseguir el objetivo, este es un buen rasgo…

Luego de esta clase tuvimos que marcharnos hacia el invernadero donde seguiría herbología, el camino fueron unos 30 minutos de silencio ya que cada uno siguió por su camino, todo estaba bien hasta que escuche a unas chicas discutir, como esto no me concierne seguí con lo mío pero las voces al reconocerlas hicieron que me de vuelta hacia la dirección, al otro lado del pasillo me encontré con una de mis compañeras de casa, Tracey, Mandy y Greengass estaban contra la pared mientras cinco de los Slytherin las estaban acosando, vi las tres varitas de las chicas jugando en la mano del líder, un chico de rasgos europeos, cabello negro y ojos, loso otros eran los clásicos serpies, la mayoría rubios pálidos o un tono de oro con ojos marrones avellana o azules, me acerque y sin llamar le di un golpe en la mandíbula al líder cosa que lo tiro a la tierra, tome las varitas liberadas con un encantamiento de levitación y se las di a las chicas que aceparon con una diminuta sonrisa, los otros sacaron su varitas y dispararon varias maldiciones, pero son alumnos sin conocimiento ni experiencia alguna, si mi protección de runas y mi magia innata detuvieron como si nada los ataques del profesor Snape esto es solo polvo..

Los cuatro hechizos golpearon mi pecho y se desintegraron en la nada perdiéndose en el aire como chispas de colores, ellos miraron con horror..

Ahh el dulce aroma de la desesperación y el ansia de la batalla, hace un buen rato que no lo siento aunque esto no sería nada más que un mero aperitivo..

-No tienen oportunidad contra mí, si no quieren terminar en la enfermería o en terapia intensiva largo..-mi voz era fría y glacial, no deje duda alguna para mi amenaza, ellos recogieron a su jefe y prometieron venganza para después correr con el rabo entre las patas, me reí con sequedad, luego al ver que no iban a volver me di vuelta para ver con odio ligero miedo a l notar como Mandy se estaba sobando la cara con una mano y parecía estar reteniendo las lagrimas, mis puños se apretaron con rabia, de mi oca un ligero gruñido de amenaza cobro vida, esto llamo su atención a lo que me disculpe, me le acerque a ellas..

-¿Asumo que te estás sobando esa zona porque uno de esos idiotas te hizo algo no es así?-mi voz sigue gélida por el enojo, la vi temblar ligeramente, diablos, en verdad debo calmar mis instintos..

-No es nada en verdad-dijo con la voz algo entre cortada- esto es una mentira, en verdad está asustada, Tracey me mira como si estuviera pidiendo que la ayude, Greengass mira impasible pero sus ojos demuestran el ligero miedo que tiene además de mirarme con un ojo crítico.

-Mandy, mírame-le dije con voz suave y baja, ella levanto su cara y me miro, vi esos ojos, esos bellos granates que tiene, en verdad es bella, se notaba algo nerviosa y respiraba entre cortadamente.

-Ya estás bien, nadie más puede lastimarte, y si alguien lo intenta solo terminara en la enfermería cuando acabe con él, no temas más, así que no te guardes tus emociones-le dije con suavidad y una ligera sonrisa, sonrisa que no suelo demostrar seguido.

Mandy temblaba mucho más de lo esperado y antes de darme cuenta se arrojo sobre mí para llorar, sus manos péquelas se aferraban a mi tapado negro con fuerza y las lagrimas mancharon el mismo en cuestión de segundos.

-Shhh….shh….shhh todo está bien, todo está bien, ya paso ahora estas a salvo-carajo, esta cursilería en verdad es molesta pero lo vale, no quiero que uno de mis compañeros este sufriendo en verdad, veo por el rabillo del ojo como Greengass y Tracey están cuchicheando entre ellas y sonríen un poco, parecen ser buenas amigas pero al verme Tracey se sonroja ligeramente.

-Ahora te calmaste-le pregunte con suavidad, como si estuviera atendiendo a una niña, bueno, es una niña pero se entiende..

Ella asintió, y la empecé a separar de mi pero al momento en que noto esto se aferro a mi más aun, esto es algo ligeramente molesto pero por ahora lo dejare pasar, sé por experiencia cuan traumático puede ser esto, por más pequeño que sea.

-En verdad eres una niña consentida ehh Mandy..-mi pequeño intento de broma hizo que se ponga roja como un tomate pero no se soltó en lo más mínimo, la tome de la mano y les hice una seña a las otras chicas para que me siguieran..

Pasaron diez minutos y estábamos en nuestro camino, como el silencio era algo molesto decidí romperlo con una charla, además de que quiero saber quiénes son esos para hacerles una pequeña visita más tarde…

-¿Así que..porque los Slytherin las estaban acosando?- pregunte directo pero con algo de suavidad para no hostigarlas.

-Bueno, estábamos caminado hacia la clase de Herbología mientras que Daphne estaba yendo para encantos cuantos nos cruzamos con ellos, no les dimos importancia pero ese idiota dijo que nos alegráramos ya que Daph sería su novia y nosotras sus juguetes-explico Tracey pero lo ultimo lo dijo con asco, vi como Daphne hizo una mueca de molestia, la mano de Mandy tembló un poco así que se la apreté para darle algo de comodidad.

-Ya veo, bueno de ser así esos tendrán una "charla" conmigo-mi voz se hiso mucho más letal, prometiendo la muerte y el dolor…

-Gracias Potter por ayudarnos, nos defendimos pero lograron desarmarnos, no volverá a suceder eso lo prometo como heredera de la Casa de Greengass-dijo Daphne con vehemencia y coraje.

-Me gusta ese fulgor, te queda, a propósito no me gusta eso de dirigirnos por nuestros apellidos, demasiado formal, no es lo mío en realidad, solo dime Harry Daphne-con esto dicho vi como la chica de pelo rubio sonrió durante un segundo para volver a su cara de frialdad, Tracey se río con sorna, y vi como Mandy se alegro por la gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Ohh Harry de esta forma conseguirás un harem muy pronto, caballero de brillante armadura-Tracey quiso ponerme en vergüenza para el disfrute pero no caeré tan fácil, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

-Bueno de ser así estaría más que encantado de que bellos ángeles estuvieran a mi lado-Gracias Luka por como coquetear, muchas gracias.

….yo..yo-Tracey no sabía que decir ante esto, Daphne se sonrojo muy ligeramente aprecia una fina capa de rosa que estaba adornando su bello rostro, y Mandy estaba roja a más no poder, me reí de esto, en verdad es muy bueno hacer que unas chicas puras se sonrojen…

-Muuu Harry estas siendo malo con nosotras, no eres un caballero-Tracey se quejaba como un crio pero el precio valió la pena en verdad.

-Ohhhh vamos Tracey, fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto, cosechas lo que siembras, pero no miento cuando dije que me encantaría tenerlas a mi lado-lo dijo más o menos en serio, en verdad son hermosas, no al nivel de mi ama o de "ella" pero hermosas al fin.

Luego de esto llegamos a un cruce de pasillos donde nos despedimos de Daphne, le pregunte si estaría bien y si no quiera que la acompañe a su clase, cosa que desistió pero agradeció, nos marchamos luego de una pequeña despedida, además de Daphne aclaro de que esperaba ver mi "charla" con sus compañeros de casa.

Entramos en el gran invernadero, decenas o miles de diferentes tipos de plantas de todo el mundo estaban a la vista, desde mágicas a no mágicas, cada una en una maceta, muy bien cuidadas, como si tuvieran un toque maternal por así decirlo en verdad. Cruzamos un pasillo que nos dejo una gran mesa rectangular que era de varios metros de largo, una maceta ubicada una al lado de la otra para la clase, había varios chicos y chicas, Hufflepuff, Fenrir, Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban presentes, vi a Selene ponerme mala cara cuando vio que estaba tomado de la mano con Mandy, ella se puso algo nerviosa por esto, me reí más por su vergüenza.

Esperamos durante unos cinco minutos hasta que una profesora algo rellenita hizo acto de presencia, era la profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff y maestra de Herbología, nos indico que nos pusiéramos uno delante de cada maceta para empezar la clase, así se hizo.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que estaban esos mismos serpies que acosaron antes a las chicas, mi cara se contorsiona en una mueca de odio y mis colmillos se muestran, Jaffar estaba delante de mí y su cara me estaba cuestionando, mande una sonda mental con el mensaje resumido, el se quedo primero sorprendido por esto pero una vez se dio cuenta de esto su cara se puso fría e impasible, como una marioneta, un muerto que no siente nada por nadie….

-Muy bien clase, vamos a empezar, soy la profesora Sprout y soy su maestra de Herbología-así la cátedra continuo diciendo lo básico sobre el cuidado de las plantas mágicas y no mágicas, luego de 45 minutos de estar tomando notas nos indico que tomáramos los guantes, nos colocáramos la protección para los oídos que saquemos la planta que estaba en la maceta, la profesora hizo una demostración, inserto el guante en la tierra y lo saco.

Una planta amorfa con varis rasgos semi humanos al momento de ser jalada y extraída de su hábitat dio un profundo chillido de dolor a mi parecer, era tan agudo que obligo casi a todos los presentes a taparse los oídos a pesar de tener protección pero eso no es la verdad, la especie es una mandrágora, conocida como una planta cuyo grito puede quitar la vida, no es solo el ruido estridente que hace que los oídos sangren y la persona se convulsione de dolor para luego fallecer sino que ese mismo alarido está cargado con la magia de la tierra en pequeñas dosis, pero constantes, eso es lo causa ese tipo de heridas en un novato sobre el campo, como muestra de lo que estoy pensando Neville, el muchacho que había perdido su sapo se desmayo por el ruido, al menos no está herido ya que los auriculares están con grabados y ciertas runas de defensa.

La clase prosiguió, nos indico como pasar la mandrágora de una maceta vieja a la nueva con tierra fértil y después darle agua fresca, pero note como los de Slytherin estaban planeando algo rastrero por las sonrisas molestas y cada vez que me miraban susurraban entre ellos, quedaban solo unos diez minutos para terminar y se nos dio permiso para curiosear las plantas, cualquier pregunta podíamos hacer, así que seguí mi camino con Jaffar y Hermione para ver los distintos tipos de flores y demás, delante nuestro estaba Neville con una Venus atrapa moscas, la estaba acariciando y dándole agua, estaba feliz en verdad, eso me saco una sonrisa, niños inocentes felices tal como debe ser, nada más ni nada menos, pero esta felicidad duro poco, ya que esos mismos idiotas estaban rondando cerca con varita en mano una vez más y con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara asquerosa como si fueran reyes de todo y todos..

-Tiempo de venganza cucaracha-fue la sentencia del líder y a continuación apunto a una de las plantas, era un tocón de un árbol muerto muy pequeño pero pude escuchar el hechizo lanzado hacia el mismo antes de que salieran corriendo como gallinas, el maleficio era _Engordio_ , que permite aumentar el tamaño de un objeto varias veces por encima de lo normal, ahora estaba creciendo y temblando en demasía sobre sí mismo, vi como el tocón se abrió de par en par para demostrar una larga hilera de colmillos largos y afilados, luego varias raíces salieron y dejaron ver muchas espinas que rezumaban una sustancia verde-azulada, era veneno, no sé qué tipo de planta es esta pero debo encargarme, soy el único con experiencia de batalla, los demás deben irse, vi como Jaffar saco sus katanas con los orbes en las guardias que brillaban como si fueran llamas, Hermione estaba pensando cual era este tipo de planta para buscar un punto débil, vi como Neville estaba derribado sobre su trasero en el miedo mismo, su cara solo reflejaba terror, esto es malo debemos sacar a los inocentes de este aprieto ahora mismo o de lo contrario podría haber victimas, sean menores, graves o letales.

-Despertad-susurre por lo bajo, las runas de mi gabardina cobraron vida una vez más, la estúpida túnica de monaguillo negra que traigo despareció por el mero poder en crudo que despiden mis runas, cada una con diversos temas y orígenes pero el fin es siempre el mismo, servirme para cazar….

-Jaffar ve por esos estúpidos, usa la fuerza si es necesario, Hermione quédate atrás y dame fuego de cobertura, no hace falta una andanada de golpes y maleficios, iré por Neville, muévanse-para mi sorpresa ellos obedecieron al pie de la letra sin rechistar, en un rápido sprint Jaffar desapareció del invernadero y lo vi al otro lado casi entrando al castillo unos segundos después, no creí que sabia la magia del refuerzo, Hermione estaba usando los pocos hechizo que sabía, incluso busco usos ofensivos a los más simples.

Aproveche como unas macetas impactaron contra la planta y lo dejo medio bobo para ir por Neville que fue sujetado por una de las raíces del mismo, lo agarre del brazo y lo lleve al otro lado, ahora que no había nadie Reaper vino a mí de nuevo, el brillo del filo y la promesa de la muerte estaba presente, detrás escuche pasos, de seguro eran los demás que venían a presenciar esto como una especie de espectáculo.

Esto me llena de rabia, no soy el juguete de nadie..las paredes y los cristales se congelan con la escarcha y el hielo, es una cripta lo que está tomando presencia, mi arma está despidiendo un miasma y mi único ojo también, el poder y la autoridad están ahora aquí, no me importa esta mísera plantita de cuarta, solo quiero verla marchita y desprovista de vida…

- _Déjame salir, quiero salir, déjame matar maestro….-_ escuche su voz en lo profundo de mi mente, sus cadenas están golpeando con furia, puedo escucharlo rugir de rabia..

- _Todavía no, no es el momento, pero pronto, muy pronto amigo mío-_ fue mi promesa silenciosa, en verdad lo liberare después de años de dejarlo encerrado un largo tiempo, veo como mi aura se tranquiliza y mi miasma desparece ligeramente , sigue pero no con tanta opresión como antes..escuche a alguien gritar mi nombre, ahí está, Selene esta con las manos cerca du se cara como si rezara por mi seguridad.

-Tch, acabemos con esto de una vez-apunte mi guadaña hacia la planta y parece que esta acepto mi desafío, ya que volvió a gruñir con furia, Hermione estaba detrás de mí con las dos manso en su varita, Sprout estaba chillando y tratando de alejar a los otros estudiantes.

-Aquí va, Glacier crypta, acus mortem-dicho esto mi núcleo reacciono y mi arma se empalo con la hoja hacia arriba para después miles de agujas de hielo mucho más finas que cuando combatí contra Yami salieron de las baldosas del invernadero para después empalar y cortar muchas de sus raíces dejándola algo débil, la escuche gemir de dolor, supongo que es dolor.

Corrí hacia ella y la rodee para usar la energía cinética y dar un poderoso tajo que la abrió un poco dejando salir lo que creo que es su sangre, se derribo en el suelo temblando, levante mi hoja estaba preparado para matarla cuando la escuche mendigar, no debo dudar peor está muy débil como para seguir, así que decidí algo más.

-Corpus levitate-este hechizo me permite levantar varios cuerpos independientemente de su masa, a diferencia del Winguardium Leviosa que depende del poder del lanzador este hechizo se mantiene así mismo, es la versión mejorada del mismo por así decirlo.

La planta mal herida levito unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí persona, salimos fuera, el hielo en las paredes y las ventanas se fueron, varios estudiantes estaban esperando que haría, busque durante un rato hasta que encontré dos arbustos, tenían rosas y me llegaban hasta la cintura.

-Perfecto, faciem terrae- la tierra se abrió y dejo un gran agujero, la planta-boca parece que se me quedo mirando como con duda por mis acciones, la deposite con cuidado y luego volví a lanzar el hechizo para enterrarla dejando el tronco fuera, una vez tapada convoque un pequeño orbe de agua con Aguamenti para regarlo, se vio muy feliz por esto ya que parecía temblar de éxtasis por el mismo, sonreí para mi mismo ante esto.

-Bravo, bravo señor Potter, no solo controlar la situación y haber ayudado a un compañero en peligro sino que también apaciguar a un Snargaluff es solo brillante, además de no matarlo sino que ayudarlo, 30 puntos para Fenrir-expreso con emoción y una sonrisa la profesora Sprout.

-No es nada en realidad, pero ¿Por qué esta tan tranquila ahora, antes en verdad estaba furiosa?-le pregunte con curiosidad, ella se vio mucho más contenta al ver que alguien se interesaba por las plantas de los invernaderos.

-Eso es porque comúnmente el Snargaluff no se mueve ni cambia de posición como lo hacen otras plantas mágicas, si la tierra esta infértil o muerta no le importa pero esto en verdad afecta su temperamento, se dice que una vez que alcanza cierto estado de goce libera una flor tan hermosa que se contradice con su aspecto demacrado y estéril, además de que suele cogerle cariño a aquellos que la cuidan, solo ataca cuando su tierra esta infértil y necesita nutrientes, como no puede extraerlos de la tierra debe depredar a otras especies, inclusive humanos, por eso está catalogada como una planta peligrosa, pero en verdad es dócil-explico detalladamente, solo asentí y me le acerque sin cuidado, ella se vio expectante pero cuando capto mi olor o lo que sea que me identifique vi como la línea de la mandíbula se contorsiono en una sonrisa.

-Hola chica, mira lamento el lastimarte pero debía detenerte, sin resentimientos-termine y puse mi mano en su tronco muerto, ella parece aceptar mi tacto ya que estaba arrullando de alegría, como un pequeño ronroneo.

-Te veré en unos días, ahora debo ir a mi siguiente clase, adiós chica-se vio muy molesta al dejar mi tacto, ya que estaba gruñendo ligeramente, me saco una sonrisa, pero antes de irme le di otro orbe de Aguamenti.

-Salto de tiempo, clase de encantos-

Todo siguió normal al menos al principio, estaba al lado de Jaffar y a mi izquierda estaba Hermione con el tonto Weasly a su lado y a Selene al lado del mismo, todo iba bien, nos explicaron lo básico, como se estudia y eso, pero a la hora de la practica no eran nada bueno ni alentador, el encanto de levitación brotaba de cada boca pero ya sea la pronunciación o el tono, etc tenía mucho que ver con el efecto deseado, fui el inicio que lo saco a la primera cosa que nos dio 5 puntos, Luego le siguieron Hermione y Selene con apenas unos segundos de diferencia, uno de Ravenclaw, un Gryffindor, luego Jaffar y así, pero el chico pelirrojo se estaba poniendo de mal humor por esto, agito la varita como si esto fuera a darle una ayuda, le grito con fuerza, inclusive Hermione trato de ayudarlo pero siendo el estúpido e inútil pedazo de basura que es este arremetió hacia Hermione con palabras duras e hirientes, ella dejo de intentarlo y se dio vuelta para ocultar la cara de dolor que tenia, Jaffar tenían una mirada llena de rabia, mi enojo era frío pero superaba con creces mis anteriores prejuicios para con el chico Weasly, ahora solo quiero verlo tirado en el suelo como una pulpa sanguinolenta.

Durante el almuerzo estábamos todos charlando sobre nuestras primeras clases, como nos fue y cosas por el estilo, cuando salió lo de Mandy y Tracey fueron inmediatamente acosadas por las gemelas, Lisa, Angelina y Alicia , las otras si bien no tomaron lugar en el "interrogatorio" si estaban disfrutando las caras rojas de Mandy y los balbuceos y penosos intentos de escape de Tracey.

Pero esto no era algo bueno del todo ya que Hermione no estaba, trate de no pensar en ello con los avisos del Director de mierda, ese tercer piso en verdad oculta algo, si no quería que alguien vaya a por ello entonces no debería haber advertido sobre el mismo, según el aquellos que entren en sus dominios sufrirán una muerte horrible, quien carajo en su sano juicio dice eso a niños, en verdad no entiendo, luego esta lo de Gringotts, el banco de los goblin donde tuve que ir antes de entrar a la escuela para ver mi bóveda, aunque la verdad eso no importaba mucho, tengo mucho dinero gracias a mi "trabajo", vi a Selene con Hagrid y este le estaba contando cosas relacionadas con el mundo mágico..

Mi tren de pensamiento fue detenido cuando el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Quirell entro corriendo mientras gritaba de un troll en las mazmorras, luego e desmayo en el suelo de terror o cansancio, lo que sea primero.

…

….

….

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-el pánico no tardo en mostrarse en cada rostro del cuerpo estudiantil, muchos estaban gritando y moviéndose tratándose de calmarse inútilmente, otros buscaban consuelo en sus compañeros, pero pensando esto analíticamente, como una criatura que si bien es poderosa y fuerte en términos de fuerza bruta y resistencia muscular con el cerebro y la capacidad de razonamiento de un niño de dos años pudo traspasas las defensas, glifos, sellos y defensas de un lugar como este, solo hay una explicación para esto, y la prueba se estaba moviendo, Snape se movía con cuidado detrás de escena tratando de salir del Gran Salón pero todo se detuvo cuando harto de tanto griterío barato e innecesario el director uso el encanto _Sonorus_ para amplificar su voz, de esta forma detuvo a todos los estudiantes que estaban tratando de escapar de nuevo hacia sus casas..su voz era firme y cargada de autoridad, como la de un tirano manejando a sus esclavos..

-Escúchenme, los prefectos tomen a los alumnos y llévenlos de nuevo a las casas y no salgan para nada hasta nuevo aviso a excepción de Fenrir, Harry debes llevarlos-con esto cada uno empezó a seguir ordenes pero los detuve con un _Bombarda_ que exploto en el cielo, esto dejo más que confundidos a todos.

-Me niego viejo, además si recordaras como es debido la casa de los Slytherin está en las mazmorras-con esto dicho muchos alumnos empezaron a susurrar con prontitud ante esto, ya que no esperaban de uno de los demás alumnos defendiera a las serpies tan fácilmente, de hecho vi como algunos de los mismos me daban las gracias a su manera, Greengass, Malfoy, Zabini y otros más me dieron una diminuta sonrisa a lo cual devolví con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

Me di vuelta para dirigirme hacia mis compañeros, las chicas estaban asustadas por sus ligeros temblores, pero las calme cuando les indique que me miraran. Jaffar se nos unió esperando expectante.

-Ahora, debemos estar tranquilos y calmados, cada uno de ustedes seguirán juntos hasta el fortín, adentro estarán a salvo, si alguien de otra casa se perdió o está muy asustado lo ayudan, Jaffar te dejo a cargo, cuidadlos a todos, usa la fuerza letal si es necesario-muchos alumno escucharon mi sentencia, se quedaron mudos, no me importa debo ir por mi compañera, Hermione no sabe de esto y podría estar en cualquier lado pero muchas chicas eligen el baño para llorar, así que decidí empezar por ahí, comencé a acumular mana en mis brazos, la magia se estaba reuniendo, preparándose..

-Potter, donde cree-empezó MacGonagall pero la calle con la mirada gélida de la tumba, el poder estaba saliendo de mi cuerpo…

- _Anima Mea, Canis Lupus, Core di Lionne, Minos, Anguis, Agni-_ mi magia tomo forma de inmediato, los hechizo se volvieron orbes que brillaban con el hielo puro alrededor de mí, luego se hicieron más grandes y empezaron a tomar formas, la primera se dividió en dos para convertirse en dos inmensos lobos blancos del más fino hielo, similar al diamante, se colocaron detrás de mí, cada uno de unos dos metros de largo y 1,80 de alto, el segundo se volvió un gran león de unos 3 metros de alto y cuatro de largo, su larga melena se movía con gracia propia y brillaba como el cristal, la tercera se volvió un temeroso Minotauro con una gran hacha a dos manos que era tan grande como él, dos grandes cuernos sobre su cabeza como señal de que no está para bromas, es un guerrero por cómo se mueve y mira, la cuarta se retorció y alargo en el aire para dar paso a una cobra real de se irguió como un monarca ante todo, su capucha era como una capa de zafiros y los colmillos de varias pulgadas de largo se veían muy amenazantes, me silbo para luego inclinarse con respeto, el ultimo orbe se rodeo de escarcha para dar paso al guerrero, una capa de zafiro, diamante y escarcha se ondea con el mana, una armadura gélida con decoraciones de un noble de la antigua época, en sus manos una gran espadón con el grabado de una cruz que era de zafiro con toda la hoja como de diamantes con borde acerrados en ambos lados, su casco tenían un penacho o una pluma celeste glacial.

-Canis, ve con los Fenrir, Lupus conmigo, Lionne ayuda los Gryffindor, Minos protege a los Ravenclaw, Anguis presta tu poder a los Slytherin. Agnis que tu hoja helada muestre el terror a nuestros enemigos…defended a los Hufflepuff- con esto dicho estire mi mano izquierda y la escarcha y niebla de hielo se manifestó, un segundo después mi guadaña estaba conmigo, debo ir a por Hermione y segar todo aquel que se encuentre en mi camino….

N/a:hola después de un tiempo, aquí les traigo la continuación, estoy seguros que pensaran que hice algo muy rebuscado al "parecer" que adelante sucesos, solo deben esperar, muchas más cosas van a suceder además que lo del canon pero voy a explicar una especie de orden que seguiré por que de ser de otra forma ustedes estarán más que perdidos.

Para cada año escolar habrá mínimo cuatro cap, el principio, el cuarto de año, la mitad, el fin, en ese orden, si desean que añada algo me avisan y después lo debato con ustedes ¿Si?.

Habrá una mayor cantidad de folklore mágico, abarcando muchos campos, como se pensaba, "bestiario", tendencias, antiguo como nuevo, pero no se preocupen, al final de cada cap dejara una breve reseña sobre los términos que se usaron.

Al final de cada año habrá otros tres cap que abarcan el verano de Harry como miembro del clan Umbra, uno por cada mes de vacaciones(nota: usare el sistema de vacaciones que usa mi sistema escolar que empieza desde diciembre hasta marzo).

En el ámbito de las relaciones(lo que casi todos quieren XD) este será un Harry x harem, si quieren alguna chica en especial no duden en avisar por más loco o rebuscado que suena así es más divertido para nosotros

En el canon aparecieron solamente magus "humanos"(a excepción de Fleur que es media Veela), aquí también tomaran lugar hombres bestia(enanos, elfas,neko,kitsune, etc). Pero no piensen que son inmorales o de baja categoría como lo piensan la mayoría de los pura sangre, cada pueblo tiene su propia cultura e historia.

No pondré fechas, si tienen dudas vayan a ítem 1 por favor.

Por favor no me vengan con "pero esto no paso en el libro o esto así so sucedió" les digo YA que no leí los libros, solo alcance al primero y ya me olvide, seguiré en parte el ritmo de las películas pero otra parte será modificada, pero no del todo.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, ahora para quien no entendió o tiene curiosidad por las palabras que uso Harry es latín:

Glacier crypta, acus mortem: hielo de la cripta, agujas de muerte.

Corpus levítate: cuerpo levitando o cuerpo levitante.

Faciem Terrae: abrir tierra. 

_Anima Mea: mi alma._

 _Canis Lupus: perro y lobo respectivamente._

 _Core di Lionne: es italiano, significa corazón de león._

 _Minos: significa lo mismo, aparece en la Divina Comedia como uno de los tres jueces, en los mitos griegos fue un rey que se negó a darle un sacrificio a Poseidón, este furioso hizo que se esposa fuera seducida por un toro y engendrara un monstruo, el minotaruo._

 _Anguis: serpiente._

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, dejen rewiem si les gusto o si quieren pedir algo, ya sea una bestia o un nuevo enemigo para nuestro héroe de hielo, soy SpecterWolf y me despido, buenas noches.


	7. Capítulo 7:Los Colmillos del Lord Fenrir

Capítulo 7: Los colmillos del Lord Fenrir

(Harry Pov)

Camine por el Gran Salón con Lupus a mi lado, este estaba con la cabeza baja y gruñendo de rabia, extendí mi mano derecha, un cono de frío y escarcha se hizo presente, un segundo después Reaper apareció con el miasma negro y azul neón sobre su hoja, puedo sentir la firma mágica de los presentes aquí, están esperando ansiosos y temerosos lo que suceda, mire por el rabillo del ojo y vi a mis invocaciones, cada una de ellas estaba a un lado de las otras casa, vi a mi mesa y cada uno de mis compañeros estaban levantándose con Canis y marchándose, seguido de a poco por los demás, abrí la Gran puerta del salón y pude escucha el grito del viejo ordenando que me quede, solo le di la señal del dedo medio, todos se callaron y desaparecí por el lado del otro pasillo.

Me levante y salte sobre el lomo de Lupus y este tomo carrera en menos de un segundo, di un par de insultos por lo bajo, debo concentrarme, recuerda las enseñanzas de tu maestra, cerré el ojo y concentre mi magia como aura, luego los solté en forma de pulso, recorrió los pasillos y caminos de este castillo, es como un sonar, una vez detecta las firma mágicas de los núcleos de los magos presentes rebota y me dice donde esta, inclusive si conozco esa firma puedo saber a quién pertenece, sentí la firma de Hermione.

-Te encontré Hermione..-dije por lo bajo y fije rumbo hacia el baño de las chicas, en mi camino algo llamo mi atención, vi al profesor Quirell caminado sin esa postura encorvada y llena de miedo, ahora estaba yendo rápido hacia el tercer piso, el piso prohibido, luego iré yo mismo ahí, no tengo tiempo ahora.

Acelere más y llegue al baño, rompí la puerta y entre, Lupus tenía los colmillos al descubierto, Reaper en mi mano con un brillo peligroso aire a su alrededor, adentro me ataco un olor pestilente y muy desagradable..

en frente de mi estaba una mole con un aroma a muerto y a cañería, de varios metros de alto, casi hasta el techo con una mirada más idiota que el chico Weasly mientras come o intenta entender algo simple, un mazo de madera, un tronco viejo y podrido en su mano derecha, está caminando o intentando hacerlo mejor dicho, estaba algo rengo y su mirada distante, fijo en un pequeño punto..ese punto era Hermione que estaba paralizada del miedo, no se movía en lo absoluto...  
-Mierda-dije por lo bajo, cuando di un paso levanto la maza y quiso aplastarla de un golpe, ella grito de pánico y se arrodillo esperando su muerte..  
no conmigo presente perra de mierda..  
cadenas de hielo espectral se pegaron al mazo y lo detuvo en el aire, mis manos vuelven a ser esas garras pero mucho más pequeñas, placas de hielo tan fríos como la tumba que llegaban hasta mis codos, las paredes estaban empezando a congelarse. La cosa idiota se dio cuenta de que su arma estaba paralizada, se dio vuelta con torpeza y me vio durante un segundo..  
anima mea acus mortem  
agujas de hielo flotaron delante de mí, luego de esto se clavaron en su carne quedándose atrapadas entre la grasa, carne, musculo y huesos, parecía un erizo deforme y gimió de dolor, no será suficiente para doblegarme.  
-recién empiezo puta-e dije con rabia y con las cadenas tire para quitarle el mazo con otro juego de cadenas le atrape las muñecas y con un movimiento de las manos lo tire a la tierra en una posición arrodillada..  
estaba a punto de seguir pero algo cambio en el espacio, empezó a deformarse como si fuera cristal, quebrajándose hasta romperse, cerre los ojos al detectar el hechizo de la manipulación del espacio tiempo.  
luego estábamos delante de todos en el Gran Salón otra vez.  
viejo de mierda y la puta que te pario, pensé para mis adentros pero la cosa se levanto en un arrebato y trato de aplastarme con un puñetazo ensangrentado.  
-patético-dije y desaparecí con el ghost pass unos metros detrás.  
-acabemos con esto, despertad-las runas brillaron en azul hielo para después pasar al rojo carmesí, junte las manos y un miasma negro se desprendía de mi cuerpo...  
tibi, vagus animi  
vos autem ignotus  
vos, tractatori  
Ego hic  
hoc mundo,  
hagase tenebris desiderium meum,  
nigrum impleret pactum  
Inimicos meos  
ad vermiculus purgatorium,  
Mephisto.  
todo se puso negro, las llamas se apagaron, un chillido ensordecedor hizo acto de presencia, mis sombra empezó a temblar y levantarse y tomo forma, algo aberrante y tenebroso que dejaría el horror en los corazones de los presentes. brazos de tres metros de largo, garras de un rojo sangre como cuchillas placas de metal desconocido con runas en rojo carmín hasta el codo, pequeñas alas como si fueran solo el hueso deforme saliendo de los omóplatos, una cola de sombra sin piernas moviéndose con cuidado, un cuerpo pequeño de mujer voluptuoso debajo de cicatrices, cortes, magulladuras, marcas de hierro fundido y tatuajes tribales desconocidos, una hilera de colmillos por boca sin cara, en vez de eso el gran cráneo de un carnero con cuatro cuernos amenazantes eran su cabeza..esta es Mephisto, la señora de la discordia, aquella que siembra la duda y el deseo de traición en las almas de la humanidad...

Se abalanzo con un grito estridente y con las garras hizo varios tajos en el pecho de la criatura dejando mucha sangre escurrirse, el troll gimió de dolor y agonía pura ante las heridas recibidas, luego Mephisto volvió a mi sombra y todo volvió a la normalidad hasta cierto punto, Lupus se abalanzo a su brazo derecho y con los colmillos arrancaba pedazos de carne sin parar mientras su víctima trataba inútilmente de zafarse de la mordedura helada, Reaper se mostro de nuevo y lance un Diffindo con él, el haz cortante infundido por la escarcha se mostro como una luna en cuarto creciente volando hacia su enemigo a una gran velocidad, una vez lo toco el resultado fue evidente, el troll partido en dos verticalmente, separado limpiamente, cayó con un ruido sordo para después ser invadido el espacio con el silencio de la tumba…

Unos segundos mis botas militares hacían eco en el Gran Salón, me acerque a Hermione y vi que se había desmayado por todo esto, la tome la estilo princesa, vi cada mirada clavada en mi espalda a cada paso que daba para irme de ahí, además de la duda, el miedo y el ligero odio u envidia, pero después de esa demostración de poder dudaba que hubiera alguien que me desafiara, al menos en un tiempo, el viejo de mierda me daba una mirada calculadora, como si pudiera encontrar la manera de controlarme, en verdad esta senil e idiota, tengo demonios a mi servicio, su poder es mío, tengo tres familiares con los estigmas en mi cuerpo como prueba, puedo batallar tanto con magia como combate armado y cuerpo a cuerpo con armas de fuego, además manejo magia "muerta", magia que está casi extinta, solo mi clan lo usa, si hay alguno que pueda hacerlo es un verdadero genio u prodigio, o simplemente un monstruo en cantidades de poder mágico, el viejo y todos los demás no lo entienden, los magos de ahora son patéticos quítales ese palito de cuarto que llaman varita y son mundanos, no pueden controlar su magia, esta ya esta y es de uno, es como el ADN o una maldita huella digital, no hay dos iguales, nadie más puede usarla, pero no, deben usar ese estúpida excusa de un consolador, porque pienso eso, simple, más de una varita tiene una esencia de lujuria o restos de un orgasmo, la verdad cuando esas fragancias asaltaron mis sentidos quede anonadado por un segundo..

Y aquí de todas las academias mágicas y escuelas relacionadas a la magia tuve que venir donde hay un viejo muchos-títulos-de-mierda con delirios de poder y amante de la manipulación, cada pensamiento se hacía más negro en mi cabeza, sentí la mirada de ella dándome en la espalda, me detuve y escuche como la gente contuvo el aliento, me di vuelta ligeramente y vi a Selene mirándome interrogante y algo asustada, pero más que nada se veía dolida, esa última emoción no logro descifrar el porqué, mire de nuevo el cadáver de mi enemigo caído, cerré mi ojo y susurre _Incendio_ , el cuerpo inmediatamente se prendió fuego con llamas de un azul zafiro con contornos de negro, no salía ni humo ni el olor a carne quemada, luego de unos segundos no quedo nada, ni siquiera las cenizas, me di vuelta y seguí marchando, luego de unos cuantos pasos escuche las botas y zapatos de otros detrás de mí por unos cuantos metros, eran toda la casa de Fenrir, cada uno caminado decidido, miedo en los ojos, pero estaba también esa determinación de seguir al alfa a un nuevo sendero, Jaffar estaba a mi derecha cual general con su rey, su mirada fría como el acero, sus manos dentro de la estúpida túnica en busca de sus armas, sonreí por lo bajo, esto acaba solo de empezar…

-salto de tiempo, dos meses después-

(Harry pov)

Ahh..ha pasado dos meses desde ese día de mierda, desde entonces cada una de las otras casa nos ve con sumo cuidado, algunos intentan atacarnos para ganar prestigio o fama o simplemente saciar su estúpido ego de "sangre pura", pero no lo consiguen, mi grupo junto a otros de las casas que no les interesaba el asunto del poder, las relaciones políticas, o alguna otra razón tribal como mi línea de sangre es mejor o una mierda parecida se unieron a nosotros en un nuevo grupo de estudio luego de que descubriéramos de que no aprenderíamos nada de nada con Quirell, no tengo nada en contra del hombre, peor su presencia es un enigma, no es la persona que dice ser, muestra temor hacia casi todo, y de eso no aprenderemos nada, ni siquiera lo básico.

En el grupo están yo, Jaffar todas las chicas cuya representantes son Hermione y Rain de parte de nuestra casa, Daphne y Drakina por parte de Slytherin, Cho Chang y Penélope Clearwater por parte de Hufflepuff, Alexandra "Alex" Bloodedge y María Gutiérrez de Ravenclaw, por ultimo pero no menos importante de parte de Gryffindor tenemos como representantes a Artemisa Sieghart y a Elisabeth Green a pesar de que de vez en cuando hay uno que otro altercado entre las dos serpientes viscosas como les dicen y las leonas sin colmillos, parecen luchas de gatas más que nada, cada representante tenía a su cargo otros diez o quince alumnos a su cargo, nosotros las cabezas nos juntamos en secreto en el fortín u otro lugar apartado donde estudiamos juntos para después dar las clases a los demás, pensándolo bien debo arreglar ese coliseo que está debajo del fortín, se podría usar para practicar diferentes estilos de combate y duelos entre casas, tal vez se pueda reducir la línea que nos separa de tal manera por las costumbres que están arraigadas por las enseñanzas del vejestorio..ya me encargare de él a su debido tiempo.

En este momento estoy enseñando los usos de los hechizos simples como ofensivos, por ejemplo usar el encanto de levitación para levantar objetos pesados y lanzarlos al oponente cual catapultas mágicas por poner un ejemplo, les estoy enseñando a Alex, Daphne, Drakina y Cho, cada una está sentada del otro lado de la mesa, Jaffar está en la punta como ayudante, el recibe los golpes y los contrarresta, les enseño lo más preciso e importante, no duden, no vacilen y no se dejen llevar por la falsa sensación de victoria, siempre deben estar preparadas para cualquier cosa que pueda hacer su oponente.

Estuvimos así unas dos hora y media después de terminada la jornada escolar, ahora estoy caminado por el pasillo oscuro del tercer piso, aquel llamado piso asesino, pasaron muchas cosas y por eso no pude venir aquí, tengo muchas dudas y debo conseguir algunas respuestas de una manera u otra, estaba delante de una puerta de madera simple, no hay runas talladas, ni encantamientos o maleficios en su madera, marco o bisagras, o en las estatuas o paredes cercanas y adyacentes, es solo una mísera puerta que se puede romper con un maldito reducto, en qué carajo está pensando el viejo de mierda al hacer esto, es seguro que hay algo escondido detrás, algo de sumo valor para poner esa advertencia al alumnado, como yo lo veo él quiere atraer algo o alguien.

 _Tap._

Escuche unos pasos que venían detrás de mi persona, me gire de golpe y convoque una espada de dos metros y gire para una oscilación que decapitaría a mi oponente, me detuve en seco al verla a ella, temblando ligeramente al sentir el frío afilado de la hoja en la yugular, delante de mí, a menos de un paso estaba ella.

Selene Potter, mi hermana…..

-Que mierda haces aquí ¿Eres estúpida?-le pregunte con enfado, ella se vio asombrada por mi tono de voz para con ella, es verdad al reaccionar así, nunca le levante la voz de ninguna manera posible, siempre fui el protector y amable hermano mayor para ella y como fui pagado por ello…

 _Aquí está la fuente de tu odio, nadie lo sabrá, adelante, solo un movimiento y la luz de sus ojos se apagara para siempre…._

De nuevo esa voz, no sé de donde salió, desde hace un mes escucho esa voz oscura, es como un deseo constante de muerte, generar un caudal de sangre y demás, ahora simplemente lo ignoro, pero debo tratar con ella en su momento, estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando escucho algo más del otro lado del pasillo que provoco que las llamas tomaran vida de golpe, era el maldito gato familiar de Filch, sin pensarlo tome de la mano a Selene y nos metimos en la habitación, vimos ambos por el rabillo debajo de la puerta la sombra y los quejidos tanto de ese maldito gato del demonio como de su amo, luego lentamente se fueron por el único camino disponible, solté un suspiro que estaba conteniendo, a pesar de que puedo matarlos en apenas un parpadeo no me interesa desperdiciar mi poder en ellos, no le encuentro sentido a ello.

-H-H-H-H-H-Harry-dijo con la voz baja y llena de miedo Selene que estaba tirando desesperada de mi manga para llamarme la atención, con desgano me di vuelta, no esperaba eso que estaba delante de mí, un gran cerbero de unos cinco metros o un poco más, plácidamente durmiendo, a un costado un arpa que estaba tocando una bella y lenta melodía, luego de unos minutos contemplado el animal mágico, el instrumento dejo de tocar y la bestia comenzó a despertar, Selene por reflejo se pego a mí, su cabeza en medio de mi pecho y temblando mientras pedía por mí, ese olvidado instinto de protección llego como una ráfaga a mi pecho e hizo que doliera, mis puños se cerraron y espere a que la bestia hiciera el primer movimiento, al clavar los seis ojos de un tono amarillo ámbar gruño, Selene tembló mas al escuchar ese sonido, de mi boca broto otro gruñido mucho peor, se abalanzo sobre nosotros al segundo siguiente, su único error, cadenas de hielo y diamante con los extremos clavados con picas en la pared se ataron a sus miembros, sus cuellos y cerraron las tres bocas, el gran animal hacia fuerza para liberarse, no lo consiguió.

-Vámonos-fue mi única respuesta, por el camino el silencio era demasiado persistente e incomodo, ni siquiera que comparado cuando enfrente a mis compañeros con lo del troll, esto era mucho peor, luego sentí un par de brazos se pegaron a mi cintura, el cuerpo cálido de Selene me abrazaba por detrás, y sentí como algo cálido caía por la ropa que traía puesta, ella estaba llorando, de nuevo esa puta sensación de dolor en pecho, que es esto? Luego la escuche murmurar algo pero por lo bajo que era no podía entenderlo para nada.

-¿Qué?-la cuestione con la voz sorprendida a diferencia de mi tono de siempre, frío y cortante.

-Gracias, gracias por salvarme como antes y los siento mucho…-luego de esto se aferro mucho más fuerte a mis ropajes para llenarlos de lagrimas frescas y tibias, que debo hacer con esto, debo abrazar y devolver el gesto o simplemente soltarme y seguir mi camino como si nada?

-Selene…..mírame…levanta la mirada..-mi voz era carente de emociones, pero mi ojo revelaba todo lo que sentía y ocultaba dentro de m alma, el dolor de la traición, el odio por ello, la confusión, la ansiedad y la emoción por tener de nuevo el toque del pequeño y diminuto ángel que una vez protegí con fervor. Ella con sumo cuidado levanto la cabeza que apenas y llegaba a mi cuello, el cabello de plata que ahora tenía las puntas de un rojo carmesí profundo y hermoso, esos ojos, esas gemas que brillaban con demasía y como si fuera sacado de una fantasía, esos robes esmeralda que cambiaban al rojo rubí, el azul zafiro con un aro de amatista para quedarse de esos dos tonos, mirando de manera soñadora, perdiéndose esperando a mi respuesta, si alguien pasaba de seguro nos confundiría con amantes, aunque es irónico, un ángel puro sin mancha y un demonio asesino de alas vantablack sin posibilidad de redención, una sonrisa seca llego a mi cara, ella se vio confundida por este gesto pero le reste importancia.

-mírame bien, escucha lo que voy a decir y grábatelo en la cabeza, de verdad odio cuando hiciste lo que hiciste, eso no tiene perdón..-esas palabras se clavaron en su corazón por la expresión completamente rota, inclusive quiso salir corriendo pero la sujete por la cintura y quiso luchar pero por la fuerza y los movimientos nos caímos al suelo tirando de las cortinas dejando la luz de la luna y el valle detrás como escena, Selene estaba sentada en mi regazo, mis manos debajo de sus senos, ella estaba recostada con su cabeza depositada en el hueco de mi cuello, el cabello de plata radiante cubriéndole el rostro, el sonido del llanto como fondo para esto.

-Pero también debo pedir perdón, no debiste ver eso, no debí hacer eso, debí simplemente tomarte y largarnos de ahí en vez de matarlos, lo siento por asustarte y posiblemente traumarte al presenciar dicha escena macabra-mi sentencia es firme y siento los ojos llorosos buscando el mío frío y gélido, vi sus orbes buscando respuesta, no hacían falta palabras para esto, solo la mirada basto, es verdad, odio esa traición, pero también es comprensible su reacción, eso es mi culpa, me deje llevar por las emociones y el odio, junto a la sed de venganza por todo lo que hicieron hacia nosotros.

-No se debe quedar en el pasado, recuerda Selene, el pasado nos define, el presente nos enfrenta y el futuro nos espera…-sentencie con voz firme y clara, no sabía que decir después.

-Gracias Harry por darme otra oportunidad…hmmm si no tienes nada que hacer en el fin de semana….ahhh..mmmm-empezó a tartamudear y a jugar con los dedos mientras sus pálidas mejillas se tenían de un polvo rosa bastante llamativo, me pregunto qué quiere y porque esta tan nerviosa.

-¿Si podrías pasarlo conmigo?-termino con la cara roja como un tomate, no entiendo esta vergüenza innata por solo pasar dos días con un hermano mayor, pero esto sería bueno para empezar a enmendar nuestra relación complicada.

-No veo por qué no vería, está bien-ella visiblemente se ilumino por mi respuesta, por eso recibí un gran beso en la mejilla, sus labios en verdad son suaves, demasiado suaves, desde cuando una chica los tiene así?.

Luego de quedarnos unos minutos de esa forma bastante pegajosa nos levantamos y decidimos caminar hacia nuestras salas comunes, en el camino ella se detuvo y la vi mucho más pálida de lo normal, enfoque mi magia y sentí la suya, lo que descubrí me dejo con la rabia a flote, en verdad deseo matar en este momento, su núcleo tenía una gran cantidad de bloqueos y encantamientos de compulsión, así como ligeros cambios en su mente para la lealtad, es como si fuera una marioneta, mis puños se cerraron de tal manera de que me extraje sangre, una gran cantidad de sangre para tratar de apaciguarlo, ese demonio que reside en mi interior esta rugiendo de pura rabia, las cadenas se están quebrajando, veo las paredes y el suelo como se comenzaban a congelar de manera acelerada, tome aire profundamente para calmarme, cosa que estaba dando resultado, luego tome a Selene al estilo princesa cosa que hizo que de su boca brotara un chillido muy femenino, por alguna razón eso hizo brotar de mi persona un gruñido bajo y ronco, su rubor se hizo peor cuando inconscientemente se pego a mi pecho, juro que estaba escuchando el latir de mi corazón, sus manos pequeñas y delicadas se erraron alrededor de mi cuello de manera suave.

Me la lleve al fortín, juro que sentí la mirada del viejo desde su balcón en su despacho, le clave la mirada al espacio y con eso quedo claro, no confió en el viejo, ni ahora ni nunca, si intenta algo lo pagara.

-Mira Selene, no tengo tiempo para hablarlo y explicártelo, juro que lo haría pero debemos irnos ahora, esto es de suma importancia, solo confía en mí, confía en tu hermano mayor-vi como por un segundo estaba a punto de hablar pero por mi mirada se calló y asintió con la cabeza, le di un beso en la frente, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el toque cálido del afecto, una vez dentro y sabiendo que la magia del director no podía acercarse por las salas de sangre que el propio fortín tiene y que sirven solo al lord, luego de esto desaparecimos del lugar con el ghost pass.

-Callejón Diagon, Gringotts-

Me aparecí con Selene en mis brazos, ella se vio muy confundida de porque aparecimos aquí.

-¿Harry..porque estamos en Gringotts?-me pregunto con cuidado y algo de miedo, se aferro mucho más a mí.

-Descuida, solo un poco de tiempo y todo será respondido-le dije con un tono calmo y suave, no suelo hablar así, en verdad no estoy acostumbrado pero por ella hare una excepción.

-Me gustaría saber porque esta en este momento de la noche aquí joven Lord-fue la voz fría y grave de uno de los goblins, tenía un esmoquin muy lujoso y limpio, un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo, luego escuche como otro grupo se acercaba, mire y vi que estaban armados, lanzas, hachas, y espadas en sus manos, armaduras de oro y mitrhill llevaban, no debo actuar con violencia todo se irá al diablo en menos de un segundo.

-¿Por qué Griphoock estas atentando contra un amigo de la nación goblin?-una voz fuerte y dura como el acero se hizo presente, el grupo armado se coloco en posición con las armas clavadas en el suelo y mostrando una gran cantidad de respeto hacia el dueño de la voz, era otro goblin pero este era mucho más anciano, mucho más robusto, en su cintura un hacha de guerra de plata con ébano, de mirada acerada y aguda, este era Ragnarock 3, el jefe de Gringotts, de esta rama de Gringotts, me miro y me dio un ligero arco, a lo cual devolví con solemnidad a pesar de estar cargando a mi hermana en brazos.

-Que la sangre de tus enemigos fluya como el oro Maestro Ragnarock-le dije, el devolvió el saludo.

-Que tu hoja segué la vida de aquellos que se enfrenten a ti-me dijo, luego dio una sonrisa dejando ver los grandes colmillos.

-Lamento profundamente el venir de esta manera pero humildemente pido vuestra ayuda Maestro Ragnarock-dije con un tono frío pero solemne, los demás goblins se quedaron estupefactos al ver esa demostración de respeto hacia uno de su raza, más allá de que este sea el rey.

-¿Qué sucede joven Lord?-me pregunto con cuidado, su mirada cayó en Selene.

-Por favor no me diga lord, llámeme Harry, y en cuanto a mi situación, mi hermana está profundamente afectada, hechizos y encantos de lealtad, maleficios para controlar su mente, su núcleo está atado con mucho candados y cadenas impidiendo su potencial, sospecho de una sola persona..-estaba a punto de decir el nombre pero ese mismo nombre que odio salió de su boca.

-Dumbledore-fue esa única palabra que cargo con el sentido de la hostilidad toda la sala.

-Sígueme Harry, veremos qué podemos hacer-solo asentí aun con Selene en mis brazos, lo seguí hasta llegar a una puerta de plata y oro, dentro era una gran habitación con una tina en medio, nada más, a pesar de todos los dibujos y runas talladas en las paredes, techo, y suelo, cada una de ellas con cada línea, cada símbolo tallado de tal forma de que se comunicaría con la que está al lado, algo sumamente impresionante a decir verdad, un par resonaron al sentir mi magia y poder, brillaron en azul hielo y negro con algunos toques de rojo carmesí durante unos segundos antes de apagarse de nuevo, luego escuche la voz de Ragnarock una vez más.

-Señorita, ahora usted debe despojarse de sus ropas para luego adentrarse a la tina, las aguas son de un manantial especial de la nación goblin, unos curanderos se mostraran después para tratar de revertir lo que supuestamente tiene en su persona, ¿Hay algo que no entienda?-pregunto con lo que creo es suavidad, Selene se aferro con fuerza a mi cuelo para después lanzarme una mirada, en silencio asentí para demostrar de que no debía temerle al Maestro Ragnarock, se soltó de mí y me pidió salir con un sonrojo en la cara, luego de esto nos fuimos de la sala con el rey.

Pasaron 3 horas y media desde entonces, una vez escuche la gran puerta abrirse vi un borrón de plata lanzarse a mi pecho y tirarme al suelo, Selene estaba llorando y pidiendo perdón una y otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede Selin?-le dije por lo bajo mientras acariciaba la cabeza con cuidado.

-Sniff..sniff…ese….sniff….viejo….me hizo…me hizo….olvidar todo….le había pedido…sniff que te buscara….pero al día siguiente lo olvide….me hizo olvidarte…e intento hacerme…odiarte y desconfiar de ti…sniff lo siento Harry…-lloraba a moco tendido, solo la abrase más fuerte por esto, jure por lo bajo que el viejo pagaría por esto.

-Descuida Selene, estoy aquí, ahora, estamos juntos ahora, no volveremos a separarnos nunca, nada ni nadie lo hará-le dije con todo el amor que pude reunir en mi voz.

-¿Lo juras?-me pregunto mirándome con los ojos de un tono similar al mío, pero no solo estaba el azul hielo, sino también el brillo de plata.

-Sí, lo juro hermana-le dije con seriedad, a mi respuesta se acerco a mi cara para besar la mejilla derecha con un sonoro beso, juro que me dejo la marca de los labios impresos en la piel, se sonrojo un poco para después sonreír.

-Cough…cough..lamento interrumpir-fue la voz del maestro Ragnarock detrás de nosotros, Selene se levanto de golpe para tartamudear que no era su culpa, solo me reí ante esto, ella hizo un puchero por mi respuesta, el Maestro también estaba sonriendo.

-¿Todo salió bien maestro?-le pregunte con un tono ligeramente divertido.

-Sí, pero la señorita aquí presente debe usar su magia con cuidado durante el siguiente mes, ya que su núcleo ahora liberado está reuniendo la cantidad de poder mágico que en verdad puede almacenar, estará ligeramente perturbado por la nueva fuente de poder que tiene, pero luego de un mes estará lista para hacer todo lo que se proponga y mas-fueron las palabras del Maestro Ragnarock, me le acerque y le extendí la mano, en mi mano estaba un puñal de hielo finamente tallado, parecían ser diamantes por como brillaba.

-Maestro Ragnarock, no tengo palabras para agradecerle, acepte esto como muestra de mi gratitud, este puñal tiene runas talladas en la hoja y mango, es irrompible y sumamente filoso, cuando su nación necesite el poder de uno de los miembros del Clan Umbra solo diga mi nombre y yo hare acto de presencia para darle con gusto mi poder a usted y sus hermanos-le dije con respeto y lealtad, el se vio sorprendido así como los otros goblins que estaban presentes, pero luego tomo el puñal, lo inspecciono durante unos segundos y lo guardo al lado de su hacha con gusto.

-Humildemente acepto esta muestra de gratitud de su parte, Harry amigo de los goblins-dijo con una sonrisa, me extendió la mano y con gusto la tome en un firme apretón, luego se dirigió hacia Selene, una vez enfrente de ella, esta tomo la palabra.

-Al igual que mi hermano no tengo palabras para agradecerle, y lamento no tener nada para darle como muestra de mi agradecimiento, solo puedo ofrecerle mi eterna gratitud Maestro Ragnarock-dijo mi hermana para después tomar los costados de su túnica e inclinarse con respeto ante él, Ragnarock acepto el gesto de gratitud, luego de unos minutos de charla sobre cómo se debe cuidar Selene nos despedimos, ella se abrazo a mi pecho con una sonrisa y nos parecimos de lugar.

-Salto de tiempo, el fin de semana, campo de Quidditch-

(Harry Pov)

Estaba en las gradas con mi hermana, tenía mi gabardina negra con mi capucha puesta, dejando ver solo la penumbra y un orbe de azul hielo, a mi lado mi hermana vestida con el uniforme de los jugadores de su casa con una escoba descansando al lado de ella, estábamos hablando tranquilamente de muchas cosas tribales además de que le explique cómo me volví un amigo de la nación goblin salvando y luchando al lado de Ragnarock en uno de mis viajes con mi ama, una vez terminado ese combate donde masacramos muchos animagos ilegales junto a criaturas domesticadas el me ofreció su amistad junto a la de su nación, cosa que acepte, luego seguimos con cosas mundanas, bueno, ella hablaba, yo solo asentía o decía pocas palabras pero ella no se vio afectada, en su cara un bella sonrisa, habíamos llegado acá para que le ayude a practicar ya que de alguna forma se hizo la buscadora del equipo, si bien no soy aficionado al vuelo no soy malo en ello, prefiero otras formas de moverme en el aire además de la escoba, estuvimos así hasta que llegaron los de Slytherin, el equipo de verde y plata se nos acercaron, alumnos mayores veían a Selene como un pedazo de carne, cosa que hizo que me abrazara con fuerza, su mano en su varita lista, veo que al menos recuerda las lecciones que le di de auto protección con los demás.

-Oye nena, ven aquí y sirve a un hombre de verdad-le ordeno uno de los rubios, su nombre no recuerdo, y no me importa, Reaper estaba un segundo después a un milímetro de su cuello, el chico estaba sudando balas, los demás estaban a punto de sacar su varitas cuando se escucho la voz de un persona en particular.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?.fue la voz grave y aristócrata de Drakina Malfoy, heredera de la Noble Casa de Malfoy, Selene al verla se puso rígida, como si viera a su peor enemigo, la verdad no sé porque se llevan tan mal, simplemente es así, en el Gran Salón de vez en cuando veo a Drakina mirarme de cierta manera que no puedo asimilar, no es lujuria, no es diversión, es como si estuviera analizándome detenidamente, como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta a un enigma o rompecabezas sumamente difícil, luego veía a Selene darle miradas de muerte y la de Malfoy se hacía fría y descarada, juro que a veces puedo ver rayos que chocan entre ellos.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-pregunto con odio y veneno Selene, la chica en cuestión estaba a punto de hablar cuando tome la palabra.

-Selene, ese no es tono para hablarle a alguien que no hizo nada en contra tuya-le reprendí como a un niño, la chica de pelo platinado sonrió con sorna al ver como mi hermana bajaba la mirada en forma de disculpa, pero se hizo de nuevo venenosa cuando de nuevo se cruzo con Drakina.

-¿Qué necesita de nosotros señorita Malfoy?-le pregunte con cuidado, ella a pesar de su aspecto es muy calculadora, sabe que decir en cada situación y si te descuidas podrías pasártelo mal durante un buen rato.

-Ohhh nada en verdad, solo veía a mis compañeros y quería ver de qué se trataba en realidad, nada importante Lord Fenrir-me dijo con respeto.

-Por favor, solo dirígete hacia mí como Harry, detesto eso de Lord-le pedí con cuidado, vi como Selene me dio una mirada de incredulidad.

-En ese caso use mi primer nombre, Harry-dijo con una sonrisa taimada y algo coqueta, Selene estaba echando humo en este momento, creo que escuche un gruñido…

-Sera un placer Drakina-me gusta cómo suena su nombre, ella durante un segundo enrojeció pero luego volvió a la normalidad, Selene parecía que quería vomitar ahora, la verdad no entiendo.

-¿En serio, cuál es tu asunto con nosotros Malfoy?-pregunto de nuevo Selene, los otros Slytherin se quedaron callados viendo el intercambio entre ellas, ambas mujeres se vieron durante un minuto, cada una con sus propias razones, cada una decidida, no entiendo nada en verdad.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no jugamos un juego?-pregunto con una ligera sonrisa de lado, Selene levanto una ceja ante esto pero se vio precavida.

-Quidditch me imagino-cuestiono mi hermana.

-Sí, pero así nada más sería muy aburrido, ¿Y si lo hacemos interesante con una apuesta?-pregunto con las manos juntas, Selene entrecerró los ojos hacia ella, Malfoy ni se inmuto por esto, espero pacientemente.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-cuestiono.

-Simple, si ganas, seré tu sirvienta durante un día..-dejo las palabras colgando para que se grabaran en la mente de Selene, ella sonrió con un destello de malicia pasando por sus ojos, no me gusta nada hacia donde se dirige esto…

-¿y si pierdo?-le pregunto con cuidado, temiendo ligeramente su respuesta.

-Entonces me darás a tu hermano durante un día-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, esto se va a poner feo, muy feo….

n/a: hola, como están?, espero que les haya gustado esto, sé que me tome mi tiempo en actualizar, sepan disculpar, salieron muchos inconvenientes además de que otra vez empecé el infierno conocido como facultad…

pero aquí estoy, tarde, pero estoy..

seguro muchos se preguntaran porque Quirell fue por la piedra y no Snape ya que fue capturado en ese momento por las circunstancias como en el canon, eso será respondido en el sig cap, y como Harry se hizo amigo de los goblins.

A Rebeca, tu idea me gusta, y pienso usarla con tu permiso claro está, pero la parte de las diosas si después puedes hablar conmigo sobre el asunto te estaría muy agradecido, ya que poner a seres divinos, o casi divinos no es algo a la ligera, debemos hacer una historia de fondo de porque están aquí en este momento, si tienes tiempo, no quiero molestarte y gracias por la molestia.

A Sakura Ali, muchas gracias por la sinceridad mi lady, nos estamos leyendo.

A mi buen amigo Element-Overlod, seguro alguno está interesado con la idea que puso, no es mala, a decir verdad es muy buena a mi parecer, la usare con tu permiso, gracias de nuevo amigo por ayudarme.

Les digo que los Demi humanos y hombres bestia aparecerán recién al segundo año, porque? Solo esperen por favor.

Como siempre les agradezco el molestarse en leer mi fic, dejen un reviemw si quieren o un PM si tienen alguna idea que quieran incorporar o preguntarme algo.

Para aquellos que estén interesados en el canto de Harry para con Mephisto aquí les dejo a traducción de mi poema/canto:

Tu, alma errante

Tu, el desconocido

Tu, el manipulador

Venid a este mundo

Hágase mi deseo oscuro

Cumple con el pacto negro

Enviad a mis enemigos

Al purgatorio carmesí

Descargo de responsabilidad: esta obra no me pertenece, solo a su legitimo dueño, a mí solo me pertenece esta la historia no canon que es mi creación así como los OC que se muestren en el mismo.

Soy SpecterWolf y me despido. 


	8. Capítulo 8:La Piedra de la Eternidad

Capítulo 8: La Piedra de la Eternidad..

(Harry Pov)

Delante de mi estaba esa misma puerta barata que llevaba a lo que seguramente era una trampa para lo que sea que está oculto ahí, ¿Por qué entonces se ocultaría un perro, literalmente hablando un cerbero de tres cabezas de varios pies de alto, agresivo para cualquiera? No tengo otra explicación, el viejo de mierda quiere atraer a alguien aquí, durante el año cada noche e ido al bosque para buscar al asesino de los hermanos de Star. ¿Lo encontré? Varias veces pero el muy bastardo es rápido y sabe moverse entre las sombras con habilidad, cada vez que el filo de Reaper se acerca a su cuerpo desaparece, por los rastros de magia sé que es un traslador, un dispositivo que puede tener cualquier forma pero su utilidad sigue siendo la misma, llevar al usuario a otro lugar que tiene "grabado" en sí mismo, pero una vez debió cae ante mí, luego de varios intentos fallidos logre hacer un tajo en la cara extrayendo sangre, esta era completamente negra como el petróleo, ahora tengo algo con que identificarlo cuando este por los terreros internos de la escuela, pero estoy divagando, todo se fue directamente a la mierda, aquí nadie es quien dice ser, hay que andar con un ojo detrás y el otro delante, Quirell es obvio que no es quien dice ser, todavía no puedo confiar del todo en Snape…

Lo único que me da una pista es el nombre de ese alquimista cuando leímos con Jaffar y Hermione un diario que explicaba el robo al banco de Gringotts, Nicolás Flamel, el alquimista más grande con el mayor logro y algo que muchos han deseado desde los albores de los tiempos. La esencia de la eterna juventud…

Todo ese poder encerrado en una pequeña piedra, que de seguro esta aquí en alguna parte, pero este castillo es tan grande, apostando mi cabeza tiene cientos, sino tal vez miles de pasadizos y recamaras mágicas que no se descubrieron, y seguro con los hechizos, maleficios y runas de expansión, espacio y demás esa cifra solo puede aumentar..

Cerré mi ojo mientras disfrutaba del silencio y del aire frío de la medianoche, me deje llevar antes de avanzar a mi camino, estoy solo, los demás están dormidos, cada uno de mis compañeros, conocidos y amigos están bajo el encanto de Morfeo, pero yo no, simplemente no puedo dejarme llevar hacia ese momento de paz efímera y corto que tengo..

-Y con todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, en menos de cuatro meses…- me dije mientras recordaba varios sucesos.

-flashback, domingo, el campo de Quidditch-

-No pienso apostar a mi hermano Malfoy, largo-dijo Selene cortante, vi durante un segundo como sus ojos cambiaban de ese tono dual zafiro/amatista para un rojo sangre, levante un ceja debajo de mi capucha, luego vi como Malfoy no se dejo intimidar, entrecerró sus ojos de plata grisácea, me recordó al filo de una katana, una hermosa y letal katana…

-¿Qué pasa Potter, asustada?-le desafío con sorna, una sonrisa depredadora aprecio en los rasgos de Selene, nunca vi esa expresión, los demás idiotas de Slytherin miraban el intercambio en silencio pero algo divertidos, uno trato de hablar pero vio como moví a Reaper en mi mano derecha en señal de amenaza, se calló al instante..

-No te tengo miedo Malfoy, tu no das miedo, me das risa-dijo con sorna, los rasgos de ambas se hicieron mucho más severos y crueles, estaban a punto de sacar las varitas cuando me puse en medio con los brazos extendidos hacía ambas, las runas de mi gabardina se desertaron y un viento frío tomo lugar alrededor mío de manera imponente, carámbanos de hielo se formaron segundos después como puñales, no hacía falta las palabras para explicar que pensaba de donde iba este asunto, las dos chicas se miraron con lo que creo es la molestia por la otra para después mirarme, el cambio es tan rápido que me confundió un poco…

-Perdóname Harry, no debí actuar de esa forma tan vergonzosa, mis más sinceras disculpas-dijo Drakina con elegancia digna de una princesa y con un arco hacia mi persona, Selene apretó los puños con furia mientras Drakina aun inclinada en su arco le mando una sonrisa socarrona.

-Lo siento mucho hermanito, no volverá suceder, lo prometo-me dice a la vez que da una bella sonrisa, sus ojos ligeramente cerrados con el anterior tono, Drakina al ver esto chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, Selene le dio una sonrisa como diciendo "te gane", la verdad no entiendo esto para nada, solo suspire para después tomar la palabra.

-Antes de que las cosas se salgan de control, y como veo que ninguna se rendirá ante la otra la apuesta es justa, pero como soy el premio aunque me disguste, como miembro de mi casa no tengo más opción que dejarlo que sea de dicha manera, pero yo diré que deben hacer ya que Selene no tiene al equipo aquí con ella, ¿Es aceptable para ambas señoritas?-termine cuestionándolas, nunca me quite la capucha, ellas se miraron en silencio, una señal de desafío fue dada, eran como dos amazonas por sus expresiones, de verdad esto acabara muy mal.

-Si-dijeron las dos luego de unos minutos de la guerra fría, asentí y me di vuelta para ir hacía el campo, ellas se quedaron mirándome con duda, cuando les hice un gesto para que vinieran se acercaron casi corriendo como si estuvieran compitiendo de nuevo, parecen niñas de cinco años…

-Muy bien, la tarea será la siguiente, ambas están en el equipo de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas, pero solo está el equipo entero de una de las casas, así que como ambas son buscadoras deberán atrapar la snitch, tienen una hora, de no conseguirlo será una carrera alrededor del campo de dos vueltas, la primera en completarlo gana, ¿Entendieron?-asintieron en silencio, luego les dije que vayan a prepararse, mientras tanto vi como los del equipo de verde y plata se sentaban en las gradas y como algunos alumnos de otras casas venían a ver, inclusive aparecieron varios de la mía, Jaffar, Hermione, Mandy, Pansy y las gemelas Patil, suspire al saber que esto será considerado como un mero espectáculo, use el ghost pass para ir directo a una de las bodegas del campo y conseguir el tronco que guardaba las bolas mágicas, la quaffle, las dos bludgers y por último y más importante, esa pequeña orbe dorada que puede dejar detrás a más de uno…

Una vez de nuevo al campo ambas Drakina y Selene estaban en medio del capo mirando a la otra con una mirada aguda y afilada, vestidas con el uniforme de sus respectivos equipos y protección, cada una del lado que le correspondía, me acerque erguido y cargado de autoridad y poder, a pesar de que considero esto algo muy tonto en infantil es un desafío entre dos miembros de casas nobles, me guste o no debe ser llevado a cabo, me pare en medio de ambas como el árbitro.

-Bien escúchenme bien, odio repetir así que esto lo diré una sola vez, de ninguna manera voy a permitir como guardián de esta apuesta que sea usada la magia, solo podrán usar sus habilidades de vuelo, nada más, cualquier intento de cualquiera de las dos por derribar a su rival con su varita no solo traerá la decepción y la vergüenza hacia su persona y casa, yo mismo le daré un hexágono tan fuerte que terminara en la enfermería durante al menos una semana y no miento, su tarea es conseguir la snitch en menos de una hora, ¿Fui claro?-les pregunte mientras las miraba a los ojos, no había rastros de duda en sus miradas, solo la determinación por derrotar a su rival, sonreí de lado.

-En posición-se sentaron en sus escobas y las hicieron levitar un poco del suelo, apenas un par de centímetros, levante mi mano derecha y abrí la palma de la misma, dentro esta la bola de oro, saco esas alas raras que tiene y empezó a flotar con lo que creo que era pereza, se quedo delante de mi hasta que reconoció de alguna manera las esencias tano de Selene como de Drakina, luego sin dudarlo Ascendió hacia los cielos con velocidad vertiginosa, pero la velocidad de mi ama es miles de veces superior, esto no es nada para mí, las chicas miraron hacia arriba también buscando su rastro.

-¡Vuelen!-grite e inmediatamente ambas sin pensarlo alzaron vuelo a una gran velocidad, Selene tiene instinto, no lo piensa y actúa en el momento con rápidos movimientos pero precisos en cambio Drakina si bien no tiene ese mismo tiempo de reacción si tiene habilidad, piensa la mejor manera de acercarse a su objetivo una vez que lo vea, las dos chicas volaron hacia lo alto casi pegadas, solo unos centímetros las separaba, luego cuando llegaron casi a la altura de las torres para ver se separaron cada una yendo por un lado buscando como águilas su presa, vi por el campo rastreando el orbe dorado, lo encontré volando perezosamente cerca de la segunda torre de Ravenclaw, luego vi de nuevo a las chicas que lo detectaron y tomaron rumbo hacia el mismo, la snitch al "notar" que venían a por él no se movió como esperaba sino que se quedo quieto esperando, Drakina se vio confusa por esto y detuvo un poco su ritmo dejando que Selene la pase, esta se burlo por la sonrisa que está en su cara, un grave error, cuando creyó que sería una victoria segura y le separan apenas un brazo para tomar la snitch, el muy bastardo tomo velocidad yendo en picado sin un ápice de duda pero mi hermana no actuaria como un novato por esto, solo siguió acelerando para caer en picada, Drakina ya estaba bajando a gran velocidad por la pelota de oro, una detrás y la otra encima, se iban acercando, entonces la bola de nuevo se burlo de ellas ya que giro de golpe y tomo una nueva dirección dejándolas atrás.

Se tuvieron que detener para evitar chocar una contra la otra, detrás se escuchaban los Ohhhh y los gemidos de las casas, parecía que esto les gustaba mucho, volvieron a tomar velocidad por la snitch, ahora esta zigzagueando delante de ellas, ambas estaban con la mano extendida yendo en varios ángulos ascendentes y descendentes tratando de tomarla, la pequeña bola tomo carrera para ir directo hacia las torres, las chicas detrás pero no contaban con que la snitch se metiera en un agujero en una de las costuras de la misma perdiéndose de la vista haciendo que ambas se detuvieran en seco, rodearon la torre esperando peor la snitch simplemente desapareció, luego vi como Drakina analizaba abajo y arriba para tratar de llegar unos segundos después a la cima de la torre donde se hallaba la snitch, Selene detrás, una al lado de la otra a por su premio, la snitch espero y a un segundo de ser tomada se arrojo de nuevo al suelo superando su velocidad anterior, parecía un rayo por el brillo dorado debajo del sol, las chicas se detuvieron ambas al mismo tiempo y quedaron al lado de su enemiga jurada y como si fuera en cámara lenta aun con algo de velocidad vi como doblaban su cuerpo en forma de media luna con la escoba para aprovechar ese mínimo momento y salir con todo lo que tenían, yendo en picado una vez más hicieron que me preocupara ya que se acercaba los tres a una peligrosa velocidad al suelo así que sin dudarlo..

-Despertad…-las runas volvieron a la vida y me dieron el impulso en las piernas para llegar al lugar que estaba justo debajo de ellas, levante la mirada y agudice la vista a lo mejor de mi capacidad para ver como la snitch cayo no en las manos de ninguna de las dos sino que paro justo en la mía, todo se hizo más lento, mi percepción del tiempo se agudizo a niveles más allá de un simple mago o asistente, todo era en cámara lenta gracias al Tiempo Brujo, estimulando la sangre con mana puro y acelerando las respuestas nerviosas del cerebro se puede ver el mundo de una manera muy lenta, inclusive se puede ver todo en un matiz de colores diferentes, como si fuera rodeado por el negro obsidiana, el azul neón y el azul hielo, pero en realidad el cuerpo y la mente toman tanta información del ambiente a una velocidad tan rápida que los reflejos aumentan de sobre manera, esta habilidad es usada más que nada como una contra ofensiva luego de un ataque que se logro predecir y esquivar en el momento justo y dura unos segundos, pero en esos segundos puedes cambiar el resultado de la batalla, es una de las técnicas insignia de Clan Umbra, pero en este caso no es para pelear y matar brutalmente a tu enemigo, no, de hecho creo que soy el primero que lo uso de otra forma…

 _¡Plaffff!_

Así es, con el Tiempo Brujo extendí las manos para recibir de lleno ambas mujeres que inútilmente trataron de girar su dirección de esa forma podríamos evitar la posición en la que estamos ahora, durante un segundo perdí la noción de lo que me rodea pero como se fue volvió, y en verdad deseo seguir en los brazos de la inconsciencia por lo incomodo que es todo esto…

-Ahhh…mmmm..-escuche ligeros gemidos pero mi visión está tapado por algo sumamente suave y cálido, mi mano derecha parece estar en la cadera de alguien, mi otra mano está atrapado en algo redondo, está caliente, es como un bollo, o un malvavisco..

-Ahhh…Harry…ahí no-eso si no me gusto en lo más mínimo, la voz de Selene sonó ronca y baja, levante mi cara chocar contra lo que sea que tenia, ojala no lo hubiera hecho, ya que me di cuenta de que tenía la cabeza encerrada en el escote de Drakina, ella estaba acostada contra mi pecho, su entrepierna rozando con la mía, a su lado compartiendo mi pecho como si fuera una almohada esta Selene, mi mano en uno de sus senos y la otra en la cadera, veo delante que las escobas están tiradas y astilladas a unos pasos de nosotros, todo el público está sumido en silencio de muerte….

-No es que me queje de tener a dos bellas damas en mi pecho, pero en verdad deben levantarse, a todo esto ¿Don de quedo la snitch?-pregunte y pareciera que las chicas se dieron cuenta de la posición indecorosa en la que estábamos momentos antes para salir de una manera algo cómica de mi, sus rostros rojos como cerezas, Selene balbuceaba cosas pero no podía entenderla y temblando ligeramente, mientras que Drakina tratando de recuperar algo de orgullo se mantuvo callada, aunque vi como jugaba con sus dedos o pelo, una ligera sonrisa en su cara, pero luego siguió con la mirada algo que estaba descansando en el suelo, era la pequeña snitch que tenía una de sus alas algo desviada o torcida e intentaba inútilmente volver a retomar vuelo, inclusive parecía que estaba sufriendo, de verdad la magia es algo tanto magnifico como extraño…

Vi como se acerco a ella lentamente y la tomo en sus manos con sumo cuidado al notar el estado de la misma, luego se acerco a nosotros con la sonrisa de un depredador, Selene levanto la mirada y su cara se contorsiono en una mueca de horror puro, Drakina estaba sonriendo con malicia pura, esto no me gusta.

-Bueno Potter, parece que soy la ganadora de esta apuesta. ¿Sabes lo que significa?-pregunto con sorna a su enemiga, Selene apretó sus puños para darle una mirada llena de veneno, se acerco a ella peligrosamente, creí que iba a darle un golpe pero pegaron sus frentes y vi el odio y el deseo de vencer a su oponente en los ojos de ambas mujeres, una sensación de opresión y deseo de lastimar al otro estaba en el aire..

-Escucha bien Malfoy, ganaste y cumpliré mi apuesta pero si me entero de que lo usaste en algo apropiado o..-se detuvo al pensar en algo subido de tono por como su cara se tiño de rojo una vez más, inclusive Drakina adquirió es mismo te en sus mejillas de blanco pálido.

-¿Entendiste Malfoy?-termino sentenciando su pregunta aun con el color rojo en la cara, parecía cualquier cosa menos una amenaza, bastante adorable para mi gusto…

-Hmmp, no me compares con una moza de taberna, yo no quiero hacer eso, ni abrazarlo, ni b-b-b-b-besarlo o…-juro que iba a decir tener sexo a hacer el amor pero en vez de eso se tiño mucho más rojo de lo que esperaba que el tono pálido de alguien podría tener, tratando de salvar algo de orgullo por esta demostración de vergüenza Drakina se despidió de mi con un arco diciendo con una diminuta sonrisa que me esperaba delante de las puertas de la sala común de Slytherin mañana para mis "tareas", eso ultimo con un tono de coquetería, Selene parece más un cachorro por como gruñe, al final debo pagar por esta tonta apuesta, iba a retirarme y seguir mi camino pero vi como Selene estaba cojeando ligeramente, me le acerque.

-Oye Selin ¿Estás bien, no te golpeaste o algo así?-le pregunte con preocupación en mi voz, ella se detuvo y negó con la cabeza para después darse vuelta y volver a cojear, solo suspire frente a esta terquedad, acelere mi paso para quedar detrás de ella, me agache y la tome en brazos, de nuevo ese anterior chillido que me daba algo de gracia más un ligero cosquilleo en la espalda me asalto de nuevo, Selene parecía estar peor que antes, sus manos juntas y su mirada baja clavada en el suelo como si hubiera encontrado algo de sumo interés, levante una ceja en confusión pero después le reste importancia, di unos dos pasos para escucharla hablar por lo bajo.

-Harry, esto es muy vergonzoso, todos nos están viendo..-la escuche mendigar, levanto su mirada y vi algo muy tierno, grandes ojos que brillan con esos dos tonos de color que pueden hipnotizar a cualquiera acristalados con las lagrimas no derramadas, ahora si eran joyas brillando en todo su esplendor, sus labios temblando, su respiración entre cortada, no pude contener un muy ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo de mi parte, esto es gracias a mi Oclumancia, de no ser así creo que estaría mucho más rojo que ella, pero de ninguna manera la deposite de nuevo en el suelo para que se ayude a sí misma, soy su hermano y debo cuidarla..

-¿Y? que miren, no me interesa, mientras que no metan no me importa si dicen algo o piensan, ellos en la suya y nosotros en la nuestra-parece que cuando la palabra "nosotros" salió de mi boca su sonrojo empeoro, veo por las gradas como todos nos miran fijamente, solté un alto gruñido de advertencia hacia cualquier idiota que creería que podría acercarse sin sentir los fríos colmillos del lobo alfa, pero algo no estaba bien, la anterior sensación de malestar volvió con renovada fuerza, el deseo de hostilidad se quedo en el aire como si fuera un miasma ponzoñoso, venía de Drakina Malfoy, nos estaba mirando fijamente con el rostro impasible y carente de emociones, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Selene le sacaba la lengua y se burlaba, luego vi a Drakina apretar los puños para darse la vuelta y retirarse…

-Quince minutos más tarde, la enfermería-

Estaba apoyado contra la pared, Jaffar estaba sentado en una silla delante de la cama donde estaba Selene esperando a que la poción regeneradora hiciera su efecto, Madame Pomfrey estaba despotricando sobre las heridas y la inconsciencia de los niños, esto saco una risa baja de mi parte junto a Jaffar, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca después de decirle a Selin que se recupere, las otras chicas siguieron su camino haciendo lo mismo, Selene se quedo tumbada dando un suspiro de resignación, según Pomfrey la poción no haría efecto dentro de diez minutos..

-Tempo-un reloj de un contorno azul zafiro se mostro delante de mí, arriba del mismo era la fecha y año, eran las 17:15 PM, tengo siete horas para seguir buscando en el bosque o en el castillo pistas sobre lo que está oculto debajo del gran cerbero antes de que empiece el toque de queda, como es domingo no tengo otras clases para asistir, luego de que mi hermana se curara le agradecimos a la enfermera para retirarnos.

Selene se despidió de nosotros en la gran escalera e irse hacia su sala común, una vez solos mi rostro se hizo serio.

-¿Encontraste algo de lo que te pedí?-le pregunte con un tono muerto, el devolvió la mirada de igual seriedad, pero también estaba la confusión presente.

-De acuerdo a los tomos que encontré en la biblioteca la piedra filosofal además de dar lo que ya sabemos, la inmortalidad y la posibilidad de convertir el metal en oro paso de su legitimo dueño y creador, el señor Nicholas Flamel al viejo, de seguro esta aquí luego de que atamos cabos sueltos con el asunto de los unicornios, se sabe que quien este al borde de la muerte si bebe esta sangre se salvara por un tiempo, pero a cambio sufrirá una horrible maldición por atentar contra esta criatura pura, todo apunta a que lo que sea que está atacando y matando a los unicornios es o un alumno o un profesor, ya que siempre se produce durante la noche luego del toque de queda, además no podemos simplemente andar de guardias, el terreno a abarcar es demasiado grande para una sola noche con solo nosotros dos, yo digo que vayamos por esa piedra y la tomemos para hacer después una trampa..-se quedo especulando con una mano en su mentón.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jaffar, escucha en tu nivel actual acompañarme a por esa piedra es muy peligroso, iré solo pero tú te quedaras como un informante, mientras yo estoy fuera tu serás mis ojos y oídos, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común me avisaras, ya forme la runa de enlace en una de tus katanas, y tengo una en mi gabardina, concéntrate en darme un mensaje de manera mental y lo escuchare, es muy útil, no me mires así ,prometo que después de esto te ayudare a hacerte más fuerte, no solo con tu magia, recuerda, estaré dependiendo de ti para guiarme, te necesito más que nunca, así que no dudes ¿Si?-le pregunte con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que me fue devuelta, me dijo que tenga cuidado..

Al día siguiente seguimos con el plan de mantener un perfil, bajo peor estábamos atentos ante cualquier cosa, Jaffar demostró ser muy perceptivo de su ambiente, es como un cazador, analiza cual es el mejor curso de acción para poder matar a su presa, de verdad cuando este mejor entrenado Jaffar será sin dudas uno de los mejores, de eso no tengo duda, me quede en mi mesa con una taza de café sin nada más, esa mañana empezaban mis labores como sirviente, vi como Drakina se acercaba con paso lento y calculador, ni arrogancia ni un ego masivo se mostraba, solo una sonrisa simple y bonita, como la gran parte del alumnado miraba detenidamente esperando, solté un suspiro..

 _Que empiece el show…_

-Buenos días maestra ¿Cómo puede este humilde siervo servirle hoy?-le dije con sumo respeto y elegancia, escuche como unos cubiertos se caían al suelo, los murmullos y cuestiones silenciosas inundaron el Gran Salón al segundo después de esa declaración, de mi boca se escapo un gruñido salvaje, vi como algunas chicas se sonrojaron por eso, con curiosidad deje salir una pequeña muestra de mi aura de hielo para percibir las emociones, sentí la confusión, la molestia, los celos que eran muchos, la lujuria, ese no me gusto mucho pero lo que me impresiono fue el instinto asesino, estaba por conjurar a Reaper para ver que ese instinto veía de Selene, en sus manos un tenedor roto en dos, sus brazos temblaban, a su lado los dos gemelos Weasly tratando de calmarla, se veían muy nerviosos a comparación de sus auto yo comúnmente alegre y bromista, vi como Drakina le dio una sonrisa de victoria, el instinto asesino creció, decidí ignorarlo por ahora..

-Buenos días a ti también, y por la pregunta puedes servirme en mi mesa, ven conmigo-sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta para retirarse y la seguí dos pasos detrás, escuche como Hermione preguntaba enojada a los demás que estaba pasando, las gemelas Patil estaba murmurando entre ellas pero logre atrapar algo de mayordomo sexy o algo así, Rain estaba hablando con Mandy y Angelina pero no me quitaban la mirada de encima, Hermione junto con Pansy y Tracey estaban ladrando y exigiendo respuestas de una manera no tan amigable a mi pobre amigo Jaffar, este me dio una mirada como si dijera "socorro", Katie y Su estaban con un libro pero es una simple fachada ya que de vez en cuando estaban robando miradas hacia nosotros, Sally, Morag y Alicia estaba discutiendo entre ellas pero un ligero interés estaba presente en sus ojos, después arreglare esto, ahora debo cumplir con esa tonta apuesta.

Una vez en la mesa de verde y plata mi maestra, suena muy mal pensar de esa manera, solo tengo una maestra pero por ahora debe ser así, estaba sentada con una gran sonrisa como si hubiera recibido el regalo de su vida, estaba comiendo su desayuno, unos panqueques con miel y una taza de té, a unos asientos a la izquierda estaban Daphne con Blaize Zabini y Theodore Nott mirando, los dos chicos con una sonrisa como si esto fuera divertido, pero Daphne miraba como un halcón viendo un inofensivo y suculento ratón, me siento ligeramente incomodo..

-Sirviente, me canse aliméntame por favor-se escucho un jadeo de parte del alumnado cercano, muchos Slytherin se rieron al verme en esta situación, de seguro quieren venganza por lo de principio de año ya que literalmente le patee el culo sin ningún esfuerzo ni misericordia alguna, pero no conseguirán esa satisfacción de mi parte, no mientras viva…

-Si maestra-tome el cubierto y corte un pequeño trozo del panque, lo acerque a mi boca y sople para enfriarlo ya que estaba caliente, luego se lo acerque a Drakina.

-Di ahh-eso solo desencadeno algo en Drakina, se quedo viéndome fijamente y su piel volvió a enrojecer cada segundo, abrió la boca sin ninguna ruido y tomo el alimento para saborearlo, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el mismo, así estuve unos quince minutos donde la alimentaba mientras los demás se nos quedaron viendo, sentí las miradas fijas en mi espalda y el instinto asesino se hizo más espeso y más grande, luego de terminar vi como Drakina bajo la mirada con la cara roja, al pensar de que no se sentía bien llame su atención.

-Maestra-le dije y con cuidado levanto la mirada para ver mi cara unos centímetros a la suya, se tiro para atrás pero como los asientos son largos bancos sin respaldo casi se cae, pero fui más rápido y la tome de la cintura y atraerla a mi pecho una vez más de manera inconsciente, sus manos se depositaron en mi cintura, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, ahora escuche como algo se quebró, era Selene que tenia restos de su copa en sus manos, los gemelos ahora frenéticos por darle algo de calma a la bestia, no creí que mi hermana podría enojarse de esa forma, pero volviendo al tema con Drakina, moví mi mano hacia ella como si fuera a darle una caricia en la cara, ella se quedo esperando algo tensa por esto pero en realidad deposite mi mano en su frente para después pegar mi frente a la mano, de esa manera podría sentir su temperatura.

-Mmmm… no tienes fiebre alguna peor si estas así de roja debería tener cuidado con lo que hace este día maestra-le dije mientras seguíamos pegados, casi besándonos, Drakina se despego y parecía muy ofendida, dijo que la acompañe al salón de clases, así lo hice, una vez en el pasillo se escucharon varios gritos y muchos murmullos cuestionando que había sucedido ahí dentro. Luego cuando nos quedamos completamente solos ella se pego a mi brazo, sus senos se pegaron a mi brazo derecho sosteniéndolo entre ambos atributos pero no eran demasiado grandes, apenas y empezaban a crecer, es al fin y al cabo una niña de once años por amo de Merlín, el agarre de Drakina era férreo y firme, no me dejaría ir tan fácil.

-Disculpe maestra….-no me dejo terminar ya que levanto la mirada, su rostro era decidido pero todavía estaba ese singular sonrojo adorando sus bellas y delicados rasgos.

-Hmp, es así como un caballero acompaña a una dama-declaro con orgullo y algo de altivez, pero tenía una sonrisa y sus manos delicadamente paseaban por los contornos de mi brazo apresado sintiéndolo minuciosamente, solo sonreí ante este casi descaro toque femenino.

-Como diga y desee mi maestra-termine y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la sala de encantos para nuestra primera clase del día.

-salto de tiempo, biblioteca 20:30 PM-

El día había pasado sin ningún incidente fuera de lo normal, los Slytherin tratando de sacarme de quicio sin conseguirlo o dejándolo ya que Drakina se levanto para mí, las clases aburridas, Quirell guardando las apariencias pero se veía pensativo, demasiado, Selene con esa aura de muerte y odio a su alrededor que empeoraba de a momentos como cuando Drakina se ensucio la mejilla con algo de chocolate de un postre en el almuerzo y lo tome con un dedo para después saborearlo sacándole un gran sonrojo, le devolvió la mirada con una gran sonrisa descarada y llena de diversión, ahora estábamos en la biblioteca haciendo nuestros ensayos tranquilamente, le estaba dando asesoría sobre transfiguración mientras yo terminaba mis ensayos de pociones.

-Bueno, parece que la apuesta está a punto de terminar, muchas gracias por este día, mi sirviente-dijo con clama Drakina mientras guardaba en su bolso sus cosas pero sus ojos grises se mostraba que no le gustaba que esto terminara así nada más, a decir verdad a mí tampoco me gusta, encontré una agradable compañía con ella.

-Sabes algo maes….no, Drakina, no necesitas de una apuesta para tenerme cerca de ti, simplemente pídelo amablemente y no me molestara pasar el rato contigo, de hecho lo disfrute mucho y me encantaría volver a repetirlo-le dije con una sonrisa suave, sus ojos se iluminaron cual niño inocente y sonrió, vi su verdadera sonrisa, era tan hermosa y radiante, tan inocente y pura, pero así como se mostro se fue siendo reemplazado con una tos muy falsa y un notable sonrojo.

-Cough...Cough...Sería grato tener tu compañía de nuevo sir...Quiero decir Harry, ahora como es de noche, y los pasillos no son lugar para una dama sola. ¿Mi noble caballero serian tan amable de escoltarme a mis aposentos?-pregunto con toda la elegancia que podría reunir pero aun quedo una diminuta sonrisa al saber que me gustaría pasar mi tiempo con ella quedo plasmado en su cara.

-Seria todo un honor y placer llevarla a su recamara mi bella dama-le dije con caballerosidad, me levante y le extendí el brazo que inmediatamente fue tomado por los suyos, seguimos así en un cómodo silencio hacia el retrato que daba paso a la cámara de Slytherin.

-Pase un día maravilloso, muchas gracias Harry-dijo Drakina para después soltarse de mí y levantarse en puntas del os pies para darme un beso en la mejilla, luego desaprecio detrás del cuadro pero vi un atisbo de rojo y una gran sonrisa.

Me quede durante unos segundos, tuve una sonrisa ligera en mi cara pero después mi cara se volvió fría al escuchar unas palabras en mi mente, era un mensaje de Jaffar.

 _Apúrate Harry, Quirell va a por la piedra, logre detenerlo durante un rato pero no se cuanto tiempo tengas…_

-Tch…Anima mea, lupus-el gran lobo se mostro a un lado mío, lo monte sin decir nada y tome camino directamente hacia mi destino.

Ahora estaba delante de esa maldita puerta una vez más, abrí mi ojo y me dispuse a entrar pero de nuevo tuve unas sensación de deja vu al escuchar un par de pasos que se acercaban por detrás, me di vuelta con Reaper y estaba dispuesto a matar, pero mi sorpresa fue al encontrarlos delante de mí.

Jaffar, Hermione, Drakina, Selene y Daphne, todos estaban mirándome con diversas emociones y caras.

Jaffar se veía como si me hubiera fallado o traicionado horriblemente por la cara dolida y los puños apretados.

Hermione parecía una madre que atrapo a su hijo haciendo algo indebido por los golpecitos que daba al suelo con su zapato y la mueca agria en su rostro.

Selene se veía preocupada y miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás como si buscara algo, tal vez al gato de Filch.

Drakina parecía estar ligeramente asustada por el temblor de sus hombros.

Daphne levanto una de las cejas y me miro con curiosidad, tratando de descifrar que estaba haciendo.

-¿Pueden decirme que hacen aquí?-les dije con desgano y ligera molestia.

-Podría acerté la misma pregunta Harry-contrarresto Daphne.

-Lo siento Harry, estaba haciendo lo que me dijiste pero parece que tanto Drakina como Daphne me atraparon y me cuestionaron, trate de escapar de ellas pero lograron retenerme, lo siento-dijo Jaffar para después bajar la cabeza.

-Perdón Harry pero me tenias preocupada, te estuve esperando en el fortín y no apareciste más, así que te salí a buscar con Hermione y me encontré con el resto, vinimos aquí porque escuchamos grandes zancadas dirigiéndose hacia aquí-explico Selene algo nerviosa.

-Harry que no sabes que es el toque de queda, venir aquí está prohibido, podrías ser expulsado por esto, podríamos ser expulsados todos por esto-me regaño Hermione con voz dura, iba a hablar pero de nuevo apareció ese gato de mierda, no lo aguante corrí hacia el mismo y le di una fiera patada mandándolo a dar un paseo, suerte que no llego a verme, luego me di vuelta y corrí dentro de la puerta con los demás siguiéndome detrás, una vez dentro recuperamos el aire y casi todos estaban despotricando contra mí por hacer algo muy estúpido, pero no pueden culparme en verdad necesitaba hacer eso…

-Grrrrr-escuchamos un gruñido bajo viniendo detrás de nosotros, nos dimos vuelta y los demás se quedaron viendo al gran perro de tres cabezas, vi que debajo de una de sus patas había una trampilla, de seguro ese es el camino a seguir, empecé a caminar hacia el mismo pero Jaffar se adelanto como si fuera un no-muerto. Algo va a suceder…

-Que-quiso preguntar Hermione pero la calle poniendo un dedo en sus labios, se sonrojo ligeramente por mi toque…

-Guarda silencio Hermione, si estoy en lo cierto verán algo interesante…-termine con una sonrisa de lado..

Si mal no recuerdo en varias interpretaciones del infierno, el guardián de sus puertas es el gran cerbero, aquel que mora delante de la entrada a los dominios del averno con una determinación inquebrantable, solo el señor del mismo es su amo, Hades, pero aquí no está, aquí esta Satanás, el señor de la llama infernal…

Fuego negro y carmesí broto de los brazos de Jaffar y empezó a rodearlo, como si estuviera bailando alrededor del chico de cabello rojo, líneas de fuego se formaron en el aire para crear un símbolo, era una estrella de David, tenía dos grandes espadas en medio, en el circulo exterior símbolos demoniacos para poder, llama, caos, destrucción y eterno, en medio de las dos espadas había un cráneo de carnero imponente, este es el blasón de Satanás…

Al final ese símbolo desaprecio en la nada como chispas dejando una sensación de opresión y malestar para los demás pero para mí era como recibir un soplo de aire fresco, sentí un tirón directo de mi núcleo mágico, algo quería salir desesperadamente pero con voluntad lo hice retroceder, delante de mí estaba Jaffar Phantom, no..

Estaba mi mano derecha, mi general, mi hermano de armas, estaba Jaffar Satanás, Señor del Ancestral e Imponente Clan de Satanás. Encontré a mi primer al primer miembro de mi sequito…

Luego otro símbolo apareció, este mostraba a tres cabezas de perro, dos de perfil mirando a la izquierda y la derecha mientras que el otro en el medio mirando de frente fijamente, era el símbolo del contrato familiar entre Jaffar y el perro delante de nosotros, una vez concluido el símbolo viajo hasta depositarse en la palma derecha de Jaffar, este es prueba de que el gran cerbero es ahora el familiar de Jaffar, al fin salió de su estupor o mundo y volvió en si mirando distraído por el lugar, cuando su visión se poso en el gran animal se acero y sus manos descansaron n la cabeza del medio acariciando con cuidado y ternura como s la bestia fuera a romperse por el toque de mi amigo, irónico ya que la bestia pareció ganar uno o dos metros de altura, además varias runas rojo fuego aparecieron por la piel gris del gran cerbero, pero parece ser que solo yo y Jaffar ya que las chicas no hicieron preguntas con respecto a las mismas.

-Ustedes deben volver a sus camas, yo sigo- camine hacia la trampilla pero el gran perro creo que iba a hacerle daño a Jaffar ya que gruño mucho peor, solté mi aura como respuesta, las paredes se congelaron, una ventisca hizo acto de presencia en el cuarto y el perro gimió un poco pero no retrocedió, sonreí de la, reconoce que soy mucho más poderoso que el pero no retrocederá para proteger a su amo, Jaffar gano un aliado muy leal.

-Tranqui fido, no hare nada a tu amo, pero debo bajar hacia los dominios que guardas, tu amo es mi mejor amigo, no debes preocupártele dije al animal, el se quedo viendo con los tres pares de ojos de oro se me quedaron viendo y cuestionando, cuando no encontraron restos de mentira en mis palabras el gran can dejo la hostilidad de lado para concentrarse en su nuevo amo.

Me di vuelta para dirigirme hacia las chicas que miraban la escena, tosí para llamar su atención.

-Ahora ustedes cuatro volverán a sus cuartos y se olvidaran de todo esto-les dije con algo de autoridad, cosa que no cayo nada bien a ninguna de ellas, cada una despotricaba sobre lo estúpido, suicida, tonto, irresponsable y peligroso que era, o todo junto, pero cuando Drakina se ofreció a venir las otras saltaron en seguida.

-Cállense de una vez por favor, escuchen bien, esto sí es peligroso y estúpido, por esas razones no pueden venir conmigo-les explique lo más tranquilo que pude, no tengo tiempo que perder.

-Bueno Harry, la verdad es que si queremos volver no podemos-dijo Daphne con calma.

-¿y por qué no?-pregunte algo exasperado.

-Escucha-todos se callaron, lejos se acercaban pasos, y parecían ser varias personas…eso es lo único que faltaba.

-Mierda…-dije y abrí la trampilla de golpe pero no deje que hiciera ruido alguno.

-Que esperan, bajen todos de una vez-dije y me lance por el agujero oscuro, detrás escuche como estaban discutiendo entre sí unos momentos antes de que Drakina y Selene dieran un pequeño grito de miedo, si caíamos en el suelo duro no me tomaría tanto crear la suficiente nieve como para amortiguar la caída de todos, pasaron siete segundos y toque el suelo, pero este era algo viscoso y húmedo, estaba bastante oscuro, pero podía ver las siluetas de lo que creo son largos tentáculos, veo mejor y sé que son, son raíces de una planta.

-Tch, que planta será esta-cuestione por lo bajo ya que no estaba seguro que haría con las condiciones indicadas pero estaba completamente inmóvil, medio segundo después cayeron las demás, de nuevo Selene y Drakina cayeron encima de mí en la misma posición indecorosa y Daphne con Hermione cayeron en mis piernas, casi en mi regazo, Jaffar cayo delante nuestro de culo, cuando nos vio dio una sonrisa muy boba.

-No digas nada-le advertí con el ceño fruncido ante la vista que tenia, mi hermana y Drakina con sus brazos en mi cuello y ambos lados de mi, Daphne con la cara en mi entrepierna y sus manos en mi muslo izquierdo, Hermione lo mismo pero en el lado opuesto, todas se sonrojaron de sobremanera, Jaffar se echo a reír y las chicas se levantaron de golpe, me sentí algo herido por eso pero no importa.

-Esto nunca paso-empezó Drakina.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Malfoy-siguió Selene.

-Si-dijo Daphne.

-….-Hermione se quedo callada pero u rostro era el más rojo de los cuatro.

-Bueno ahora lo importante que es..-pero no pude terminar ya que algo jalo mi pierna de golpe casi haciéndome caer, era una de las raíces, vi como muchas más se acercaban a nosotros y tomaron a los demás agarrándolos entre ellas.

-Diablos-me zafe un brazo y tome una de las molestas raíces….

-Anima mea, Aeternum custodiam glaciem- la raíz empezó a congelarse a un ritmo alarmante, el hielo subía por el largo tallo y se separaba por los demás, trataron de retroceder pero fueron alcanzados por la prisión de hielo, Jaffar convoco fuego y escapo de sus ataduras, luego movió sus katanas para crear ráfagas de aire caliente y llamas creando un vórtice de fuego quemando a muchas raíces, Selene cortaba las raíces con el Diffindo, Daphne al ver que sus ataduras retrocedían tomo su varita y uso hechizos aturdidores leves que eran efectivos para poder moverse, Drakina aprovecho esto y lanzaba reducto o bombarda, Hermione lanzo un lumos maximus y casi todas las raíces retrocedieron hacia la oscuridad, parece que las clases funcionaron bastante bien.

-¿Están todos bien?-pregunte, recibí una respuesta afirmativa, luego de respirar unos momentos, más que nada para las chicas ya que no están acostumbradas a esto así que usaron más mana de lo que pensaban, luego de ello fuimos por el único camino disponible, adelante nos cruzamos con una gran sala, si bien era normal en ancho, en altura parecía varios metros, casi veinte metros de altura, cientos de pequeñas llaves aladas volaban con pereza, varias escobas descasaban en una pared, la otra puerta estaba asegurada, nos quedamos pensando en que hacer y llegamos a la conclusión de que una de las llaves es la correcta, vi como una de ellas esta oxidada y tiene un ala rota, debe ser esa, casi como robots nos dimos vuelta para ver a Selene, ella se quedo un segundo procesando la información hasta que se subió resignada a la escoba, las llaves normales al notarla se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero esto no impidió el que obtuviera la llave oxidad, la usamos en la puerta y seguimos dejando la anterior sala detrás, la nueva habitación estaba oscura, cuando todos dimos unos pasos antorchas en las paredes se prendieron fuego dejando apreciar un gran tablero de ajedrez, las piezas eran de un tamaño mucho mayor, de nuestro lado estaban las piezas negras y del otro las blancas, detrás de esta estaba la siguiente puerta.

Daphne y Drakina avanzaron hasta llegar a un paso de los peones, luego sacaron las dos espadas que tienen y ponerse en posición, ambas chicas retrocedieron con cuidado y los peones volvieron a estar en reposo, esto es demasiado molesto…

-Esto es estúpido, no voy a ponerme a jugar en este momento-exclamo Jaffar con desgano y molestia.

-Concuerdo, de hecho tengo una idea-una sonrisa macabra se mostro en mi cara, Jaffar estaba sacando sus katanas una vez más.

-Bombarda Maxima-gritamos los dos a la vez, el hechizo genero una serie de grandes explosiones pero a diferencia de los demás esta vez estaban cargadas con el elemento que nos define, en mi caso orbes de hielo se manifestaron para después estallar en metralla helada letal que rompió con facilidad varias piezas mientras que Jaffar era orbes de llamas rojas carmesí con un contorno de negro además de dejarlas incineradas era como napalm…muy efectivo.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo al mirar su obra, toda la sección blanca o estaba derretida o destruida en trozos con escarcha incrustada en ella.

-Es verdad, muy patético-dije y ambos lado a lado seguimos caminado hasta llegar a la puerta dejando a las chicas detrás pero pude escucharlas.

-Recuérdenme nunca hacerlos enojar-dijo Daphne con ligero temor.

-Si-siguió Drakina con Hermione.

Así seguimos hasta llegar a la última sala, nos habíamos cruzado con tres trolls, dos acum morten, seguido de Diffindo se encargaron de ellos, un tonto enigma con pociones y ahora delante de nosotros estaba un estúpido espejo con un mensaje en el marco superior del mismo.

 _E de mostrar el deseo del corazón…_

-Muy cursi-dije, Jaffar solo asintió en acuerdo conmigo. Pero me puse a pensar por los demás, si el espejo muestra el deseo sincero de nuestro corazón entonces si pienso en la piedra con fuerza entonces la podre tener….

Cerré mi ojo y puse toda mi concentración y deseo con respecto a la misma, luego lo abrí y me vi en el reflejo, nada cambio, estaba ahí parado como si nada, me mire y con cuidado metí la mano en un bolsillo, sentí algo ahí, lo saque y estaba una piedra de color granate hermoso, sentí la gran cantidad de mana puro y sin refinar que contenía dentro, esta es la Piedra Filosofal, se acercaron a ver mejor el objeto en cuestión, cada uno en su propio mundo.

-Si es muy linda pero debemos irnos, ahora tome una parte de mi ropa, nos sacare de aquí-cada uno cumplió y nos fuimos de ahí con el ghost pass hasta el fortín de Fenrir, como era muy tarde Daphne, Drakina y Selene se quedaron a dormir, nos despedimos y cada uno fue a un cuarto.

Dentro de un ahora tendido en mi cama con la piedra en mi mano derecha escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, Yami que estaba tendida en la alfombra se irguió esperando una orden.

-Tranquila Yami, no sucederá nada, vuelve a descansar-le indique y así lo hizo.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Selene con una remera y unos mini shorts grises, en sus manos una almohada.

-Mmmm Harry….sé que….no somos niños…pero paso tanto tiempo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-termino preguntando con suma vergüenza y la cara enterrada en su cojín.

-Claro, no veo problema en ello-dije y deje que se adentrara en mi cuarto, ella vio la habitación grabándola en su mente por la manera en que guardaba cada detalle, cuando vio a Yami se tenso, puse una mano en su hombro y se relajo notablemente.

Nos acostamos y ella se abrazo a mí, suspiro de felicidad y se pego tanto como pudo, solo pude reír ligeramente.

-Drakina no puede hacer esto-la escuche murmurar por lo bajo con malicia y se río de una manera no tan linda, me extrañe por esta declaración pero decidí hacerme el tonto.

-¿Dijiste algo?-le pregunte con suavidad.

-Nada, nada de nada-se apresuro a responder.

-Te extrañe-soltó luego de unos minutos de silencio, estaba temblando y pude escuchar un ligero llanto, hice que me mire a la cara.

-Mírame Selin, dime que tienes-le pregunte con suavidad, mi mano descansaba en su mejilla, estaba siendo mojada por sus lagrimas.

-Es que..sniff…cuando te fuiste con..sniff..sniff..Drakina creí…creí-no pudo terminar ya que su cara se pego a mi pecho llorando, se abrazo tanto que me dolía ligeramente.

-Niña tonta, no importa con quien este, nunca te dejare, te perdí una vez, perdí el bello ángel que tenia, no lo volveré a hacer-al terminar nos quedamos en silencio, su llanto se hizo silencioso, le di un beso en la frente y cerré el ojo para descansar, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo sentí unos brazos apretarse a mi cintura y como murmuro un "gracias, te amo"…

Sabía que era la primera vez en años que dormía con una sonrisa.

N/a: hola como están? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo este cap, el clímax del primer año se acerca, ¿qué sucederá? Solo les digo que tengo que los dejara con la boca abierta jejeje el primer miembro del sequito de los pecados despertó, ¿Pero es un buen augurio? ¿O es un presagio de caos? si se preguntan porque Satanás despertó con una criatura como el cerbero es simple, en la Divina Comedia la bestia conocida como Cerbero, o Cerberus aparece y se la nombra no solo como un guardián (en una versión es el guardián al pecado de la gula, otros como guardián de la puerta del infierno) sino también como un general o mano derecha más allá de no expresar razonamiento alguno, sino que es muy preceptivo de Dante junto al fantasma de Virgilio.

Harry sintió su propia magia y legado despertar ligeramente, ¿Cuándo se mostrara Lucifer a este mundo? ¿Dónde están los demás pecados y virtudes? Quién sabe, habrá que esperar.

El hechizo que uso Harry en latín:

Carcer aeternum glaciem: prisión del hielo eterno.

Dejen rewiem si les gusto, si tienen una idea no duden en decirla, de seguro será divertido.

Una última cosa, si tienen necesito ayuda con las virtudes y los pecados, a excepción del pecado de la lujuria y la envidia, esos ya están ocupados, cualquier idea ya sea de otra serie o un OC por favor compártanlo conmigo si tienen tiempo, desde ahora les estoy agradecido y disculpen las molestias.

Soy Specterwolf y me despido. 


	9. Capítulo 9: Abismo

Capitulo 9: El Abismo….

-salto de tiempo, una semana después-

(Harry Pov)

He estado notando el comportamiento de Quirell en los últimos días, es mucho más nervioso y paranoico y de a momentos deja su fachada de lado para demostrar una persona sádica y violenta, su mirada lo dice todo, además creo que no le queda mucho si mis hipótesis son correctas, desde que recuperamos la piedra se volvo a la cacería de los unicornios, cada noche Jaffar y yo patrullamos los bosques junto a un grupo de centauros, al principio se mostraron agresivos pero cuando Star se mostro en su gloria quedaron convencidos de que no éramos enemigos, además como bono los dejamos estupefactos ya que no esperaban a dos magus que les mostraran tal respeto y reconocimiento en vez de los demás que creen que son superiores a todo lo demás, inclusive entre ellos, ahora estamos en su clase, tartamudea como siempre y trata de decirnos como reconocer un campo maldito o un lugar con una fuerte presencia negativa, lugares donde están espectros vengativos, no-muertos, cosas que escapan a nuestra comprensión, etc, pero no me interesa, de hecho no pedo dejar de verlo fijamente, veo como a Selene le duele la cabeza y se frota las sienes cada tanto, está tratando de entrar en su mente y conseguir información, no lo conseguirá…

 _Legeremence…_

Mande una sonda a mi enemigo, se hizo el silencio, ahora estamos en un punto negro, un vacio, no es la mente de nadie, esto es el punto donde todas las almas se juntan, el Plano Astral, según muchos investigadores e inefables y demás personas que se dedican a investigar este campo, este plano es donde todas las mentes se unen en una especie de armonía en el universo, en palabras simples es un punto intermedio entre las mentes, el que va a leer y el que será leído, no se sabe mucho de esto ya que se necesita de grandes maestros o aquellos que tienen legeremancia natural consigo, este punto es como el universo, de ahí astral ya que si bien es negro ahí millones de puntos brillantes como estrellas, es un lugar muy hermoso, inclusive se dice que aquellos que tienen el don del espiritismo, el don de convocar a los espíritus o entes del universo los llaman de este plano para hacer un contrato, aquellos que salen del plano astral se los conoce como "Diva", de hecho este lugar es casi como el limbo o el purgatorio, solo que aquí no se puede entrar físicamente, solo mentalmente o espiritualmente, estoy parado frente a mi enemigo, se ve sorprendido de todo esto…

-¿Asustado Voldie Boy?-le pregunte con sorna y descaro, el inmediatamente se dio vuelta para verme fijamente.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-su voz es fría y casi gutural, veo como saco sus colmillos, tch, esto no me asusta.

-Ohhh, que raro, creí que sabrías de este lugar, ya que eres el Señor Oscuro y toda la cosa…vaya decepción-debo provocarle, para que caiga cegado por la rabia, una vez pierda las facultades sobre si mismo saldrá de este lugar de forma abrupta, mostrándose frente a los demás tal y como es..Una mera cucaracha.

-No te atrevas a burlarte de mí mocoso o sino y..-lo corte de manera abrupta, cadenas de hielo salen del suelo con cuchillas en las puntas, le apuñalan las manos y muñecas atándolo, siento como mi cuerpo duele, usar tu poder aquí es muy difícil, gasto más mana o prana de lo normal, aquí necesito filtrar el mana de mi núcleo a mi cuerpo y luego enviarlo con mi miente aquí, nada fácil…

-Silencio Voldie, tú no estás en posición de reclamar ni mucho menos de exigir algo de mí, no eres nada ni nadie para eso…-ya no es mi voz, ahora esta Specter, el mercenario del Clan Umbra.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy?-pregunto con enfado y dolor evidente por su situación actual.

-Je, claro que lo sé, eres Quirell, profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts, el contenedor de Voldemort, aquel que no debe ser nombrado, el Señor Oscuro de esta y la anterior generación-dije con aburrimiento, el solo sonrió ya que parece que con eso va a darme miedo.

-También un mestizo, lo que más odias, y un copiador y farsante, lo que más detesto y aborrezco…-mis palabras parecen que sacaron su rabia, su poder, en forma de aura verde enfermiza, recuerdo de la maldición asesina Avada Kedavra.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-rugió de rabia y odio apenas contenido, mis cadenas se están agrietando, pero mi aura también viene aquí, el azul hielo/neón revolotea con furia a mí alrededor, esta batalla es de voluntad…

-Tu historia es una farsa, crees que fue muy difícil saber quién eres en realidad, Voldemort es solo un simple alias, se quién eres y de dónde vienes, solo hay que saber dónde buscar, y lo imitador es cierto a un 100%, estas imitando a lo que odias, a los mundanos, más específicamente a los nazis y su ideología racista de mierda, tu idea ya lo intento alguien más, y sabes algo, ese hijo de puta en verdad inspiraba terror, tú no eres nada contra él, ni siquiera llegas a sus sombra, el no necesito magia, solo ingeniera, propaganda y "buenas palabras" para convencer al pueblo alemán de llevar a cabo la purga, y lo hacía sin ningún pudor ni resentimiento a plena luz del día, el secuestro, la desaparición, la extorsión, el asesinato, no, el genocidio en masa de cientos de miles de personas, tu, una mera rata tiene que ocultarse, porque hay gente que puede enfrentarte, más allá de este gobierno putrefacto y corrupto, te basas en el miedo pero no puedes llevarlo a cabo, solo puedes moverte en las sombras en vez de mostrarte como Hitler, un mundano que puso a este mundo en el miedo, tú no eres nadie, un mundano patético como lo describirías tú, te digo, ese mundano con solo su imagen hizo temblar a todo un pueblo, y sus hombres eran la imagen de los traficantes de la Muerte, me das pena y vergüenza ajena, acéptalo eres solo un imitador barato que esta resentido como una puta perra luego de recibir una polla por detrás, que pena y esperaba más de este Señor Oscuro, yo me largo, no vales la pena mi tiempo.-cada palabra lo hace gruñir como una bestia sarnosa, no pude evitar reírme de él, una risa sádica y llena de malicia, que solo promete el dolor y la agonía antes de recibir el frío abrazo de la tumba. Antes de retirarme del plano astral escuche un rugido o un grito lleno de odio puro, la verdad, sentí un ligero escalofrío, pero no de miedo, era la excitación, mi sangre hierve, mis colmillos se preparan, ese demonio que esta sellado dentro de mi ser, nada ni nadie podrá parar el clamor de la bestia que se oculta en mi interior….

Que comience la caza….

Volví en mi para ver como Jaffar me miraba expectante y ansioso, el sabe mi plan, Hermione junto a Selene se ven preocupadas, las demás miembros de Fenrir se ven con diferentes estados de preocupación o curiosidad en sus caras, luego se hizo el silencio sepulcral, un gruñido inhumano, se podía ver al profesor con la tiza aplastada entre sus dedos, sus colmillos libres al mundo, sus ojos llenos de odio y maldad pura, podía sentir un aura negra y enfermiza en el aire, luego se escucho su voz.

-Pueden salir antes de tiempo, váyanse-no tartamudeo como de costumbre, ahora es fría y maliciosa voz, casi como la de un demonio de rango medio, que patético, vi como muchos de los estudiantes temblaban como hojas, tomaron sus cosas lo más rápido que podían para luego prácticamente correr fuera del salón, pero antes de que pudiera salir.

-Potter, Harry, tu quédate, necesito hablar contigo-ordeno con la voz más autoritaria que pudo reunir, les di una mirada para decir que estaría bien, le guiñe un ojo a Jaffar, esta era la señal, todo está saliendo acorde al plan, un muy ligero movimiento de sus ojos fue su respuesta, el entendió y se marcho con las demás, su mirada la más oscura que haya visto cargada con el deseo del caos.

-¿Si profesor?-le pregunte haciéndome el listillo, se vio furioso ante esto, casi golpea con fuerza la mesa pero se contuvo, se froto las sienes tratando de calmar su dolor de cabeza.

-No te atrevas a hacerte el listo conmigo mocoso, sabes bien para que te ordene que te quedaras, ahora dame una sola razón por la cual no deba matarte aquí ahora dijo mientras levanto su varita de manera amenazante.

-Porque si me matas no sabrás donde esta aquello que puede salvarte de perecer-le dije de manera uniforme y perezosa como si esto fuera cosa de todos los días para alguien como yo. Vi como abrió los ojos de manera desbordaba, está meditando en silencio por si estoy diciendo la verdad o estoy tratando de engañarlo, ahora como lo pensé me menado una sonda tratando de meterse en mi mente pero lo devolví con fuerza haciendo que salga de su silla para caer en el suelo con fuerza, inmediatamente convoque ocho espadas de hielo y los lance hacia él, lanzo un reducto quebrando cuatro pero esos trozos todavía son hielo, y el hielo es mi dominio, las restaste cuatro espadas más las nuevas agujas/puñales volaron en el aire para detenerse a unos cinco centímetros, su varita en mano, mi poder en auge, en un punto muerto juzgándonos para ver hasta donde llegara el enemigo aquí.

-Hmp, podríamos quedarnos así por un largo tiempo, debo ser sincero, eres muy bueno para reaccionar de esa forma, de verdad tienes algo de experiencia en ese cuerpo marchito, bravo voldie boy-le dije con sorna y descaro, el solo chasqueo la lengua en molestia, se levanto con elegancia y poder, su aura verde enfermiza se mostro ligeramente, la mía se ostro en igual manera, no es bueno que conozca ya el poder que tengo, debo engañarlo por el momento, más tarde me desquitare con todo lo que tengo en mi repertorio.

-Ahh…y te agradecería que no intentaras leer mi mente de nuevo, soy muy celoso de mis memorias, la próxima vez no seré tan amable contigo, pero volviendo al caso, yo tengo lo que quieres, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué tienes tú que yo quiera?-veo que él en verdad desea matarme, pero su poder está débil, ya es débil por la falta de sangre de unicornio, su piel es pálida o amarilla enfermiza, le cuesta respirar, y su magia es como si se estuviera escapando de su cuerpo por alguna fuga, no le queda mucho tiempo y debe estar desesperado, de no ser así estoy seguro que ahora ambos estaríamos batallando por la supremacía el deseo de derramar la sangre del otro, pero él sabe que tengo lo único que podría salvarlo en este momento, magia no tiene, tiempo tampoco, solo le queda seguir en mi juego, ahora él es mi marioneta y lo sabe, sonreí de lado ante esta perspectiva, pero sé que después de esto no podre hacer este movimiento de nuevo.

-Hmp, Soy el Señor Oscuro, no hay nada que se escape de mis manos, eres un caso raro…veo que tienes poder, no necesitas más del que ya tienes, posees conocimiento ni te dejas manipular por nadie…pero como me has divertido te dejare pedirme lo que deseas, esto es un privilegio ya que nadie más goza del mismo ni mucho menos este nivel de generosidad de mi parte….Solo dime que es lo que deseas y te lo daré a cambio de la piedra-dijo con una sonrisa enferma y degradante como si estuviera ya comprado, tonto iluso, no sabe que el está en mis manos a mi antojo, pero seguiré el juego, empecé a caminar despacio por la sala vacía, mis manos jugando con el hielo que se forma en la punta de mis dedos, que puedo desear de este sujeto me pregunto, unos momentos más y vuelvo a hablar…

-Es muy simple lo que yo busco, el viejo de mierda, cree que puede controlarme, que estoy a su merced, pero quiero demostrar que yo elijo a quien seguir y servir, solo necesito tu cooperación para dar un gran golpe en su corazón, ¿Me escucharas o Gran Señor Oscuro?-termine con una sonrisa de lado, el me la devolvió, todo marcha como es debido….

-salto de tiempo, esa misma noche en la cena, Gran Salón-

(Harry Pov)

Bien, estoy sentado cenando espacio espaciando, recordando cada detalle de mi plan, Jaffar se ve como siempre pero sus ojos denotan el nerviosismo que tiene, nadie más sabe de nuestra estratagema ni siquiera mi hermana, solo nosotros dos, ahora es casi el momento de que se lleve a cabo el plan, murmure un tempo y veo que son las 20:15 HS, faltan 5 minutos para que empiece el show, mientras tanto veo a lo largo del salón, cada mesa llena de alumnos y el bullicio de todo tipo, siento una ligera pisca de magia ajena invadirme, es la de Quirell, bueno, mejor no le dijo Quirell al fin y al cabo el sujeto conocido como Quirell está muerto desde hace ya un tiempo, solo está presente su cuerpo como un recipiente para voldie boy, y uno muy maltratado a decir verdad, como todavía no se desplomo no tengo ni idea, la señal mágica se hace más fuerte hasta desaparecer en la nada misma, veo cada persona en la habitación con cuidado, cada acción que es llevada a cabo se graba con furia en mi mente, veo la mesa de los profesores cada uno en sus cosas, Hagrid está todavía triste desde que su cría de dragón tuvo que marcharse a un refugio para dragones en Rumania, vaya noche que fue esa según mi hermana ya que fue descubierta por uno de las serpies y tuvo que pasar con Hagrid su detención, sino fuera por mi intervención indirecta ella se abría desplomado en el bosque frente a Quirell, Magonagall está discutiendo con el profesor de encantos, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout estaba charlando animadamente con la enfermera Madan Pomfrey, Snape estaba cavando en su plato perdido en sus memorias y pensamientos, esta así desde lo del libro…y el maldito vejete está mirando tanto a mí como a Selene cada tanto, sabe lo de la piedra, se le nota en la cara, pero no creo que sepa quien la tomo, por esta razón está algo nervioso.

 _Ping….ping….ping…ping…_

Ese sonido resuena en mi mente, hace eco de manera profunda, esta es la señal, mi aura sale durante unos segundos, la puerta enorme de roble marrón macizo se cierra de golpe por un silencioso levítate corpus, luego el diamante la entierra, no hay salida, los estudiantes saltan de golpe y empiezan los reclamos y quejas, algunos tienen pavor, los de primero hasta tercero, luego viene la precaución y la duda, los maestros se levantan de golpe, las mismas cadenas pero sin las partes filosas salen de las cerámicas cercanas a ellos y los abrazan impidiendo que se muevan para volver a lanzarlos a su lugar, un gran eslabón de la misma detiene sus bocas para impedirles hablar.

-Accio varitas de los profesores-dije sin cuidado y cada varita voló hasta mí, cada una entre mis dedos pero hay una que me llamo la atención, la del director, es blanca hueso, larga, de unas once pulgadas, y casi puedo distinguir el contorno de una calavera en ella, puedo sentir el poder que brota de ella en oleadas, es algo nunca antes que haya sentido, escapa fuera de mi comprensión, debo consultar esto con mi ama cuando pueda…

-¡Harry!-grito Hermione, viéndome con sorpresa absoluta grabada en su cara, Rain esta a su lado mirándome con la ceja levantada pero noto una mano que está debajo de su túnica negra, de seguro esta yendo por su varita, Mandy, Alice, Pansy y las gemelas quieren interrogarme pero una mirada las deja sin habla, las demás chicas se movieron un poco lejos de mí, al ver esta nueva faceta mía, la del asesino y mercenario…

-Hahahahaha bien hecho Potter, no creí que lo harías, pero me has sorprendido-una voz fría maniática resonó en el Salón, Quirell se levanto de su asiento.

 _*aplauso* *aplauso* *aplauso*_

Sus manso eran el único sonido que lleno el lugar, Dumbledore se veía sorprendido por esto, de seguro hizo toda una serie de pasos en su juego de ajedrez pero no contaba con esto, ahora desesperado trata de zafarse pero sin su varita no es nada ni nadie, lo mismo los otros profesores.

-Fue demasiado fácil, muy fácil…-dije con la voz monótona y vacía, veo como Selene se tapa la boca no creyendo esto, casi se rompe a llorar, mis puños se aprietan con furia, solo un poco más, solo un poco más…

-Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato y yo cumpliré..-dijo mientras alargo su mano que ahora estaba tan blanca como la de un muerto, su sonrisa era más grande.

Metí mi mano en mi túnica y la tire de mi mostrando mi gabardina negra hasta las rodillas con capucha, las runas brillaron durante un segundo ante la libertad recién ganada, guantes de cuero sin dedos, un pantalón de jean negro con una cadena de hielo en la pierna izquierda y botas de combate, este es mi "uniforme" cuando trabajo para mi Clan, camine hasta llegar a un paso delante de Quirell para detenerme, levante la mano derecha, el hielo la rodeo durante unos segundos mientras se amoldaba a una nueva forma, luego apareció mi fiel compañera, Reaper estaba indemne, el filo con diminutos bordes aserrados, la hoja de un brillante acero y obsidiana negra, las runas talladas en la misma de las cuales brotaba mi magia, el mango del tono negro como la noche…

 _Crack…_

Empale la hoja en el suelo quebrándolo, metí mi mano en el bolsillo izquierdo para sacarla, ahí estaba, la fuente de la inmortalidad, una piedra del tamaño de mi puño de un color rojo carmesí negro, como el granate, esta es la piedra filosofal. Me arrodille como si estuviera frente a una especie de deidad y con voz profunda digna de un caballero.

-Tome maestro…-se escucho una gran exclamación, muchos gritaron indignados por esto, Selene estallo en llanto mientras era abrazada por el pelirrojo mayor, Hermione se tapo la boca intentado no gritar, las chicas miraban con horror y miedo, algunos Slytherin miraban con una sonrisa despiadada, estos son los hijos de mortifagos y seguidores de ese estúpido prejuicio.

Sentí una mano fría tomar la piedra luego levante un poco la vista para ver como Quirell temblaba ligeramente pero era por gusto para después girar y largarse a reír cual loco, esto duro unos segundos.

-¿Qué se siente Dumbledore? Tu precioso bien mayor no me detuvo, tu amado estudiante te traiciono y me dio lo necesario para estar aquí eternamente, nada podrá detenerme, ni tu ni nadie-se dio la vuelta de nuevo para verme, luego camino despacio hasta mi persona, una vez enfrente de mí se detuvo y se inclino ligeramente, puso una mano en mi hombro y su voz retumbo.

-Lo has hecho bien, muy bien, mi mano derecha, mirad todos a la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, levántate y que todos aquí tiemblen ante tu imagen, que todos graben esta memoria hasta el día de su muerte, todos aquellos aquí o se unirán a mi o han de perecer bajo la hoja de mi siervo más leal, Harry Potter…-me levante orgulloso y tome a Reaper en ambas manos, escuche como alguien se levanto de su asiento para caminar hacia mí, era Jaffar, cuando estaba cerca.

-Harry esto no es glughh-no pudo terminar, los gritos de horror llenaron la sala, la sangre tiño el suelo, la sangre de Jaffar Phantom tiño el suelo, la hoja de Reaper traspasaba su pecho y lo levanto varios metros, se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre y bilis, tosía y trataba de respirar pero con cada movimiento se enterraba más y más en ella, me reí con sequedad.

-Je, vaya molestia resultaste ser, solo eras una mera marioneta para mi uso, ahora que ya no me sirves no tengo nada más que hacer sino tirarte a la basura donde perteneces-dicho esto agite la hoja sangrienta y lo arroje sobre la mesa de Fenrir, el cuerpo sin vida cayo con un golpe seco, los alumnos corrieron hacia la puerta helada y se podía escuchar andana tras andana de hechizos en vano, era una pérdida de tiempo, ese diamante tiene runas talladas tanto dentro como fuera, además como bono hay ligeras grietas que al formar líneas forman nuevas runas sobre las mágicas, runas físicas como no físicas, no podrán destruirla así como así.

-Bien hecho al exterminar esa plaga Harry-dijo Quirellmort, eso me da gracia, una pequeña risa escapo de mi boca.

-Gracias maestro, si me lo permite amo, me gustaría hacer una petición-le dije con la voz apagada, cuanto más le digo amo más quiero derramar su sangre por todo el jodido lugar.

-Adelante-dijo con la voz cargada de risa y curiosidad.

-¿Puedo matar tanto como me guste?-esa sola pregunta, hizo que todos dejaran de moverse en seco, cada par de ojos se detuvo en mi y en mi "amo", todos esperando a la respuesta.

-Sacia tu sed, derrama tanta sangre como gustes, eres libre-dijo y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más macabra y morbosa, di la mía propia, tome a Reaper y me acerque lentamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, Yami se mostro y camino a mi lado en silencio, ya que es mi familiar no puede detenerme pero por su cara se ve furiosa de esto, casi adolorida…

-¿Ahora bien, con quien debo comenzar?-pregunte a la nada y mire a cada profesor, todos mirando entre la decepción y el miedo, moví las cadenas con un movimiento vago de mi mano libre y liberaron sus bocas, los gritos y reclamos no pararon en llegar, floretes y espadones de hielo se formaron y volaron a velocidad de vértigo pasando a un centímetro de su piel, dejando hilos de sangre fresca rodando por sus mejillas ya que esta era la zona afectada.

-Silencio, ustedes no son nada en este momento, no pueden desafiarme, no pueden vencerme, admítanlo, han fracasado, les llego la hora, pero como soy bueno les concederé un último deseo, les dejare ver la gloria en carne y hueso que es mi amo-me puse derecho cual soldado, con la voz fuerte y poderosa volví a hablar sin darme vuelta.

-Maestro, muéstrele cual es el alcance de su magnífico poder, tome la piedra, absórbela y reclama su poder encerrado, conviértase en algo que solo los demás puedan siquiera soñar o aspirar, la inmortalidad está en su mano aquí y ahora, tómela para siempre, ningún ser podrá oponérsele nunca, o se arrodillaran ante usted o perecerán, hoy es un Señor Oscuro, mañana….ohhh mañana este pequeño e insignificante mundo conocerá a su nuevo Dios…- mi voz retumbo en cada espacio, en cada esquina, cada alma tembló ante esta declaración, luego la risa se hizo presente, quería vomitar por toda esta palabrería barata, la verdad no puedo creer que haya caído con eso.

-Esa es una muy buena idea Harry, si…..Les concederé esa hermosa visión, de cómo su peor enemigo asciende en algo que nunca podrán lograr, luego quiero ver como los matas lentamente-dijo y termino para levantar la piedra, un aura verde enfermiza se mostro, el deseo de la violación, la degradación, la decadencia, la putrefacción, la corrupción y la muerte impregno el aire, es asqueroso, casi como la de un demonio, mi aura se mostro a su vez, azul neón/hielo, el deseo de la matanza, la masacre, la carnicería, el combate, el deseo de la batalla contra cientos, contra miles, el frío de la tumba de miles de cuerpos, la oscura y majestuosa cripta lucho inconscientemente contra la otra pero el loco no le resto importancia. El aura verde rodeo la piedra, runas y sellos verdes y negros la rodearon formando una especie de orbe, las letras volaban lentamente a su alrededor, la piedra empezó a fragmentarse violentamente hasta que se quebró, dejando detrás una especie de nube de color rojo espesa con varios rayos rojos saliendo cada tanto, esta nube rodeo a Quirell y lo engullo, todo su cuerpo se cubrió con esto, cerro los puños y se río con fuerza ante esto, de seguro siente el poder, pero se detuvo de golpe, llevo una mano a su boca y empezó a regurgitar sangre negra, esta misma sangre escapaba de su nariz, levanto los ojos desorbitados y su mirada se detuvo en mi, empecé a reírme con locura y sadismo, era tan mala como la suya pero la mía dejaba ese inminente necesidad de matar, nadie se escaparía, quiso decir algo pero cayó de rodillas temblando como una hoja, trataba de hablar pero no podía, sonreí y vi como Yami lo miraba a él y a mí en intervalos como si estuviera buscando una respuesta.

-Yami-dije con autoridad, ella movió de golpe su cabeza para verme, esperando.

-Quiero que formes la barrera más fuerte que puedas alrededor nuestro, que no entre ni salga nadie sin mi permiso-hizo como ordene, runas negras se manifestaron delante de las mesas haciéndolas desaparecer, luego una barrera rojo sangre algo trasparente tomo lugar arriba de las runas, nadie podía salir de la misma ya que fueron empujados con suavidad por la barrera, dejaba todo el espacio para ambos, Quirell y yo, los profesores tomaron lugar con el alumnado, los libere al cabo de unos segundos y trataron de calmar a los demás que estaban eufóricos y desesperados.

-¿Cuánto más fingirás ser un mero cadáver?-grite con rabia y furia, todos se miraron con curiosidad, tratado de descifrar a quien estaba cuestionando, luego alguien grito y un coro de gritos le siguió de manera casi cronométrica, vieron como Jaffar se levantaba con cuidado aun con el agujero en su pecho, se sacudió su ropa y se la arranco, mostrando un chaleco negro de cuero, una capucha de piel blanca, pantalones de guerrilla y sandalias de samurái, luego de esto le daré unas botas, no puede estar usando eso, ya hace rato dejamos el periodo Edo, sus katanas se manifestaron en una explosión de llamas, su cara era una mueca de desagrado.

-Maldita sea Harry, ¿Era necesario tirarme como un mero saco de papas?-grito y me cuestiono indignado, levante una ceja como si fuera algo de todos los días para replicarle.

-Debía ser lo más realista posible, no te quejes, además no sentiste nada, solo fuiste levantado por un hechizo de levitación y ocultado en una ilusión, nada del otro mundo-le dije con desgano y molestia leve, no era tiempo para esto, los demás se veían como un pez por los gestos tratando de entender toda esta estratagema que parecía haberles fundido el cerebro, Jaffar lo noto y chasqueo la lengua en molestia.

-Hoyy, tampoco hicimos algo imposible, solo engañamos a nuestro oponente, nada más, no hay mucha ciencia detrás de ello-les grito a todo el mundo con gran enfado, parece que ser tratado como un saco de papas en verdad le toco una fibra sensible por las llamas rojo sangre que están revoloteando con furia en los bordes de las hojas y en su persona, me reí y convoque mi propio hielo, carámbanos como puñales se formaron y danzaban sobre Reaper, era algo escalofriantemente hermoso a decir verdad.

-Acabemos con esto-dije y nos lanzamos al combate, me adelante y lance los carámbanos hacia Quirell, este levanto su varita y los destruyo con un poderoso reducto, luego lo escuche gritar Fiendfire, el fuego demoniaco, un glifo se mostro debajo de mis pies y salte alto, varios metros evitando el fuego, Vi como Jaffar se detuvo, empalo sus hojas y levanto pilares de llamas rojas, su versión del hechizo incendio para defenderse del otro, una vez sobre su cabeza convoque millares de hojas gélidas, 40 espadas glaciares se mostraron en su gloria total, moví a Reaper y todas se lanzaron hacia él.

\- scutum tenebris-dijo Quirell, su sombra se alzo y formo una muralla que recibió de lleno las hojas, se notaban ginetas en su escudo, caí en picado con Reaper en alto, un tajo cargado de mi magia que hizo que la hoja de la guadaña brillara en azul hielo lo quebró, quede arrodillado y Reaper abajo, escuche como Quirell se movió para atrás y a Jaffar corriendo con todo, puso un pie en mi espalda para usarme como tabla de salto, se alzo unos tres metros y conjuro.

-Bombarda-los orbes de antes ahora eran mucho más grandes, eran unos 12 y rodearon a Quirell, esta vez conjuro varios Protego uno encima de otro para defenderse, cada uno de ellos pereció ante el ataque de Jaffar, esto tomo mucho mana de él, cayo de golpe y trato de tomar aire, me moví delante de Jaffar para detenerme.

\- sanguine cultros-30 cuchillos con su sangre negra se formaron detrás de Quirell, luego se lanzaron hacia nosotros, empale a Reaper y murmure.

\- gelu aegis- muros del hielo más blanco se formaron, esta es Egida, la defensa de la cripta, un muro de hielo impenetrable que protege la morada de los muertos. Este muro recibió de lleno cada cuchillo haciendo que se quiebren en miles de gotas de sangre que cayeron al suelo, vi como Jaffar se alzo, me dio una inclinación con la cabeza y deshice el hielo macabro para darle oportunidad, mando una lluvia de Diffindo, haces de corte rojo volaron hacia el mago oscuro y este los expulso con Protego y Velus, una defensa superior al Protego , luego siguió bombarda, los orbes se hicieron mucho más pequeños, como una bola de billar pero subieron en cantidad, eran unas 30 bolas listas para explotar de lleno, así lo hicieron, explotaron todas a la vez que estaban a casi nada de Quirell destruyendo su defensa, se arrodillo para tomar aire, ya no podía más, es fuerte pero debe entrenar más, ahora es mi turno, tome a Reaper y me moví con rapidez hacia mi objetivo.

\- et reputans- clones de hielo se levantaron de pilares helados, cada uno era idéntico a mi solo que cada uno o tenía las manos como cuchillas, las que use contra Yami o eran dos grandes cuchillas como machetes, me detuve en seco y apunte a Quirell, mis ocho clones se abalanzaron sobre él sin piedad, dos en cada dirección, dos por el aire, dos por el frente, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda, todos buscaban un trozo de Quirell, pero este parece estar preparado.

\- mucronibus sanguine chorum- vi como espadas de sangre negra y sombra se formaron y danzaban a su alrededor, conozco esta defensa maldita, cada hoja está hecha con tu sangre y pesar, cada hoja representa un deseo bajo tuyo incumplido ese pesar inunda tu mente casi al borde de la locura misma, debe estar desesperado para usarla. Pero no importa, los clones son solo una mera finta, cada uno de ellos formo un círculo alrededor de Voldie Boy e intentaban llegar a él pero las cuchillas los cortaban cada tanto para que mis yo sé regeneraran con mi magia, me moví con el ghost pass detrás de él, cada muñeco pereció ante las hojas y salte hacia mi presa..

 _Slashhhh…._

Un sonoro tajo se hizo presente en el Gran Salón, la sangre negra empapo mi cara, vi su carne que era casi como la de un muerto en avanzado estado de descomposición, grito de dolor y agonía, apretó sus dientes y cayó de rodillas, luego escuche un gemido lastimero y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Jaffar estaba peor, parece que uso más hechizos de lo que su magia puede permitir.

-Tch, tu quédate aquí, ahora termino contigo, anima mea, vinculis vindictae-dije y varias cadenas de un tono negro abismal como un cielo sin luna ni estrellas se mostraron de mi sombra, cada eslabón tenia espinas en ambas lados del mismo, se enterraron profundamente en Quirell haciendo sangra profusamente, me acerque a Jaffar y lo levante para que se apoyara en mi brazo, lo lleve unos pasos detrás y escuche un hechizo, no era la maldición asesina pero era similar al hechizo torturador, la maldición Cruciatus.

\- Macabre agonia secat-sentí como mi carne ardía de dolor puro, vi como cortes profundos que dejaban ver carne y algunos casi el hueso se mostraron en mi cuerpo, principalmente en mi pecho con dos que mostraron la punta de dos costillas ya que las estoy sintiendo tocar mi abrigo, y mis brazos, si no fuera por los glifos de curación estaría retorciéndome en el suelo de agonía, gruñí y me gire hacia mi enemigo con odio puro en mi ojo, puedo sentir como mi aura se manifiesta como miasma en mi persona, mientras que otro uno mucho más oscuro, un azul noche sale de mi ojo, las runas brillan en poder y de ellas brota el miasma, veo como cada persona tiembla o cae ante mi poder.

-Muy bien Voldie Boy, es hora de acabar con esto, todo aquel que no desee ser traumado de por vida que cierre los ojos, aquellos que tengan un corazón fuerte que mire el verdadero significado de la desesperación, despertad-las runas en mi gabardina se tornaron rojo sangre, me reí con saña y sadismo, las cadenas se apretaron más a Quirell, tano que tuvo que soltar su varita en reflejo. Empale a Reaper con fuerza en el suelo y quede arrodillado como si estuviera rezando.

fame in carcere,

Sanguinem carcerem

Cell aeternam

hic veind

horror seminare

adducam terrore

Omissa spe

hic illi qui intrant

quia hic

Tantum desperatio Hallaran

Abysso

De la nada mi sombra se retorció con furia y dolor, se movió sobre mi cuerpo varios metros, y se manifestó, un círculo ritual a cuatro metros de mi cabeza, cada runa, cada símbolo, cada letra eran todos una creación del Clan Umbra, esta era Abismo, el nombre que se le dio al primer demonio convocado, esta es la sombra del infierno, el abismo devorador que no deja nada ni nadie, el circulo se puso todo negro, como un sol sombrío y luego vino, cientos de manos de sangre que les sobresalían los huesos, la sangre se escurría y caía debajo de mí como una lluvia, escuche a más de uno vomitar y gritar de terror, las manos se alargaron de manera retorcida y los dedos como garras agarraron a Quirell, este completamente aterrado traro de zafarse, trato de escapar, pero nadie escapa de su castigo, más y más manos lo agarraron de cada centímetro libre, luego fue tragado por la puerta negra, al final esta se cerro y todo quedo en un silencio de muerte….

n/a:hola como les va? Aquí les traigo este nuevo cap del heredero de Umbra, de seguro muchos se están pensando cómo es que Harry derroto a Quirell tan fácil, bueno como verán Bayonetta es mucho más fuerte que Voldemort, sin sus demonios ya es muy fuerte y Harry como su discípulo es seguro que aprendería como convocar a los demonios del averno a su servicio.

En segundo lugar muchos se preguntaran que hice con Quirell, bueno es muy sencillo, en la película, lo vi como alguien semi "poseído", ósea que la persona conocida como Quirell aun estaba presente pero ya estaba siendo controlada por Voldemort, en este caso solo está el cuerpo de Quirell, la persona conocida como Quirell ya está muerta, ahora solo es una marioneta para el Señor Oscuro.

En tercer lugar Jaffar, de seguro están a punto de decir "pero si es un pecado, como es cayo tan rápido, eso no tiene sentido", si tiene sentido, recuerden Jaffar recién "despertó" su esencia como pecado, y no tiene entrenamiento alguno sobre su poder, a diferencia de Harry.

En cuarto lugar, la piedra, no se preocupen, toda duda con respecto a la piedra se responderá en el siguiente cap.

Ahora me gustaría pedirles ayuda, como recordaran en el segundo año aparecerán los hombres bestia y demi humanos (youkai, kitsune, elfas, naga, sirenas, orcos, enanos, etc), mi pedido es si alguien me puede dar una idea de cómo estas culturas y pueblos se metieron en la cultura magus, ósea como se conectaron con los magos y porque están ahora con "derechos", no sé si me explico, cualquier duda o idea por favor manden un PM, desde ya muchas gracias.

Ahora explicare la magia que se uso aquí:  
scutum tenebris: escudo sombrío

sanguine cultros: cuchillos sanguíneos

gelu aegis: Egida helada

et reputans: reflejo de uno

mucronibus sanguine chorum: cuchillas danzantes de la sangre

vinculis vindictae: cadenas de la venganza

Macabre agonia secat: cortes de la agonía macabra.

Por último para el poema/canto esta es su traducción

El calabozo del hambre

La carcel de sangre

La celda eterna

Venid aqui

Sembrad el horror

Traer el terror

Abandonad toda esperanza

Aquellos que entren aqui

Puesto que aqui

Solo hallaran la desesperación

Abismo

Dejen un rewiem si quieren y cualquier duda o idea no duden en decirlo, se despide Specterwolf y espero que lo hayan disfrutado, buenas noches.


	10. Capítulo 10:Reuniendo a la Famil

Capítulo 10: Reuniendo a la Familia…..

(Harry Pov)

Luego de convocar a abyss y que este tomara a voldie boy hacia su "lugar" todo se quedo en completo silencio una vez más, veo a Jaffar tendido con el sudor corriendo por su cara, sus espadas están a ambos lados de él, puedo ver ligeras chispas y brasas cada pocos segundos, están preocupadas por su amo, en este encuentro vi el desempeño de mi hermano de armas y mano derecha, Satanás es en una palabra, un tanque, poder en oleadas, capacidad para destruir más allá de lo normal, hábil, veloz, certero pero le falta control y técnica, gasta demasiada mana en un simple hechizo, en una batalla de desgaste saldrá perdiendo miserablemente, y pudimos ganar contra Quirell solo porque ya estaba débil más el veneno que le aplique con esa falsa piedra, me acerque a él con cuidado, mi aura de frío lo calma, congela sus músculos adoloridos dejándolos tiesos durante un segundo para que se abrasen al gélido tacto de mi poder, somos opuestos, hielo y fuego, pero sabemos complementarnos, lo tome y lo deposite sobre mi hombro, ya estaba inconsciente, mire a las espadas que ahora estaban rodeadas por el fuego, sonreí y susurre.

- _Anima mea, manus spectrum-_ una neblina gélida se formo, lentamente tomo nueva forma, brazos huesudos y blancos del humo frío de la tumba, los dedos largos y malditos se estiraron para tomar las katanas, luego se pusieron a mi lado, camine en silencio, mire hacia delante, puedo escuchar los murmullos, cada hipótesis, cada teoría loca y rebuscada no se hace esperar, a solo 5 pasos del gran muro de hielo que cubría la puerta se empezó a quebrar para fragmentarse en miles de trozos que en vez de caer a al suelo se detuvieron en el aire y danzaron suavemente para convertirse en copos de nieve hasta desaparecer, la puerta retumbo y se abría dando paso a la libertad de esta sala, solo los pasos de mis botas se escuchaba….es tan nostálgico…

Como el primer campo que teñí de rojo y blanco….

Seguí caminando a paso lento teniendo cuidado de no molestar a mi hermano, puedo escuchar los reclamos, gritos de indignación, repudio, odio, miedo, es normal, todo ser humano aborrece y teme a lo que es diferente tanto para sí como para los "suyos", pero con esto demuestro que no soy nadie para tomar a la ligera, deje un mensaje doble, los hijos de los mortifagos les dirán a sus padres sobre lo sucedido, y esas voces se esparcirán, mi nombre tomara peso entre sus filas, sabrán lo que puedo causar, mi sola presencia con el tiempo causara temor, el temor lleva a la paranoia, la paranoia al caos, un doble ataque, si quieres derrotar a una manada, mata a su alfa y el resto seguirá cual cordero sigue al pastor, por el otro lado el viejo..Este sujeto inservible y senil ahora sabe que no debe tomarme como si fuera nada, puedo y matare, el no me dará ordenes, no se atreverá a menos que tenga un buen plan, cosa que creo que lo hará en el receso de verano pero tengo una última carta….

Dumbledore, no sabes lo que te espera…

-Salto de tiempo y lugar, Fortín de Fenrir, 4 horas después-

(Harry Pov)

Jaffar esta tendido en su cama, ya puse salas y campos delimitados de alerta, presión, fuego, viento, expulsión y anti aparición, en este momento está profundamente dormido, estoy tendido en la ventana mirando al vacío, la noche recién llego y es muy bella, me calma pero también me hace pensar….como reaccionaran todas, que dirán, como se dirigirán hacia Jaffar y yo de ahora en adelante, nos temerán, nos repudiaran, tantas cosas son posibles, espero que mi hermana no esté de nuevo completamente asustada de mi persona como antes, separarme de ella de nuevo cuando apenas nos volvimos a ver es solo…desesperante, cerré mi ojo, mi aura se filtra, el miasma azul negruzco toma lugar en la habitación alrededor de su amo, baila, golpea y se mueve furiosamente de a momentos, a este paso deberé irme para poder encontrar una manera del liberarlo, antes estaba bien ya que constantemente estaba luchando por mi vida como mercenario y asesino para Umbra, pero aquí estoy limitado, mi magia se acumula, necesito liberación de una manera u otra…necesito batallar, mire a mi amigo tendido y una idea vino a mi mente, es mi general, mi mano derecha, es normal que se quede conmigo, lo llevare junto a Selene a la Mansión Potter y los entrenare en batalla mágica, y de paso podre liberarme de mi exceso de mana, eso debería bastar al menos por ahora, debo buscar otras maneras de manejar mi poder, al menos lo tengo ahora conmigo, pensé mientras miraba mi dedo medio derecho, una niebla roja dorada se mostro durante unos segundos seguido de un ligero brillo para mostrar un fino anillo de obsidiana negra con tribales y runas de poder, orden, rey/lord, un gran rubí en medio y a ambos lados del mismo dos imponentes grifos magistralmente tallado, su poder ponía en orden mi núcleo, me permitía no tener miedo y pensar con valor ante las situaciones, escudos de Oclumancia mejorados para protegerse contra la legeremancia, este es el anillo de los Potter, cada lord en la familia lo tiene, es la prueba de que soy un verdadero Potter, pensé en no mostrarlo y así como se manifestó desapareció en la nada dejando mi dedo como estaba.

Siento una presencia, veo como mi sombra se mueve por sí sola, luego toma la forma de Yami, sus ojos rojos como la sangre miran expectante, dudosa, curiosa, algo que no había visto antes, es como un niño ante algo nuevo.

-….-me quede en silencio impasible esperando algo de su parte, solo se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y se quedo ahí, mirando, analizándome, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta que es solo suya.

-…..-así nos quedamos, sin parpadear, contemplándonos, observándonos a los ojos.

-….-

-…..-

Esto es molesto…demasiado….

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o me dirás que quieres?-le pregunte al fin, parece que soltó un suspiro o algo similar, cerró los ojos y tomo aire.

-Harry…eres mi maestro…y yo soy tu familiar…de esa manera se supone que debería saber cuáles son tus planes, no averiguarlos cuando estos están concretándose, cuando vi como engañaste a cada uno de los chicos ahí…como me engañaste no sentí otra cosa que no sea..Rabia y dolor, rabia por lo macabro que supuestamente es mi amo y dolida porque no confíes en mí, Harry, el lazo que nos une es muy especial, el lazo de familiar es donde…-pero no la deje terminar ya que hable sobre ella de manera calmada y tranquila pero con un deje de sabiduría, además de que cada palabra que dijo se graba en mi cabeza, es verdad, no confío mucho en ella, cuando debo hacerlo, estamos unidos por las cadenas de oro de nuestra magia y almas, un bono que no se rompe tan fácilmente.

-El poder del maestro se impregna en el familiar, ambos con el tiempo sabrán donde estará el otro, el maestro otorga mana y es su deber proteger a su familiar, el lazo de ambos es profundo, ambas almas en parte están unidas a través de la magia, cuanto más fuerte sea el lazo más otorgara a ambos….-le dije con solemnidad, ella se quedo mirando como esperando algo, suspire mentalmente y me acerque con cuidado a ella no con miedo sino con respeto y comprensión por las emociones que la inundaban, caí de rodillas en silencio como la noche donde la reclame, sus sombras se mueven ligeramente, suavemente, como un muy ligero miasma negruzco, sus ojos rojos como la sangre, brillando intensamente en la oscuridad con una luz etérea, use mi mano en su cabeza para acariciarla, entrecerró los ojos en placer por el toque, una pequeña sonrisa se puso en mi cara sin darme cuenta, mi voz es baja como si le estuviera hablando a una amante, a alguien que es de suma importancia para mí.

-Perdóname, tu confiabas en mi, creíste en mi poder, me protegiste cuando era debido, estuviste ahí para mí, y te pague no confiando en ti, no poner mis planes a tu disposición ni conocimiento, como maestro eso es un pecado y pienso redimirme, pero te lo agradezco por dejarme ver mi error, desde ahora tendré más fe en ti, eso te lo puedo asegurar-dije mientras acerque mi cabeza a la de ella, mi frente choco con la suya suavemente, nuestros ojos cerrados, pero se entendía el lazo que se estaba fortaleciendo.

-Gracias Harry, pero debo saber algo además de tus planes, algo que esta rondando en mi cabeza… ¿Qué eres tú? Tu poder es simplemente demasiado para un mago cualquiera, ni siquiera Merlín tenía esa clase de poder…-ya me preguntaba cuando me cuestionaría sobre este asunto.

-Yami... ¿Tu desde quedarte aquí durante las vacaciones o puedes venir conmigo?-le pregunte con cuidado y sumamente serio, ella parpadeo algo confundida por este giro de la conversación pero respondió a mi pregunta con algo de duda.

-A pesar de estar ligada a la casa de Fenrir, mi lealtad es solo tuya, tú me despertaste, me venciste y reclamaste, soy tuya y de nadie más-lo dijo con una determinación, una pasión como si fuera algo incuestionable, algo que siempre debió ser así, por alguna razón me siento feliz por estas palabras.

-Eso…me gusta, gracias por darme tu lealtad y respeto Yami y en cuanto a tu pregunta tendrás que esperar, confió en ti, pero no confió en este lugar mientras esté siendo gobernado por el vejestorio, hay demasiados oídos y ojos curiosos aquí, una vez llegue el receso, podremos hablar y sabrás quien soy en realidad…pero te daré una pista sobre que soy…magia muerta-esas dos palabras la hicieron reaccionar de sobre manera ya que prácticamente salto de su posición golpeándome en el proceso, estaba a punto de cuestionarme pero decidió guardárselo para más tarde, la paciencia es una virtud y sabe dar buenas recompensas…..

Ahora solo debo descansar o perder el tiempo en algo, son las 22:00 hs y de seguro mañana no habrá clases por los sucesos de hoy, debo pensar bien en cada palabra que daré ante ellos, dicho esto me senté de nuevo en el porche de la ventana mirando la luna buscando algo que me pudiera ayudar en esto.

-salto de tiempo, la mañana siguiente, Gran Salón 7:20 AM-

(Harry Pov)

Estaba sentado en mi silla, el trono de Fenrir a la cabeza de mi mesa, cada uno de nosotros apenas toco su comida, están en sus mundos y de vez en cuando me miran, una mirada dudosa pero no era ni miedo u odio, algo es algo, pero por otro lado las demás casas están más que aterradas por todo, me miran con aberración como si fuera una plaga o algo horrible, solo suspire audiblemente, ya al borde del completo cansancio de este tonto juego, vi la mesa de los profesores, me miraban de manera cortante y algo temerosa, parece que no se salieron de las secuelas de lo sucedido, muy comprensible, no todos los días se está al borde de la muerte y se espera que actúes con normalidad aparente ante la misma. El silencio es bastante molesto.

-¿Por qué sigue ese asesino aquí? ¿Dónde están los aurores?-escuche una voz que ya harta como yo grito, veo que es el mocoso Weasly, je, ya tratare con él a su debido tiempo, al ver como esa alma se levanto otros la siguieron, que comience el show.

-Si-uno más.

-Debería estar en Azkaban-otro.

-Debe dar todas sus posesiones ante la escuela-otro chupasangre que solo quiere subir el tamaño de su cartera, patético.

-Silencio-fue la voz amplificada del Director lo que puso fin al arrebato.

-Visto los acontecimientos, no puedo hacer sino otra cosa que pedir una explicación al señor Potter sobre lo sucedido, ya que estoy tan informado como cada uno de los presentes en esta sala-dijo el viejo con "sabiduría", tch, vaya mierda, quiere ponerme en presión, pero esto no es nada para alguien como yo.

Fingí estar pensando durante unos minutos hasta que la voz vieja y una toz falsa se hicieron eco en el silencioso salón.

-Ahh...Si...mm…por donde debería comenzar…muy bien, como ustedes sabrán, o mejor dicho creo que sabrán, hace meses el banco de Gringotts fue asaltado pero…pero se dio a conocer que no se extrajo nada de la bóveda saqueada ya que estaba vacía con anterioridad, lo que se extrajo de dicha bóveda es lo que impulso a Voldemort-al decir su nombre veo como muchos tiemblan de golpe, algunos tratan de reclamar de que no puede ser, pero al recordar todo de manera tan fresca en sus mentes solo callan, el viejo quiere intervenir pero MacGonagall interviene callándolo, Snape mira algo interesado, tengo toda la atención de cada uno presente aquí, bien.

-A venir aquí disfrazado como el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se estarán preguntando porque se oculto en ese puesto suyo, simple, piensen, quien desconfiaría de un mago, que le teme a su propia sombra, un mago que siempre está nervioso de todo y todos, ninguno aquí presente llego a dudar de él, solo a burlarse de lo patético que suena, al llegar aquí estaba cerca de su objetivo, pero aun demasiado débil como intentar tomarlo, por esa razón ataco, mato, y bebió la sangre de los unicornios que ustedes vieron como yo pude salvar a uno, esa es una de las pruebas, desde ese momento yo y mi hermano de armas nos aventurábamos en el bosque para proteger a los unicornios junto al clan de centauros que habita en el bosque, al ver que su "alimento" fue privado, Quirell se vio obligado a moverse mucho antes, mucho más débil, porque, por la maldición que cayó sobre el al consumir la sangre de una criatura pura, su muerte era inminente, lo único conocido que lo podría salvar era esto-saque una piedra del tamaño de m puño era de un rojo fuego negruzco que parecía brillar desde adentro con mana en su estado puro, era la piedra filosofal, casi todos jadearon, veo en los ojos del viejo codicia, no mientras yo esté aquí así que la guarde de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

-Esto es el legado de Nicolás Flamel, su creación cuyo nombre es leyenda, la piedra filosofal, el objeto que puede otorgar la inmortalidad, estuvo aquí todo el año guardada, no, guardada no, fue usada como "cebo" para atraer a Quirell o Voldemort aquí, y solo hubo un aprendiz de la alquimia de Flamel, nuestro director Albus Dumbledore además como bono fuimos nosotros, Jaffar y yo quienes arriesgamos nuestros cuellos por ustedes, haber si tienen el mismo valor para plantarle cara a la muerte hijos de puta desagradecidos-de nuevo muchos más jadeos se escucharon, criticas, murmullos, planes, todo el Gran Salón era un hervidero de palabras volando, esto de seguro estará en los periódicos mágicos para mañana, sino hacen un boletín especial para hoy jejeje, el muy imbécil trata de buscar una forma de calmar la masa iracunda, Minerva esta con la cara pálida pero segundos después junto con el profesor Flickwitch lo empiezan a hostigar y a demandar respuestas una tras otra sin dejar que responda a una sola de ellas, Snape esta pensativo pero juro que puedo ver una muy diminuta sonrisa en su cara, así en silencio me muevo de mi silla para salir del salón y de esta molestia pero por el rabillo del ojo varia personas no dejan de verme fijamente, Drakina, Daphne, Rain, Mandy, Alice, Susan, Tonks, Hermione, Pansy y mi hermana, cada una tiene muchas preguntas, desean respuestas pero en este lugar no puedo decir mucho sin tratar de no exponerme demasiado, cuando estaba a medio camino de la puerta con Jaffar a mi lado..

-Alto-fue la voz de Minerva MacGonagall, sonaba fuerte y autoritaria, una diminuta sonrisa adorno mi cara que solo hermano de armas pudo ver, solo gire mi cabeza para mostrar el hielo de mi ojo, ella trago duro y se veía algo nerviosa pero hablo, todos los demás callaron y esperaron…

-Señor Potter, esa….magia, ya la había usado antes contra ese troll…nunca vi nada parecido…. ¿Podría decir que magia es?-fue su pregunta, cada alma aquí presente espero mi respuesta, algunos con duda, otros con interés y avaricia, y miedo, miedo en su estado puro sin adulterar.

-Jejejejeje bueno…solo dos palabras-dije de manera cómica pero se notaba el morbo y sadismo en mi voz, al fin y al cabo soy un belicista.

-Magia muerta-esas dos palabras eran considerado un tabú entre los magos, algo prohibido, algo aterrador, porque, hay muchas respuestas.

-Imposible...-dijo una voz de Ravenclaw.

-No puede ser-otro más.

-…..-muchos murmullos se escuchan, algo de que hice un ritual sumamente oscuro y que debería estar en Azkaban otra vez.

-Pensar que el Potter que desapareció es portador de magia muerta, ahora tiene sentido-dijo un Slytherin.

-cierto, pero esto deja muchas más preguntas que respuestas-dijo otro.

-Si es así deberías dar ese conocimiento a los demás-dijo un cuervo avaricioso, un grupo de cuatro le siguió, luego coro de varias voces se sumaron a esta mierda, Jaffar está sacando sus katanas pero un gesto de mi parte y se queda quieto pero aun en guardia, me gire y camine hasta la mesa de los cuervos justo hacia el mismo sujeto que dijo esa estupidez, me detuve y lo examine, parecía un joven aristocrático de alguna familia algo influyente, cabello bien cortado de un tono negro obsidiana, el porte arrogante de un sangre pura, sonreí de lado dejando ver unos pequeños caninos, herencia de "eso" hace años…el chico que parecía ser de quinto o sexto año se vio asustado pero aun pomposo.

-Muy bien, te daré el conocimiento de mi magia, ¿Estás listo?-dije con voz simple y aburrida todos jadearon ante mi respuesta pero el chico fue el primero en reaccionar y sonrió con avaricia.

-Sí, comienza de una vez Potter-dijo cortante y asqueroso, levante mi mano y Reaper se mostro una vez más, la levante sobre mi cabeza y la baje sobre el tipo que apenas logro esquivar por puro reflejo, mi arma se clavo en la mesa de los cuervos, los maestros se levantaron de golpe y al chico lo inmovilice con las cadenas de hielo al suelo, mi hoja a milímetros de su cuello.

-El primer paso es morir, pero descuida lo hare de manera rápida e indolora, no sentirás nada-dije de manera fría y gélida, el tipo tembló e inclusive trato de defenderse invocando sus derechos como un mago sangre pura, solo me reí.

-Si es así no tengo nada que decir..-comencé, veo un atisbo de un sonrisa en su cara, di una salvaje en respuesta.

-salvo que yo también soy miembro de una familia sangre pura y noble, además de que soy el Lord de otra noble y antigua, una de las fundadoras de esta escuela, tengo más poder e influencia que tú, así que cállate, y por cierto no te di permiso de usar mi apellido de manera tan liberal para conmigo, es Lord Fenrir para ti-corte con un puñetazo con un poco de escarcha en su cara dejándolo fuera de combate, sus amigos van por el idiota y veo como Drakina tiene una sonrisa junto a Daphne por actuar como un verdadero sangre pura debería, les di una sonrisa en mi respuesta, gire sobre mis talones y camine fuera pero otra voz me detuvo, era la voz de Hermione.

-Espera Harry… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-cuestiono algo nerviosa, solo asentí e respuesta cuando me di vuelta para verla, estaba en su asiento tímida como si la pregunta fuera muy estúpida, aunque tengo una muy buena idea de lo que será.

-¿Qué es magia muerta? No lo leí en ningún libro hasta ahora-dijo, le di una diminuta sonrisa, ella se sonrojo un poco por esto pero hable antes de sumarle más vergüenza.

-La magia muerta es aquella que es tan antigua, arcana o poderosa que mata a la mayoría de magos que quieren ejercerla, se le llama "muerta" porque solo menos de diez personas pueden usarla, mi magia, solo la usan tres-al terminar mi conferencia solo me moví fuera del Gran salón con Jaffar siguiéndome, se veía algo molesto o preocupado por alguna razón, lo enfrente en un pasillo antes de salir a los terrenos de la escuela.

-¿Qué sucede Jaffar? Te vez distante y pensativo-le pregunte, el solo me miro fijamente como si dudara de si podía contarme lo que sea que le aflige.

-Es que….desde lo sucedido en el tercer piso he estado...teniendo sueños raros…muy reales, siempre estoy caminado por algún pasillo que tiene varias puertas, cada una con un numero del uno al siete, donde la primera y la segunda están abiertas mientras que las otras están bloqueadas por cadenas y sellos o runas mágicas que no reconozco de ningún lado, algo me hace querer ir a la segunda, cuando estoy cerca puedo escuchar una voz, es mi propia voz pero a la vez no lo es, es como si fuera una persona diferente, dice que soy "general de la llama eterna" y "el colmillo infernal", que busque a mi rey, cuando estoy por despertar escucho como dice un nombre, un nombre que se me hace muy familiar, es-pero lo corte con mi voz fría y poderosa.

-Satanás-esa sola palabra lo hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, casi se le salen de sus cuencas.

-Satanás, ese es el nombre que dice tu "voz", es porque es tu nombre, Jaffar Satanás, Señor del Ancestral y Milenario Clan de Satanás, ¿Por qué lo sé? Es porque soy otro señor, me presento como es debido, yo soy Harrison Lucifer, Señor del Ancestral y Milenario Clan de Lucifer-mi voz es fría, cargada de poder y autoridad clara sin dudar, Jaffar tiembla pero sus ojos muestran reconocimiento, en su palma brilla el sello de su contrato familiar y el blasón de Satanás se muestra detrás y por encima suyo, por mi parte los contratos de Star y Yami también brillan en mi piel y detrás de mí se que se formo mi blasón, el blasón de Lucifer, es de un azul neón oscuro, una corona de cuchillas y gemas, un gran espadón debajo de la corona y seis alas que brotan de la hoja, dos cadenas están serpenteando alrededor de la misma, runas para "autoridad", "rey", "soberbia", "hereje" aparecieron debajo de mi símbolo para complementarlo, sentí el frío de mi aura manifestarse, el miasma negro-azul se mostro, mi ojo despide ráfagas espesas de mana y brilla de un azul noche, Reaper también se mostro, la cuchilla más nítida que nunca, su hielo ahora son diamantes helados al tacto, sostenida como mi cetro, símbolo de mi reinado sobre mis "pecados", a Jaffar le sucede algo similar, su aura se muestra por primera vez en el mundo, el negro carbón, el rojo carmesí y bermellón revolotea con furia y fuerza cual huracán, libre por primera vez de su prisión, sus katanas sujetas con fuerza en sus manos despiden el fuego brillante prometedor del caos y la destrucción, un tono naranja-rojo sangre, de sus ojos también un miasma espeso pero de un rojo vino-rubí, sus dientes se volvieron caninos, se quedo mirando fijamente, su poder es libre luego de estar encerrado desde su nacimiento, se dejo caer en una rodilla, su espalda sumamente encorvada con respeto y lealtad absoluta, sus hojas empaladas a su lado, las gemas de los mangos brillando con fuerza, su puño en el suelo, su mirada baja, parece un caballero ante su señor….

-Mi rey…-dijo con voz solemne, pero solo chasquee la lengua con molestia total, el levanto la mirada confundido, fruncí el ceño profundamente.

-Levántate Satanás, nunca bajes la cabeza, ni ante mí ni ante nadie, eres un rey también en toda regla y nada ni nadie te puede quitar ese derecho que posees desde nacimiento, no eres mi vasallo ni sirviente, eres mi general y mi mano derecha, mi hermano de armas en el campo de batalla, eres mi igual, no camines ni atrás ni delante de mí, camina a mi lado en la senda del destino…-le ofrecí mi mano, él la tomo con una sonrisa llena de sadismo y locura, su verdadera sonrisa, la de un bastardo belicista amante del combate hadcore jejeje….

-Así se hará hermano, así se hará, pero… ¿Que haremos ahora?-me pregunto con curiosidad, solo cerré mi ojo una vez que nuestras auras se calmaron y reconocieron una a la otra, nuestras armas también dejaron su brillo sobrenatural, eras relativamente normal, relativamente…

-Es muy simple, eres mi mano derecha, vendrás conmigo en el receso de verano, debes entrenar tus poderes recién despiertos, tienes muchos errores que corregir que no conseguiremos tapar en solo tres meses, pero al menos te enseñare lo básico de la batalla mágica-ante mis palabras Jaffar solo asintió pero se veía nuevamente pensando en algo.

-Entiendo...y ¿Qué hacemos con estos tipos? Se nota que el viejo alzhéimer tiene algo entre manos por la manera en que intento echarte toda la culpa, pero bien jugado, todos lo están sometiendo a interrogatorios y desconfían del él, aunque sea un poco, además si somos "pecados" o los representantes de estos. ¿Dónde están los otros además de nuestros opuestos?-pregunto dubitativo, solté un suspiro algo cansado que llamo su atención.

-Nada, somos lobos cazadores y guerreros de la Casa de Fenrir, la calma es uno de los factores más importantes para una buena cacería, y en cuanto a lo otro….no estoy seguro, ya estamos tu y yo, los otros "pecados" podrían despertar en cualquier momento, hasta pueden tardar años en mostrarse, lo mismo se aplica para nuestros opuestos las virtudes, por ahora nos mantendremos con la cabeza baja y perfil tranquilo, ya resaltamos mucho luego de lo de este año-fueron mis respuestas, Jaffar se quedo pensando en eso hasta que volvió a asentir, seguimos caminando ahora por los terrenos de la escuela, casi estábamos a la entrada al bosque.

-¿Ahora qué? Ya que no tenemos ninguna clase el día de hoy-me cuestiono de repente, solo sonreí.

-Disfrutar nuestro tiempo libre sin molestias, cada uno necesita su propio tiempo para asimilar todo lo que se mostro el día de hoy, ¿Quieres cazar algo?-le pregunte con una sonrisa lobuna, el me la devolvió con gusto mientras sus katanas se mostraban con un filo demencial y prometedor de dolor y miseria hacia su enemigo o presa…

-Al fin, desde esa pelea en verdad quiero volver a batallar contra algo, a ver que otras bestias moran aquí..-dijo y nos lanzamos al bosque sin remordimiento…solo con el deseo de cazar una vez más en nuestra sangre.

-esa misma noche, 7:15 PM, Gran salón-

(Harry Pov)

De nuevo yacía en mi asiento comiendo algo pero la verdad no tenía hambre alguna, las miradas no cesaron pero al menos no están molestando con sus ideas locas y descabelladas acerca de mi magia "muerta" más, o al menos eso deseo pensar de estos tipos, ya había hecho mi valija para partir, el receso comienza mañana, partiremos de nuevo hacia King Cross por la mañana temprano y de ahí Jaffar, Selene y yo nos iremos hacia nuestro hogar ancestral, Potter Manor, ahora debo descansar al menos "normal" por unas cuantas horas, Selene me mira de vez en cuando con la preocupación grabada a fuego en su cara, es de esperar, ella fue la única que sabía de mi plan contra Quirell, esta tarde me dijo que Dumbledore le pidió que fuera a su oficina después de la cena ya que según el tenia muchas cosas que discutir de manera urgente, en otras palabras el viejo de mierda de seguro quiere ponerla de nuevo bajo su control, cosa que no voy a permitir, mi manos e cierran con fuerza, mis uñas cortan a través de mi carne, la sangre mancha mis cubiertos y cae en mi cena, pero no me interesa, luego de unos tensos 20 minutos donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de lo cubiertos ya que los alumnos estaban todos o la gran mayoría con sus propios asuntos ahora el silencio reino durante unos minutos antes de que los profesores se levantaran de sus asientos llamándonos la atención a la mayoría inclusive la directora, este no parecía saber de qué se trataba, pero creo tener una idea de lo que sucederá.

-Su atención por favor-comenzó MacGonagall, luego siguió la profesora Sprout.

-Luego de discutir esto deliberadamente-ahora siguió el profesor Flickwitch.

-Hemos llegado a una decisión unánime entre nosotros-ahora siguió Snape.

-Tenemos puntos para entregar a dos alumnos-de nuevo Minerva.

-Dos alumnos que mostraron coraje y valor ante su enemigo-comenzó, le siguió con una sonrisa Sprout.

-Que se apoyaron uno al otro sin dudar, mostrando confianza y lealtad entre ellos en la batalla-complemento, ahora le siguió Flickwitch, Dumbledore se veía como que quería gritar o destruir algo por los ojos sumamente entrecerrados, su molestia es refrescante para mí.

-Con el conocimiento de los archimagos para ayudarlos en su combate-ahora dijo Snape con una muy diminuta sonrisa, una de verdad y no su anterior mueca constante.

-Con la astucia de un plan sumamente elaborado solo para su duelo contra el mago oscuro-dijo con calma y nobleza, su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande pero no lo suficiente como para que otros sin unos ojos muy agudos lo notaran de alguna forma.

-nosotros le otorgamos a Harry Potter y a Jaffar Phantom 150 puntos a cada uno de cada maestro por haber luchado y vencido contra esta amenaza y según los cálculos La Copa de las Casas de este año es…-se mostro como las banderas o estandartes de cada una de las casas cambiaron lentamente para volverse el estandarte del lobo de la guerra, mi casa estallo en aplausos y lentamente el resto siguió, los hermanos de cabeza roja, Fred y George Weasly, mi hermana que se veía muy contenta por mí, Drakina, Daphne y que lo hacían con modestia pero solo para disimular a otros de sus compañeros. Tch, esto es molesto, no soy de esta clase de festividades pero me alegra ver como mi gente esta feliz, me levante de mi asiento y me fui caminando de nuevo hacia mi cuarto pero escuche algo interesante, el batido de las alas que solo yo reconozco entre cientos, mi familiar, mi mensajera de la nieve con ojos de un oro digo de llamar hermosa, Hedwig estaba volando con elegancia total, una magnificencia que haría que cualquier criatura que levantara su cabeza para verla solo sentiría la envidia ante su esplendor y dominio del sublime arte del vuelo por el reino de los cielos, con sumo cuidado se poso en mi hombro e inmediatamente su cabeza empezó a acariciar mi mejilla en una muestra de afecto, cerré mi ojo y le devolví la caricia con total confianza ante mi familiar, puse una mano en su vientre y acaricie con cuidado y suavidad su blanco plumaje.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Hed, mi dulce niña, te extrañe-le dije con cuidado y afecto, pocas veces demuestro este nivel de cariño, solo está reservado para los que en verdad me importan, ella pareció a gusto con mis palabras y caricias por lo que se recostó casi completamente contra mi cabeza, ululo con afecto y vatio sus alas para que tocaran mi mejilla como si estuviera acariciándome para devolverme el gesto de antes. Veo que en su pata tiene atada una carta con una hermosa caligrafía, parece ser de un verdadero aristócrata del siglo 17-18, la tome sin dejar de acariciar a mi familiar y mostré su contenido, de a poco mi ojo se abrió de golpe llamándole la atención a más de uno pero lo que en verdad hizo que los molestos murmullos volvieran como plaga es la gran sonrisa que está ahora en mi cara, camine aun con Hed en mi hombro.

-Vamos Hed, me diste noticias muy interesantes, te cocinare el tocino que tanto te gusta-le dije alegremente cosa que fue devuelta con un picoteo suave en mi oreja y un ulúlelo de afecto y felicidad. Esto será muy interesante…parece que no me aburriré en el receso el entrenamiento de Jaffar y Selene, las cacerías futuras como Specter y esto, de verdad tengo lo suficiente como para no estar haciendo el vago al menos casi los tres meses antes de volver aquí, ahora a ver que quiere el viejo con mi hermanita….

-salto de tiempo, 20: 10 PM, gárgola a la oficina del director-

(Harry Pov)

Estaba con mi hermana en mis brazos, ella esta temblando ligeramente pero se muestra su determinación de enfrentar al director y conseguir algunas respuestas, levanta su cabeza y me muestra esos bellos ojos, su cabello blanco ahora lentamente esta tiñéndose al rojo fuego, sus ojos brillaban con el rojo rubí y el rosa, su cara esta algo rosa, se ve muy adorable, tan vulnerable y dependiente, en verdad deseo protegerla…La abrace más a mí, su cara está enterrada en mi pecho, la calmo con suaves sonidos de mientras le acaricio el cabello lentamente.

-Tranquila Selin, no te sucederá nada, de eso me asegurare yo mismo, no estarás sola, lo prometo-le dije con tacto en el odio que estaba a mi alcance, ella solo puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó con fuerza como si mis palabras le dieran nuevo vigor a su ser, sonreí ante esto, ella será una bruja fuerte….de eso no cabe la menor duda.

-Gracias, Harry…aunque no lo merezca gracias por quedarte a mi lado-dijo en un susurro muy suave, casi inaudible pero tan hermoso.

-De nada Selene, me quedare en tu sombra, aprendí esto de Yami hace un tiempo, siempre estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes-le dije para que se calme, me separe un poco de ella y mostré como mi cuerpo se volvía negro como el abismo, inmediatamente me fundí con su sombra sin dejar rastro alguno de mi existencia y le hable en su cabeza para deje de estar nerviosa, se calmo, tomo unas respiraciones y dijo el santo y seña para subir a la oficina del director. Una vez adentro vimos todo, la librería a un lado, el porche con un fénix de plumas naranjas, rojas y algunas amarillas, en medio un gran escritorio con la silla del director, a su lado una mesa con varios objetos raros, peor puedo percibir nuestra esencia en ellos, así que de esa forma sabe donde estamos, pues debo destruirlos una vez nos larguemos de aquí. De una puerta en la esquina salió el viejo de mierda, sus túnicas como siempre y una sonrisa de "abuelo amable" en su cara, tch, solo deseo arrancársela.

-Ahh Selene, pasa querida, toma asiento-mi hermana se sentó en silencio en la única silla disponible, el fénix la miraba fijamente o mejor dicho mi sombra, pero no dijo o hizo algo que alertara de mi presencia. Selene se revolvió incomoda en su asiento esperando.

-¿una gota de limón?-ofreció el viejo pero ella lo rechazo.

-Ahh bien…como sabrás de los acontecimientos, me imagino que sabes desde ahora que el Señor Oscuro está de regreso, fue derrotado de nuevo pero se puede imaginar que volverá, por esta razón te pido que te refugies con los Weasly, ellos te darán asilo-ya veo, con este es su plan, al "salvar" su vida se creara una deuda de vida entre mi hermana y la casa de los pelirrojos, y estos son marionetas de este viejo, o sea que le debemos una, ni loco.

-Ehh…Director, pero Harry dijo que tenía que irme con él a nuestro hogar, han pasado años desde que lo vi, no quiero separarme de él-dijo con algo de fuerza, sonreí ante el desagrado evidente del bastardo de barba larga, me pregunto si puedo ahogarlo con ella.

-Lo lamento querida pero debo insistir, las salas que puse en la Madriguera son lo único que te protegerá-dijo con voz suave tratando de tomar de nuevo el control.

-¿Y qué o quién protegerá a mi hermano de Voldemort?-replico con más fuerza que antes, solo pude sonreír mucho más grande que antes ante este nuevo giro.

-Tu hermano puede defenderse solo, lo demostró más de una vez en su estadía aquí este año, estará bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, me iré con mi hermano, tengo una casa, la casa de mi familia, y tiene varias de las salas más antiguas y poderosas en cuanto a seguridad se refiere, lo siento director, agradezco este gesto y a los Weasly por haberme cuidado pero quiero estar con mi verdadera familia, permiso- se levanto y camino con lentitud hacia la puerta e irse, veo como Dumbledore solo niega con la cabeza pero levanto su varita.

-Es una pena, pero harás lo que ordeno niña-dijo con frialdad, nadie la habla así a mi hermana y vive para contarlo, puedo escuchar como su boca se mueve en un hechizo prohibido seguido del que borra memoria, la maldición Imperio y el Oblivated, pero reaccione antes que él, salí de la sombra de mi hermana convoque a Reaper, esta vez la hoja helada y letal esta mm de su cuello, el fénix chilla en reconocimiento de la amenaza y se prende fuego pero nada más, no puede ayudar a su amo, el viejo se detiene y se queda de piedra al verme, gire mi cabeza para ver a mi hermana que estaba sorprendida pero me dio una hermosa sonrisa y con sus manos juntas como si estuvieran rezando, un gran polvo rosa adorno sus mejillas.

-Selene, vete de aquí, desde este punto esto corre por mi cuenta, adelante, estaré bien, no hace falta preocuparse por mí, te alcanzare después-le dije con tono suave y calmo, ella solo asintió un poco dubitativa pero acepto al final, una vez se marcho hundí más la hoja en su cuello, lo suficiente para que gruesas pero no letales líneas de sangre desciendan por su cuello, estaba sudando frio sentí como su pulso se aceleraba….

-Escucha bien viejo de mierda muchos títulos de porquería, vuelves a levantarle la varita o otra cosa a mi hermana o a mi familia y le hare un favor a voldie-boy enviándole tu cabeza cortada de cuajo en bandeja de plata, y recuerda, no eres ni nunca serás mi amo ni el de Selene, así que sal de nuestra vida o paga el precio por tu pecado-le dije y desaparecí en una vorágine de hielo, pero es un tapadera, al momento de escucharlo suspirar aliviado de que me fui volví por él y moví a Reaper de tal manera de que toda su larga barba fuera cortada, medio segundo después en verdad desaparecí de ahí dejándolo completamente asustado, ahora estoy en frente del fortín, este año en verdad fue interesante y parece que terminara muy bien jejeje.

-La mañana siguiente, 8:30 AM, pueblo de Hogsmeade-

(Harry Pov)

Estaba delante del tren con mis cosas reducidas en mi gabardina, atrás esta mi hermana que esta charlando algo con Hagrid y Hermione, se hicieron buenas amigas desde mitad de año, de vez en cuando las vi conversar o leer juntas, me alegro por ella, veo como el gigante le da algo, un cuaderno de algún tipo, cuando le dio una mirada los ojos de Selene se abrieron de golpe como si lo que vio no puede ser real, una gran sonrisa adorno su cara y le dio un abrazo al gigante que este devolvió a gusto. Luego camino hacia los vagones con Hermione y Jaffar, le pedí que las cuide ya que quiero dormir un poco, estuve la última noche en el bosque buscando algo, mi magia reacciona a algo sumamente oscuro, como un veneno o algo así, una sensación de muerte y decadencia es lo que siento cada vez que estoy cerca de esa cosa pero no puedo localizarla ni mucho menos saber qué es lo que estoy buscando en realidad, pero mientras que eso no haga nada y que el viejo no haga alguna estupidez todo estará bien, me metí en un compartimiento vacío y subí mi capucha para guardar mi rostro de otros, cerré mi ojo para quedarme lentamente dormido pero mi siesta no duro mucho ya que después de algún tiempo que es corto de seguro la puerta de mi compartimiento se abrió para mostrara dos damas de la casa de las serpientes y una de mis lobas, estaba Drakina, Daphne, Tracey y Mandy, las cuatro chicas se vieron algo sorprendidas de seguro es por ver mi "rostro" así que solo baje mi capucha y me mostré a ellas, cosa que las sorprendió mucho más.

-Buenas tardes señoritas ¿necesitan algo?-les pregunte con una sonrisa, Drakina tenía el ceño fruncido y Daphne hacía alarde del nuevo apodo que gano de la "Reina de Hielo" con la mirada impasible y penetrante mientras que Mandy tenía la mirada cabizbaja, Tracey permaneció impasible como si estuviera pensando sumamente en algo.

-Harry…te hare una pregunta, por favor…se honesto-dijo Drakina con la voz entrecortada y algo dura, espere pero fue Daphne quien hablo.

-¿Sabías como iban a suceder las cosas cuando decidiste engañar al Señor Oscuro hace días?-pregunto fría y espero una respuesta así como las otras dos.

-….a decir verdad, no, no lo esperaba, pero tenía una gran confianza en base a como actuaba en ese momento, sabía que su arrogancia y soberbia seria su perdición-les dije de manera igual de fría pero también analítica.

-Harry…no debiste hacer eso, fue muy estúpido ¿Qué tal si morías? O algo peor como ser secuestrado y reducido a un esclavo o algo-la voz de Drakina estaba dura pero se notaba el miedo y la preocupación, para intentar mantener su orgullo bajo la cabeza y apretó las uñas, no es bueno que se guarde sus emociones, soltando un suspiro la tome del brazo y sin esperar respuesta la tire en mi regazo y deposite su cabeza en mi pecho ante la atenta mirada de las otras dos, ambas estaban mirando impasible pero se notaba su desconcierto y creo que también ligera molestia por algo, no lo sé en verdad, volví mi atención a Drakina para comenzar a acariciar su cabeza con suavidad, apoye mi mentón en esta y cerré mi ojo buscando las palabras que serían útiles…

-Escucha bien Drakina, ese sujeto cazo y mato a mi familia y parece tener una especie de obsesión conmigo y mi hermana, no puedo ni voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que tengo el poder para combatirlo, no le temo, pero tampoco le subestimo, es mi enemigo, cuando levante su varita contra mí responderé, pero no iré de cabeza contra él, no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme pero te lo agradezco mi bella dama de platino-le dije suavemente y ese apodo parece haberla hecho reaccionar más de lo que esperaba, sus brazos se tensaron y sus manos se apretaron con fuerza, su cara se puso roja por lo caliente que la siento, puedo escuchar como aspira mi aroma con fuerza como si nunca más me vería de nuevo, me reí ligeramente ante esto, la seguí acariciando, levante mi mirada para clavarla en las chicas que estaban anonadas por este giro pero por alguna razón se pusieron algo rojas cuando me vieron directamente a mi ojo, parece que algo las tiene embobadas…

-lo mismo va para ustedes, no me iré tan fácil de aquí, así que seguiré con ustedes y los demás por un tiempo, por favor cuiden de mí hasta entonces jejeje-mi intento de broma parece que causo reacciones que no esperaba ya que se pusieron más rojas que antes, esto es raro, ni modo, nunca entenderé a las mujeres…el rato paso y estábamos hablando de temas tribales y algunos estudios y lo que haríamos en el verano, nada fuera de lo común, claro que deje de lado el entrenamiento de Jaffar y mi reunión con él, luego de un par de horas me tire a dormir despidiéndome de ellas pero sentí como mi cabeza era depositada en algo suave, muy suave, levante mi mirada y la vi, ahí estaba Mandy con la cara roja y una muy bonita sonrisa, sus ojos granate parecían brillar de alguna manera, sus manos se movieron hacia mi pelo y lo acaricio suavemente con sumo cuidado como si lo lastimara, esto era tan tranquilo y suave que en verdad quería dormir, pero antes de poder dormitar la escuche decir algo de una manera tranquila pero le tono de adoración y cariño era tan embriagador..

-Esta es mi manera de agradecer por salvarme, ahora descansa, te lo mereces- y bajo su rostro que se puso mucho más rojo y deposito un suave beso en mi frente mientras las demás solo jadearon en sorpresa y escuche como chistaban o chasqueaban la lengua en molestia, ella se aparto con cuidado de mi cara y cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos pero su suave sonrisa nunca dejo su cara, creo que escuche algo de "gata ladrona" o "bien jugado" además de "interesante", ahh demonios quien hizo a las mujeres tan difíciles de entender, nunca lo sabré.

Las horas pasaron y me desperté para levantarme con cuidado de mi almohada improvisada pero sumamente cómoda, note que estábamos en la estación King Cross así que me despedí de ellas con un beso en la mejilla y la promesa de que nos escribiríamos en el verano, baje para ver a mis compañeros ir con sus padres o tutores, busque a Jaffar y a Selene que estaban discutiendo con la misma mujer pelirroja que se veía muy molesta con una mueca agria en su cara, los gemelos estaban mirando con una sonrisa divertida, el mocoso Weasly estaba malhumorado como siempre, otro pelirrojo que creo que era un prefecto o algo así , un hombre adulto que asumo que es el patriarca de la familia y una niñita que parece tener unos diez o nueve años, me acerque y pude escuchar mejor la conversación o mejor dicho discusión que estaba subiendo de tono de a momentos.

-por última vez niño, Selene viene con nosotros, está bajo nuestro cuidado, debe venir con sus guardianes-le dijo la mujer molesta.

-y yo le digo que Selene debe estar con su familia, Harry vendrá y se la llevara, así es como será-repico mole Jaffar, se nota quiere sacar sus hojas y empalarla por la mueca fría y rabiosa en su cara.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-pregunte alzando mi oz, toda la atención cayó en mi en especial la de la niña que parecía tener una mirada de avaricia en su cara junto a la mujer.

-Ahh Harry como has crecido, ven dame un abrazo-extendió los brazos esperando que lo hiciera, solo levante la ceja en una mueca de incertidumbre para hablar con la voz fría.

-No te conozco para esa demostración de afecto ni cercanía, además no te di permiso para usar mi nombre tan a la ligera conmigo, es lord Fenrir señorita ahora que es eso que le concierne con mi hermana-más que preguntar se lo exigí, ella se vio sorprendida por mi tono de voz e inmediatamente inflo los cachetes en molestia y levanto la voz.

-Escuche bien jovencito, va dar una disculpa como es debido, no permitiré esa falta de respeto-se cruzo de brazos, esperado.

-….-no dije nada, solo espere a su momento de quiebre que parece estar muy cerca.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto irritada.

-¿Y bien qué?-le devolví la pregunta, solo gruño molesta para levantar de nuevo a voz, el marido parece avergonzado por esto.

-estoy esperando una disculpa-tch vieja estúpida, como si te merecieras una disculpa de mi parte.

-Escúchame, odio repetir las cosas, así que grábate esto en esa cabeza hueca que tienes, no eres mi madre, eres solo una desconocida más del montón, no eres nada ni nadie para darme ordenes, ahora responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué es eso de que Selene debe ir con ustedes? Es mi hermana, viene conmigo fin del asunto-le dije y ella quedo como pez fuera del agua por como abría y cerraba la boca, estaba más roja que un tomate por la rabia, tome la mano de Selene y me aleje con ella a mi lado y Jaffar al otro, pero de nuevo esa mujer nos cerró el paso, esta vez muy molesta.

-Ella debe venir con nosotros como tú también para que estén a salvo-y vamos de nuevo con esa carta, ya está muy quemada, busquen otra mejor….

-Hohohoho pero me la puedo llevar como Lord de la Muy Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter, es más esto lo prueba-y levante mi mano para demostrar con magia como el símbolo de los Potter se mostraba en todo su esplendor para luego volverse invisible una vez más, ella se quedo sin habla.

-Como Lord debo velar por la seguridad de mi familia, y las salas de la casa Potter son de las mejores, no necesitamos protección, podemos cuidarnos solitos muy bien, ahora si nos disculpa-y dicho esto tome el hombro de Jaffar para desaparecer en una vorágine de escarcha dejando nada detrás de nosotros….

n/a:bueno aquí estoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ahora explicare algo, los siguientes tres cap serán de las vacaciones de verano antes de retomar el arco principal, pero estos caps no son relleno , son importantes, solo esperen.

Los blasones de los reyes se mostraron, ¿cuándo aparecerán sus hermanos o sus enemigos jurados?

El siguiente cap explicara un poco mejor lo de los pecados así que estén atentos….

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, se despide Specter.


	11. capítulo: El Legado de Flamel

Capitulo 11: El Legado de Flamel y El Hogar Ancestral de los Potter.

(Harry Pov)

Una vez tome a los dos conmigo para irnos fuera de esa molesta mujer aparecimos gracias al ghost pass en un valle, era tan verde que parecía sacado de un cuento, acres de distancia con un frondoso bosque al norte y en medio de las montañas al sur y un hermoso arroyo que caía de las mismas hasta perderse en la distancia estaba una gran mansión, de tres pisos, madera de arce y pino la componía, pilares de mármol en las esquinas, chimeneas finamente decoradas de ladrillos negros obsidiana con arreglos de oro como tallos con rosa y espinas y bocas de mármol blanco alabastro, rosedales de rosas rojo sangre, blanca nieve y rosa claro con blanco, pinos y arces en una forma como si creara un túnel en la parte trasera, una fuente grande con la estatua de dos ciervos, uno con gran cornamenta junto a su pareja a su lado, peces exóticos y en la mayoría varias especies de koi nadando apaciblemente, un campo de lavanda al este siendo mecido como un bebe por el viento calmo y tranquilo trayendo su dulce y bella fragancia, grandes ventanales en la casa que dejan entrar la luz, un establo a un costado de la mansión, pero a pesar de todo lo bello y magnifico por su arquitectura o su hermosos paisaje natural se puede sentir la magia antigua y familiar que protege este lugar con todo su poder y enorme fervor, las líneas ley que se atan a la tierra y forma un poderoso sello en el aire de manera tan compleja que llevaría días, semanas enteras de trabajo para comenzar a desarmarlas y mucho más para poder destruirlas contando las runas que están en la tierra, estos dos grandes glifos forman una cúpula natural de magia de sangre junto a la magia arcana por todo el terreno circundante como protección, esta es una de las caras de Potter Manor, hay muchas más defensas, autómatas, criaturas en el bosque y montañas, runas de defensa, anti aparición, anti comunicación para evitar que el asaltante llame refuerzos, anti objetos mágicos como instrumentos arcanos, sacros u oscuros que obstruyan la casa o fortalezcan a los enemigos, inclusive hay un segundo juego de salas de sangre, estas absorben el mana de los magos atacantes o criaturas y las inducen en un "coma" para el "interrogatorio", bueno si aun siguiéramos en el siglo 16 o algo así…pero eso no importa ahora, aunque no por eso esta sala de sangre no es útil.

Aparecimos frente a la fuente, los dos parecen niños en un parque por primera vez, mirando todo y grabándolo en sus mentes hasta el más pequeño detalle, bajo nuestros pies están baldosas de un tono claro blanco, Selene se perdió en la estatua de los ciervos mientras que Jaffar estaba admirando el paisaje de los valles verdes que Gales tiene para ofrecernos, solo sonreí de lado y los deje en su mundo, llame a mi anillo para demostrar que soy el Lord de la Muy Noble y Muy Antigua Casa de Potter, sentí como todas las salas, todas las runas, las líneas ley me reconocieron como su amo, como tomaron una muestra de la firma de mis acompañantes y las guardaron para reconocerlos como "seguros" y no peligrosos para la misma, la propia casa parece que se veía mucho más viva, parecía brillar durante unos segundos cuando reconoció nuestra sangre y linaje, como si fuera despierta abruptamente de un largo sueño, de seguro la magia debió guardarse a sí misma para evitar que la encontraran y le hicieran algo mientras los amos no estaban, sin embargo aun hay muchas cosas que hacer, puedo sentir todas las protecciones pero están muy débiles apenas manteniéndose, deben ser tratadas, debo buscar el grimorio de los Potter y el núcleo del a casa para repararlo y volverlo a su optima capacidad, por ahora probemos algo. Cerré mi ojo y deje salir mi aura, el miasma azul neón y hielo me rodea, deje que casi mi mana saliera en oleadas de mi núcleo mágico, ambos, Selene y Jaffar se dieron la vuelta para ver qué era lo que pasaba, abrí mi ojo y el mana salía en ráfagas con violencia, ahora mi ojo era de un azul eléctrico con neón, me arrodille para tocar la tierra y toda mi magia se fue a ella, a cada segundo sentía como era vaciado con gula, como si lo que se estuviera alimentando de mi poder no hubiera comido en años o más, le di el 30% de mis reservas, bastante pero eso debería bastar, respire profundamente para retener la fuga de mi magia de mi cuerpo, el miasma se calmaba para retroceder lentamente de nuevo, una vez salvaje y bestial ahora calmo y manso, era como ligeras llamas fantasmales sobre mi persona, mi ojo aun tenía ese brillo de poder.

Puedo sentir como algo quiere salir de mi interior, desde lo más profundo pero no es Jack, él está tranquilo en su "lugar", es algo de más, de mi legado como pecado, pero no puedo identificarlo como es debido, no puedo reconocer que es, por ahora lo dejare así, tengo otros asuntos que atender, después me pondré a investigar sobre esto, ellos se quedaron callados esperando algo de mí, solo les sonreí para empezar.

-En primer lugar déjenme darles la bienvenida a nuestro hogar ancestral desde que el primer Potter piso este lugar, ante ustedes esta Potter Manor en todo su esplendor, sean bienvenidos a su nueva casa-les dije con alegría, Selene dio una enorme sonrisa y perdió su mirada en todo, se detuvo a sentir las rosas, Jaffar estaba anonadado, perplejo y perdido, pero su mirada lo decía todo estaba feliz de estar en un lugar que podría llamar casa, hasta tiene lagrimas no derramadas en su cara, le puse una mano en su hombro para ver si reaccionaba, este se tenso por el tacto sorpresivo pero su mirada se cruzo con la mía durante unos segundos, el rojo rubí y el azul hielo se cruzaron, le escuche murmurar un gracias, solo sonreí en respuesta a mi hermano de armas y alma. Me aparte para levantar mi anillo a mi boca y con voz autoritaria de un verdadero Lord dije.

-Yo, Harry james Potter, Lord de esta tierra llamo al elfo domestico jefe de esta Mansión, así sea-al terminar se escucho un pop y una criatura diminuta que llegaba a mi cintura apareció, era de piel rosa oscuro con algo de gris, grandes ojos y orejas en punta, llevaba un esmoquin negro con zapatos pulidos a juego, una corbata roja con un grifo erguido orgulloso, guantes de seda blancos en sus manos, la letra P sobre su corazón, al vernos a Selene y a mí dio una enorme sonrisa y estaba al borde del llanto, se veía genuinamente aliviado por algo.

-Ohhh Maestro Harry y Lady Selene cuanta alegría traen a mi viejo corazón por volverlos a ver, estábamos tan preocupados por ustedes la noche en que fueron llevados de su hogar-dijo la criatura, el elfo domestico, los otros dos parecían desconcertados por este ejemplar ya que no sabían que eran, otra cosa que debo enseñar, criaturas mágicas, desde las más comunes a las raras, parece que estaré muy ocupado los siguientes días, mejor así no me aburro.

-Es un placer volver a nuestra casa Adriano, y también es bueno volver a verte-le dije con solemnidad, el elfo ahora conocido como Adriano se vio muy sorprendido de que reconociera su nombre, es normal, es el anillo, el conocimiento de todos los Potter viene a mí, pero los verdaderos secretos están en el grimorio de la familia.

-Me llena de honor que se acuerde de mi, Maestro Harry, estábamos tan asustados cuando desaparecieron por mano de ese viejo metiche de la casa del Valle de Godric-lo ultimo lo dijo con rabia pocas veces vista en un elfo domestico.

-Ammm…perdón Harry pero... ¿Quién es?-pregunto vergonzosa Selin de meterse en la conversación, solo le di una sonrisa y empecé a explicar, bueno mejor dicho a resumir quienes son los elfos domésticos.

-Veras Selin, y también para ti Jaffar el es un elfo domestico, una especie mágica que está ligada a los magos y brujas por magia a base de un contrato o lazo si se prefiere, ellos nos sirven como su nombre indica mientras nosotros les damos magia a cambio como pago-la verdad hay mucho más detrás de esto, pero eso se verá más tarde, me pregunto si puedo devolverles su forma de alto elfo en un futuro.

-y es el jefe de los duendes de Potter Manor, su nombre es Adriano-le indique con un arco de mi mano mientras el dicho duende sonreía para inclinarse con sumo respeto ante mi hermana, esta se veía muy avergonzada por este gesto mientras que tanto Jaffar como yo estábamos riéndonos a costa suya, cosa que pareció no caerle muy bien por el puchero que tenía en su cara.

-no debe avergonzarse Lady Selene, si alguien debe estar avergonzado ese debe ser yo por haberles fallado cuando fueron llevados de su hogar, también les falle a sus padres, no puedo expresar mi dolor ni mucho menos poder pedirles perdón por mi fracaso-dijo abatido el elfo, solo suspire, se cuan leales son para con sus amos por más mierda que sean estos, en verdad muchos magos no merecen esta lealtad pocas veces vista, me arrodille y lo tome en brazos, no es bueno guardarse ese dolor, sonreí y calle su dolor.

-Calma Adriano, no fue tu culpa que nosotros nos fuéramos, hay otro culpable y ese pagara por el pecado de levantar su hoja contra la casa de Potter, como Lord tienes mi palabra, ni Selene ni yo estamos enojados, es más, estamos orgullosos por tu fidelidad y lealtad para con esta casa, serviste con honor y gloria, estoy feliz por tu genuina preocupación para con nosotros así que por favor no te odies, no tienes ninguna razón para ello-le dije suavemente, desde que estoy de nuevo con mi hermana volverse amable es un poco normal pero aun me siento raro, como si esas palabras no fueran las indicadas o algo así, pero parece que esta vez sí lo son ya que Adriano llora de alegría por las misma y sus brazos diminutos se agarran a mi gabardina con fuerza, lo escuche susurras gracias una y otra vez, Selene luego de quedarse viendo unos segundos se unió al abrazo y Adriano estaba más que feliz pero luego de unos cinco minutos ya que se soltó un poco fuerte para decir que no merecía estos halagos ni muchos menos afecto, solo me reí un poco y Selene trataba de contradecirlo pero el elfo en verdad tenía una fuerte voluntad para seguir negándolo, mientras Jaffar miraba divertido y sorprendido por esto, desde que comenzamos el año en Hogwarts muchas veces vimos la arrogancia de los sangre pura creyéndose superiores a todo solo porque alguno de sus antepasados logro algo significativo o porque tienen la billetera llena, inclusive la lucha entre ellos por superioridad y saciar ese molesto ego es casi desesperante, ver como dos magos más de pura sangre que no es verdad, ya que tanto Selene como yo somos mestizos el tratar a una criatura "inferior" de esta manera seria consideraron una blasfemia, o algo similar.

Pero aquí somos libres de ser quienes somos en realidad, si, tenemos un linaje antiguo, muy antiguo en especial Jaffar y yo como los descendientes de los pecados, pero sin embargo ese poder no nos corromperá, ni ahora ni nunca, eso lo juro por todo lo que me define como magus, luego de que nos calmaros todos en especial Adriano este nos pidió que lo siguiéramos, dijo que después de estar tanto tiempo fuera de nuestro hogar es muy probable de que no lo recordáramos mucho, sin decir nada solo asentimos los tres y nos adentramos en la mansión, la gran puerta de roble marrón pulido y barnizado brillaba con majestuosidad, dos tallados en mármol blanco de dos hipogrifos nos saludo, sus ojos eran gemas de granate brillantes, el lema de "Por la Familia, Por la Gloria, Por el Honor, hasta la Muerte, Así Sera Ahora y Siempre" nos saludo, no pude evitar sentir como mi pecho golpeaba ligeramente ante esto, me quede mirando el lema durante unos minutos hasta que la mano de Selene se apodero de la mía, mi primer movimiento seria quitármela de encima e inmediatamente convocar a Reaper para empezar a combatir, pero cuando la esencia de mi hermana llego a mis sentidos me detuve en seco, mis músculos tiesos y duros aun preparados para el sprint de velocidad y poder, ella se veía genuinamente preocupada por mi persona, detrás estaban Jaffar y Adriano esperando y también preocupados pero no tanto como Selin, le di una sonrisa pequeña y le dije que no era nada, pero no solté su mano, la apreté como signo de que todo está bien, ella se recostó en mi hombro y sigue caminando conmigo con los chicos a nuestro lado.

Llegamos al salón principal, era bastante amplio, baldosas negras y blancas nos saludaba, ventanales de dos metros de alto con marco de oro y mármol blanco, cortinas de seda en un rojo bermellón con bordado de oro, en la pared más grande una gran chimenea que abarcaba al menos la mitad de la misma, sillones y sofás de cuero de un rojo vino, bibliotecas detrás repletas de libros, novelas, filosofía, psicología, magia básica, fundamentos, runas y encantos eran lo que tenían, floreros con margaritas, lavandas de los campos y rosas decoraban el lugar, una alfombra de un Nundu adulto en medio de los muebles, una bestia como un leopardo mucho más grande que este, de unos 5-6 metros de largo y 3-4 de alto, clasificado como una de las más peligrosas, una clase 5 estrellas en Gran Bretaña mágica y clase sss en la clasificación internacional, era un lugar esplendido, aquí de seguro voy a gozar de un buen te por la tarde.

-Este es el salón principal, aquí podrán relajarse o recibir a miembros nobles de la comunidad mágica cuando sea necesario, por aquí se puede salir a las cocinas, al pasillo que da a varios cuartos, el sótano, la biblioteca comunal de la casa, el taller de runas, pociones y el salón de juegos, por el mismo se puede subir al segundo piso donde están los cuartos de los visitantes, los de los elfos, y los terceros a la familia, en el último piso están las diligencias y aposentos de los miembros, los aposentos del Lord, esa es su habitación Maestro Harry como Lord de esta casa, los cuartos para Lady Selene y su amigo, también está la oficina principal del Lord, la Biblioteca de los Potter, los talleres de los miembros de la familia, ahí podrán hacer sus investigaciones propias, los talleres de este piso es un taller comunal, los tres pueden trabajar juntos en algún proyecto, los otros talleres serán privados solo para ustedes, a menos que lo configuren con la esencia mágica de aquel o aquellos con los que desean compartir su trabajo-dijo Adriano mientras salíamos del salón principal para salir a un pasillo con varias puertas, nos adentramos a la segunda a la izquierda, del otro lado estaban varias bibliotecas y estantes, un escritorio de madera de caoba negra, un sillón de un negro obsidiana, una chimenea detrás con una alfombra de un lobo elemental de la tierra, un hijo de Gea, esta es la biblioteca comunal, tiene dos pisos gracias a la magia, prácticamente se puede sentir el conocimiento y la sabiduría que salen de las hojas aquí acumuladas a lo largo del tiempo, apuesto a que Hermione amaría mucho este lugar, de eso no tengo duda.

-Podría uno estar aquí durante días buscando o explorando en busca del conocimiento, o tal vez más si en verdad es un come libros, jejeje-dijo divertido Jaffar mientras se reía por lo bajo, solo sonreí y le susurre sobre Hermione, al escuchar eso no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, Selene se dio vuelta para vernos con extrañeza pero no dijo nada, Adriano se veía mucho más feliz y contenido, parece como si estuviera recordando algo al ver el sillón de cuero, su mirada era la de un soñador, recordando algo efímero que podría o no perderse en el viento como polvo, tengo una idea de lo que está pasando por su mente en este momento, veré si es así.

-Ese es el lugar de nuestra madre, no es así Adriano-le pregunte con cuidado y solemnidad, Selene se aprieto más a mí, Jaffar se puso serio y su postura paso a ser derecha, como si tratara de mostrar respeto a la memoria de mi madre, solo se lo agradecí en un bajo susurro que solo compartimos nosotros.

-Sí…su madre, lady Lily…amaba el conocimiento, siempre estaba experimentando y tomando notas de todo, tanto mágico como mundano, decía muchas veces que le encantaría compartir sus saberes con ustedes, una vez…cuando tenían medio año de edad, ella…los tomo una tarde y los trajo aquí….Lady Selene estaba dormida en el sillón plácidamente pero usted Maestro Harry estaba en sus brazos y enfrente de ustedes estaba un libro de runas básicas de tercer año….como Lady Lily estaba dándote una conferencia con una atención y amor, como usted Maestro no quitaba sus ojos del libro, Lady Lily dijo que usted sería un gran alumno, de eso no tenía duda alguna, cuando Lady Selene se despertó la tomo también para decirle cosas de encantos, los sentó a ambos en el escritorio para empezar una vez más…ahhh la mirada inocente y soñadora de Lady Selene ante las palabras de su madre, como el joven maestro en ese entonces no despegaba su mirada del libro, la enorme sonrisa en Lady Lily era tan radiante y hermosa...era una de las cosas más bellas que vi en mi vida…-dijo Adriano con lagrimas corriendo por su cara con una sonrisa, recordado días pasados llenos de calor y amor, Selene me abrazo y enterró su cara para llorar libremente, estaba temblando ligeramente, yo cerré mi ojo y puse mis manos alrededor de ella para darle cobijo, susurraba palabras de consuelo para buscar la manera de alegrar su entristecido corazón, Jaffar cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y su mirada se endureció bastante pero esos ojos no podían mentirme, se notaba la empatía en ellos, una lagrima bajo de ellos, se veía en dolor por esto, nos quedamos así unos minutos para calmar nuestro dolor por la pérdida de nuestro ser amado.

Una vez calmados seguimos pero aun estaba esa mirada perdida en los recuerdos del tacto de una madre, de un ángel de la guarda que lo dio todo para proteger lo que más amaba en este mundo. Salimos en silencio y nos fuimos a ver los demás cuartos, los talleres comunales eran tan espaciosos como el salón principal, mesas de trabajo para cualquier tipo de tarea que uno deseaba llevar a cabo, herramientas para tallar, grabar y cortar en la zona de las runas, glifos y sellos, diferentes tipos de cuchillos, calderos y morteros para las pociones, almacenes para guardar las muestras y demás, bastante completo, inclusive tenían sellos en las paredes en caso de accidentes, cosa que es muy común.

La puerta al lado era el cuarto de juegos, era una gran zona, más o menos como dos habitaciones medianas juntas, una gran barra de madera de caoba con un buena selección de licores, mundanos y mágicos, varios juegos de copas y chupitos para beber, dos mesas de billar con tacos de madera de arce, en la pared una diana para lanzar dardos, sillones para relajarse, una chimenea con trabajo de plata y oro, era un lugar increíble para matar el rato, aquí en verdad podre estar en paz sin dejar que toda la mierda me invada, pero hace falto algo con urgencia, una televisión, una consola y un equipo de música, dios sabe que los necesito, debo empezar a trabajar en las runas para los aparatos eléctricos cuanto antes.

Arriba pasamos directamente al tercer piso y nos dividimos, Selene tomo la habitación que estaba a dos puertas de la mía mientras que Jaffar tomo la que estaba en frente de la de ella, la mía era espaciosa, una cama tamaño King con sabanas de seda fina en un rojo sangre, almohadas de un negro azabache, unas cortinas trasparentes de un rojo escarlata guardaban su interior, un escritorio cerca de la pared y al lado una biblioteca mediana con varios tomos antiguos de defensa, cacerías, técnicas de combate mágico, sociedad y psicología, política y la historia mágica de Gran Bretaña, en la otra pared una chimenea con varias decoraciones como floreros antiguos y arcanos, un astrolabio, un globo del mundo en miniatura y encima de la chimenea dos estatuas en la pared de los majestuosos hipogrifos, estos a diferencias de los de la puerta de la mansión estaban sentados en sus patas traseras y su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, como si buscaran algo o alguien, un semblante cargado de autoridad, pero de una manera suave, como un padre, un guardián, un amigo, no puedo evitar quedarme mirando las estatuas un rato, luego de contemplarlas durante unos diez minutos seguí explorando mi aposentos, un armario de madera negra con grabados en oro pero al apoyar mi mano el oro cambio a un rojo sangre y formo unos tribales y runas para el combate y la guerra.

En el piso estaba una alfombra de un león de nemea casi tan dorado como el oro, era algo sumamente imponente verlo con la boca abierta y mostrando sus grandes caninos, la larga melena que cae con el poder de un tirano y la elegancia de un monarca esta alfombra de seguro le fascinara a Yami cuando quiera o necesite dormir o descansar, ya que estaba solo me acerque a mi escritorio y me senté en la silla, agite mi mano y las velas se prendieron, otra cosa que debo cambiar, necesito tecnología, solo la necesaria para dejar de estar al menos un siglo detrás, metí mi mano en mi gabardina y saque una carta, la que me había entregado Hedwig el día antes de irnos de Hogwarts, la abrí y me puse a leer una vez su contenido.

 _Querido Lord Fenrir._

 _Me dirijo a usted con dos motivos, en primer lugar le agradezco desde el fondo de mi ser que haya protegido mi creación, su poder no debe caer en manos equivocadas ni ahora ni nunca, se que se verá tentado en tomar su esencia y reclamarla como suya pero algo me dice que va a cumplirme un deseo al destruirla ya que por medio de terceros puedo hacerme una idea de cómo piensa, más allá de ser un niño, su mente no lo es._

 _En segundo lugar temo por las medidas y acciones que tomo mi alumno, sino fuera por usted y su camarada no se que podría haber sucedido, el temor que corroe mi mente no me deja dormitar pero al momento de saber que en sus manos está mi creación puedo dormir una vez más ya que yace donde será guardada con fervor, su valor es admirable y envidiable pero no envió esta carta para halagarlo._

 _Deseo reunirme con usted lo antes posible, la llama de mi alma se está apagando y pronto dejare este mundo, ya hice aquí todo aquello que anhelaba, más ahora solo quiero cerrar mis ojos y descansar, soñar una vez más…_

 _Con esta carta también está un traslador que lo llevara a mi hogar, es bienvenido en mis terrenos en cualquier momento, por favor responda o preséntese, en el caso de no hacerlo solo puedo pedir que guarde la piedra o la destruya, creo que hará lo correcto._

 _Firmado Nicolás Flamel._

Mmmm, esto sigue siendo intrigante, el silencio me embargo y la carta descansa en la madera fría del mueble, puse mis piernas sobre el escritorio y me eche para atrás, de esa manera poder relajarme y pensar en mis siguientes acciones, por un lado el ir con Flamel podría darme unas cuantas respuestas en cuanto a la manera que es el viejo de mierda, tal vez incluso pueda enseñarme algo, no soy codicioso pero me vendría muy bien aprender alquimia, una de las pocas cosas que no vi con el Clan Umbra, por el otro esto puede ser una trampa, no es como si no las hubiera sufrido antes, estoy preparado para un combate y un desafío, pero el sello es legitimo, o tomaron el legado que es Flamel por el ritual de conquista o es verdad el contenido de esta carta, en el sobre esta el traslador, una moneda de plata, de un lado esta una balanza, con un mortero, y el del otro tres elementos en un lenguaje antiguo, el mercurio, el azufre y la sal, por lo poco que se son los elementos más importantes de la alquimia. Sonreí de lado y me dispuse a contestar la carta de manera afirmativa, me reuniré con Flamel a la mitad del mes, esta parte del mismo la usare para enseñar y crear una rutina de ejercicios tanto para Jaffar como para Selene. Ambos tienen mucho que aprender, por ahora debe ser así.

Además todavía hay algo que debe llevarse a cabo si o si de manera perfecta, saque otra cosa de mi gabardina, eran unos papeles, un diario de hace diez años, 1981, que mostraba un hombre gritando con un cartel de preso, Sirius Black, el tiene información sobre mi presa, Voldie boy, y se encuentra en una prisión de máxima seguridad…

Me levante y me reía por lo bajo de manera macabra, camine suavemente sin ruido hasta llegar frente a un espejo, mi reflejo no era el mío era una sombra amorfa, la negrura se movía como si bailara suavemente en el espacio en forma de una larga capa que llegaba a unos cuantos cm del suelo, un tono azul oscuro/neón y morado negro era su "cuerpo", sus ojos, unos posos negros y de un azul hielo, tan fríos como una cripta sin alma, miraron directamente al mío, un ligero escalofrió surco mi columna. Alce mi mano y la apoye en el cristal, la figura imito mis movimientos con precisión milimétrica.

-Pronto Jack, solo espera, tendrás un banquete de sangre y almas, devoraras hasta estar satisfecho-le dije por lo bajo a Jack, este mostro una sonrisa morbosa, hileras de colmillos brillando como hojas, pulidas listas para cercenar la carne de su enemigo, cerré mi ojo y me quede así, el deseo del combate del genocidio asaltaron mi mente, los gritos de las almas que devore hacen eco en las paredes de mi ser, este es el precio que tuve que pagar cuando caí…

n/a:bueno, bueno, bueno, el arco tomar un giro muy oscuro, pero no se alteren, Harry es gris y seguirá así toda la historia, pero él tiene una compleja historia detrás con la cual carga, ahora están muy seguros que se están haciendo la pregunta de ¿Quien es Jack? Eso deben esperarlo, y en cuanto a Sirius he decidió hacer un cambio pero es muy necesario para la historia, ¿Recuerdan a los dementores no? Bueno, seres cuyo origen es incierto, devoradores de la felicidad, traen consigo el miedo y la pesadilla hasta el corazón más valiente, ahora la pregunta es…

¿Cuál es el miedo más grande que mora en el corazón de Harry Potter?

Espero que les haya gustado, se despide Speterwolf. 


	12. capitulo 12: El Asalto de Azkaban

Capítulo 12: El Asalto de Azkaban

(Harry Pov)

Un mes, ha pasado un mes desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano, desde entonces me dedique casi exclusivamente a entrenar tanto a Jaffar como a Selene en el arte del combate mágico, les he enseñado magia sin varita como magia silenciosa con logros muy buenos inclusive para mi ya que no esperaba que pudieran usar los hechizo de primer año tan fácilmente hasta los primeros de segundo año, lo básico en runas para aplicarlos a sus ropas de tal manera que haría más efectiva ciertos parámetros, como no quedarse sin aire tan rápido, más fuertes, veloces, etc pero apenas lo básico como un aura sacra.

Los instruí en el ámbito social muy a disgusto de los tres, si, la política es una mierda literalmente, más de una vez hemos suspirado para poder ir a otra asignatura, luego les di clase de etiqueta ante señores y lords, si, una pérdida de tiempo, ya que no quiero que se bajen ante los cerdos codiciosos, en especial a Selene, esta sociedad es muy machista y ve a las mujeres como meros trofeo u objetos de intercambio, luego comencé a enseñarles temas que solo ellos pueden aprender..

A Selene comencé a mitad de mes enseñarle el aura, como manifestarla y usarla, como impregnar objetos con ella como por ejemplo su varita, hasta ahora solo puede crear esferas del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong pero son bastante duras, es como el golpe de una bludger a 120 km/h tal vez más, dependiendo de cuanta energía puso en ella, también sabe convocarla pero solo puede hacerlo durante unos quince minutos, luego comienza el desgaste mágico. Además está comenzando a crear barreras básicas para Oclumancia, la meditación es importante, es mucho más tranquila y calmada y no tanto una cabeza caliente sobre los asuntos, para mi felicidad ya que Selene tiene un temperamento que no creí verle nunca, no es algo bonito….

A Jaffar tuve que crear toda una serie de complejo entrenamiento para sus aptitudes como pecado tanto físicos como espirituales, también tuve que meterlo de lleno en el uso del fuego con continuos combates contra mí, cada vez le indico que sea creativo en el uso de su elemento, cada elemental es prácticamente un dios en su campo, solo la imaginaciones el límite de hasta dónde puede llegar, hasta ahora es un fuego mágico normal, como el de un dragón anciano pero con el tiempo el desbloqueara ese fuego que lo definirá como rey del pecado que domina, según el libro de Lucifer Satanás posee las llamas más poderosas y calientes en cuanto a términos de poder crudo, son tan poderosas que basta segundos o menos para reducir un dragón como el colacuerno húngaro adulto completamente desarrollado en mera ceniza, algo aterrador, es como mi hielo aegis, el más fuerte y resistente, la barrera que protege mi cripta.

Ahora mismo estamos descansando luego de un combate a tres bandas, ellos dos debieron derrotarme trabajando juntos, claro que no lo consiguieron pero son bastante buenos en duelos con pareja, Jaffar se dedico a bombardearme literalmente desde cada ángulo posible con misiles o lanzas de fuego además de llamar pilares de lava desde el suelo, al menos se está esforzando de aumentar su repertorio de técnicas y no solo limitarse al combate cuerpo a cuerpo o con armas blancas, de esta forma consiguió que me moviera mientras Selene preparaba runas de restricción en el suelo con solo magia, pero como no conoce tantas runas así como no creo las suyas propias su jaula era ante ineficaz, vencí encerrándolos en medio de un campo de estalagmitas mientras congele sus pies impidiéndoles escapar, al final aproveche su distracción para desarmarlos reclamando así mi victoria.

Luego se tiraron debajo de un árbol en los límites de la mansión para descansar pero más que nada para recuperar el aire perdido, veo como las runas de ambos en sus uniformes de entrenamiento están brillando suavemente mientras ejercen la magia; Jaffar lleva unos tenis negros con un pantalón de gimnasia a juego con una línea blanca de lado, las runas son de un rojo escarlata brillante, arriba lleva una musculosa blanca con las runas en negro; Selene por otro lado lleva un sostén deportivo esmeralda con tribales en negro que brillan suavemente dejando descubierto su vientre delgado pero fuerte, no esta tan entrenado pero algo de ejercicio está presente, tal vez por todo ese Quidditch, unos shorts celeste oscuro con zapatillas de deporte con unos guantes de cuero blanco sin dedos encantados, su varita estaba ahora guardada en una funda atada a su brazo derecho, las katanas de Satanás estaban descansando cerca de su amo en el suelo.

Yo solo me quite mi gabardina, aun tenía mis bostas de combate con mis jeans negros, arriba tenía una camisa de manga corta con dos botones desechos, eso era todo, ningún encantamiento ni tampoco runas, esas están en la gabardina, a este paso dejare una lista de ejercicio con varios elfos vigilando que lo lleven a cabo de manera efectiva como un conjunto de libros de los que estudiar para mejorar su repertorio de hechizos, encantos, maldiciones y demás, por mi parte debo llevar a cabo otro tipo de labor…

-Bien, esta fue nuestra última clase de lo que va este mes, vendré de nuevo al final de las vacaciones, pórtense bien y hagan sus tareas, yo ya hice las mías-es dije mientras me iba de nuevo a la mansión para buscar mis cosas, los vi mirarme por el rabillo del ojo, se despedirán antes de que cruce el portón de la mansión; adentro subí directamente a mi cuarto, mi gabardina estaba en el asiento delante de mi escritorio, Reaper empalada en el mismo, unas armas de fuego descansaban en el mueble de madera, eran dos CZ-75B, dos pistolas que se adaptan casi a cualquier campo de combate, muy buenas mecánicamente, mejoradas con magia y runas, fueron hechas con metales mágicos por un herrero goblin, un buen precio a mi parecer, las runas están en todo el cañón tanto como el interior, runas para la fortaleza, inmune al daño físico, muy resistentes a la magia, recarga instantánea con una copia inmediata del calibre que está usando en el momento, debajo del cañón estaba unido una cuchilla de cacería de 1 ½ pulgadas de un tono negro azabache, las tome al mismo tiempo que convoque un glifo de espacio alterno, un sub mundo, es como una bosa "imaginaria" donde guardo cuantas cosas quiera, mucho mejor que los encantos de espacio u expansión.

-Listo, no me olvido de nada, puedo empezar mi cacería-me dije mientras miraba por algo necesario, al final solo necesito de mi espíritu y bravura, un paso en falso y seré asesinado, como todos los trabajos que hice hasta el momento, pero la única diferencia es que este no es por dinero u algo similar, no, esto es por algo mucho más personal, quiero saber que fue lo que en verdad sucedió esa noche, y esta persona sabe algo, me importa poco y nada su estado mental, si en verdad hizo eso solo lo asesinare ahí mismo, pero de no serlo llegare hasta el fondo del barril para averiguarlo yo mismo, y que nadie tenga la brillante idea de meterse en mi camino porque acabara muerto o peor….

- _Apresúrate, sangre, quiero sangre, mucha sangre-_ me dijo la voz en mi cabeza, Jack está hambriento, y de seguir así será muy molesto en poco tiempo, me acerque al espejo para ver la figura negra incorpórea, le mire a los ojos directamente sin pestañear.

-Lo sé bien Jack, espera solo un poco más, pronto los devoraras-le dije mientras me retiraba de mi habitación, su voz resonó de nuevo.

- _más te vale contratista mío, más te vale, odio esperar-_ dijo para luego retirarse a los confines más oscuros de mi ser, ese lugar donde reside aguardando a ser liberado a este mundo, libre para matar y devorar cuanto desee, siempre y cuando lo permita.

Tome una última mirada a mi recamara sabiendo que pasaría un tiempo antes de volver aquí a descansar, ha sido poco el tiempo que estuve pero en verdad esta cámara me gusta demasiado, más que mi habitación en la mansión Umbra, cerré la puerta con llave y un juego de siete runas, glifos y salas de aislamiento, reparación, limpieza, protección, fuego y hielo como defensa en caso de que logren entrar sin mi permiso, solo acepta la firma de Adriano, Jaffar y Selene, nadie más,; baje con cuidado mientras trazaba otra vez mi plan del asalto, meticulosamente hecho, no esperaba fallas, no necesitaba fallar, porque eso era igual que la muerte, debo estar preparado para el genocidio, para la masacre, debo dejar salir a Specter..

Llegue a la puerta principal para ser detenido por un bulto que se apretó con fuerza a mi espalda, dos delgados y suaves pero firmes brazos se sujetaban alrededor de mi cintura, pude sentir como temblaba ligeramente en el miedo, era Selene.

-Selin-empecé pero el susurro me detuvo.

-No te entiendo, habla más fuerte por favor-le pedí despacio, no quiero verla así.

-Por favor no te vayas-termino por decirme un poco más fuerte pero aun estaba en un tono entrecortado y tembloroso, casi volviendo al susurro.

-Debo irme Selin, pero te prometí que regresaría, no me iré para siempre, regresare y tu serás la primera en saberlo-le dije con firmeza pero con tanta suavidad como pude reunir.

-No me mientas, no quiero perderte otra vez, espere 6 años para volver a verte, no quiero esperar más, no quiero imaginar que esta será la última vez en verte o tocarte, no quiero creer que solo te irás para nunca volver, por favor prométeme….prométeme que volverás-me suplico al final mientras me miraba directamente a mi ojo, vi como sus orbes brillaban en rosa pálido y blanco níveo, sus labios temblaban y las lagrimas corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, esperaba ansiosamente mi respuesta, la tome por las mejillas y me acerque a su cara, ella soltó un jadeo sorpresivo mientras se sonrojaba lindamente, su cabello blanco se torno rojo fuego, la bese en la frente con tanta ternura como nunca, luego baje a sus ojos dejando un sendero de suaves y castos besos, bese las lagrimas, ella se dejo llevar en mi toque, guardándose en mi, dejándose tomar dócilmente.

Seguí bajando hasta la nariz y finalice en las mejillas con dos últimos besos, luego apoye su cabeza en mi pecho, estaba tan tranquila y relajada bajo mis manos, se dejo completamente, le susurre calmo y bajo, no queriendo romper el momento.

-Descuida Selin, regresare, volveré a nuestra familia, no te dejare, no aún, volveré a ti, lo prometo-le dije con cuidado y cariño, aun incomodo por todo el afecto que es solo para ella, ella suspiro mientras me abrazo mucho más fuerte, al final me soltó un poco pero agarro el cuello de mi camisa para tirarme hacia ella.

Me dio un beso en mi ojo bueno para después besar mi parche, se alejo con cuidado para mirarme una vez más, el esmeralda ahora era el rosa suave con rojo pasión, su cabello una mescla del rosa, rojo y blanco, una sonrisa bella estaba adornando su rostro acompañado del tono carmín.

-Es para la buena suerte, cuídate Harry-me dijo para darme un último beso en la mejilla, seguido se fue a su cuarto corriendo, e quede u rato como bobo pero al final también debía partir, abrí la puerta y camine por el sendero que saludaba la puerta de la mansión, delante del portón estaba Jaffar apoyado contra la pared, una mirada acerada adornaba su cara.

-Harry, mi rey por favor-empezó pero inmediatamente lo corte con la mano, un suspiro resignado salió de mi boca por esto.

-1, no me digas rey, tu eres uno también, en segundo, no, no eres lo suficiente poderoso como para acompañarme en esto, terminarías muerto, por eso te dejo aquí antes de comiences a despotricar, te dejo para cuidar la casa así como cuidar a Selene, debes hacerte más fuerte, para eso deje un régimen de entrenamiento para ti, confió la mansión a ti Satanás, no me decepciones-le dije con seriedad pero se notaba en mi voz el cuidado que tenía para con mi hermano de armas, el se vio algo dubitativo en mi orden pero al final se vio las llamas de la determinación bailando en su mirada, las flamas brotaban a su alrededor, prueba de su poder, eso era algo innegable, estaba más que preparado para esta simple tarea, no deseaba decepcionarme, no lo haría, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Deje los terrenos de Potter Manor con una sonrisa de lado sabiendo que aquellos que residen ahí se volverían poderosos y mejores cuando yo regresara victorioso de mi misión.

-Salto de tiempo/lugar 2 días después, Edimburgo, playa costera abandonada, 23:30 PM-

(Harry Pov)

Llegue a Edimburgo hace dos días por medios mundanos además de un hechizo glamour para aparentar ser mayor de edad, junto a identificación mágica que sirve aquí para poder haber sacado mi pasaporte, estaba parado sobre la arena mientras veía como las olas iban y venían meciéndose suavemente cada pocos segundos, esto era relajante pero tengo cosas que hacer, mi objetivo esta a cinco km a mar adentro, la única forma de llegar es por medios mágicos, trasladores, salas de aparición, el resto del campo está rodeado por salas anti aparición y encubrimiento para el mundo mundano, mi objetivo es una de las prisiones mágicas más duras y temidas; mi objetivo es asaltar Azkaban para sacara a Sirius Black.

No puedo aparecerme pero puedo llegar ahí de otras formas, puse mis manos en mi pecho en un gesto de formar un triangulo con mis manos no sin antes haber colocado salas anti mundanos, y de ocultación para no llamar la atención de los magos que vigilan aquí en caso de que alertaran a los que residen en la prisión, lo último que necesito es más seguridad.

- _Donum aquilonibus_ -dije por lo bajo, los vientos bailaban ahora bajo mi mano, rodeando todo mi cuerpo, estaban a la espera de mi orden cual perros mansos, pero aun falta algo más.

- _Glacier Crypta; gelidus alis custos Sepulcrum_ -y dicho eso alas del más fino diamante y hielo se mostraron en mi espalda de al menos 3 metros desde la punta hasta el comienzo en mis omoplatos, las plumas una sobre la otra de manera hermosa y magistralmente talladas como si fueran los ángeles quienes dieron forma a estas alas, imitación de la pureza de los angelinos, las plumas finales eran tan largas que llegaban casi a mis talones con el borde delgado pero se notaba ese filo letal de la cuchilla helada, un presagio de muerte y frio eterno a aquellos que se interpongan, me arrodille con las alas preparadas, y de golpe tome vuelo arriba en el cielo batiendo mis alas con fuerza para ganar altitud, unas alcanzados varios pies de alto me dejaron conforme, así que termine planeando sobre las aguas del Mar del Norte mientras me dirigía hacia la cárcel llena de los devoradores de almas, los dementores, criaturas que eran muy temidas en esta parte del mundo. Me esperan al menso unas tres horas de viaje.

Tiempo suficiente como repasar mi estrategia, en primer lugar ni bien llegue de seguro seré sometido a una verdadera cantidad de guardias, aurores de la elite o tal vez algunos veteranos de la primera guerra, pero estos soldados mágicos llamas batallaron contra un espiritista, se que el duelo mágico es el más usado como forma de defensa y ataque, cosa que está completamente sometida al combate de larga distancia, debo acercarme a ellos con rapidez o directamente someterlos con hechizos de alto rango como de gran impacto de zona, tal vez un Thundaga, un Fulminos, Fiendfire para los guardias normales, el verdadero problema son los dementores, su mera presencia bastara para hacerme recordar horribles martirios y penas, eso afecta mi mentalidad, y si no estoy en mis cabales seré apresado y seguido ejecutado sin ningún miramiento.

Debo mantenerlos a raya, lo más lejos posible de mí, y hay tres manera posibles, una usando el hechizo expecto patronum, invocar a un demonio que los subyugue o usar magia elemental de viento de la rama más poderosa y mantenerlos alejados de mi, cosa que iré más por la tercera opción, ya que si tengo que demostrar mi patronum en un tiempo futuro se darán cuenta que fui yo mientras que si invoco un demonio aquí eso será algo verdaderamente aterrador y de seguro me tacharan como un nuevo señor oscuro en ascenso cosa que no necesito en lo más mínimo en mi persona.

Seguí volando sobre las gélidas aguas del mar de norte a ritmo acelerado, cada aleteo rompía el silencio del aire con un fuerte estruendo que resonaba varios metros de largo, a lo lejos puedo notar una cúpula enorme, que es de al menos como un edificio de 10 pisos, tal vez 15 si estoy equivocado, es sumamente resistente y fuerte pero no irrompible, no deseo destruirlo, solo atravesarlo, me detuve con una distancia de 200 metros antes de poder tocarlo y hacer notar mi presencia a los guardias.

-Bien, aquí estoy-me dije por lo bajo mientras concentraba mana en mis puños y mis runas brillaban con fuerza renovada, el azul hielo/neón se convertía lentamente al blanco/dorado, la electricidad se hacía presente de a poco, luego de unos segundos los relámpagos estaban circundando por todo el contorno de mis brazos en poder puro deseando ser liberado.

\- _Artes Caeli: ex pugno Tonantem-_ dije en un susurro ronco, mis puños fueron recubiertos en electricidad de más de 2000 voltios de energía pura sin adulterar, a hora el sonido del poder del rayo estaba resonando con furia, los arcos eléctricos se hacían tan grandes hasta alcanzar la envergadura de dos metros desde los inicios en mis brazos, sin pensarlo volé con toda la velocidad que pude reunir para chocar los dos puños electrizantes en el domo mágico, el resultado, un sonoro crack que se escucho en todo el lugar, vi el imponente edificio que se erguía como un triangulo negro en medio de la diminuta isla, no había puertos ni zonas para aparecerse aquí, una vez destrozado una parte del domo vi como lentamente se estaba regenerando pero eso no me importa, volé hasta el suelo donde deje un enorme cráter con restos de electricidad bailando cerca de mi persona cada pocos segundos, mis brazos aun despedían arcos eléctricos pero ya no eran tan amenazantes.

Escuche como los pasos sonaban de manera atronadora, muchos, cientos se acercaban a paso rápido, varita y magia resonando, en posición, dos filas, una semi agachada, la otra completamente erguida, una detrás de la otra, ningún punto ciego, todo cubierto, levante la vista y mi el edificio negro con varios balcones, en cada uno 5 aurores listos para disparar, más arriba en el cielo los espectros devoradores, los dementores parecieron darse cuenta de mi presencia y comenzaron a bajar lentamente, un nuevo par de pasos se podía escuchar acercárseme, a mitad de camino entre yo y los 70 aurores que vinieron a recibirme estaba lo que creía era un teniente, tal vez un comandante.

Vestía el mismo uniforme que los demás, una largo tapado negro y rojo con ligeros bordes de oro, grebas de plata negra y guanteletes del mismo metal y color, ambos con varias runas de poder, protección y velocidad, no muy avanzado, en su mano no está una varita sino un báculo, algo mucho mejor que una varita pero mucho más difícil de usar ya que se conecta literalmente con tu alma mientras que la varita es más o menos compatible con tu núcleo, si se pierde o quiebra se puede conseguir otra, pero no se puede tener otro báculo, como Reaper solo que este es similar al de un druida del bosque, una larga vara de madera de roble con una ligera curva como media luna, en medio un orbe que brilla en blanco níveo.

-Identifícate, tira tus armas y no atacaremos-rugió en poder, se nota que aquí es un líder, es fuerte por la ligera aura que libera cada tanto peor no es suficiente para detenerme, ninguno aquí lo es. Me reí por lo bajo mientras levanta mi mano derecha en alto hacia el cielo, lentamente la escarcha y nieve giraba en un orbe del tamaño de una pelota de básquet, giraba cada vez con más velocidad y el aire se volvía muy frío a mi alrededor, levante mi cabeza que estaba semi abajo para demostrar la penumbra que es mi rostro carente de facciones debajo de mi capucha, solo el orbe de azul hielo/neón los vio, retrocedieron un poco mientras preparaban sus hechizos, solo los detenía este sujeto.

-No se te volverá a repetir, detén ese hechizo y ríndete, o perecerás-dijo, solo solté una risa ronca y baja, como la de un animal o demonio, estaba a punto de disparar ordenes cuando sentencie el comienzo del asalto.

- _Glacie Crypta: orbe ruina Animae-_ dije con sequedad y frialdad para arrojársela a velocidad de bala logrando ser apenas repelida por el capitán pero los subordinados no tuvieron tanta suerte, impacto de lleno contra uno para convertirlos a él y muchos más en estatuas de hielo, seguidamente llame a las runas de mi gabardina, todas se liberaron de sus ataduras en medio segundo para brillar, sinónimo de su despertad, estire mis manos a ambos lados para convocar dos pequeños glifos, eran violetas, tenían el dibujo de tres lunas, en el medio estaban dos lunas, una llena y la otra en un eclipse mientras que la certera era menguante, ligeras runas en un circulo con las runas para bolsa, espacio, cofre e infinito, eran bolsas dimensionales para guardar todas mis cosas como los troncos, aquí es donde guarde mis armas para ahora.

Inserte las manos para sacar mis dos pistolas, las CZ-75B salieron en un brillo negro etéreo fantasmal, sus sellos brillaron durante unos momentos para luego cargarse con un click, apunte detrás del capitán que había convocado un fuerte escudo griego, una muralla de piedra se levanto para protegerlo de la explosión de escarcha y nieve que congelo todo en su radio de choque, salte sobre ella para tomar un nuevo salto y apunte con las armas.

- _Muspeilhem Magicis: Ignis pluviam-_ con este hechizo todas mis balas se vieron rodeadas con runas de fuego demoniaco, pertenecientes al infierno nórdico de fuego, este fuego no se apaga, consume todo constantemente a menos que el lanzador muera o se aleje lo suficiente como para no poder brindar más prana para alimentar el hechizo, pero como soy un elemental de hielo apenas si puedo usar artes de fuego, solo puedo usar lo más básico así como imbuir mis armas temporalmente en la llama, el único hechizo más fuerte que puedo lanzar es el Fiendfire, quitando ese tren de pensamiento actual apunte directamente a las ropas y el suelo, pase a fuego automático para brindar literalmente una lluvia de fuego incandescente.

Vi como el fuego casi inmediatamente rodeaba las zonas para cubrirlas de llamas naranjas y rojas carmesí ignorando parcialmente las defensas de las ropas, aunque algunas runas las mantenían a raya no era suficiente, caí al suelo para dar un fuerte golpe con los pies.

- _Terraemotus Gigas-_ este hechizo algo viejo consiste en aumentar el mana en la zona de los pies para luego liberarlo abruptamente en el suelo en una onda de choque omnidireccional, los más fuertes pueden destruir el suelo como si de un terremoto se tratara. La tierra a 360° se partió y se fragmento, algunos rezagados congelados seguido de otros no tan preparados cayeron por lo agujeros al agua mientras que otros muchos más rápidos conjuraron encantos de levitación o paso de los vientos para poder mantenerse, el capitán estaba comandando y gritando ordenes a capa y espada, en verdad me quiere muerto, alce vuelo antes de caer en mi trampa, delante de mi estaban todos rodeándome con las varitas brillando, iban a contraatacar.

-¡AHORA!-rugió el druida, todos dispararon diversos hechizos, Diffindo, Confringo, Maximus Diffindo, Bombarda, Bombarda Máxima, Septumsempra, Aguamenti, Aqua Eructo, Confundus, Desmaius, Expelliarmus, entre otros, sonreí mientras batía mis alas gélidas. Cuando estaban a un metro de tocarme se activo el Tempo Brujo tornándose todo de azul zafiro, neón, noche y hielo, el tiempo estaba casi congelado durante unos cuantos segundos cosa que aproveche para moverme justo debajo de ellos, estaban a mi merced…

Es hora de cazar.

-Mi turno-me dije por lo bajo, levante mis pistolas y dispare una y otra vez, delante de mi miles de balas ardientes se detuvieron apenas unos cuantos metros de mi persona juntándose en demasía, era un velo de plomo y acero al rojo vivo por la magia nórdica.

-Adiós-susurre por lo bajo para luego desactivar los efectos del Tempo brujo, las miles de balsa se dispararon de nuevo con renovada velocidad a sus objetivos, los magos miraron hacia todos lados antes de gritar de dolor cuando sintieron como el plomo candente se incrustaba con fuerza en sus cuerpos dejando heridas sangrantes mientras que otros no gozaban tanta suerte ya que fueron heridos en zonas de importancia, como no podían mantenerse concentrados en sus hechizos de levitación cayeron al mar, y la sangre perdida aumentaba en demasía al sentir el agua helada en ellos, si no recibían atención rápidamente morirán.

Me eleve de nuevo a lo alto para ver al menos a 20 dementores acercándose peligrosamente, apunte con mi pistola directamente al más cercano, el viento está rodeando con fuerza mi arma, girando como un taladro, un vendaval apenas siendo contenido.

- _Art de Caelo: Malleus Spiritus De-_ inmediatamente el taladro de viento fue liberado con fuerza, girando a grandes revoluciones con una velocidad casi sónica corto el espacio con un sonoro silbido cual flecha para impactar de lleno en uno de los dementores expulsándolo al menos 1 ½ km de distancia mientras que los demás también fueron expulsados pero no tanto, esto me dará tiempo por ahora. Descendí para caer delante de la puerta de madera maciza y resistente, grandes cantidades de runas estaban talladlas, muy poderosas, el encantamiento Fianto Duri la protegía, levante mi mano izquierda para usar magia japonesa, son muy buenos sellando como destruyendo sellos, en especial encantos de protección y/o custodia.

- _Akuma Ato(_ _悪魔アート_ _): Keimusho no kyukei o Setsudan(_ _刑務所の休憩を切断_ _)-_ en cada uno de mis dedos apareció una flama purpura mientras que en mi palma estaba un circulo rúnico japonés con varios kanjis para destrucción, corte y prisión, lo alce para luego bajarlo como si fueran garras sobre la puerta sellada, se escucho como el vidrio y cristal fueron destruidos dejando solo la madera como protección; patee con fuerza destruyéndola en dos y arrojando los trozos en el interior sin miramientos, tome una posición de sprint para correr dentro.

Ignore los puntos de control de guardias dejándolos detrás de mí esquivando y saltando sobre ellos mientras sus tontos hechizos apenas y llegaban a rozarme, salte de pared en pared, de estatua en estatua y de auror en auror hasta llegar al centro, una vez ahí vi unas largas escaleras que van en un triangulo perfecto en cada esquina alternando en cada subida su ubicación, en mi ensoñación no note como otros cincuenta aurores se detenían rodeándome más otros 25 arriba de mí con muchos más tomando nuevas posiciones de bombardeo mágico. Libere mi aura mientras esperaba sus movimientos, la andanada de hechizos no se hizo esperar, cientos vinieron para destruirme pero los muy tontos no me dispararon de mi cintura para abajo, corrí hacia delante para luego deslizarme pasando debajo de todos los hechizos que impactaron unos contra otros en una gran explosión de mana que detuvo momentáneamente a los 50 aurores. Di un giro mientras toda mi aura se movía directamente en mi brazo derecho serpenteando en gruesas líneas que corrían por todo el mismo de arriba abajo en un tono azul turquesa y neón brillante.

- _Tristis es Belli: Spiritus Foveam-_ toda la energía se expandió en un larga hoja fantasmal que corto por la mitad a todos los aurores presentes además de cortar a través de las celdas encantadas liberando a los reos, estos de a poco salían de sus jaulas luego de décadas de encierro mirando la macabra obra que era el rojo carmesí pintando todo, caímos todos en un silencio sepulcral, los tres bandos, yo, el asesino desconocido, los reos, y los guardias, todos quietos como estatuas esperando el movimiento de alguien que comenzara todo. Podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de cada uno, como los corazones laten desesperados en el miedo y ansiedad; el olor a sudor empapando la piel fría que es asaltada por el viento gélido que da la esencia del dementor, como las gotas recorren en un arco el cuello y la nuca de manera tranquila, muy lenta, tan lenta que se puede oír….

Como el aliento frio de los hombres aquí presentes se torna blanco por las heladas constantes; están temblando ligeramente ansiosos, la desesperación se hace eterna, cual tortura que te hace desear morir de una vez.

-¡MOTIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!-grito uno de los reos, cual demonios rabiosos se arrojaron a subir por las escaleras sin importarles el hecho de no tener varita, algunos fueron a usurpar los cadáveres por la ropa, otros por las armas que inútilmente les dará algo de tiempo antes de ser devorados por los dementores presentes afuera, y también estaban los desesperados por satisfacer sus necesidades carnales, estar tanto tiempo encerrados desfiguro sus mentes hasta la degradación sin punto de retorno, muchos estaban golpeando los cuerpos de los aurores mientras otros los estaban violando descaradamente a la vez que comenzaban el asalto físico contra los cuerpos inertes, ninguno vino en mi contra ya que creían que venía para liberarles..

-Que ilusos-me dije por lo bajo para comenzar a correr por las escaleras y subir en ascenso, cuando llegue a este tramo la destruí con un Confringo seguido de un bombarda para sellar su entrada aquí, mire los restantes 25 de este piso mientras muchos más se posicionaban en los pisos superiores, abajo se escuchaban las risas maniáticas de los criminales presentes pero de golpe los gritos de euforia y amantes del caos se trasformaron en los gritos de desesperación, desgarrados por la tortura sin nombre.

-Están aquí, y tienen hambre parece-dije al aire para luego arrojarme hacia el primer grupo, salte unos metros para lanzar un bombarda al suelo, orbes de hielo se manifestaron y explotaron dejando heridos por metralla y los más cercanos a la explosión fallecieron, gire aun en el aire y conjure varias espadas de metal trasfigurando restos de ropa de mis enemigos, las use como flechas y de paso abrí más celdas, nuevos reos deseosos de sangre salieron de sus jaulas, caí encima de la cabeza de un auror, se escucho un sonoro crack proveniente de su cráneo, los otros dejaron de tratar de atacarme mientras iban por los presos, pero no era algo fácil hacerlo, la locura los alimentaba como si fuera ambrosia dándoles una fuerza insana, no sentían dolor o parecían soportarlo muy bien, eran perros rabiosos deseosos de carne fresca y sangre recién derramada.

-Avis, Avifors, confringo, Desmaius, Expelliarmus, Desmaius, bombarda máxima, Diffindo, Diffindo máximo, Accio aurores-dije una andanada de hechizos en rápida sucesión, primero convoque una gran parvada de aves pequeñas, las use para distraerlos, luego los cuerpos los convertí en aves de presa y rapiña con los cuales mande a atacar a los restantes que salían de la parvada mucho más pequeña, el confringo fue directamente en las celdas restantes, liberando al menos a unos 30 reos, 15 de los cuales se arrojaron para escapar o intentarlo, los restantes se dividían para violar, golpear, asesinar, o subir donde más aurores estaban esperando, debo terminar rápido, de otra forma muchos aurores serán sacrificados y en consecuencia los de Gran Bretaña Mágica serán enviados a proteger este lugar abandonado de Dios reduciendo mucho la fuerza de combate directa. Los Diffindo fueron a los balcones para destruirlos, los bombarda para desequilibrarlos y por último el Accio fue para traerlos hacia mí, cosa que salte una vez estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver como caían a la planta baja con un sonoro grito dejándome solo con los reos.

-Esto no acabara nunca, no puedo dejar tantas evidencias de mi persona aquí-pensé mientras me agachaba y las runas brillaban nuevamente con el poder dormido, salte unos 10 metros hacia la pared y usando mi agilidad con el paso brujo corrí y salte por la pared ascendiendo con prisa mientras ignoraba los gritos de los aurores y de los criminales para darles una ayuda ante las fuerzas de la ley junto a los dementores que estaban muy contentos con sus cacerías.

Seguí ascendiendo sin miramientos ni perdiendo mi preciado tiempo ya que se me está agotando, en cualquier momento vendrá muchos más aurores, eso es seguro y el numero de dementores esta aumentando drásticamente por la cantidad de miedo que hay en el aire y no tardaran en perseguirme, con renovado poder aumente aun más mi subida por la prisión, di un último salto para luego caer en el ultimo triangulo de celdas, las de máxima seguridad, aquí no había aurores ya que habían bajado para detener el motín…¿En qué momento prendieron fuego a una de las alas del edificio y destruyeron todo el tercer piso liberando más de los suyos?

-Bah...no es mi problema-me dije por lo bajo y comencé a buscar su celda, estaba en medio de un pasillo con otras tres celdas, los dos Lestrange con Black al final, lance un bombarda máxima a la celda de Black y note como apenas se abollo, luego acné repetidas Diffindo máximo para destruirla del todo, dentro era una jaula sin ventanas o barrotes algunos, pequeña con algo de espacio para moverse, una cama de piedra con varios trapos como sabanas, en un lado de la pared estaba un cubo sucio, restos de migajas en el suelo de pan duro y mohoso, a los lados de la celda estaban los barrotes de las celdas contiguas, la de Bellatrix Lestrange y su marido Rodolphus Lestrange, en una esquina estaba sentado un hombre demacrado, grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos vidriosos del llanto por noches continuas sin posibilidad de descansar, en un estado de mal nutrición casi severo o crónico, bastante sucio y andrajoso con harapos, el cabello castaño claro totalmente grasoso y rebelde.

¿Quién?-apenas y podía hablar bien, parece que paso un tiempo desde que hizo uso de su voz por última vez o está muy lastimada su garganta de tanto gritar por la presencia de los dementores, me le acerque hasta arrodillarme a su nivel y susurre unos encantos de protección con uno de vitalidad que le permitiría estará un poco mejor de salud pero aun debe ser tratado inmediatamente o podría tener secuelas graves.

-Shhhh descuida, todo estará bien ahora, no más martirios ni penurias, te sacare de aquí-esas dos palabras finales parecieron darle algo que parecía perdido para él desde hace mucho, recobro la esperanza, una sonrisa sincera y algo de miedo estaban en sus facciones.

-Si…es un sueño…no quiero despertar-dijo en un susurro ronco y bajo, lo agarre con cuidado para depositarlo en mi hombro como hacen los bomberos, me levante para mirar directamente a la pared que daba a nuestra libertad.

-Maximus reductus-un potente y concentrado orbe de energía cinética se hizo visible en mi mano libre que fue arrojada sobre la pared destruyéndola, di una última mirada y vi una mujer casi en las misma apariencias que este hombre, se de sus pecados y cuantos crímenes cometió, pero algo está en medio, una corazonada, un instinto que hay algo más, además de que tendré uno de los miembros del circulo interno de Voldie Boy en mi poder.

-Más vale que no me arrepienta de esto-me dije por lo bajo, lance un Diffindo para cortar los barrotes seguido de un Desmaius, luego la hice levitar a mi lado ya que necesitaba una mano libre.

-Si, al fin, mi señor viene a sacarme de aquí, tú debes ser uno de los nuevos, rápido sácame de aquí, hay muchas sangres sucias que exterminar, sácame amigo mío-me dijo una voz llena de locura pero también sonaba algo vacía, como si de una marioneta se tratara, vi un hombre alto, demacrado con ojeras pero bastante loco a simple vista, harapos como Black y no estaba en tan mal estado de salud como él, una sonrisa hueca y psicópata adornaba su cara.

-Ohh claro que te sacare de ahí, Diffindo-el haz de corte separo su cabeza de sus hombros, cayó con un sonido sordo seguido del cuerpo y rodo hasta caer por el agujero que hice y perderse en l agua.

-Eres libre bastardo de mierda, dile hola a los de abajo de mi parte-con eso dicho convoque de nuevo el don de los cielos junto a mis "alas", una vez alce vuelo note como al menos 50 dementores me seguían el paso de cerca, así que concentre todo mi mana en mi brazo libre que era el derecho, el otro estaba manteniendo a Black de no caerse y una inconsciente Bellatrix flotando cerca suyo, una vez más la electricidad estaba generándose en su cuerpo y a su alrededor mientras el sonido crepitante se estaba generando, las nubes blancas empezaron a tornarse un gris y al final un negro amenazante, las aguas una vez calmas ahora estaban furiosas generando grandes olas que podrían hundir hasta el barco más fuerte, algo grande se acercaba, cada más era la electricidad que se generaba en su brazo, los arcos de voltios bailaban en su brazo y por todo el mismo, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su hombro dejándolo casi completamente cubierto en energía eléctrica pura, me detuve en medio de grandes vientos huracanados por encima y bravas aguas salvajes deseosas de destrucción.

 _-Iupiter artes: hastas de caelestibus irae-_ con este canto alce cuanto pude mi brazo y toda la electricidad salió disparada en un imponente trueno que se dividia en grandes arcos que surcaron el cielo negro en menos de un segundo, el silencio solo fue breve, efímero porque la gran tormenta asalto todo sin piedad alguna, relámpagos y truenos surcaban el cielo hasta la tierra como si se estuviera partiendo el reino de los cielos, las aguas furiosas no mostraban compasión si siquiera entre ellas mismas, era tanto el poder destructivo que los dementores se vieron obligados a retirarse pero de los 50 30 fueron consumidos por la electricidad de más de 300.000 voltios de energía pura, los grandes arcos surcaban cada pocos segundos e iban y venían tan rápidamente que era muy poco probable el escapar, sus chillidos de agonía solo eran opacados por los rugidos de los truenos.

-Sufran en el abismo-me dije a mi mismo para luego seguir mi curso, la tormenta eléctrica duraría al menos una hora con esa cantidad de potencia, tiempo suficiente como para largarme de aquí de una buena vez, seguí volando hasta salir de los limites y poder usar el ghost pass porque si llego a usar aparición podrán rastrearme.

-Salto de tiempo/Lugar, Potter Manor, habitación de invitados, 4:30 AM-

(Harry Pov)

Bien, ya les di un baño a ambos y puse comida con encantos de calentamiento para evitar que se enfríen junto a unas cuantas pociones de nutrición, pero la pregunta importante aquí es que demonios hago con Lestrange, no puedo ocultarla en mi propia casa como si fuera un niño que quiere ocultar una mascota a sus padres, estamos hablando de un asesino buscado y peligroso pero no creo que sea del todo cierto, hay más que se está ocultando y lo averiguare, me acerque donde estaba durmiendo Bellatrix para poner una mano con suavidad en su cabeza.

- _extractionem animo-_ este hechizo me permite hacer una copia de la mente del afectado para verla como un orbe de adivinación, era muy usado en los juicos pero por razones que no entiendo fue removido, aun es usado en otras partes del mundo, aquí es el problema; vi como creció con su familia, su relación con sus hermanas, como era rebelde y alegre pero sería bajo las enseñanzas de sus padres, era libre, eso era lo que define a esta mujer, o definía mejor dicho, veo como fue obligada a casarse con Lestrange y dejar el seno de su hogar que si bien puede considerarse oscuro al menos tenía dos personas que en verdad deseaban estar a su lado, solo la tercera y más joven se fue como lo hizo Sirius Black cuando abandono esa postura de sangre pura, a Bellatrix fue inducida con fuertes drogas y encantamientos de fidelidad hacia un Tom Marvolo Riddle, muchos momentos después están en blanco y negro, como si fueran borrados o bloqueados por alguien, así que este asesino solo fue una marioneta más.

-¿ _La usaras como espía maestro o será un juguete para el Rey Oscuro en esta partida de ajedrez?-_ fue la voz ronca de Jack que vino desde lo más profundo de mi mente, solté un suspiro antes de seguir hasta tirarme en mi cama, no sin antes el haber movido a Bellatrix en otra habitación así como bloquearla e inducirla en un profundo sueño sanador de al menos 3 días.

-Veré que puedo hacer, pero por ahora debo dormir, todavía tengo que conversar con Black así como encontrarme con Flamel además de seguir entrenando a Jaffar y a Selene, buenas noches Jack-le dije para dormirme no sin antes escuchar su voz otra vez.

- _Cuidado maestro, hay cosas que se ocultan, si vas a tener a esta mujer aquí debed aseguraos de que te es fiel, destruye esa estúpida marca que la ata a su titiritero, reclama para ti-_ Fue su sentencia, me quede pensando en ello hasta caer dormido.

n/a:buenas noches, espero que les haya gustado, se que tendrán dudas, pero deben esperar, todo se irá contestando lentamente, se que el fondo de Bellatrix no es del todo claro pero a la larga expondré más de ella en forma de sueños para Harry o flashback.

Dejo una lista de los hechizos usados aquí

 _Donum aquilonibus; Don de los vientos del norte_

 _Glacier Crypta; gelidus alis custos Sepulcrum; hielo de la cripta: alas del guardián de la tumba_

 _Artes Caeli: ex pugno Tonantem; arte de los cielos: puño del dios del trueno_

 _Glacie Crypta: orbe ruina Animae; hielo de la cripta: orbe atrapa almas._

 _Muspeilhem Magicis: Ignis pluviam; magia del Muspeilhem, lluvia de fuego_

 _Terraemotus Gigas; terremoto del gigante_

 _Art de Caelo: Malleus Spiritus De; artes de los cielos: martillo del dios del viento_

 _Akuma Ato(_ _悪魔アート_ _): Keimusho no kyukei o Setsudan(_ _刑務所の休憩を切断_ _); artes del demonio: corte quebranta prisión_

 _Tristis es Belli: Spiritus Foveam; artes del combate sombrío: tajo fantasma_

 _Iupiter artes: hastas de caelestibus irae; artes de Zeus: lanzas de la rabia celestial_

 _extractionem animo: extraer mente_

El sig cap es la reunión entre lord Fenrir y lord Flamel además de recibir a Sirius en la familia una vez más, dejen un rewiem si tienen duda o pregunta, manden un PM si quieren pedir algo y lo discutiré con ustedes, cualquier idea es bienvenida, se despide Specterwolf. 


	13. Capitulo 13: Nuevos Lazos del Alma

Capítulo 13: Los Lazos del Alma Formándose

-Habitación del Lord Potter. Potter Manor, 5:00 AM-

(Harry Pov)

Estoy sentado en mi escritorio con los pies sobre el mismo mientras miro e vez en cuando a la cama donde dormita esta asesina, un títere más en esta guerra entre los dos señores oscuros por un lado aquel que usa el engaño, la mentira, la manipulación bajo la excusa del llamado bien mayor, la cabra loca y senil de Dumbledore mientras que por el otro tengo a un señor que se basa en el miedo, el pillaje, el asesinato indiscriminado y la tiranía, ¿Y cuál es la mejor parte de esta fiesta? Ambos bastardos de mierda están detrás de mi familia…o lo que queda de ella más bien.

-Tch, en verdad quiero saber en qué coño pensaba cuando te traje aquí conmigo, esto no terminara nada bien-me dije por lo bajo cuando Bellatrix pareció moverse un poco en busca de una posición mucho más cómoda para dormitar, no es de impresionarme, los sellos y la magia arcana que use en ella, más la poción que le di a través de una intravenosa, en serio, porque el mundo mágico esta tan atrás, no estaría mal que obtuvieran ciertas cosas o nuevas costumbres en vez de todas estas del pasado siglo o más viejas inclusive….qué bueno que estuve fuera durante años para no ser parte de esto.

-*suspiro*en verdad, Bellatrix Lestrange, antes Black, casada en un arreglo matrimonial con la familia Lestrange hace décadas, de seguro la vendieron como mercadería, la familia Black no tiene la mejor reputación entre las otras familias, a pesar de ser miembro de la Sagrada 28, metidos de lleno en la magia oscura, no son muy participativos con los demás magus salvo cuando sea necesario, supremacistas de sangre y demás, lo último que pude sacar a través de registros y el grimorio de los Potter es que Sirius nunca fue seleccionado como guardián secreto del encantamiento Fidelio que fue lanzado en la mansión, ya que de ser así debió haber muerto en el acto por el ritual de Padrino y Guardián o padre Dios para la siguiente generación de los Potter, ósea, Selene y yo.

Y ese diario dice que fue él el traidor de nuestros padres al venderlos a Voldemort, tch, una mierda en verdad, toda una jugada política, a todo criminal se le da un juicio, tal vez corrupto y arreglado pero juicio al fin; y su prima, esta mujer de apariencia demacrada y huesuda, como un no-muerto, usada como marioneta desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo, encantos de compulsión, pociones de fidelidad, una atadura alma que fue destruida cuando asesine a Rodolphus, pero una parte de ese mismo enlace alma sigue y es para con Voldie Boy, solo eso me faltaba, pero al menos la poción aun estará en efecto por otros cuatro días mientras los sellos y runas que talle en sus brazos y la cama donde esta para que pudiera sanar aunque sea un poco su cuerpo maltratado, claro eso no la devolverá al 100 por 100 pero es un comienzo.

-Aun debo ver a Flamel-al menos tengo algo que hacer hasta que Sirius despierte pasado mañana, su cuerpo estaba mucho peor, tuve que desnudarlo y tallar una gran cantidad de glifos sanadores en al menos el 65% de su cuerpo, se nota a simple vista su avanzado estado de desnutrición como problemas mentales por la constante exposición a los dementores, tuve que usar artes de la mente para ponerlo en algo como un coma para evitarle las pesadillas así como un sello mental a través de la legeremancia y poder detener un poco la corrupción del dementor pero para mi sorpresa su parte animaga, el Grim estaba más que firme, listo para la pelea; jejeje el perro viejo y herido tiene aun colmillos por lo que veo…

Me levante y camine para tomar mi gabardina que descansaba encima de Reaper que estaba empalada en el suelo de mi habitación, la tome y me vestí, puse mi mano en el bolsillo para sacar su piedra filosofal y levantarla para verla con la luz de la araña de cristal que cuelga del techo, el rojo sangre se vuelve fuego con naranja y rojo granate, en verdad es hermosa pero…el poder, el poder mágico sin adulterar, sin refinar, así de crudo en su estado latente es casi intoxicante a decir verdad.

Negué con la cabeza para tomar la carta del viejo alquimista y agarrar el traslador, era una moneda de oro que mostraba la trinidad celta pero lo interesante era que en cada punta estaban los símbolos químicos para el azufre (S), el mercurio (Hg) y la sal (NaCL), los tres elementos más importantes de la alquimia.

-Flamel Manor-y una vez esas palabras salieron de mi boca sentí la clara y molesta sensación de un gancho de carnicero o un anzuelo de pescador que se mete en mi ombligo para tirarme a través de un tubo diminuto por el cual debo pasar como si nada, a veces en verdad odio la magia…..

-lugar desconocido-

(Harry Pov)

Aparecí como me fui de mi habitación, en un parpadeo, delante de mi estaba un bosque, parecían ser los bosques de Sherwood, la luz entraba por las copas de los arboles que eran enormes, formando líneas que parecían sacadas de un cuento, me recuerda a Ashenvale, tan profunda y misteriosa, portadora y guardiana de secretos tan antiguos como el tiempo, camine perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que al cruzar unos arbustos bastantes espesos y grandes pude verlo mejor y en todo su esplendor…

Donde Potter Manor tiene bosques y montañas junto a valles y campos Flamel Manor posee una inmensa y majestuosa cascada que nace desde una alta montaña justo detrás de la mansión que posee un lago que alimenta este bosque y todo su interior, sus aguas son tan claras como el cristal y tan puras como las lagrimas de los ángeles, el lago se conecta a la mansión por medio de acueductos por lo que veo gracias a la pureza y claridad de las aguas, veo sirenas, peces, lagiacrus entre otras especies marinas en las bastas aguas que de seguro son mágicas por apenas un poco más allá de la orilla de la mini playa y de la parte que está unida a la mansión pero lo que en verdad impresiona es el lago de fuego y magma que se une al lado opuesto del lago de cristal, ambas caras de la casa esta resguardas por protecciones naturales, el rio de magma resuma poder y autoridad mientras que las aguas representan la calma y la serenidad, ambas necesarias para los complejos pasos en las creaciones alquímicas, inclusive puedo ver una cueva en uno de los lados de la montaña, de seguro es una mina rica en piedras preciosas y otros minerales. Flamel Manor es bello e imponente en verdad.

-Me alegra saber que mi hogar es de tu agrado Lord Fenrir-una voz vieja pero de las más sabias que haya oído resonó detrás de mi persona, me di vuelta para ver la figura de mi humilde servidor; un hombre mayor, mucho mayor que el viejo de mierda ese, vestía túnicas de gala bastante largas que cubrían sus pies de un color azul oscuro con líneas en morado y oro, un broche de oro con un granate en medio de su cuello que sujeta una parte de su túnica, el escudo de los Flamel en su pecho, un escudo de plata y oro, que muestra un libro, una gema en forma de romboide que lo cruza desde atrás en un ángulo oblicuo a su izquierda, mientras que del otro lado una pluma y debajo del libro está un tubo de ensayo, parece que la casa Flamel respeta en demasía el conocimiento en especial aquel que se relaciona con su campo de especialización, la alquimia.

Mangas largas de un morado abismal/noche que portan decoración en forma de tribales azul noche y glifos de contención de temperatura, regulación, manipulación, concentración, todo lo relacionado con el estudio y la experimentación, sus manos portan guantes de seda de acromantula y escalas de dragón anciano, bastante resistentes, en su mano derecha está un báculo, pero a diferencia del auror capitán de Azkaban este es de obsidiana y su punta termina en "Y" con un cristal en forma de orbe, creo que es una mezcla de diamante con aleación o una capa de platino y acero ya que las puntas del báculo son de titano y cobre por las ligeras descargas que se muestran entre las tres cada pocos segundos, se nota que este báculo es muy superior al que vi en Azkaban, sus rasgos en verdad están muy envejecidos, posee muchas arrugas y apenas puedo ver sus ojos, ojos como el vidrio de color acero pero…su iris es blanco, este hombre está ciego. Su boca esta contorsionada en una sonrisa suave y en su oído descansa un pendiente simple de oro pero puedo notar una runa, es la de saber, de conocimiento, debe ser una especie de biblioteca mental o algo similar.

-De hecho acertó lord Flamel, su hogar es hermoso-le dije con respeto mientras le daba un pequeño arco reconociendo a un señor, más allá de que soy uno también no está de más mostrar el respeto y la cortesía por haber sido invitado a tan bello lugar, no como muchos otros.

-Jojojo muchas gracias, traes alegría con dichas palabras a este viejo, ahhh-y pareció que algo llamo mucho su atención porque no despegaba su vista de mi a pesar de que esta ciego, lo veo sonreír mucho más desde que pareció darse cuenta de algo, algo que de seguro es de mucho intereses para su persona.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no se mostraba un espiritista oscuro y mucho menos un hibrido demoniaco aquí, no desde mi última reunión con el Clan Sparda-me dijo jovialmente. Pero me aseguro de que mi esencia no se salga y se haga pasar por simple poder, como si mi núcleo fuera mucho mayor que al de cualquier asistente promedio.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-le pregunte algo dubitativo pero no molesto, veo que Lord Flamel es poderoso, pero no es suficiente como para desafiarme, no soy arrogante, pero se medir el poder y la habilidad de alguien, y Flamel es mucho más habilidoso que poderoso, su poder si bien no es gigantesco está muy refinado, debe tener cientos de hechizos dentro de su repertorio, sería muy interesante batirme en duelo contra él pero no vine aquí por eso.

-El hecho de que mis ojos no puedan ver no quiere decir que este "ciego", al igual que tu puedo ver con el pulso mágico, veo con mi magia que resuena en la tierra a mi alrededor y en cuanto a lo de tu estado como hibrido demonio y espiritista, bueno, he vivido mucho, mucho tiempo; se ciertas cosas que otros no, inclusive para los de nuestro mundo, puedo sentir el enlace con tu demonio contratado dentro de tu alma fragmentada, le diste la mitad de tu alma y el te entrego la suya, un ritual muy viejo, más viejo que yo jejeje-se rio con alegría como si hubiera dicho un gran chiste, me saco una sonrisa, me le acerque para tomar su mano y juntos caminos suavemente sin prisa hacia la mansión.

-Bastante educado, los jóvenes de estos días y más los que se crían en los términos de "sangre pura" no tienen ni la decima parte de esta amabilidad suya, se lo agradezco Lord Fenrir-me dijo alegre, sonreí a cambio.

-No es ningún problema para mi, y es Harry, solo Harry, me alegra ver que al menos un "noble" no es tan pomposo como la mayoría con los cuales me he cruzado, un soplo de aire fresco a decir verdad-le respondí, una vez dentro nos acomodamos en la sala de estar y nos sentamos en un sofá largo de cuero negro, el interior parecía bien una cabaña, pequeña, acogedora, cálida, bella y agradable; muebles de madera barnizada, trabajos de cuero y demás para dar es ambiente.

-lamento en verdad tener que ponerme en contacto con usted sin avisar y mucho más el haberle hecho esas peticiones cuando seguramente no confía en mi persona ya que nunca antes hemos cambiado palabra alguna, pero en verdad necesitaba poner mi creación en manos seguras o al menos una vez irme de este plano con mi amada Perenelle asegurarme de que haya sido destruida o guardada sin posibilidad de ser recuperada, veras, cuando había creado la piedra no me di cuenta del caos que vendría con ella, el don de la inmortalidad, el don de que el tiempo se vuelva tu amigo y consejero era algo tan…tan…indescriptible, muchos vinieron por mí, querían que hiciera más como esa para ellos, me ofrecieron tantas cosas, inclusive me habían ofrecido pequeños países en compensación, pero me negué, vi la codicia y la maldad en esos ojos, me batí en tantos duelos solo para mantenerme vivo y proteger a mi amada esposa, con el tiempo pude ocultarme en el hogar de mis ancestros, esta casa fue asediada incontables veces en mis 605 años de vida desde el momento en que esa piedra nació de mis manos, fue su culpa que perdí mis ojos y a mi amada ahhh cough cough no me queda mucho por favor, destrúyela, solo eso pido- esos ojos vacios, desprovistos del don de ver las cosas me miraban con suplica, con el pedido y mendicidad, solo quería irse de aquí feliz de haber concretado su último deseo, el destruir esa fuente de mal, de poder oscuro por el cual tanta sangre fue derramada años atrás, metí mi mano en mi bolsillo para sacarla y verla una última vez, mi magia resonaba en el lugar, mi aura azul neón se mostro sobre mi cuerpo como un manto o capa bailando seguro y autoritario, listo para ser liberado…

 _-artium arcanorum: corporis veneficus interitum_ -grietas comenzaron a aparecer en la piedra y el sonido de algo quebrándose de a poco se escuchaba hasta que se fragmento en miles de pedazos, su magia, tan poderosa una vez liberada se movía fluidamente en el espacio como una niebla platinada y blanca, como polvo de estrellas y con lentitud o inclusive pereza iba desapareciendo de a poco hasta no quedar nada de ella, tanto poder mágico desperdiciado en el ambiente, regresa a las líneas ley de la tierra hasta que vuelva a ser llamada una vez más.

-listo, no debe preocuparse más señor Flamel, su creación fue destruida, si no me cree puedo darle un juramento inquebrantable para probárselo-le dije con suavidad y calma; de hecho no esperaba lo que estaba haciendo ahora, Nicolás estaba llorando en silencio con una enorme sonrisa, tan grande que podría lastimarle la cara.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, mi magia no era como en el pasado donde podría haberla destruido, por eso te lo pedí a ti, y hacerlo así sin más, ohhh no sabes el pesar que me quitas de los hombros, puedo partir en paz, muchas gracias lord Fenrir, ha quitado las cadenas que me aprisionaban, soy libe de esa piedra, al fin el pecado y el martirio de todo por lo que he pasado al fin, todo se fue, me siento libre jajajaja LIBRE AL FIN JAJAJAJAJA LO ESCUCHAS MI AMOR, PERENELLE SOMOS LIBRES JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-en verdad este hombre debió sufrir mucho por su creación, es muy comprensible, cualquier haría cosas horribles por ese milagro, y ahora es libre de todo ello, me levante y camine lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Eh ¿Adónde Va Lord Fenrir?-el señor me pregunto.

-Simple, lo que debía hacer fue hecho, tengo otros asuntos que atender que necesitan mi presencia, permiso Lord Flamel y fue un honor haberlo conocido-le di un arco en señal de respeto y abrí la puerta para irme, una vez abierta del todo delante de mi estaba un gran libro, parecía una gran enciclopedia de un tono marrón oscuro con un rubí en medio, tiene grabados de runas y círculos rituales mágicos antiguos, seis cadenas guardaban su interior…esto es…

-El Grimorio de los Flamel-susurre para darme vuelta con tanta velocidad que parecía casi cómico que no me fui de jeta al suelo.

-Jejeje ¿Que pasa chico? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?-esto no es momento de bromas.

-No me tome por idiota Lord Flamel, no pertenezco a esta familia, no puedo tomar el grimorio así como así, la magia de la casa de Flamel como la mía no se reconcomerían y se rechazarían provocando una sobre carga mágica y para alguien con el poder suficiente como para destruir su creación, una bomba de maná andante no quiero imaginar lo que la explosión de mana haría a la tierra, sería como el desastre de Chernóbil o peor-le espete molesto por lo que sea que encuentra divertido aquí, tch, debí haberme quedado en casa vigilando a los dos comatosos que tengo ahí, al menos eso no me daría la maldita migraña que tengo ahora.

-Sí, lo que dices puede suceder a menos que te designe como heredero de los Flamel-retiro lo dicho, este viejo no es como el senil de Dumbledore, es mucho más loco.

-Está usted loco, no sabe nada de mí, ni de mi pasado, además está vivo apenas solo por la magia de su casa, si me designa como heredero o Lord Flamel la magia que lo mantiene vivo se iría a mí, lo que terminaría en su muerte-le dije con rabia fría, tan duro fue la presencia de su más sublime creación destruida delante de sus ojos, o el hecho de perder a su compañera y cargar ese dolor por quien sabe cuánto, y sin embargo está ahí sentado sonriendo como bobo, demonios si no fuera un viejo le estaría dando un puñetazo ahora mismo…

-Lord Flamel…no..Harry, he vivido lo suficiente, mi tiempo aquí debe terminar pronto, y este es mi último deseo, al destruir la piedra veo que no caerás victima de codicia y de la avaricia, poder no te falta, puedo verlo y sentirlo, mi núcleo tiembla ante el gran torrente de poder que guardas dentro, y siéndote sincero, quiero dormir, descansar, han pasado tantas lunas desde que vi por última vez la bella sonrisa de mi amada Perenelle, no hay nada más que desee sino poder verla aunque sea una vez más, acércate por favor-lo dijo con voz suave y calma, a regañadientes me acerque a él, una vez estaba delante el cerró los ojos y canto.

 _Yo, el amo de los Flamel_

 _Señores de la alquimia_

 _Cuyas manos sirven solo a la familia_

 _Con orgullo_

 _Paso mi magia_

 _Otorgo mi conocimiento_

 _Entrego mi legado_

 _Cedo mi poder_

 _A Harry James Potter_

 _Que mi cuerpo sea el papel_

 _Que mi sangre sea la firma_

 _Y que mi alma sea el sello_

 _De este ritual eterno_

 _Bajo la luna como testigo_

 _He de partir_

 _He de dormir_

 _Así sea_

Con eso dicho su magia se manifestó desde su boca como un diminuto orbe de plata que brillaba con poder puro luego de ser liberado y se movió directamente en mi pecho y con cuidado se introdujo en mí, una sensación de calor, como el abrazo de un abuelo amoroso me invadió, cerré mi ojo ante ese sentimiento, cuando lo abrí lo vi recostado en el sofá cómodamente con una bella sonrisa, estaba mucho más gris, más pálido…

Y se había ido…..

Me levante en silencio y lo tome en brazos, subí las escaleras para entrar en su habitación donde una cama de matrimonio esperaba, en su mesita de noche descansa una foto mágica de él mucho más joven con una mujer, su amada esposa, ambos estaban abrazándose y riéndose mientras miraban a la cámara, parecían estar en un cañón, tal vez el Gran cañón, debió ser uno de los pocos momentos de paz que tuvo para con su esposa, usando magia silenciosa hice levitar la foto para que me siga, así salí de la casa en silencio total, estuve unos 30 minutos caminando por el bosque contiguo a la mansión hasta que lo encontré, del otro lado estaba una colina y en la cima de la misma descansaba un pinus longaeva, uno de los arboles más longevos de ambos mundos, no tengo ni idea de cuantos años tendrá este, sus ramas a diferencia de otros que están secas y desprovistas de hojas este si tiene, una gran cantidad, inclusive tiene flores, muy diminutas flores blancas y amarillas, como las del palo borracho o el pino y debajo suyo estaba una tumba, la tumba de Perenelle Flamel.

Al igual que como hice con el Snargaluff abrí un gran hoyo y deposite su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, luego lo congele con el gélida aegis creando una especie de ataúd improvisado, luego cree una cruz de diamante y deposite un epitafio.

 _Aquí yace Nicolás Flamel_

 _Maestro de la Alquimia_

 _Hombre de gran Sabiduría_

 _Que guardo la memoria_

 _De su amada hasta el final_

 _Inclusive en los brazos de la Muerte_

 _Aun la ama, y la amara por siempre_

 _Hasta que las estrellas caigan de los cielos_

Me arrodille y como último acto de respeto hacia estas personas que descansan aquí cree un ramo de rosas de cristal para depositarla en la lapida. Me quede contemplando las tumbas unos minutos antes de retirarme no sin antes detenerme sin girar atrás.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Nicolás y espero sinceramente que esten arriba con las palomas en vez de ahí abajo con los cornudos-dije por lo bajo con una sonrisa pequeña, luego use el ghost pass para irme de ahí, la magia de la casa seguiría cuidándose a sí misma, hasta que yo la necesite.

-Potter Manor, aposentos del lord-

(Harry Pov)

He vuelto y parece que la magia ya hizo lo suyo por el nuevo anillo que está en mi dedo índice de mi mano derecha, su sello es el mismo que estaba en la túnica pero de un tono ónice con una gema de ópalo resaltándolo aun más todavía.

-Tch, ni un segundo para asimilarlo, simplemente viniste, lo que me faltaba, solo falta que el Grimorio pueda hablar o algo así-me dije por lo bajo algo molesto ya que lo consideraba como una falta de respeto irse de inmediato de su antiguo amo sin siquiera mirar atrás en señal de respeto o reconocimiento por sus logros y hazañas en la vida que tuvo.

-Debe tener cuidado con lo que desea maestro-fue la diminuta voz que vino desde mi muñeca izquierda, levante con cuidado dicho brazo para una cadena de la cual colgaba el grimorio de los Flamel.

-Más vale que no sea lo que creo que sucedió-me dije para si en un tono algo aterrado pero muy molesto, mi migraña hará trizas mi cabeza.

- _Y decías que el infierno era malo, ahora debes querer volver no maestro jejeje_ -la voz molesta de Jack decidió molestarme justo ahora cuando mi cabeza está a un paso de explotar y yo estoy a un segundo de destruir mi habitación en rabia y cólera fría.

-no molestes Jack, tus comentarios no me interesan-le dije y lo pude escuchar reírse de mi dolor pero al rato se fue de nuevo.

-Tiene compañeros interesantes maestro, hace milenios desde que un hombre hizo un ritual de trasferencia de alma con un demonio, y no uno menor, sino un rey demonio, ¿Algo más que deba saber de usted o desea que lo descubra por mi mismo?-la misma vocecita resonó de nuevo desde el grimorio miniatura colgando desde mi muñeca, gruñí en fastidio para tirarme sobre mi silla y poner mis piernas sobre el escritorio, no estoy de humor para esto ahora mismo.  
-no molestes grimorio, pero ahora que te puedo escuchar dime ¿Qué eres exactamente? Nunca antes había escuchado de grimorios parlantes-le dije algo cansado pero aun mostraba sumo interés en las futuras palabras que me diría el libro encantado.

-Bueno, en primer lugar soy una existencia, no estoy ni vivo ni muerto, existo gracias a la magia de los patriarcas y matriarcas de la noble y antigua casa de Flamel, podrías compararme con una cresta mágica, ya que tengo todos los conocimientos pasados de los antiguos señores y señoras acumulados en mi, listos para tu disposición, además como una creación mágica sensible puedo estar en sintonía con las líneas ley de la tierra y detectar magias y anomalías que otros asistentes tendrían dificultades para encontrar o directamente no pueden percibir siquiera-me explico con una voz calma pero más sabia con la que Nicolás me abordo en su casa.

-Interesante-le dije atrapado por sus capacidades.

-También puedo tomara forma humana y serle de más ayuda maestro-me dijo luego de unos segundos, parecía ansioso o feliz, aun no me acostumbro a esto.

-¿En serio? ¿Hombre o mujer?-le pregunte por curioso aunque mi verdadero interés era usarlo en alguna de mis trabajos haber que cambiaba.

-De mujer, muy bella y muy, muy bien dotada-espero que ese tono que esté usando no sea coqueto, lo único que me falta, un libro pervertido que está caliente conmigo.

-Ajá-le dije ya perdido de interés del todo en su forma humana, tal vez en unos años...uno o dos como mucho.

-Jojojo me gusta haber despertado su interés en mí, aun sigo siendo joven y sexy como para atraer la atención de los hombres-y siguió hablando y yo sin escuchar ya, tengo tres días hasta que Sirius despierte y una semana para el despertar de Bellatrix, podría hacer algún encargo hasta entonces.

*graznido*, *graznido*

Y como pensaba, uno de los muchos cuervos familiares que tiene el clan Umbra vino a mi ventana con algún encargo o trabajo para conseguir algo de dinero; aunque tenemos mucho dinero tanto en forma de galeones como en tesoros y reliquias que supuestamente desaparecieron del conocimiento público mágico y mundano no está de más hacer ejercicio, no es como antes que nuestros servicios eran contratados por reyes, ahora vivimos por cuenta propia, cada uno se protege a sí mismo y cada clan es igual, salvo aquellos ancestrales que tienen una larga, pero muy larga historia.

Lo deje entrar y se posó en mi silla, de su cuerpo inmaterial una sustancia como niebla y lodo negro salió para formar una carta, luego se fue así sin más. Me acerque para verificar su contenido.

 _Barrio Rojo de Holbeck, Londres_

" _Diosas del Pecado"_

 _Es una emergencia, ayuda._

 _Madam Rose_

Mmmm….hace años que no escucho de ese nombre, no veo a Madam desde los 8 años si no me equivoco, desde mi último encargo para con ella y sus chicas, debe ser algo nuevo, ya que casi siempre era pedir protección o vigilar el lugar como guardia y cuidar a las chicas de los idiotas que no saben escuchar la palabra NO.

-Al menos estaré ocupado un rato y podre saber qué demonios hare con la dama Black y el chucho que duermen como troncos-me dije tranquilo y frío, de nuevo tengo que irme, tome para mi viaje a Londres, un cuchillo de combate, dos cuchillas ocultas, herencia de los Assassin, un poderoso clan de asesinos, ellos no tenían igual cuando se trataba de matar, nadie se podría ocultar, ni siquiera las figuras más poderosas estaban a salvo de ellos, como Bayonetta consiguió uno de los planos para una de las cuchillas no tengo ni idea. Cerré mi ojo y deje salir gran parte de mi aura que estaba algo violenta por tanto poder desatado, luego sin pensarlo convoque una ventisca sobre mi mismo que no dejaba de girar de manera implacable, un segundo después había desaparecido sin dejar nada más que nieve como prueba de mi anterior posición.

-En algún callejón en el Barrio rojo de Holbeck, Londres-

(Harry Pov)

Aquí estoy, el barrio rojo, hogar del placer carnal, si lo pagas, lo tienes, droga, sexo, alcohol, armas, información, etc, una mina de oro ilícito por decirlo de alguna manera, camine fuera del callejón y me puse mi capucha para pasar desapercibido, camine por las calles de color rojo, el olor a tabaco y licores inundaba en demasía, cada vitrina mostraba la mercancía, había para todos los gustos, gente teniendo sexo en la calle, pegada al ventana en una muestra descarada de exhibicionismo y demás sucedía con cada paso que daba en este barrio promiscuo, ohh Lilith sería tan feliz aquí, ¿habrán despertado siquiera? ¿Y qué sucede con las virtudes? Doble a la derecha en la cuarta cuadra para encontrarme con una plaza pequeña que tenía una fuente de un ángel y un súcubo, ambos muy bien dotados y compartiendo un beso bastante caliente, casi parecía real, detrás de la estatua del pecado estaba un establecimiento que destacaba, grande, como un complejo de departamentos de al menos 10 pisos de alto, pilares de mármol con el tallado de súcubos, vampiresas, sirenas, hadas y elfas adornaban con luces de neón brillante, el gran cartel decía el nombre _Diosas del Pecado_ en rojo sangre con un ángel y un demonio sexy, ambos a cada lado mientras bailaban un striptease lento y sensual, pase por la puerta para ver la nueva decoración, morado y rojo vino de cuero, suelo de un rojo sangre con varios carteles de famosos actores de AD, había dos pasillos, uno daba a una puerta doble y el otro iba abajo, tome las escaleras, después de todo voy al mágico, no al mundano, abajo el pasillo se volvió completamente negro durante unos segundos mientras seguía caminando y luego se mostro tal cual es.

El azul noche con el zafiro junto al negro obsidiana pintaban las paredes, piso de alfombra negra y algunas plantas mágicas que despedían fragancias afrodisiacas, delante de mi estaba una puerta con un guardia de seguridad, era un gigante y estaba tapado con un esmoquin que a simple vista parecía que en cualquier momento reventaría de su cuerpo enorme, de tez clara con una cabellera que me recuerda a la melena de un león, me le acerque y me detuve justo frente a él, como soy un niño apenas llego a su cintura, aunque pueda alterar mi tamaño de seguro no llegaría ni a su cuello tomando la estatura promedio de un adulto británico.

-Bienvenido a _Las Diosas del Pecado_ , la entrada es de 1000 galeones, la entrada gold es de 5000, o si goza de una tarjeta de miembro podrá entrar gratis-me dijo mecánicamente, moví mi mano hacia afuera y deje salir el sello de Umbra para sacar un tarjeta negra con los bordes en rojo oscuro/sangre y en cada punta una rosa mientras que en el medio estaba una rosa más grande con una corona y alas de ángel, una enredadera estaba abrazando todo el patrón del diseño. Y debajo un nombre.

-Bienvenido de nuevo señor Specter-me dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarme seguir, a unos pasos me detuve y pregunte con la voz fría y algo ronca.

-¿Madam sabe que vine? Supuestamente tengo otro encargo de ella-le dije, el gigante se quedo pensando durante unos segundos hasta que me respondió.

-Sí, debe saberlo, hay pocas cosas que Madam no sabe si sucede dentro de su establecimiento ¿Algo más Señor Specter?-me pregunto, solo negué con la cabeza y me volvía a mi destino.

-Gracias, buenas noches señor-le dije con frialdad pero aun una diminuta muestra de respeto.

-Que tenga una buena noche Señor-me dijo y volvió a su posición. Adentro era como cualquier otro garito, una larga barra, varias mesas y sillones de cuero rojo que rodeaban una plataforma de al menos medio metro de alto, arañas de cristal y diamante cuelgan del techo, la música de baile suena por medio de runas y glifos en las paredes, tubos para las bailarinas, una gran cantidad de botellas de alcohol se ven detrás de la barra con los cuatro bar tender que la atienden a lo mejor de su capacidad, un gran grupo de clientes de todos lados, nobles, clase media, funcionarios, el cuerpo de seguridad, carajo hasta puedo ver enterradores de la Agencia de Entierro, la Orden de la Espada, algunos magos mercenarios como los Cuchilla Negra o The Last Shadow, estos no se muestran mucho que digamos….

Pero lo que llama la atención es la cantidad de chicas aquí, vampiresas, elfas oscuras, elfas sangrantes, naga, lamia, arpías, inclusive del otro lado hay una piscina con varias sirenas y otras razas pero algo que está por encima son las súcubos, entes de sexo, viven por el placer y para el placer, solo se detienen cuando hallan a su Detine One o cuando tienen niños bajo su cargo, son fáciles de reconocer, una mujer sumamente bella o caliente, alas de murciélago con cola de diabla y cuernos, me senté en la barra y pedí un whisky de fuego con mucho hielo, estuve así un rato perdido pensando en el tipo de encargo para que sea una emergencia, pero siento una presencia mágica que se me acerca por atrás pero sin intenciones hostiles, un par de brazos me agarran por el cuello y descienden hasta mi pecho y vientre, dos senos grandes se aplastan contra mi espalda, puedo escuchar el ronroneo de una gata en mi oído seguido de una lengua áspera como papel de lija que juega con el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-purrrr..purrr….purrrr me manda Madam nya…purrrr…te recibirá ahora y cuando termines solos tu y yo nya-me dijo sensualmente para luego depositar un beso en mi mejilla y retirarse.

-Que comience el show-me dije a mí mismo y camine por un pasillo cerca del otro lado de la barra, el pasillo era largo con una gran cantidad de puertas y ancho ya que también había varios sofás y sillones con más clientes siendo atendidos, seguí caminado hasta que llegue a una puerta de madera de caoba negra, a cada lado estaba una armadura como las de Hogwarts pero negra, con una alabarda en la mano que bloqueaba la puerta y una espada larga atada a la cintura, tenían dos puntos blancos como los ojos, eran creaciones mágicas, lo más parecido a los golems de los enanos, tienen varias runas y glifos en sus cuerpos, la mayoría son para la velocidad y resistencia a la magia.

-He sido llamado por Madam Rose, tengo asuntos con ella, un encargo para Specter-les dije con simpleza y directamente, ellos me vieron durante unos segundos para luego mover sus alabardas y dejarme pasar, asentí en señal de reconocimiento, adentro era como la oficina de un alto ejecutivo, una alfombra de oso negro, un escritorio de madera de arce con un sillón de rojo pasión, documentos, un sofá en una esquina con una mesita y una canasta encima, una mini barra del otro lado y una pequeña biblioteca, como toque agradable estaba una chimenea en la pared conjunta al sofá y como frutilla del postre un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver gran parte del barrio rojo…

-Hermosa vista, por eso la hice mi oficina-una melodiosa voz que pocos pueden escuchar asalto mis sentidos, mire por el rabillo del ojo y vi algo sumamente bello, decir que es una mujer bonita sería un insulto grave, una cabellera larga que cae en cascada rebelde hasta su culo de tres tonos, comenzaba blanca como la nieve hasta los hombros luego era gris acero y las puntas eran moradas, sus ojos también eran de tres tonos, el primer anillo de color era rosa, el segundo rojo y el tercero, el más grande era amarillo brillante casi oro con un iris vertical como un gato o fiera, labios suaves y carnosos listos para besar y morirse besándolos, pómulos suaves y altos con una cara en forma de corazón, una nariz pequeña, tiene un enorme busto, copa F creo, una cintura de reloj de arena, su hermoso y candente cuerpo estaba cubierto por un vestido de gala negro que se pegaba a cada curva y acentuaba más su figura, unas botas negras con un poco de tacón guardaban sus pies, sus piernas largas con esos muslos firmes pero suaves que se dejaban entre ver por los cortes en su vestido y una línea negra de una micro tanga, como toque final un collar de platino negro con un rubí en forma de corazón.

-Es verdad, muy hermosa-le dije mientras sonreía un poco, ella sonrió ante mí, era tan cálida y sus mejillas adquirieron un ligero tono rosa. Fue a sentarse en su sillón y suavemente se dejo caer en el.

-Me hubiera gustado verte de nuevo en otras condiciones pero lamentablemente no es así-me dijo seria y dolida, solo negué con la cabeza e hice un gesto para que continuara.

-Hace días recibimos la visita de turistas franceses, que buscaban más que solo placer, buscaban mercancía, al negarme de entregar a mis niñas ellos se pusieron furiosos pero nada que las defensas de las Diosas no pueda limpiar, aunque cuando las chicas deben ir fuera del establecimiento comenzó el problema, era seguidas de aquí para allá, vigiladas hasta que sucedió, cuatro de mis chicas fueron secuestradas; al llevar esto con otras Madams y Señores de los garitos vimos una intrincada red de tráfico de personas, tengo a uno de esos pedazos de mierda en una de las habitaciones, tu fama te precede, nunca dejas escapar a ninguna de tus presas, quien es tu objetivo no sobrevive, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se vayan del país y no podamos recuperarlas, inclusive el Ministerio francés esta algo metido para encontrar y llevarse a los bastardos, parece que son una banda de traficantes franceses con algunos de otras nacionalidades, por lo poco que pudimos reunir se irán pasado mañana a Rusia para terminar el negocio, debes hallarlas y traerla de nuevo, se te pagara más por cada chica que puedas poner a salvo-me explico Madam, solo me quede pensando hasta que asentí con la cabeza, ella chasqueo los dedos para que una puerta se mostrase en la pared vacía y de esta saliera una lamia que vestía como bailarina árabe, se veía iracunda y en su cola estaba amarrado un hombre de rasgos franceses, rubio con un traje de negocios, estaba atado y amordazado e inconsciente.

-Gracias Marie-dijo Madam, la chica solo asintió antes de arrojarlo con asco a mis pies y silbar en odio cuando le dio una última mirada para irse por la puerta.

-Bueno, comenzare-le dije y me acerque al tipo fuera de combate para hacer lo mismo que con Bellatrix, use el mismo hechizo y extraje su mente para poder saberlo todo; fuera del barrio rojo, en el sistema de alcantarillado, hay una conexión que se asemeja a los cuatro puntos cardinales, ese punto es un sistema rúnico de tele trasporte que se hace visible si depositas magia en una estructura de acero oxidado que es una runa de visibilidad, me llevara a lo que llaman "La Jaula", una red clandestina de apuestas para luchas a muerte entre demi humanos, muchos la concurren, la única razón por la cual secuestraron a esas chicas no fue para la prostitución sino para el morbo del sadismo, de ver como otros se matan a mano limpia, donde el más fuerte sobrevive…

En La Jaula encontrare al menos a tres cabezas de la ubicación de donde retienen a las chicas.

Un paso a la vez, un paso más cerca de mi presa…

-listo, tengo lo que quería, haz con él lo que quieras, me retiro-le dije y abrí la puerta ignorando el sonido de carne siendo desgarrada de un tajo limpio junto al de algo cayendo al suelo, salí de las Diosas para moverme a la alcantarilla más cercana que era en la tercera cuadra a esta regresando sobre mis pasos, me adentre y use mi pulso para buscar magia o restos de esta en el km a la redonda, sentí 8 puntos diferentes pero la mayoría son de lanzadores, no estructuras mágicas, así estuve u rato buscando caminando de aquí para allá hasta que lo encontré, la estructura rúnica. Acelere mi paso hasta llegar al sistema rúnico y proceder, un circulo ritual de trasporte se mostro y runas brillaban en el aire hasta forma una cúpula y llevarme de ahí, cuando se retiro recibí en mi cara cuatro cañones de armas de fuego junto a dos varitas, dos pistolas, una ak-47 y una mp44.

-Quita todas las armas, cuando digo todas son todas, nada gracioso-me dijo una voz a mi derecha que apestaba a alcohol barato y sangre, como dijo quite mis armas, no es como las perdiera, basta un pensamiento para que las runas trabajen y vuelvan de nuevo a mí.

-Al menos eres listo, no como los demás idiotas de allá-me dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña pila de cadáveres en una esquina, todos con cortes sangrantes y agujeros de balas, una risa seca vino de los cuatro.

-¿Asustado tanto que no puedes hablar?-me dijo más cerca de mi oído, solo quiero matarlo, levante mi cara agachada para que viera mi marca, la negrura del abismo que no deja ver mi rostro y el orbe azul hielo que representa mi único ojo, esta es la cara de Specter, parece que me reconocen porque los oí tragar duro y quedarse sumamente quietos como si eso los salvara de mí.

-¿Terminaste con tu mierda idiota o debo callarte yo mismo? O que ¿Tan asustado que no puede hablar? Jejeje-mis palabras les dan escalofríos por como tiemblan durante unos segundos pero el que hablo vuelve a tomar la palabra con algo de fuerza.

-Para entrar se debe pagar 3500 galeones y obtienes una bolsa de 50 "colmillos", cada colmillo se pueden cambiar por 50 galeones en la caja fuerte u otros premios por igual valor, puedes apostar por tu bestia o puedes meterte dentro de la Jaula sin ningún arma, sobrevive durante cinco minutos, 20 colmillos, 10 minutos 50 colmillos, 30 minutos 100, mata a la bestia 200-me dijo duro mientras trataba de contener su miedo de mi persona, solo me reí con sorna por lo patético que se veían ahora mismo.

-Bien, aquí tienes-le dije mientras convocaba el dinero, el me entrego una cinta que tenía el dibujo de un colmillo de fiera o de demonio y el numero 50, la ate a mi antebrazo derecho y cuando levante la vista me seguían observando.

-largo de mi vista basura-les dije y se movieron fuera de mi camino para dejarme ver una puerta algo derruida y maltratada pero se podía sentir la poderosa magia de restricción en ella, avance para ver una especie de coliseo romano pero donde le romano era majestuoso, glorioso y bello este era decadente, lleno de podredumbre, corrupción, moho y sangre seca, gradas llenas de gente para ver a las bestias luchar entre ellas, y cada tanto un humano mágico probando suerte pero veo que a la hora de enfrentar a humano con bestia a esta ultima la drogan o algo le hacen ya que enloquece y parece entrar en un frenesí de sangre, pocos son los que consiguen más de unos pocos segundos ahí dentro.

-Bienvenido a La Jaula, ¿Listo para sudar sangre?-una voz imponente me recibe desde arriba, veo un hombre muy gordo, de al menos unos 120 o 130 kilos, me recuerda a la morsa de Vernon pero calvo y con un bigote mucho mayor además de que tiene una barba como de leñador, viste como un dandi y está muy sudado, prácticamente esta bañando en sudor con cuatro chicas demi humanas mimándolo, acariciándolo, alcanzándole una botella de licor e inclusive una está con su cara en la entre pierna, esto me saca una mueca de asco pero mi capucha oculta mi cara.

-Buenas noches señor-le dije de manera uniforme, el se me quedo mirando hasta que su cara se contorsiono en una mueca asquerosa, la chica que estaba en su entrepierna se levanto un poco para compartir el semen con las demás y seguir con lo suyo, debo irme antes de que en verdad vomite.

-Ahh pero mira nada más, todo un pez gordo viene a mi Jaula, ¿A qué se debe el honor Specter? Alguien de tu calibre no suele frecuentar este tipo de lugares…-lo dijo como si fuera algo misterioso, a mí alrededor los demás presentes estaban comenzando a prestar atención a nuestra conversación a ver que se desarrollaba de todo esto, muchos susurraban y otros hacían apuestas.

-Je, muy simple a decir verdad, solo es un trabajo más, así de simple-le dije y seguí mi camino para ver algo que me pueda servir, encontré al primer pez gordo, faltan dos, aunque creo que con dos debería ser suficiente para sacar el paradero de las chicas, claro está que el gordo hipopótamo no se veía muy convencido, pude escuchar una sola palabra que me hizo sonreír mostrando una hilera de colmillos en mi rostro inexistente debajo de mi manto negro.

 _Vigílalo_

Esto será divertido, al menos un poco…

Avance por el lugar viendo todo, las personas, las cosas y los lugares presentes, había una sala central que era como el recibidor de un hotel 3 estrellas derruido, a la izquierda estaba un bar grande con decoración de los 60 y la derecha era la caja de apuestas con la caja fuerte, una gran barrera mágica defendía a los que la atendían, en las paredes nubes o trozos de niebla que funcionaban como un televisor mostrando la zona de muerte para los que no podían acceder a las gradas del coliseo, delante estaba una puerta doble con dos guardias custodiándola, ese lugar debe llevar a donde los gladiadores o a la oficina de los jefes y administradores.

Me acerque a la zona de apuestas donde estaba un gran cartel en la pared, parecía una propaganda de un evento especial

 _Vamos, vamos_

 _Vengan a La Noche de las Fieras_

 _Luche, mate y gane_

 _1 solo luchador, cientos de oponentes_

 _Solo uno sale de La Jaula_

 _Gane las 10 rondas por el primer premio_

 _Primer premio: 1 veela, 1 lycaon, elija 500 "colmillos" o 250 mil galeones._

 _Gane 7 rondas por el segundo premio_

 _Segundo premio: elija entre 1 súcubo o 1 lamia, elija 250 colmillos o 125 mil galeones._

 _Gane 5 rondas por el tercer premio_

 _Tercer premio: elija entre un hombre lobo maduro, 1 yukki onna, 1 bruja o 50 mil galeones._

Mmm interesante, si gano el primer lugar conseguiré poderosos aliados y de seguro esa súcubo es una de las chicas secuestradas debo dejarla de lado de momento, o en medio de todas las causar tanto caos que se vuelva prácticamente un death match y en el medio del vendaval de sangre llegar a los capitanes y conseguir la información, hace mucho tiempo que no desato gran parte de mi poder o estoy en medio de una lucha a gran escala, Hogwarts solo tiene niños, no guerreros o asesinos, y Quirellmort era solo un contenedor que no podía aprovechar la energía oscura de Voldemort.

Peo nada de eso importa aquí, solo es una excusa, un pretexto para poder sentir el placer del combate, por más corto y efímero que este sea, no mato inocentes, no soy un sádico que se ensaña con el débil, aquel que no sabe o no puede defenderse, soy un belicista, aquellos que levante una varita, arma o cualquier cosa contra mí y este dispuestos a combatir hasta el final tienen mi atención...me moví con pereza a la caja principal y espere en la fila, una vez llego mi turno explique lo que deseaba, la tesorera me dijo que debía entregar todos mis colmillos, no se hacen responsables por heridas, desmembramientos, mutilaciones, violaciones, etc, la clásica mierda esa, pague y debo esperar. Como reconocimiento recibí un emblema que era una calavera de lobo mirando hacia ti con dos guadañas debajo y varias estacas de hielo a los costados de la cara, debajo decía Specter, justo encima de mi corazón con el numero romano 1. Buen símbolo, tal vez debería usarlo desde ahora para identificarme como Specter.

Estuve esperando al menos una hora para comenzar, veía como eran masacrados muchos magos de combate, usaban varitas, báculos, cetros, armas encantadas y técnicas propias pero la gran mayoría moría luego de su tercera victoria, muy pocos consiguieron seguir adelante, ahora era mi turno junto al de otros cinco participantes, nos hicieron cruzar la puerta para luego ser llevados a una cámara oscura, de golpe runas de trasporte brillaron para llevarnos a otro lugar, un bosque demacrado con niebla, parecía el bosque que tienen los lugares como Transilvania o Rumania, un mensaje apareció delante de nosotros.

 _Bienvenidos jugadores a la Noche de las Fieras_

 _Ronda uno: el último jugador gana_

Eso fue muy fácil, tanto que es patético, vi como los otros cinco comenzaron a matarse entre ellos, por detrás y mi costado izquierdo vinieron dos pero era demasiado predecible, convoque lanzas que los empalaron por el vientre y cercenaron su brazos, una tercera lanza atravesó sus cabezas silenciándolos, a los tres restantes convoque delante de mi espadas de escarcha y hielo que volaron hacia ellos a mach 1, cortaron y apuñalaron dejando un lio rojo y blanco, el combate si se lo puede llamar así duro menos de dos minutos.

Ohh parece que ni te dejan descansar.

 _Felicitaciones jugador 1 Specter, ha avanzado a la siguiente ronda_

 _Ronda dos: caza o se cazado, conviértete en Alpha_

Un mensaje muy simple, podría ser cualquier cosa pero se nota que aquí es donde van a entrar los demi humanos, un sonoro aullido se escucho en la lejanía junto al sonido estridente de varios juegos de pies/garras rasgando la tierra acercándose, concentre mi mana y aura, dejándolos salir, las runas de mi gabardina brillaron, levante mi mano para que apareciera el sello de Umbra, de el surgió el mango de una katana con el mango de un tono como cobre pero mucho más oscuro, su guardia era el mismo sello de los Umbra pero sin la luna menguante de un oro oxidado y descolorido, saque la cuchilla para exponerla, gris acero frio y letal con una larga vena que nacía desde la guardia hasta casi la punta del filo de un tono morado/rosa que rápidamente se mostro en un rojo escarlata, del pomo de la katana brotaba una extensión de oro que termino en algo similar a un pompón rojo sangre, si se mira bien en el inicio de la hoja, saliendo desde su guardia se podría apreciar un nombre, Asura, esta hoja era de 1.50 m, muy afilada y lista para la matanza, la puse a un lado con el filo mirando hacia afuera y casi tocando el suelo, a un centímetro de mi persona.

Podía escuchar los pasos atronadores acercándose cada vez más y más, deseaban sangre, devorar, comer, cazar a lo lejos en la línea pude ver una figura alta no más de tres metros, y bastante fornida, peluda de un tono marrón oscuro y gris, colmillos, ojos negros, cola, un hombre lobo pero este se veía diferente, no sé qué parte diferente, no es un hombre lobo normal y no expulsa el aura de un lycan, algo hicieron con estos lobos, ni modo, no puedo detectar la parte humana, es solo una bestia sin sentido.

Con un movimiento ascendente lo corte en dos cuando salto para caer encima de mí desde la entrepierna hasta la cabeza separando ambas artes que cayeron a mis costados, los pasos se hicieron aun más caóticos, estaban furiosos por la pérdida de uno de sus hermanos, corrí hacia delante y salte en el árbol para volver a saltar y quedarme suspendido por un débil encanto de levitación, al aire me siguieron cuatro más, el más cercano venia por mi derecha inferior; cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca puse mi pie en su hocico para dar una voltereta y cortar en un giro su espalda y volver a girar para cortar a través de su nuca quitándole su cabeza, aprovechando el cuerpo decapitado lo patee para lanzarme al siguiente que venía desde delante pero mucho más abajo, en cuestión de segundos me estampe contra él chocando yendo de lleno contra un árbol partiéndolo en pedazos, en la fuerza del choque tome su brazo para dislocarlo y cercenarlo de un corte, cuando aulló de dolor separe su mandíbula inferior, me agache para sentir las garras que cortaron varios de mis cabellos y delante a unos cinco metros cayo otro que al darse vuelta recibió la hoja que se quedo incrustada en su pecho, luchaba por quitársela mientras se movía de aquí para allá, la sangre no dejaba de brotar; corrí hacia su cuerpo que se arrodillo para patear con saña el mango atravesándolo, no termine ahí, me arrodille y mi brazo derecho se congelo formando una enorme cuchilla acerrada de gran envergadura, hizo dos tajos en su pecho para abrirlo y volver a apuñalarlo en el medio del agujero hecho por Asura y abrir desde el hombro derecho un tajo perpendicular hasta el vientre, murió desangrado en cuestión de segundos, alcé mi mano libre y asura volvió a mi bañada en sangre, mi otra mano volvió de nuevo a la normalidad para ponerme en una posición de iado, me agache y la hoja quedo mirando hacia atrás con el filo de nuevo hacia afuera, mi pie derecho delante con el pie izquierdo hacia atrás, ambos firmemente colocados en el suelo, una sola mano portaba la espada mientras que la otra estaba preparada para acompañarla. En un desenfunde rápido mande varios tajos que se manifestaron en el are como líneas de un azul neón capturando al último de ellos en medio, era un total de 15 líneas de corte que sirvieron como jaula apuntando directamente sus cuatro miembros, su tórax, vientre, pecho, hombros, cuello, yugular, cabeza, sus manos, sus tobillos y rodillas, cuando la volví a enfundar las líneas brillaron en intensidad durante medio segundo para luego "explotar" provocando la ruptura y corte en el aire o vacio ya que corto a través del mismo; aunque esto no es nada, Vergil puede hacerlo mucho mejor, más rápido y en mayor cantidad, yo soy solo un amateur en esto, de esa cosa solo quedaron trozos pero algo esta raro.

No apareció el mensaje de que la ronda fue completada ni nada similar. Cerré los ojos y deje brotar mi aura en su totalidad, mande un poderoso pulso mágico para descubrir algo de interés o al menos una pista en esta ronda, espere hasta recibir de nuevo la firma mágica de cuatro individuos, cuatro criaturas que se encontraban medio km más adelante y estaban bastante débiles. Sin perder tiempo me moví hacia ellas, recién es la segunda ronda y ya quiero acabar con esta mierda sin sentido.

Una vez llegue pude ver varios charcos de sangre dispersados por el lugar, la zona mostraba claros signos de un combate, huecos en los arboles con marcas de garras, la tierra fue movida por el impacto duro de varios objetos, etc, y en medio estaban cuatro lobos grises, la variable mágica se la denomina comúnmente lobo monstruoso ya que puede llegar a medir el doble tanto en altura como en peso, siendo algunos de los más grandes pueden llegar a medir fácilmente los 3-4 metros y pesar alrededor de los 150 kg. Estos estaban muy lastimados y varios de los antiguos "hombres lobo" con los que me había encontrado los estaban rodeando, convoque lanzas de hielo para arrojarlas hacia ellos, cuatro de mis lanzas se encontraron con los objetivos mientras que las otras dos restantes fallaron porque fueron detectadas, seguido hice hilos finos como tanza de diamante y hielo con micro –colmillos o cuchillas en los mismos, los moví por la zona creando trampas frente a mi persona, los enemigos restantes al verme se me abalanzaron para terminar siendo convertidos en carne picada por mi trampa de hilos, los trozos caían por doquier mientras al sangre volaba de aquí para allá dispersándose pero una gran parte mancho mi gabardina como mi cara, una vez este contra tiempo fue solucionado me acerque hacia los lobos monstruosos sin cuidado alguno, cuando estaba cerca al menso a unos cinco pasos me gruñeron, solo me detuve y empale a Asura en el suelo a mi lado y la deje ahí, el más grande de ellos se me acerco con los oídos bajos y la cola entre las patas con los colmillos al descubierto mientras no dejaba de verme fijamente, esperando a que atacara o hiciera algo estúpido, de a poco, muy lentamente acerco su cabeza hasta mi cara, empezó a olerme, mis mejillas, mi cuello, mi nuca, nariz, ojos, pestañas, no dejo un lugar sin oler, sin reconocer, al final saco su lengua que estaba manchada tanto en su saliva como en sangre, supongo que es suya como de sus enemigos para lamerme mi parche y luego pasarla por mi ojo que tuve que cerrar, al abrirlo los otros lobos se me habían acercado ya sea para olerme, para apoyarse en mí o para lamerme; sin pensarlo estire una mano y comencé a acariciar al que creo que es su líder este contento cerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por la caricia, los otros se habían echado en el suelo para amamantar sus heridas entre ellos y descansar.

 _Ronda Dos superada, felicidades jugador Specter._

 _Ronda tres: La marcha de Pesadilla_

 _Avanza por el bosque de noche para llegar al punto de encuentro, cuidado._

Mmm esto suena más bien o a un encuentro con varios centenares de bestias, o una poderse ilusión, tal vez tenga que cruzar mi hoja contra los demás contrincantes, tome a asura y seguí marchando hacia donde estaba materializado un orbe de luz blanca con una flecha apuntando a una dirección dejando a los lobos detrás, estos aullaron cuando me fui para después perderse en la espesura del bosque, durante quince minutos seguí caminado normal, tranquilo pero con cada paso que daba algo no estaba bien, mi alrededor se estaba comenzando a tornar sombrío y macabro, cadáveres, restos de huesos, pares de ojos que aparecían y desparecían en la negrura infinita que son las sombras..

 _Esto no es nada, vi cosas peores en el Inferno, pase por torturas y martirios inimaginables, he sufrido y he vencido, esta tonta ilusión no me detendrá_

Pensaba decidido a acabar con toda esta mierda, ya estoy harto de estos juegos baratos. 20 minutos luego llegue donde estaba una especie de iglesia, sumamente maltratada y derruida, el tiempo hizo estragos en ella, toda la madera una vez brillante, barnizada y pulida ahora solo es una cascara de lo que solía ser antes, comida, podrida, con moho , las ventanas rotas y apenas se están manteniendo en su lugar, la puerta doble solo tiene una parte y parece que alguien o algo mejor dicho la destrozo de un zarpazo por las profundas marcas de garras que tiene en su superficie, alrededor del cementerio solo hay lapidas, muchas de ellas sin nombre.

-Ese es el punto-grito una voz de un costado, era un grupo de jugadores, estos avanzaban sin cuidado alguno, con la codicia y la lujuria en sus ojos, venían al menos unos 25 tipos de todo lados corriendo directamente hacia la iglesia, cuando estaban por llegar una barrera aprecio alrededor de la puerta y sobre la zona, estábamos atrapados como ratas. La tierra tembló durante unos segundos para luego quebrarse mostrando manos que salina de la misma, manos de hueso blanco y carcomido, algunos con restos de carne podrida, esqueletos y ghouls salieron para moverse en caravana hacia nosotros, los no-muertos eran los clásicos zombies, lentos, torpes pero en demasía era un problema que había que tratar, muchos de los demás usaron magias de fuego y hielo, éter y maná para destruirlos pero para sorpresa nuestra ellos estaban enteros, ni rasguño alguno, mientras que por otro lado los ghouls si bien conservan ciertas características como los zombies no son lo mismo, estas criaturas poseen garras y su cuerpo está mucho más encorvado que los demás además de que en vez de tener dientes poseen caninos bastante afilados y sus huesos o mejor dicho restos están mucho más conservados que los demás, conservando su resistencia para el combate melee, la carnicería había comenzado sin dudarlo, bastaron unos segundos para que el caos se apoderada de todos los presentes aquí, no había magia que lastimara a estos entes oscuros, cada ataque, físico, mágico, no surtía efecto en ellos, todo lo contrario, parecía hacerlos mucho más amenazantes, más letales de lo que ya eran..

-Tch, patético, es solo una simple ilusión-susurre por lo bajo para empezar a caminar directamente, cada esqueleto no dejaba de cercenar, apuñalar, lacerar, devorar y machacar a cada uno de los jugadores presentes, los que caían al suelo rápidamente eran tomados de los miembros, marcados con esas garras putrefactas para luego ser arrancados en trozos limpios por los dientes amarillentos, partidos en trozos, a uno le arrancaron la columna con la cabeza y todo mientras se peleaban por los trozos restantes y rompiéndolo en muchos más trozos que se dispersaron por las muchas manos que buscaban una parte de su premio, los demás restantes comenzaron a huir y un par muy reducido estaba frente a la barrera golpeándola con lo que fuera para poder pasar a su supervivencia en este mar de muerte y vísceras, camine a través de este lago de sangre y cuerpos, los muertos comenzaron a darle caza, los ghouls saltaban de lapida y de árbol muerto para alcanzar a sus presas, cuando caían sobre ellos los apuñalaban y rasgaban sin piedad alguna para terminar arrojando sus restos sobre los no-muertos, un gran grupo de los "infectados" me detecto, se me abalanzo y la cuchilla oxidad de uno de ellos estaba justo en frente de mi ojo mientras que otras cinco buscaba traspasar mi caja torácica sin piedad alguna, el tempo brujo se activo y en ese lapso de tiempo…

- _artes in mente: patet quoque velum ex dolo-_ sentí como mi mente se abría, se serenaba y estaba en calma, a través de toda esta tempestad furiosa que no dejaba nada más que muertos a su paso, podía verlos, sus cuerpos una vez sólidos ahora parecían volverse traslucidos así como la barrera que custodiaban hasta que de este batallón apenas si se podían notar y sus armas corrompidas ahora eran apenas algo similar a la niebla que intenta tomar forma.

-Ustedes son solo una mera ilusión, algo irreal, no existe sin embargo a la vez si existen, una paradoja, una anomalía…que voy a destrozar-cerré mi ojo para dejar salid mi aura, mis runas brillaron una vez más, estaban listas, la magia concentrada en ellas y en mi ojo, lo abrí dejando salir las ráfagas de maná puro en forma de niebla azul oscuro en vez de azul neón.

- _artes in mente; fallacis velum scissisque-_ mi aura salió disparada en forma de domo que con cada paso dejaba ver la verdad del lugar maldito, las lapidas comenzaron a desaparecer como ceniza junto a los muertos, la iglesia comenzó a desvanecerse hasta dejar apenas escombros, ahora solo quedaba una pared apenas mantenida sobre sí misma, un trozo de suelo y las escaleras que quedaban apenas, los cadáveres que habían cosechado seguían ahí pero este grupo de no-muertos desaprecio, solo quedaban los restos de la iglesia y la sensación de opresión también se fue como si nunca hubiera existido, camine hacia donde estaban los restos sin mirar atrás mientras calmaba mi aura y en el suelo, mejor dicho, restos estaba grabado un sello de tele trasporte para enviarme de nuevo a quien sabe dónde, me pregunto porque simplemente no saco a Reaper y mato todo lo que se mueva como antes….

Me posicione sobre el mismo y este brillo durante cinco segundos y deje ese lugar, estaba de nuevo donde comenzó todo este disparate, el mismo gordo culero estaba sentado en un sillón, acaso no se mueve o perdió esa capacidad hace mucho, de cualquier forma seguía siendo mimado, los demás miraban entretenidos por la masacre sin miramientos o arrepentimientos alguno en sus caras, insectos que se creen dioses capaces de jugar con las vidas de todo aquel que consideran inferior pero cuando algo aparece que puede devorarlos, cuando son arrojados en lo más bajo del abismo demuestran cuan patéticos son en realidad, tch.

-Enhorabuena Señor Specter, logro completar las tres primeras tareas, tendrá un bono por el buen espectáculo que nos mostro y 15 minutos de descanso antes de seguir con la Noche de las Fieras, le deseo suerte-dijo divertido sonriendo mostrando un diente de oro puro, un camarero se me acerco con vino y un habano, rechace el vino pero acepte el habano, una de las chicas se acerco algo temerosa mientras me lo encendía, trague las primeras bocanadas de humo recordando su sabor fuerte y el olor a tabaco; aspire su humo para luego quitarlo de mi sistema con largas bocanadas del mismo para seguir con otras caladas aun más profundas, no bastaron cinco minutos para terminármelo.

-parece que le gusta fumar Specter-me dijo algo divertido pro esta pantalla sin emociones de mi parte, me encuentro estoico, inamovible, indiferente en esa posición viéndolo fijamente escudriñándolo, desenterrando sus secretos a través de esos ojos asquerosos y soberbios, este trago duro. Apuesto que creyó que descubrí algo y así es, esto es solo una farsa bien tramada pero tiene varias lagunas en ella.

-Es solo un placer más que se da en esta vida como el sexo, una copa de brandi añejo, entre otras más, pero dejemos de bromas, no venimos aquí para reír, venimos aquí por negocios y me estoy impacientando Porky-le dije con sorna y una ligera sonrisa de lado exponiendo mi canino, este gruño molesto peor volvió a sonreír cuando creyó que tenía algo a su favor en todo este asunto de cuarta.

-Discúlpeme si soy lento pero ¿Podría explicarse por favor?-que por favor más falso que dio este sujeto, no sabe mentir en lo más mínimo, suspire molesto.

-Mira inútil pedazo de grasa, mi contratista me envió aquí para terminar un negocio de antemano, se supone que esto sería una subasta donde habría buena mercancía, pero resulta que en vez de eso tengo un patético deathmatch donde los idiotas corren de aquí para allá como pollos sin cabeza, además en ningún momento se nos mostro ninguno de los supuestos premios que se explicaba en ese estúpido panfleto antes de comenzar todo esto, ¿Ahora Porky dime, donde mierda esta la mercancía y la subasta?-le dije mientras convocaba de nuevo a asura para desenvainarla y ponerla de costado a mí, esta apuntado hacia el suelo y liberando un aura rosa/rojo sangre, vi por el rabilo del ojo como muchos se tensaban y preparaban sus armas de fuego, talismanes, varitas, báculos, de estos muy pocos y el gordo saco una desert eagle de oro mientras se reía, solo alce una ceja algo interesado en su respuesta.

-Jejeje muy bien, como se esperaba de Specter, el cazador fantasma, descubriste nuestra tetra, veras aquí no está la mercancía, está en otro garito mientras la subasta se prepara, solo los ganadores de este deathmatch se les dirá la ubicación, así que vuelve a jugar y entretiene al publico por nosotros-me dijo mientras movía el arma en un gesto, solo me reí con sarna, algunos de los guardias se me acerco con un arma de fuego apuntándome a la cara y otros estaban con las varitas brillando lista para disparar cualquier hechizo de un momento a otro, sonreí al dejar de reír para convocar mi aura con mis runas, esta vez brillando en un rojo sangre, estos se alejaron unos pasos para quedar suspendidos en el aire mientras se quejaban de dolor y gritaban por la agonía de ser traspasados por estalagmitas de hielo puro que pasaban todo su vientre o pecho dejándolos empalados..

Silencio…

Silencio…

-MATENLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ-rugió Porky mientras abría fuego contra mí, muchos comenzaron a batallar entre ellos porque aquí muchos de los presentes solo vino a hacer apuestas y no eran los miembros de esta banda, la balacera y los hechizos no se hicieron esperar, el lugar se empezó a descontrolar, puñetazos, insultos, encantos, disparos, el olor a cobre, sangre, pólvora y ceniza lo impregnaba todo en poco tiempo, saque una de mis pistolas mientras que a Asura la lance contra uno que estaba detrás de la barra y quedo empalado en su cara destruyendo varias botellas de bacardí y brandy, dispare hacia el charco de alcohol y este exploto junto a los demás bastardos sin suerte que se vieron en medio del camino del cono de llamas, mi hoja salió disparada de nuevo de regreso hacia mi persona esta vez con unas flamas en su hoja casi hasta tocar la guardia, la tome sin mucho esfuerzo para comenzar a cortar y desmembrar a cualquier idiota que se cruzara, a uno me deslice debajo de un lanza que había convocado para apuñalar su vientre y levantar mi pistola para descargar al menos media docena de balas en su pecho y cara, luego lo partí en dos con un rápido tajo de Asura moviéndola hacia la derecha abriéndolo todo.

Me moví de ahí donde me esperaban otros dos que venían de mis costados, ambos con katanas elementales, una de rayo y otra de hielo, recibí la primera hoja con la guarida de Asura para moverla hacia la izquierda y desviarme esquivando la otra hoja que quería cortarme la garganta, me agache y me moví desde ahí en cuatro giros, el primer giro desvió la katana de rayo, el segundo corto el pecho en un tajo horizontal y le tercer giro aprovechando que la katana de rayo estaba desviada corte la yugular de su propietario mientras que el último giro me detuve de golpe para lanzar un corte oblicuo descendente haciendo una cruz doblada en su pecho que bajo hasta su muslo, tome la espada desde abajo para ascender y golpear su pecho con la empuñadura rompiendo varios huesos por el crack que escuche haciéndolo caer, moví la hoja en mi mano con mi muñeca para que la cuchilla apuntara de nuevo hacia delante de mi persona y atravesar su ojo derecho matándolo en el acto, otro vino a lo desesperado de frente con un hacha en alto dejándose completamente expuesto, solo negué con la cabeza para hacer un tajo ascendente desde mi posición y cortar a través de su entrepierna y dejar a Asura en medio de su vientre, luego apunte con mi pistola y dispare el mango de mi espada y esta lo traspaso para quedar incrustada en el pecho de algún idiota sin suerte.

Me levante para ver como la batalla seguía, era muy unilateral, de un momento ganaban los que vinieron a apostar, un segundo después ganaban esta banda sin nombre comandadas por el gordo Porky que estaban rodeándolo protegiéndolo mientras este se reía y disparaba y muy de vez en cuando lanzaba uno que otro hexágono de corte o voladura.

-Esto es molesto-concentre mi poder en mi pecho y brazos, mi aura se manifestó y estaba bastante violenta, junte mis manso hasta que casi se tocaron para manifestar una esfera que giraba dejando el viento a su alrededor en finas líneas de escarcha que giraban con ella en poderosas y violentas ráfagas cada pocos segundos, el viento se hacía mucho más helado a la vez que la temperatura ambiente descendía drásticamente, sonreí ante esto.

- _Glacie crypta: Russian hiemem-_ esta técnica concentra mi poder y lo manifiesta como un aura helada que congela todo, cambia drásticamente el ambiente reduciendo la temperatura hasta casi los -30°, todo estaba congelado y la nieve junto a la escarcha se mostro en cuestión de segundos, los presentes se convirtieron en estatuas de hielo solido y el muy gordo cabrón se había puesto a cubierto detrás de sus empleados resguardándose de mi invierno, sobrevivió apenas y una de sus piernas estaba completamente congelada además de que su rostro se estaba tornando pálido con sus labios volviéndose lentamente azules. Camine hacia él con soltura y simpleza, un paso calmo, tranquilo, un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa, saboree su sangre que palpitaba en sus venas, podía escuchar su corazón latir en desesperación y miedo.

-Por favor, ten piedad, dinero, si…te daré todo el dinero, solo…Déjame-sus palabras no me interesan, extendió su mano convocando galeones, muchos de ellos, estaba llorando a moco tendido y temblaba, hice una mueca en este gesto patético de mendicidad.

-No me interesa nada de eso, me estoy impacientando Porky-le dije de manera oscura mientras mi aura se volvía a manifestar de golpe congelando más la escarcha, este gimió de miedo y frio para arrastrarse lejos de mí, pero una lanza de hielo atravesó su otra pierna deteniéndolo, estaba llorando mientras sobaba su herida.

-Cállate cerdo, escúchame bien-le dije mientras extendí mi mano para tomar su cara entre mis dedos, su sudor no dejaba de resbalar por su piel fría del miedo y el pavor, me reí un poco por lo bajo.

-¿Dónde es la subasta?-le pregunte directamente, este tembló y decía muchas palabras que apenas podía entender, tome al lanza con la mano libre para hacerla girar y retorcerla en la herida, este grito mucho más fuerte y gemía patéticamente.

-Para…ahhh….coughh…ahhh…ahh..es….es….en una fábrica abandonada a…2 km…ahh..de aquí…necesitas….agghhh…esto-dijo mientras metía su mano en su bolsillo para sacar una especie de ticket de plata remarcado en líneas negras con el tribal de un sol negro y dos cuchillas como puñales o gladius a sus costados.

-Ahora…déjame como lo prometiste-me dijo con suplica y yo por mi parte me levante para irme de ahí no sin antes darme vuelta y disparar directamente en su cara asquerosa, Asura volvió en una neblina roja escarlata, esto fue muy patético, perdí mucho tiempo aquí.

Me dirigí sin pensarlo a la ubicación, la fábrica estaba rodeada por una valla de metal alta de al menos cuatro metros de altura y sus puertas rotas, avance hasta llegar a las grandes puertas principales quedaban acceso a su interior, estaba custodiada por cuatro guardias enmascarados y estaban cubiertos con una gabardina negra larga hasta las rodillas y capucha, no se veía nada debajo de esta, me acerque y convocaron sus varitas que brillaron en amenaza por mi presencia.

-Alto ahí, debes tenerlo para pasar, de otra forma largo de aquí-dijo el más cercano, saque mi ticket y estos se pusieron mucho más tranquilos, dejándome pasar.

-Creí que la Noche de las Fieras duraría al menos cuatro horas más-dijo mientras caminaba a pasando de él, me detuve a medio camino y mire por el rabillo del ojo para verlo.

-Fue muy fácil-le dije para seguir adentro, el lugar estaba muy ornamentado, muchos domos de magia estaban presentes con un numero romano sobre estos, un mayordomo viejo se me acerco para dar un arco y presentarse como Marius, me dijo que lo siguiera hasta un domo gris oscuro con el numero 7 en el, mi ticket también tenía dicho numero, me adentre por una abertura de un negro vantablack.

-Disfrute su noche señor-me dijo para retirarse para seguir con sus obligaciones, adentro del domo estaba un pasillo que tenía puertas a un solo costado, me metí en la del número siete, adentro era una simple habitación con un espejo y un sillón de cuero rojo bordo y una mesita de noche, me senté y espere; en la mesita de noche estaba una copa vacía y un mecanismo para las subastas, era como una tableta negra que estaba cargada en magia, cuando la toque supe exactamente cómo funcionaba, solo pensaba en el numero de la mercancía o su seudónimo y ponía una cifra que estaba dispuesto a pagar, nada del otro mundo.

-Atención señoras y señores, ahora que estamos todos juntos la subasta comenzara en breve, por favor pónganse cómodos, muchas gracias-una voz robótica vino de todas partes mientras el espejo rebelaba una especie de plataforma circular con un camino hacia un telón en rojo vino, a cada lado de este telón estaban dos guardias.

-Demos comienzo a esta subasta, para el lote numero uno tenemos a una bruja americana, edad: 16, busto 83, caderas 65 y cintura 75-una chica fue empujada que camino con mucho miedo adelante hasta quedar parada siendo observada por todos los presentes, es una de las chicas que traba en uno de los tantos garitos donde fueron secuestradas, si no me equivoco pertenece a _La_ _Guarida del Ángel_ , estaba vestida con un conjunto de lencería negro que marcaba bastante bien su busto y cintura, unos taos negros de aguja y un velo negro muy trasparente en su cadera, una enredadera de rosas negras estaba unido a su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes empañados en rímel y lagrimas. Los jefes de los garitos me deben mucho por mal gastar mi dinero de esta forma.

-500 galeones-dije por lo bajo y la tableta puso esa cifra, de nuevo la voz sonó.

-Tengo 500 galeones aquí para el señor 7 ¿Alguien ofrece más?-dijo incitando a los demás presentes a comprar.

-750-

-900-

1000-

-1200-y así siguió un rato aumentando el precio hasta llegar a 1650 por el número 4, solo chasque la lengua molesto.

-2000 galeones-dije

-Y el señor 7 aumenta la tasa, tengo 2000 a la una…-dijo con sorna, los demás estaban sumidos en silencio.

-2000 a las dos-siguió el silencio.

-2000 a las tres, vendida al señor 7-una menos, varias más para ir, la chica lloro aun más para luego ser retirada de ahí algo suave pro uno de los guardias presentes…

-En la segunda subasta de esta noche tenemos un Lycan macho de Rumania, sumamente fuerte y es bastante combativo, perfecto para tareas de guardias, cualquier señor le gustaría tener a este magnífico espécimen bajo su ala-y el telón se mostro un hombre albino de cabello negro con orejas de lobo y cola, su pecho estaba desnudo con marcas de zarpas y garras, algunas marcas de mordeduras aquí y allá, debajo estaba un jean usado gris con varios cortes en el mismo.

-Comencemos por favor-y por este se pago 1800 galeones por el número 6.

-Bien, nuestro siguiente producto es uno muy especial, solo nace uno de este pedigrí cada mil años o más, ella es de Bulgaria, su edad: 13 años, sus medidas son, busto: 75, cadera: 60, cintura: 80 y no es solo una belleza exótica, no señor, ella es una Lycaon, considerada la reina de los lobos, está en el pináculo de los lobos mágicos junto a los cinco reyes lobo, el infernal, el celestial, el sombrío, el sanguinario y el titán, un Lycaon puede dominar cada tipo de lobo en el mundo y tiene cierto control en el clima además de una fuerza superior, se dice que su poder es igual al del primer Lycan que piso este mundo hace milenios, William, comencemos esta subasta con 3000 galeones-una vez dicho esto la chica entro, era alta para una niña de trece años, tenía el cabello negro con mechones de plata, un largo mecho estaba en medio de su cara, sus ojos son de un tono acerado y gris plata, orejas largas de lobo gris en su cabeza con una larga cola, tenia puesto un conjunto de lencería blanca que resaltaba su piel de alabastro que poseía cicatrices de cortes y estocadas junto a algunas de látigos, un collar de cuero negro que terminaba en una cadena larga que llegaba hasta su ombligo, botas blancas con marcas como garras y guantes de seda blancos, una mini falda, pero una verdadera mini falda que no cubría casi nada sino que la resaltaba más aun su belleza, a pesar de estar encadenada se veía salvaje e indomable, sin miedo alguno de estar aquí presente a punto de ser vendida, al vernos por los espejos aunque dudo mucho que pueda vernos del todo, solo su reflejo gruño en odio puro, deje que los idiotas subieran el precio hasta que solo quedaran dos tratando de comprar.

-Tengo 35000 galeones para el señor 2, ¿Alguien sube más?-dijo la voz, la chica empezó a forcejar y a luchar contra los guardias hasta ser reducida cuando su cadena brillo en un tono blanco y negro dejándolo adolorida por su expresión y su cuerpo temblante que se derrumbo de rodilla en el suelo pero su mirada de desafío jamás se fue de ahí.

-35000 a la una-dijo la voz pero lo detuve.

-50000 galeones-dije de manera uniforme, mi poder, mi legado me dice, me grita que la tome, debo reclamarla, debo dejar mi sello en ella, apreté las manos en los apoya brazos de mi sillón rompiéndolo por la fuerza aplicada, mi magia se estaba liberando, debo calmarme.

-50000 del señor 7¿Alguien más?-dijo al voz, la chica vio directamente al espejo del número siete, puedo jurar que me miraba fijamente como si pudiera hacerlo a través de la ilusión.

-50000 a la una-empezó la cuenta.

-50000 a las dos-solo uno más.

-50000 a las tres, vendida al número siete, bien pasemos al siguiente lote-así estuve horas comprando a las chicas de los diferentes garitos, muchos esclavos en especial demi humanos estaban en esta subasta junto a otros asistentes, en total compre 10 hombres que servían como guardias y custodia entre ellos lycan, dragonair y orcos, y 25 chicas, 7 asistentes, 3 lamias, 5 sirenas, 5 súcubos no maduros, 5 súcubos adultos y 5 dríades, en total gaste un total hasta ahora de 1.7 millones de galeones, no creí que los súcubos, las sirenas y las dríades costaran tanto…

-Muy bien, su atención por favor, ahora mostraremos el ultimo lote de esta noche, ella es una de las criaturas más bellas y puras, es virgen y es una veela, su edad: 6 años, medidas…bueno las dejamos a su descubrimiento e interés señoras y señores, admirad a una de las criaturas más bellas que podrán contemplar- y dicho y hecho la oscuridad se hizo presente hasta que in fino haz de luz se presento en medio de todo exponiéndola…era algo sumamente hermoso, tan bello y sublime.

Un velo blanco semi trasparente que cubría su cabeza, sus cabellos largos de oro que caían sin cuidado alguno a los lados debajo de este sus ojos tan azules como los zafiros de más alta y rara calidad y tallados por un verdadero maestro joyero, un moño y cinta blanca en su cuello adornándola, apenas y tenia maquillaje puesto, su vestido dejaba sus hombros desnudos que cubría su velo, encajes y decoraciones de rosas y enredaderas en su escote y vientre hasta más encajes, volantes sobre volantes desde su cintura para abajo cubriéndola por completo pero con cada paso se podía ver muy poco, sus pies estaban cubiertos por zapatos de cristal y de un fino blanco, en sus manos un ramo con claveles y rosas blancas, una cinta azul larga lo ataba mientras sus delicadas manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de seda de acromantula blanca a juego con todo su vestido de novia, se veía asustada y nerviosa pero al menos no estaba llorando, algo es algo.

-la oferta comienza con 25000 galeones-y estallo el pandemónium por ella, en menos de cinco minutos su precio escalo hasta medio millón, solo quedábamos tres, yo, 1 y 5.

-725000 galeones, oferta de 1, ¿Alguien da..-pero no llego porque fue cortado por 5.

-800000 por 5, ¿Aquí acaba todo?-pregunto la voz, aumente mucho más ese precio.

-900000 galeones-dije con la voz decidida.

-Ohhh tenemos 90000 por uno de nuestros más activos compradores hoy ¿Alguien da más?-pregunto divertido la voz, la chica ahora había comenzado a llorar en silencio, creo que gesticulo algo en francés si no me equivoco.

-1.2 millones-esto se pone molesto, mejor acabo con todo ya.

-3.5 millones-dije de golpe, se hizo el silencio pero mi suerte es una perra.

-5.6 millones-dijo 5, tch, bastardo de mierda, se puede sentir la magia palpitando con furia de los señores aquí presentes, ¿Quieres jugar con fuego? Juguemos perra….

-11 millones de galeones-esta vez el silencio era sepulcral, como si algo nunca antes visto se había manifestado en sus vidas, la voz callo durante unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar de nuevo.

-Ehh..aaaahhh…este…*tos* tenemos una oferta de 11 millones por el señor 7, 11 millones a la una-empezó, no creo que la suban más, que bueno que tengo tanto dinero por mis muchos encargos de Umbra y las acciones en empresas mágicas y mundanas alrededor del mundo bajo el seudónimo de Specter, ni hablar de las Fortunas Potter.

-11 millones a las dos-una más solo una más y estará listo.

-11 millones a las tres, vendida al señor 7dijo la voz muy contenta por todo el dinero recaudado esta noche, la chica fue escoltada por un grupo armado hasta los dientes…

-Bueno, señoras y señores, aquí termina esta subasta, disfruten el resto de la noche, saliendo de su cubículo estará un guardia para guiarlos hacia donde están sus productos listos para ser enviados a un lugar de su disposición, buenas noches-dicho eso salí para ver a otro guerrero y este me guio donde estaban todo lo que compre, la habitación era bastante grande para guardarlos a todos.

-Quiero que sean trasportados a _Las Diosas del Pecado,_ Madam sabrá que hacer excepto la lycaon y la veela, la primera ira donde esta dirección-le extendí un papel con un lugar cercano a Potter Manor donde le mande un mensaje a Adriano para recibirla y cuidarla sin que los demás se enteren de ella hasta que salga de mi propia boca.

-La veela viene conmigo-el sujeto asintió y las runas de trasporte brillaron para enviar a donde Madam, me acerque donde la niña y me arrodille hasta llegar hasta la altura de su rostro, estaba temblando un poco, puse mi mano en su cabeza y la acaricie para calmarla un poco.

-Tranquila pequeña, te sacare de aquí, no temas, te protegeré-ella levanto la vista para ver si decía la verdad, sus ojos empapados en lagrimas me miraban fijamente y sentí una legeremancia pasiva para descubrir mi intención para con ella, al ver que no mentía ella se vio mucho más contenta.

\- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide M.-su voz era tan suave, tan tranquila y su miedo lentamente se iba, me dio una bella sonrisa, tan radiante como el sol, un muy diminuto polvo rosa teñía sus lindas mejillas, era muy, muy linda.

-¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA MI VEELA? TRAIGANMELA AHORA MISMO-una voz poderosa rugió detrás de nuestra ubicación, ella se puso inmediatamente a temblar mientras se pegaba detrás de mi pierna y se abrazaba a mi cintura, este sujeto va a morir de una manera horrible eso es seguro….

Extendí mi mano y Reaper apareció además deje salir gran parte de mi poder como Lucifer, sentí como mi espalda dolía en demasía, quemaba con el ardor como si cientos de cuchillos al rojo vivo estuvieran incrustándose sin piedad en mi columna, mi traje se rasgo y algo broto de mi interior, algo nació….no….es mucho más que una creación, siempre estuvo ahí…algo despertó.

En mi espalda estaban alas, alas negras como la noche sin luna ni estrellas, tan negras como un abismo sin fondo con algunas de las plumas en un azul oscuro, zafiro y neón, desde su nacimiento en mis omoplatos hasta la punta media al menos 3.5 metros, poderosas y autoritarias, el símbolo de un lord, de un monarca…

De un Rey que no puede ser cuestionado, cuya autoridad sobrepasa la de otros soberanos.

Ella no dejaba de mirarme fijamente a la vez que estaba mucho más roja que antes, susurro algo que pude escuchar.

-un ange, un ange noir comme la nuit éternelle ...-dijo en un susurro para ella pero sonreí ya que la escuche perfectamente.

-hehehe merci, ma belle petite taille et Querubin-le dije también en francés, ella se puso roja cuando la llame querubín. Dirigí mi mirada de nuevo donde se escuchaba a alguien gritar furioso, sonreí de lado y me dirigí donde ellos no sin antes empalar a Reaper en el suelo para dejar un poderoso circulo de runas y glifos que protegió a la niña en una barrera sumamente fuerte, estará bien pero para no dudar acabare rápido con esto.

Camine con confianza directamente a donde mi enemigo….

 _Tiempo de cazar…._

N/A: hola, como están? Espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo este nuevo cap, aquí hay muchas dudas, muchos de ustedes estarán esperando que pasara con Bella...Bueno, eso deben esperarlo para el siguiente cap ya que muchas cosas pasaran..

Doy un pequeño avance..

Una batalla entre lords.

Nuevas facetas del poder de Lucifer ¿Son las alas solo un símbolo o representan algo más? ¿Qué quiso decir Flamel sobre la condición de Harry? ¿Quién y que es él en realidad?

La subordinación de Bella para con Harry.( zukulencia y algo de dominación con una buena dosis de S&M)

La Recompensa de Madam (zukulencia pura gente XD)

El rencuentro de la niña para con su familia y su "deuda".

Y…a primera escena de una de las virtudes.

A por cierto en cuanto a las cosas que dijo la niña a Harry es esto y es francés:

Merci beaucoup pour votre aide M. (muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda señor)

un ange, un ange noir comme la nuit éternelle ... un ángel, un ángel negro como la noche eterna...

lol merci, ma belle petite taille et Querubin

jejeje gracias, mi pequeño y bello querubín

En cuanto a lo que dijo Harry es latín de nuevo:

artes de la mente; despejar el velo del engaño /artes in mente; patet quoque velum ex dolo

artes de la mente; rasgar el velo ilusorio / artes in mente; fallacis velum scissisque

hielo de la cripta; invierno ruso / glacie crypta; Russian hiemem

Espero que lo hayan gozado y sean pacientes, se despide Specterwolf. 


	14. Capitulo 14:Unión entre Veela y Ángel

Capítulo 14: Unión entre Veela y Ángel Oscuro..

(Harry Pov)

Avance con paso calmo y aburrido mientras escuchaba despotricar esa voz grave que sonaba bastante furiosa, abrí la puerta para ver al menos cuatro guaridas que trataban de contener a un hombre grande de tez blanca con el cabello negro obsidiana, ojos cafés, barba y bigote bien recortado; vestía de gala, un smoking negro con un largo tapado, chaleco debajo del mismo color, camisa de vestir azul oscuro con corbata negra, pantalones a juego con el tapado y zapatos, anillos con gemas en sus cinco dedos de la mano izquierda, cada anillo tenia o un rubí o un granate, en su mano derecha estaba un bastón de oro negro con madera de arce, en su mango una cabeza de quimera o manticora. Detrás de él estaban dos sujetos que creo que son sus guardias, armadura gris con una espada larga en la cintura, una funda de varita atada en sus guanteletes.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí para llamar su atención, ellos se me quedaron viendo hasta que el lord, señor o lo que sea que es se me acerco y se coloco justo a un paso de mí, su mirada era de poco amigos y trataba de parecer intimidante.

-Tú tienes algo que me pertenece-dijo con la voz cortante y fría, solo subí mi ceja en un signo interrogante y me le quede mirando durante unos minutos hasta que me canse y le conteste.

-No molestes-y me di meda vuelta para volver con mi veela, en el camino escuche como algo era susurrado, un aria, seguido de algo de poder del elemento fuego.

 _Incendium Carceris_

Sentí como el calor y la temperatura estaba subiendo a pasos agigantados, vi al suelo y este estaba poniéndose al rojo vivo, a mí alrededor estaban flotando runas y sellos en rojo fuego y naranja expulsando llamas a diestra y siniestra, en pocos segundos fui engullido por las llamas que deseaban quemarme vivo y no dejar siquiera mis cenizas pero desde mi interior broto mi poder, mi aura se manifestó enfriando mi alrededor peor aun con las llamas presentes, el color azul oscuro y noche estaba moviéndose sobre mi cuerpo con violencia y sadismo, solo basto un comando, un solo aria para congelarlo todo…

 _Glacie crypta: essentia hiemem_

Y dicho y hecho mi aura exploto hacia afuera congelando todo en una radio de 360° al menos unos 3 metros, las llamas ahora quietas eran como una obra de arte, cada forma perfectamente congelada y esperando pacientemente la crítica de aquellos que observaban, mis alas se extendieron mostrando toda su envergadura y esplendor, brillando con el aura azulada signo de presión, poder y autoridad, los demás miraban impresionados ante este despliegue de técnica. Los demás Lords y Señoras ya estaban presentes para ver esta batalla entre el idiota y yo. Cerré mis alas con cuidado y pereza, avance dos pasos y las llamas congeladas se quebraron para dar paso a puñales y espadas congeladas dentadas y acerradas que flotaban justo delante de mí, mi ojo expulsaba el miasma azul junto a la primera capa de plumas de mis alas pero este segundo miasma era negro azabache y azul oscuro casi, pero más que un miasma era como ver ceniza...

-Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esa estupidez que acabas de cometer contra mí-le dije al sujeto con voz fría de ultratumba, ya no mostrare piedad ni mucho menos remordimiento por lo que llegue a hacer con él.

-Hmph no esperaba que vivieras luego de eso, parece que al menos vales algo-ante esta respuesta llena de soberbia y superioridad auto impuesta, solo me reí para mí antes de levantar una mano, con ese gesto todas las armas congeladas volaron en su dirección con el deseo de apuñalarlo, este lo vio sin miedo e hizo girar su bastón como un molino, con cada vuelta se vio envuelta en llamas incandescentes que lo protegían, mis armas chocaron contra el anillo de fuego en un vago intento de atravesarlo pero no lo consiguieron.

-Interesante, pocos consiguen defenderse de mis colmillos, veamos si puedes entretenerme más-dije con la voz calculadora y lentamente una sonrisa se estaba manifestando en mi cara, alcé a Reaper y de golpe la empale en el suelo, un sello mágico se manifestó al segundo que el pomo de mi guadaña toco el suelo.

- _Prana artibus: Venari Sagittas-_ diez orbes de magia pura se manifestaron y se hicieron mucho más pequeños, del tamaño de bolas de golf, solo flotaron dos segundos antes de surcar el espacio entre el lord y yo con una velocidad de bala dejando una estela de polvo mágico como testigo de su vuelo en busca de su objetivo, cuando se estaban acercando su forma cambio un poco adquiriendo una punta en forma de flecha y dentada con un brillo mucho más segador, el mago enemigo sonrió ante el desafío, alzo su báculo mientras un sello de fuego se grabo en el suelo, las flamas bailando antes de que mis flechas llegaran a él, lo oí cantar algo como _armatus flamma aeterna,_ cuando termino de recitar el canto grandes llamas blancas se alzaron del sello formando un escudo con el símbolo de un dragón de costado bastante intimidante, dos mangos de espadas se mostraron detrás, cuando mis orbes de magia fueron vencidos los mangos se movieron dejando ver dos hojas largas de dos metros hechas puramente de llamas de un tono rojo escarlata que se movieron directamente en el bastón del Lord, este sonrió y canto.

 _Dentes Ignis Draco Regis_

Hmmm, conozco ese hechizo, concede un filo llameante a cualquier arma, por eso lleva el título de colmillos del dragón rey de fuego, sus llamas son tan poderosas como el Fiendfire.

-Eres alguien interesante, pero acabemos con esto-le dije mientras colocaba a Reaper apuntando hacia abajo con la cuchilla hacia arriba como si fuera un cuarto de luna, concentre mi poder en la hoja haciendo que brillara con la esencia gélida de la cripta.

- _Glacie Crypta: Gladium Sepulcrum-_ la hija de Reaper despedía hielo y escarcha mágica, esta técnica le concede el don de la hipotermia, cuando corta carne acelera el proceso de congelación casi hasta hacerlo instantáneo además de provocar necrosis en los objetivos vivos, por eso lo llame la cuchilla de la tumba.

Ambos nos miramos con nuestras armas listas, solo basto un movimiento para asesinarnos mutuamente, los demás miraban expectantes, deseoso de ver quien saldría vencedor sobre el cadáver de su enemigo caído.

-Eres alguien interesante, pro esa razón te daré una última oportunidad, entrégame a mi veela y podrás irte vivo de aquí-trato de razonar el lord, sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado, solo lo mire de manera impasible y le dije cortantemente.

-Eres nada, eres nadie para darme órdenes-le dije mientras el brillo de Reaper se hacía más oscuro y demencial, el lord solo bufo molesto mientras sus llamas se hacían más poderosas y oscuras con un tono ahora rojo sangre.

-Mocoso tonto, debes saber cuándo inclinarte ante tu superior-cuando finalizo su diatriba se arrojo sobre, solo me quede quieto mirándolo mientras corría hacia mi persona con el bastón de tal forma para apuñalar mi pecho, justo a la altura de mi pulmón sobre mi corazón; cuando estaba a un paso se agacho y miro victorioso para lanzar su lanza flamígera en mi dirección, pero sonreí en respuesta cosa que llamo su atención.

 _Ghost pass_

Use el hielo y escarcha que estaba desprendiendo Reaper para moverme justo detrás de él, el se vio sorprendido y sumamente aterrado, cuando se giro un poco clave a Reaper en su espalda atravesando carne y la caja torácica, sentí como me abrí paso por su sistema respiratorio y corte parte de su estomago, la cuchilla de Reaper no tardo mucho en empezar a congelar su cuerpo, o lo que quedaba de la herida, esta se estaba congelando a un ritmo alarmante y demencial, el hielo ya estaba asentado en la herida cerrada, los nervios congelados y muertos junto con la carne que se estaba tornando azul, la necrosis comenzó en segundos, su bastón cayo cuando no tenía fuerza siquiera y las llamas murieron antes de tocar el suelo siquiera, estaba temblando de frio mientras trataba inútilmente de decir algo a la vez que sangre escurría por la boca.

-Demasiado fácil, demasiado patético-le dije en un susurro para levantar aun más a Reaper y de un solo tajo oblicuo cortarlo en dos pero antes de matarlo escuche algo, una simple pregunta en silencio que me hizo reír.

¿Cómo?

-je, simple eres muy débil o yo muy poderoso-le dije a los restos cortados de su cuerpo ahora dividió en dos piezas, la sangre estaba coagulada y los restos congelándose con cada segundo, pero una gran parte del cadáver cercenado estaba tomando un tono mucho más pálido, como de un cadáver con varios días en un congelador, me agache y reclame su bastón como mío, al fin y al cabo lo derrote así que lo suyo es mío para tomar y satisfacer mi capricho.

-¿Con esto sus posesiones actuales son mías o quedaran para su familia?-les pregunte a los demás que se quedaron pasmados mientras se recuperaban de la escena anterior, de seguro no esperaban de que un joven lord, tan joven que no llega a los quince años hacer frente, aguantar y matar a otro que se ve mucho más experimentado y con mucha más experiencia que el joven, claro, estos idiotas no saben nada de mi persona ni lo que enfrente durante mi estadía con Umbra, este fiambre no llega ni al polvo de los monstruos que tuve que enfrentar para sobrevivir como aprendiz del Clan Umbra.

-bueno vera…señor 7, como usted lo derroto y reclamo su cetro, que es símbolo de su gobierno, usted puede reclamar sus pertenencias que están aun presentes en el edificio, sin embargo como no se aposto ni se desafío las posesiones terrenales, monetarias ni de familia o legado a través de magia o sangre, por cierto usted acaba de derrotar al Lord Iskamander, señor de la Antigua Casa de Iskamander de Noruega, señores de las llamas eternas según los cuentos así lo relatan-me respondió un guardia que estaba presenciando toda la escena.

-No me interesa su historia pero gracias por aclarar mis dudas señor, de ser así por favor déjame ver lo que ha comprado en esta subasta-como le indique el guardia asintió con la cabeza para guiarme a una puerta que contenía el numero 5 romano grabado en ónix, al abrirla me mostro a unos 30 esclavos.

15 brujas, 5 americanas, 5 alemanas y 10 francesas.

5 sirenas, 5 dragonair hembras, 2 hombres lobo femeninos y 3 súcubos jóvenes; me alegra matar a ese hijo de puta, la mayoría aquí presente no supera los 15 años de edad, todas son niñas, el bastardo de mierda no sufrió lo suficiente, al pensar en lo que les pudo hacer, recordar que Selin está en esta edad, apreté mi mano con furia mientras mis uñas se enterraban e mi carne extrayendo sangre y mis alas agitadas con el miasma trayendo mi poder de nuevo a la vida, hasta que el guardia que estaba al lado mío tartamudeo con cuidado de no desatar mi rabia en su persona, las niñas también se veían algo asustadas.

-Señor….por…por favor…cálense-me dijo a las apuradas mientras tartamudeaba desesperado de detener la tormenta gélida que se estaba manifestando en la habitación, cerré mi ojo mientras me calmaba de toda la rabia que estaba buscando despertad y rasgar la prisión mental en la cual estaba aprisionada cual fiera.

-Estoy bien, no hace falta…..tantos cuidados, mira; no tengo humor ahora, llévalas a las Diosas del Pecado, allí alguien las recibirá y sabrá que hacer con ellas, tengo otros asuntos que atender ahora-le indique para irme del lugar, cuando caminaba de nuevo donde mi veela para darme cuenta que los mismo guardias que estaban protegiendo al sujeto, me detuve a medio camino y vi como varios de los Lord y señoras me estaban mirando mientras susurraban entre ellos, tch, esto es molesto.

-¿Qué quieren ustedes?-les pregunte con cuidado mientras Reaper volvía a aparecer en mi mano, una ligera ventisca me estaba abrazando para protegerme y dando un aire mucho más depredador a mi persona, ellos se tensaron para luego mirarse e inclinarse ante mí como caballeros con su rey, las capuchas les protegían las caras pero me dejaban ver dos pares de ojos, el primero de un verde malaquita, eran dos ojos muy hermosos mientras que el segundo eran de un tono oro con tonalidades de naranja, casi como una amanecer, pero su iris no era humana, estaba rasgada en una línea vertical como un reptil o bestia de algún tipo.

-Has derrotado y reclamado el bastón de nuestro antiguo señor, eres nuestro amo ahora-me dijo la primera voz que sonó femenina, la otra solo asintió, me quede mirándolas hasta que dije despectivamente y ya harto, vine aquí solo para la subasta pero en vez de eso termine con más "mercancía" y dos nuevas guardaespaldas cuando no necesito esos servicios.

-Son libres ahora-les indique y me di media vuelta para seguir mi camino, ellas se quedaron estáticas hasta que reaccionaron y siguieron detrás de mí por un paso pero seguían tratando de convencerme de que no las dejara, luego de unos minutos hasta que cruce de nuevo al pasillo con las puertas con los números romanos, suspire audiblemente y cerré el paso de golpe haciendo que se choquen con mi espalda para que retrocedan unos pasos.

-Miren, no me interesan sus servicios, no necesito guardaespaldas, se protegerme solo, de seguro serán aceptadas como guardias en otros lugares, andando, vayan-les indique pero ellas se vieron sumamente tristes, ya que bajaron la cabeza como si todo estuviera perdido…

-por favor no me digan que ustedes dos son hijas que fueron regaladas o fueron usadas como moneda de cambio para saldar una deuda o algo así-les pedí casi a la desesperada, esta clase de mujeres en la sociedad mágica prácticamente son vistas como basura de lo más bajo, mucho más que un mero esclavo, son enviadas para saciar una deuda antigua, calmar un rencor o algo parecido, cuando son enviadas pierden su apellido y estatus, descienden solo a "damas" de compañía y yeguas de cría para el disfrute o necesidad de sus nuevos amos, ellas solo asintieron creyendo que no me interesaría tenerlas ya que no son vírgenes, normalmente se entregan a las vírgenes como pago por algo de lo antes mencionado, una que no es virgen pierde mucho su "valor".

-muy bien, vendrán conmigo, serna unas maids o algo similar, no necesito guardaespaldas-les dije con la voz cansada y harta de todo pero no con ellas, se levantaron de golpe para mirarse y hablar con una voz mucho más vigorosa y amable, feliz.

-no lo decepcionaremos amo….-se quedaron así ya que no saben mi nombre, sonreí un poco de lado para luego hablar con aristocracia y elegancia, por mucho que odie hablar así.

-me presento señoritas, mi nombre es Harry James Potter von Umbra, un placer conocerlas señoritas ¿Seria una molestia saber sus nombres?-les pregunte con una ligera sonrisa, ellas rápidamente se volvieron a inclinar para presentarse ante su nuevo señor.

-Mi nombre es Franziska maestro-dijo la de ojos verdes como las malaquitas, ahora que puedo escuchar mejor puedo detectar un acento alemán en su voz, asentí ante ella con respeto y cortesía.

-Es un placer conocerte Franziska, por favor cuida de mi-le pedí con una sonrisa sincera y mucho más calmada, ella solo asintió con entusiasmo.

-Sera un honor maestro Harry-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Me presento maestro, mi nombre es Ruxandra-dijo la de ojos rasgados, un tono mucho más fuerte y casi ronco como si su garganta estuviera seca y pasaron días desde su último trago, me puse algo tenso pro su voz pero me deje llevar con una máscara de frialdad.

-¿Qué le sucede a tu voz Ruxandra?-le pregunte directamente, ella se vio sorprendida por la cuestión pero bajo la cabeza como si estuviera apenada de algo, luego con un susurro bajo y ronco respondió.

-Es…es…es que hace dos semanas que no tengo nada de beber….soy una vampiresa, necesito sangre maestro y el anterior me daba un poco cada tanto…lo siento-termino recitando aun más bajo como si todo fuera su culpa, además de pedófilo un bastardo sin consideración por nadie, chasque la lengua en molestia pero le estire mi brazo con mi mano desnuda sin guante alguno ahora, convoque un puñal gélido que hizo un gran tajo por toda mi muñeca que comenzó a sangrar deprisa, veo como sus ojos se quedan clavados en el liquido carmesí y puedo escuchar como trago duro ante ello, en verdad necesita sangre.

-Adelante Ruxandra, luego veremos que tengas un buen suministro de sangre, por ahora te ofrezco la mía-le dije con un sentido de cuidado y protección para con ella Ruxandra parpadeo antes de mirar de nuevo buscando mi aprobación solo asentí para que ella baje su cara y quite su capucha, vi una chica joven, de unos 14 años con la piel pálida como la nieve, con los labios de un rosa pálido, los ojos como el amanecer y el cabello de un tono rubio platinado con varios mechones en rojo sangre, una chica muy bella, antes de abrir su boca Ruxandra miro una vez más, solo le asentí con una sonrisa y ella desnudo sus colmillos, cuatro de ellos, finos y filosos a la vista, sentí como los hundió en mi carne sangrante para comenzar a sorber mi sangre con avidez, puedo escucharla gemir y ronronear en placer y jubilo por mi esencia vital, la deje beber una buena cantidad de la misma hasta que luego de darle al menos medio litro le dije que se detenga, con un último sorbo ella soltó mi carne pero no sin antes dejar un contorno de besos en mi muñeca con lo que creo es adoración.

-Muchas gracias maestro Harry, no sabe cuánto necesitaba eso, en verdad se lo agradezco-dijo con sumo respeto y su voz sonaba mucho mejor, aun algo ronca pero no tanto, parece que la sangre tiene un efecto casi inmediato en los vampiros.

-me alegra Ruxandra, se te escucha mucho mejor ahora, y te ves mucho más bella que antes, parece que tengo un buen efecto en mi vampiresa-le dije con suavidad y cariño, ella solo sonrió y un polvo rosa ataco sus mejillas.

-Vamos señoritas, ustedes van a Potter Manor, tengo otro asunto que atender-les dije y ellas asintieron pero tenían un deje de preocupación en sus ojos, estaban asustadas de algo, solo suspire y les hable con firmeza pero también calidez.

-Escuchen las dos, no sé qué tratos les dio ese bastardo de mierda, pero conmigo será muy diferente, creo en la disciplina y el orden pero no en el maltrato físico, si hacen algo mal veré que tengan la sanción correspondiente sin pasarme con ustedes, si hacen algo bien serán recompensadas, no las enviare lejos, ya prometí eso a las dos y cumplo mi palabra, irán a la los terrenos ancestrales de mi familia, a ningún otro lado, mientras estén bajo mis alas nada ni nadie las tomara de mí, eso lo juro-veo como ambas se ponen algo rojas por la posesividad en mi tono además de que una ligera sonrisa también se muestra, me gusta verlas así de sonrientes, no tristes o preocupadas por algo.

-Tomen esto, es un traslador, digan activar y serán llevadas hacia mi despacho, ya di un mensaje a mi elfo jefe de su llegada, así como la otra compañera que tendrán, tengo otros miembros en mi casa pero eso les explicara Adriano, su superior y mentor, de nuevo señoritas, estoy bajo su cuidado-les dije con un arco y una sonrisa pequeña en la comisura de mis labios, las dos se miraron antes de sonreír y decir con alegría.

-Sera un honor y un placer servirle amo Harry-ellas al final dieron un arco y usaron el traslador que les entregue para desaparecer en un poff, dejando nada atrás, me adentre en la habitación para ver a mi veela esperando por mí, estaba sentada en un sillón de cuero negro jugando con los claveles de su ramo. Sentí como mis alas se movieron ante su presencia emocionadas, tanto que salieron un par de plumas cayendo sin cuidado en el suelo, escuche una risita y la chica se vio mucho más animada luego de ver que estaba ileso ante lo que sea que enfrente antes, el di una sonrisa debajo de mi capucha, antes de entrar me la puse para mostrar un abismo negro y el orbe azul hielo de poder ante ella, no sé qué tan conocido es el nombre Potter en el resto de Europa pero por las dudas debo mantener las apariencias.

-Allons-nous, mon doux chérubin? (¿Nos vamos, mi dulce querubín?)-le pregunte en francés, la niña solo dio una risita y para sonreír con ternura, esta algo sonrojada.

-Oui Monsieur (si señor)-me dijo con alegría de irse de este lugar, la tome en brazos, el vestido llega casi hasta mis rodillas pero no es una molestia, concentre mi poder para manifestar una tormenta de hielo, ella se abrazo más a mí y enterró su cara en mi pecho pero solo susurre palabras suaves y de cariño para ella, se calmo y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos de nuevo en un callejón del barrio rojo, camine con ella aun en brazos hasta llegar a las Diosas del Pecado, en el camino note como su respiración se calmaba y se hacía mucho más tranquila, se estaba quedando dormida, una vez dentro los demás dueños de los garitos fueron convocados con uno de los suyos, estaban:

El dueño de _La Fruta Prohibida_

La Madam de _Reinas de la Lujuria_

El dueño de _Paraíso de la Tentación_

La dama de _Angelito Diablo_

Y por supuesto la Madam de _Diosas del Pecado_

La reunión no tomo mucho, apenas unos 20 minutos y las chicas que pertenecían a cada garito se fueron con los suyos, cada una feliz de estar a salvo, pueden ser bailarinas pero la mayoría de los dueños son como las figuras paternas o mentoras de estas chicas, muchos demi humanos buscan un lugar y les cuesta demasiado, otras chicas "nobles" son entregadas como pago por algo, tal como Franziska y Ruxandra pero algunas no pertenecen a los garitos del barrio rojo, chicas que fueron secuestradas que aun tienen una familia, como la veela que está durmiendo en mi regazo ahora, ya que estoy sentado en el sofá de cuero de la oficina de Madam, cuando la reunión termino llamamos a representantes de Francia, Alemania, Bulgaria, España entre otros más para que cada uno trate con las chicas que están desaparecidas, la gran mayoría llevaba meses e incluso un año o dos de secuestradas, no metimos al gobierno británico porque sería mucho problema, Gran Bretaña mágica se volvió muy….arrogante contra otras naciones mágicas, además de que tienen su señor oscuro con quien tratar, las demás naciones mágicas no se meten, algo bueno a mi parecer pero a este paso Gran Bretaña se llenara de corrupción y decadencia.

-Se ve como un ángel en paz, y tu pareces un demonio del averno protegiéndolo con celo y todo tu poder Harry-me dijo Madam que estaba caminando hacia mí con una copa de vino en la mano y dos cigarros Lucky Strike, rechace el vino pero le acepte el cigarro que lo encendí con un incendio silencioso de mis labios, el aroma a tabaco me calma y relaja luego de un encargo, en especial uno tan molesto como este.

-¿Los demi humanos que te traje se están acomodando bien?-le pregunte luego de dar una bocanada de humo a mi cigarro, ella solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Cada una está dichosa de tener un techo y que el hayan quitado esos grabados de esclavo en los cuerpos, te están muy agradecidasd, muchas de ellas cuchichean entre ellas de darte una "recompensa" especial-me reí por lo bajo antes de dar otra bocanada de humo casi terminando mi cigarro, Madam vio esto para darme el suyo el cual agradecí.

-Gracias pero diles que no hace falta que me paguen, un simple beso en la mejilla es suficiente, le dije con una sonrisa pequeña, me levante con la niña en mis brazos y estaba pro irme hasta que Madam sostuvo mi brazo con un poco de fuerza, su cara estaba sonrojada y lo más importante estaba en su forma de súcubo completo, tenia cuernos como un carnero de un tono rojo oscuro con las puntas en amatista, sus alas de murciélago eran una mezcla entre el negro y el violeta oscuro de al menos dos metros y medio e largo, su cola era de un violeta oscuro con el final de la misma como un corazón alargado casi convirtiéndose en una cuchilla de un tono negro azabache con marcas en rojo carmesí y purpura, ya en su disfraz era muy bella pero ahora que deja ver su verdadero yo la palabra hermosa se queda atrás para describir la belleza mortal que esta frente a mí, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco por esto, su poder esta a flote y completamente atento solo para mi, su perfume es casi embriagador, es solo gracias a mi Oclumancia de que no estoy como un bobo más mi resistencia natural como un medio demonio por mi contrato con Jack me da una gran resistencia no solo a venenos y pociones sino también contra invasiones mentales…

-Harry…..por favor aun no te vayas…debo decirte algo-estaba pro seguir Madam pero la detuve con un dedo en sus labios, en mi boca una diminuta sonrisa mientras el polvo rosa se hacía ahora una sombra de rojo en pleno derecho en mi cara.

-Madam, sé que es lo que me dirás, puedo sentirlo, desde la primera vez que nos vimos se formo un enlace entre nosotros, si no me equivoco eres mi bound mate así como soy tu Destine One ¿Me equivoco acaso?-le dije con cada palabra mucho más bajo para no molestar a la pequeña que duerme en mis brazos, ella se vio sorprendida por mis palabras pero enrojeció mucho más que yo, con pocos pasos cerro nuestra distancia pero sin molestar a mi querubín. Luego acerco su cara a la mía con vacilación, nerviosismo y miedo, estaba temblando un poco pero sin pensarlo cerré nuestra distancia para unir nuestras bocas en un beso, suave, lento y constante; no creí que mi primer beso sería tan estimulante, tan placentero….tan….tan…abrasivo, la escuche gemir un poco mientras posaba sus manos en mis mejillas, mi mano libre se detuvo en su cintura y la atraje un poco, casi tocando a la niña que dormía en mi brazo ocupado; con el paso del tiempo nos separamos pero no del todo, nuestras frentes se seguían tocando, nuestros ojos cerrados mientras respirábamos, pero de golpe una ola de magia nos invadió, mi aura, azul noche con azul hielo y neón se manifestó en todo su esplendor, cubriendo cada parte de mi alma y cuerpo, la suya, una mezcla del amatista, blanco y rojo también, las auras danzaban sobre sus convocadores para luego unirse e irse hacia el otro pero en este caso mi aura es mucho más fuerte, sublevo y domino a la otra en cuestión de segundos.

Vi como ella cambiaba delante de mis ojos, su cabello adquirió un nuevo tono, varios largos mechones se tornaron al azul noche con las puntas en blanco nieve y sus ojos ahora ya no eran multicolor sino que tomaron el azul fantasía con un anillo de azul zafiro, era algo mucho más hermoso de lo que esperaba, sus alas y cola también tomaron estos colores pero en menor cantidad y sus cuernos se oscurecieron un poco.

-Te encontré al fin, mi Destine One, Harry, mi amor….eres mío como soy tuya, ahora y siempre, así sea-dijo con júbilo y alegría, puedo sentir las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, moví mi mano de su cintura para limpiarlas mientras besaba esos ojos que me estaban enamorando de a poco.

-Te encontré al fin, mi Bound Mate, Alessandra, eres mía como soy tuyo, ahora y siempre, así sea-le dije con honestidad y una cantidad de alegría que no creí que tendría para con ella, si, la primera vez que la vi creí que era una mujer muy apuesta y bella pero ahora, verla sonrojada, tímida, nerviosa como una colegiala virgen y no la mujer sensual que puede seducir a cualquier hombre sin pensarlo dos veces es solo….

Hermosa….

Bell….

Majestuosa, es como ver a una diosa de amor y lujuria para con solo una persona, me alegra saber que todo el amor que está demostrando sea solo para conmigo…

-Harry…-me hablo por lo bajo, solo murmure su nombre mientras besaba sus mejillas haciendo que se sonroje un poco más peor siguió hablando aun en un susurro.

-Debes llevar a esa niña con su familia, deben estar muy preocupados por ella y parece que no se despegara de ti en un tiempo, nuestro…. _ **tiempo para conocernos mejor**_ puede esperar un poco, te espere desde que te conocí a los siete años, puedo esperar aunque sea una hora o dos- dijo con coquetería y lujuria trague un poco en nerviosismo pero la excitación era mucho mayor para mi, vi como se separaba de nuestro abrazo para moverse con las caderas en un constante vaivén que me seducía con cada paso que daba , cuando vio que estaba mirando se sonrojo de un rojo bastante oscuro para solar una diminuta risa mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

-Harry pervertido-me dijo con sorna y lujuria mientras sentía como me devoraba con la mirada.

-Hmph miro lo que me gusta, y lo que tomare sin pensarlo dos veces-le dije con coquetería en mi tono de voz, mis palabras hacen que s sonroje mucho más, su cara ahora es una verdadera sombra de rojo pasión.

-Debo tener cuidado de no caer enamorada de ti Harry-me dijo con diversión, solo sonreí en respuesta ante esa declaración.

-¿Creí que ya me amabas, acaso tan poco valgo para ti?-le dije con simulado dolor en mis palabras, ella sonrió aun más para moverse hacia mí, con cada paso sus ojos parecen brillar de amor puro sin adulterar, cuando estaba cerca de mí puso sus manos en mis mejillas y acaricio mi rostro con sumo cuidado, me miro mi ojo con una pasión y un anéelo que no puedo describir.

-Harry….eres mi Destine One, el único hombre que me tendrá por completo, al único que amare para siempre, más allá de mi muerte, mi corazón, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi mente, todo, te pertenece por completo a ti y a nadie más, eres el único al que me mostrare como soy y no la Madam de las Diosas del Pecado….te amo Harry…te amo tanto-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro muy bajo que apenas pude oír, sonreí ante su declaración.

-Gracias por tus palabras Alessandra….seré sincero…se muy poco del amor, mi corta vida me dio muchos funestos recuerdos, muy pocos son gratos, dulce, cálidos, amables, ero esta noche, tu sonrisa, tu sonrojo…es algo sumamente hermoso, ese recuerdo quedara para siempre conmigo pero hay algo que debo decirte Alessandra yo…-pero antes de seguir ella puso una mano en mi boca silenciándome.

-Shhhh descuida Harry, se lo que me dirás, soy un súcubo, no solo un ente de sexo y lujuria, también de amor y cariño, puedo sentir como otros lazos del alma están formándose contigo, de a poco incluso puedo sentir el nuestro ahora, esta fuerte y firme, como una cadena de oro bendecida por los Altísimos Cielos, te amo mucho Harry, si tener a esas mujeres te hace feliz estoy dispuesta a aceptarlas pero si de alguna manera te hacen algo malo..-dejo la frase en esa parte, puedo sentir como la magia y el poder puro se está concentrando en amalgama en su cuerpo, su cola silba contra el suelo, la cuchilla brilla bajo la luz artificial de la oficina, sus alas se abren mostrándose de manera intimidante, incluso sus nuevos ojos, su iris se rasgo de tal manera que parecía casi la de un gato, peligroso y letal pero con un toque de sensualidad y su esclerótica se torno negra, también gano unos colmillos diminutos.

-No pienso mostrar piedad contra las zorras que atenten contra mi hombre-dijo en un bajo ronco y animal susurro, me reí por esto, me gusta su posesividad para conmigo.

-Descuida cariño, no permitiré que una zorra cualquiera logre algo conmigo, pero tienes razón debo ir a llevar a esta niña con sus padres cuanto antes, luego vendré por ti-con esto dicho le robe un último beso donde pase mi lengua por sus labios pidiendo haciéndola gemir dichosa pero cuando note que la estaba abriendo para darme acceso me salí ganándome un chillido bajo de protesta, la veo hacer un mohín como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, es adorable.

-Muuu Harry, no es justo-me dijo molesta y sonrojada por ser engañada tan fácil, me reí de ella pero rápidamente la tome del mentón para que me mire, ella se perdió en mi ojo como me perdí en los suyos.

-Descuida Alessandra, será solo una hora o dos, cuando regrese te hare mía sin rechistar, completamente mía y de nadie más-le dije con una voz ronca y macabra, esta vez es mi esencia demoniaca la que habla, como un mitad demonio por mi contrato soy bastante posesivo con lo que considero mío, sabía que el día en que consiguiera una compañera mi parte oscura la tomaría por completo para sí, me importa poco que tenga 11 años, puedo ser virgen físicamente pero mentalmente eso es otra historia….

Alessandra suspiro en deseo por lo bajo, puedo oler algo sumamente dulce viniendo de entre sus piernas, me hace gruñir por lo bajo, cosa que llama su atención, ella entrecierra los ojos dándole un toque mucho más sensual mientras se lleva una mano a la boca y se lame los labios despacio, volviéndome loco.

-Mmmm te estaré esperando querido-me dijo para luego acercarse y darle un beso a la niña, luego me dio un beso de despedida pero antes de irme sentí como una mano se poso en mi entrepierna y dio un ligero apretón haciéndome jadear de emoción y deseo carnal seguido de un gruñido.

-Oh mí, no me decepcionaras esta noche Harry…ve, antes de que salte encima de ti y te haga mío aquí y ahora-me dijo con deseo puro, solo sonreí para retirarme, concentre mi poder para irnos del barrio rojo, aparecimos en un callejón a las afueras del mismo, moví un poco a la niña para despertarla, ella gimoteo un poco y se tallo los ojos mientras trataba de entender que pasa.

-¿Nous arrivons? (¿Ya llegamos?)-me pregunto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en mis brazos, cuando recupero la lucidez se sonrojo de sobremanera, me reí un poco de su reacción, ella se vio un poco molesta así que clavo sus ojos en el mío pero con el sonrojo y el labio inferior temblando se veía más adorable que intimidante.

-pas mon doux chérubin, besoin de savoir où vous êtes pour que nous puissions aller à votre maison, votre famille doit être très inquiet pour toi (no mi dulce querubín, necesito saber de dónde eres así podemos ir a tu hogar, tu familia debe estar muy preocupada por ti)-le pedí, ella me dijo con alegría y orgullo que era de la parte sur der Francia, precisamente de Marsella, cerca de Sugiton, en la parte mágica del mismo.

-par la façon dont monsieur, ma famille est la famille Delacour, vous devez simplement demander à quelqu'un et ils vous pointer vers notre maison (por cierto señor, mi familia es la familia Delacour, solo debe preguntar a alguien y le indicara como llegar a nuestro hogar)-me dijo con dulzura y calidez, solo le sonreí para luego moverme del callejón con ella aun en brazos, la gente nos miraba raro de que este un joven con una niña vestida en traje de novia pero no me importaba lo que dijeran.

-je vous remercie beaucoup ma belle chérubin, vous êtes si belle nature (muchas gracias mi bello querubín, eres tan amable como Hermosa)-le dije antes de girar en una esquina, ella solo sonrió y enrojeció un poco de la vergüenza al ser cargada en brazos por un hombre y delante de tanta gente, luego de unas calles salí a otro callejón para terminar contra un garaje de color negro, me acerque para colocar mi mano sobre el mismo y dije por lo bajo mientras depositaba mi magia en el mismo, antes lance un hechizo de zona para no llamar la atención no deseada.

 _Despertad_

El garaje se vio manifestando un conjunto de sellos y glifos con el símbolo de Umbra en el centro de manera majestuosa e indemne. Luego de dos segundos los glifos desaparecieron para cambiar de color a un morado oscuro y negro, se abría dejándome ver varios autos, al mayoría de alta gama y de ricachones que son los de Bayonetta, no se para que los tiene si ni los usa; pero eso no importa ahora, en una parte esta mi vehículo, no puedo llamar a Yami o a Star así que usare lo que me dio mi maestra para mi 10 cumpleaños, en el fondo detrás de un Lamborghini Countach esta una motocicleta, esta mi Harley Davidson Softail Deluxe negra, del lado izquierdo se nota una luna llena en azul zafiro y debajo unas cadenas con las siglas H.P.U, del lado derecho esta una media luna pero es más como una hoz, como la hoja de Reaper que está siendo abrazada por cadenas de espinas que siguen a lo largo de todo el tanque de combustible hasta la parte trasera, los caños de escape son negros en vez de grises, toda la carrocería es negra con toques en azul noche, zafiro y neón, de matricula muestra R.I.P 666, al frente están tres cabezas de lobo para cada faro, cada una de ellas en obsidiana oscura y zafiros para los ojos, es una maquina hermosa, me senté en ella y deje que la niña se acomode detrás, sentí como se abrazo con mucha fuerza a mi cintura detrás de mí, encendí mi moto para ver las runas que talle en ella cobrando vida, están tomando un poco de mi magia para alimentarse y trabajar al 100%, el rugido del motor es algo hermoso…

-ne soyez pas effrayés princesse, ne pas laisser quoi que ce soit arrive (no te asustes princesa, no permitiré que nada te pase)-le dije con calma y cuidado para con ella, me di vuelta lo mejor que pude para acariciar su cabeza, ella se sonrojo y cerró los ojos mientras se calmaba entonces susurro por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente audible como para que pueda escucharlo.

-merci mon ange déchu de la nuit éternelle (gracias mi ángel caído de la noche eterna)-me dijo con dulzura y cariño, sonreí ante mi apodo, me reí un poco por lo bajo para indicarle que se agarre, el viaje será un poco movido desde aquí, salí del garaje y conduje hasta debajo de un puente, me detuve delante de una pared con un grafiti en blanco y negro, cerré mi ojo para susurrar

-Muéstrame la puerta negra, que busco pasar por la custodia de los guardianes de las puertas sagradas, deseo estar en las playas de las sirenas y veelas-esto es un canto entre los contrabandistas internacionales, desde que los trasladores se han visto clasificados y vigilados por los distintos ministerios mágicos del mundo, el bajo mundo mágico busco otras maneras de llevar sus mercancías por el globo, una de ellas es el viaje arcano, un dispositivo que funciona como el traslador pero de manera dual, si un mago desea usar un traslador solo debe decir la palabra clave y será llevado al punto designado para el traslador, en este caso estos "puntos" unen diversas partes del mundo que van cambiando cada tanto, cuando un traslador solo conecta dos lugares específicos, el viaje arcano es aleatorio pero puede designarse el lugar de ida con un aria especifico, cada lugar que son los puntos de contrabando lleva un canto que solo es para dicho lugar. Cuando recite el canto el grafiti brillo de un color blanco que hizo que la niña Delacour se tape la vista, acelere y me adentre en el mismo, sentí la clásica sensación que te da el traslador, un gancho de pescador calvándose en tu ombligo para tirarte a través de un tubo que de otra forma es imposible pasar por él…en verdad odio esto. Debo buscar una forma de usar el Ghost Pass para moverme a través de países y continentes…..

-En una cueva en Sugiton, Marsella, Francia-

(Harry Pov)

Aparecimos en una cueva oscura, encendí las luces de mi moto para luego salir en la noche cuya luna estaba menguante arriba nuestro, conducía por la arena para salir a la carretera, estuve una hora con la motocicleta reforzada con magia porque si no llegaría en al menos unas cinco-seis horas; llegue a las afueras de la ciudad portuaria de Marsella, al suroeste, donde estaba el Mont Puget, según la niña su casa estaba bajo el mismo, en un valle oculto con magia para los mundanos, vi un arco en algún punto del camino que tenia oculto las palabras Manoir Delacour, me adentre y sentí como la magia me analizaba, si era un invasor o algo similar pero cuando sintió la presencia de la niña se calmo de sobremanera, a lo largo del valle vi un camino floral con claveles, rosas, tulipanes, margaritas, entre otras flores coloridas, más al norte estaba un río que pertenecía al Vallon Mestrallet, la mansión era más bien una finca de verano de color blanco mármol, tenía varias chimeneas saliendo de la misma con grandes ventanales que estaban decoradas con largas cortinas de un blanco trasparente cual velo de novia cuyo movimiento era armonioso con el viento calmo, delante de la misma estaba una gran fuente de una mujer alada con ciertos rasgos aviares que estaba acunando a unos niños en su abrazo, era una madre veela protegiendo a sus retoños, a un lado de la finca estaba lo que parecía un domo o un invernadero, con grandes galerías y vigas de madera de roble u arce barnizadas, atadas a ellas estaban meciéndose con el viento cortinas de blanco nieve con cuidado pero otra parte de la estructura estaba siendo contenida por enredaderas de rosas blancas y rosa claro, era un lugar muy bello con un pequeño estanque delante suyo; seguí manejando hasta detenerme en la puerta principal, el arco de mármol mostraba dos unicornios alados en dos patas, en alza, poderosos, libres y majestuosos, era una buena imagen, vi como la puerta se abrió un poco para darnos paso a la niña y a mí, la baje de mi moto y la mantuve en mis brazos, ella se acomodo y se abrazo a mi cuello.

Nos adentramos en la casa, un piso de baldosas negras con decoraciones en blanco níveo como enredaderas, flores, rosas y de vez en cuando puñales, muebles de madera oscura con años de antigüedad, uno que otro retrato de varios pintores famosos pero no soy un gran conocedor del arte, camine hasta dar a una sala de estar bastante grande, era como la de Potter Manor, dos grandes sofás de un cuero blanco con almohadones del mismo color, ambos con decoraciones en negro de vides y flores, al lado de los mismos dos sillones grandes y mullidos, supongo que son para la cabeza de la casa y su esposa, en medio de todo una larga mesa de café, baje a la niña y ella fue a sentarse con una mirada rara y ansiosa en el rostro, estaba moviendo sus piernas esperando algo. Estaba por preguntarle que le sucedía cuando sentí como la magia se juntaba en amalgama cerca de las esquinas bloqueando las salidas, luego de dos segundos tres disparos, un hechizo de desarme, un hexágono de corte con un maleficio de encierro fueron volando en mi dirección, por instinto reforcé mi cuerpo con magia y expulse mi aura para darme una mayor protección ante los hechizos enemigos, los tres impactaron contra mi pecho y espalda para dispersarse en la nada, la niña grito algo que me dejo sorprendido.

-pas osé toucher mon ange déchu (no se atrevan a tocar a mi ángel caído)- con esas palabras el ambiente ya no se veía pesado y la magia de la casa no intentaba expulsarme o matarme, escuche como tres pares de pasos se acercaban, que bueno que me puse mi capucha para evitar mostrar mi rostro, me gire para ver a un hombre y dos mujeres, los tres se quedaron quietos cuando notaron que no podían ver mi cara, solo el orbe brillante de azul hielo que representa mi ojo. El hombre lleva un atuendo de gala, una larga capa de un azul oscuro, debajo un chaleco del mismo color que cubre una camisa blanca con corbata negra, pantalones de un azul casi tirando al negro con zapatos a juego, su cinturón es de cuero marrón oscuro, su hebilla es redonda con el símbolo de un Pegaso alado que a cada lado están dos mujeres sumamente detalladas en la plata brillante, en su mano derecha tiene el anillo de la familia mágica, en su izquierda una varita de al menos 4' ½ pulgadas que esta brillando junto al anillo de casado, en su cuello se ve un medallón de oro con el dije de un par de alas que están protegiendo una piedra preciosa, una lapislázuli, tiene la cara intimidante y firme con un gesto de odio y cautela, sus orbes azules están entre cerrados mirándome fijamente, su varita no deja de apuntarme, parece ser un hombre de unos 15 años pero la edad no le cobro factura por lo músculos de su cuerpo, o eso o le gusta hacer ejercicio…la mujer a su lado lleva un vestido de un blanco leche con varios encajes, sus brazos están guardados por guantes hasta el antebrazo, pero se nota le brillo del anillo de boda en su dedo anular izquierdo, al lado de este está el anillo de la matriarca, su falda llega hasta el suelo, tiene decoraciones de cintas, enredaderas con el patrón tribal de rosas y vides, en su cuello lleva un collar de plata brillante con un dije que oculta algo, debe ser una foto familiar o algo muy intimo, tiene el cabello rubio dorado largo que cae en cascada con una trenza al lado de su rostro, tienes los ojos de un azul como el cielo y se nota preocupada mientras pasa de mi a la niña que claramente es su hija, parece rondar entre los 35-40 años pero como es parte veela debe parecer al menos para otros en sus 30, mientras que la ultima parece ser de unos 14-15 años, tiene unos jeans azules sueltos, unas botas negras, un cinturón marrón claro con la hebilla de un pájaro, un águila si no me equivoco, una camisa de un azul claro con un chaleco de jean encima, sus manos estaban protegidas por guantes de cuero para practicar magia, una funda de varita atada a su brazo derecho, tiene un botón desabrochado para mostrar una gargantilla negra azulada que tiene de dije cuatro alas con un corazón de apatita de un azul océano, tiene el cabello al igual que las otras dos damas de un rubio de oro hermoso, sus ojos son de un azul marino, su cara es una mueca de enfado pero cautela.

-Rester loin de ma fille putain trafiquant (aléjate de mi hija maldito traficante)-me dijo el hombre con veneno y rabia palpable en la voz, me le quede mirando durante unos segundos hasta que hice un gesto con la mano para convocar un cigarrillo Lucky, luego moví mi mano como si fuera un encendedor y manifesté una ligera llama azul para encender mi cigarro, di una calada tranquilo para al final sentarme en el sillón lejos de la niña, cosa que no cayo nada bien a los tres presentes.

-écoute-moi idiot. Si j'étais un marchand d'esclaves vraiment vous pensez que cela me présenter ici, à la maison, seul, avec votre fille? Vous êtes vraiment un idiot (escúchame bien pedazo de idiota. ¿Si fuera un traficante de esclavos crees en verdad que me presentaría aquí, en tu casa, solo, con tu hija? En verdad eres idiota)-le dije con desgano mientras seguía fumando, el sujeto se puso un poco colorado pero al menos se calmo aunque sea un poco.

-Ecoutez, je ne suis pas le kidnappeur ou un marchand d'esclaves, est venu ici pour apporter votre Recomposition fille, rien d'autre, je peux faire un serment incassable si vous préférez de telle sorte qu'au moins un peu de confiance en moi. (Mira, no soy el secuestrador ni un traficante de esclavos, vine aquí a traerte de nuevo a tu hija, nada más, puedo hacerte un juramente inquebrantable si lo prefieres para que al menos confíes un poco en mí)-le dije, el hombre se me quedo pero luego me dijo que lo hiciera sin intentar nada, de lo contrario no dudaría en matarme, sonreí debajo de mi capucha ante su resolución. Me levante de mi asiento y alce mi mano, inmediatamente comencé el canto…

 _Yo, Harry James Potter Von Umbra_

 _Juro por mi magia, mi sangre y mi alma_

 _Que las palabras que salieron de mi boca son ciertas_

 _No deseo traer la calamidad a esta casa_

 _Solo vine para devolver el retoño de esta familia_

 _Así sea._

Cuando termine mi cuerpo se vio rodeado por un aura de luz blanca durante unos segundos hasta que se desvaneció, lance un lumos silencioso para demostrar que estaba diciendo la verdad, los tres bajaron las varitas y se veían muy contentos por recuperar al miembro faltante de la familia. La madre se acero a su hija para abrazarla y besarla mientras lloraba de felicidad, la hermana también hizo lo mismo pero un poco más contenida, aunque se mostraba fácilmente que estaba tranquila y feliz ahora, el hombre se me acerco para poner una mano en mi hombro y tiro de mi en un abrazo estrecho.

-Vous ne savez pas la joie que vous avez apporté à cette famille, nous avons pensé que nous ne serions jamais le voir, je suis très reconnaissant, lorsque vous besoin de quelque chose, envoyez simplement un hibou, la famille a appelé atu Delcaour sprint, je vous remercie beaucoup (No sabes la alegría que trajiste a esta familia, creíamos que nunca la volveríamos a ver, te estoy muy agradecido, cuando necesites algo solo manda una lechuza, la familia Delcaour acudira atu llamada, muchas gracias)-me dijo con suavidad mientras dejaba escapar un par de lagrimas silenciosas pero aun noto algo de dolor en su mirada, como si sucediera algo sumamente malo o catastrófico para causarle tal tormento silencioso.

-Que se passe-monsieur? sa fille disparue revenir à son lit, devrait être heureux, mais au lieu remarqué une douleur dans son regard (¿Que sucede señor? su hija desaparecida regreso a su lecho, debería estar feliz pero en vez de eso noto un gran dolor en su mirar)-le pregunte sorprendido por esta situación, el hombre me miro y vio la honestidad que brotaba de mi ser, tomo una respiración para luego hablarme.

-Avant d'expliquer S'il vous plaît, je vous en prie, dites-moi qui vous êtes (Antes de explicar te lo pido, dime por favor quien eres)-era la pregunta silenciosa que me hizo, estaba por abrir la boca pero me hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, así lo hice y salimos a un balcón en el primer piso. Parece que desea privacidad para un tema sensible.

-Permítame presentarme señor, mi nombre es Harry James Potter von Umbra, Lord de la muy Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter, puede llamarme Harry si lo desea-le hable en ingles ya que me hizo de nuevo la pregunta pero en dicho idioma, le respondí para quitarme la capucha, se vio sorprendido por la información.

-Harry Potter….pero es imposible…estabas muerto….se te busco durante años, inclusive aquí y nada… ¿Cómo?-me pregunto anonadado por esta información, solo cerré mi ojo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Este tipo de situaciones me tienen harto en verdad.

-Disculpe señor pero eso es asunto mío, donde estuve y que hice no es problema de nadie más que mío-le dije de manera tajante, el solo tosió un poco para recuperar la compostura.

-Sí, disculpe por ello Lord Potter-me ofreció una disculpa, solo le asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero de nuevo gracias por salvar a mi hija aunque parece que tendrá que irse pronto-lo último lo dijo cabizbajo, alce una ceja interrogante.

-Veras, si no lo descubriste mis hijas son parte veela al igual que mi esposa, y cuando una veela tiene una deuda de vida es mucho más fuerte que la de un mago, en este caso Gabrielle, la niña, debe cumplirla entregándose a ti, será tu consorte, tu compañera y amante, pero a diferencia de otros, este es mucho más intenso para la veela, esta estará siempre al lado de su compañero, casi con la misma fidelidad de un súcubo con su Destine One; pero si es rechazada pueden suceder dos cosas….-no quiso seguir hablando ya que lagrimas estaban cayendo por sus mejillas mientras apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-O la veela cae en un profundo pozo depresivo y de auto odio con tendencias de auto flagelación y suicidio o directamente se vuelve loca con un profundo odio, donde nada puede detenerla, solo se puede matarla para salvarla de esa vorágine de destrucción que la consumió por completo-le dije de manera fría, el hombre asintió con la cabeza, nos quedamos así en un incomodo silencio mientras pensaba en mis opciones, por un lado este no es mi problema, no sé nada de esta familia ni tengo lazos con ella, pero por el otro no puedo dejar que todo el futuro de una niña sea tirado a la basura así nada más…espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

- _¿otra mujer además de esas dos Harry? Jejeje no creí que eras todo un playboy mocoso, ya era hora de algo más además de sangre y cuerpos-_ la voz gutural de Jack resonó en mi cabeza, chasque la lengua en silencio para quejarme de su intromisión molesta.

- _Cállate demonio, vuelve a dormir que nadie te llamó, ya te di almas y sangre fresca, no molestes-_ le dije con desgano mientras me dirigía de nuevo hacia el hombre, Jack se calló no antes de soltar una carcajada gutural y macabra, tipo molesto. 

-Vamos de nuevo a la sala de estar con las demás, tome mi decisión-le dije con naturalidad, el se vio sorprendido pero rápidamente me siguió hasta que llegamos al lugar donde comenzó todo este embrollo, las tres damas estaban con caras serias y preocupadas en especial Gabrielle. Cuando entramos nos dieron su atención, Gabrielle se me quedo mirando con un ligero sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para los demás presentes aquí, aclare mi garganta para convocar un puñal de hielo en mi mano derecha, esto los puso en alerta y sacaron sus varitas pero antes de siquiera comenzar con un hechizo hice un profundo tajo en mi palma dejando que la sangre escurra y caiga la suelo, cerré mi ojo para cantar.

 _Yo sangro un juramento eterno_

 _Que ata mi alma, sangre, carne y mente_

 _Aquí con ustedes presentes_

 _Mi voto, mi sacramento_

 _Juro tomar al querubín puro_

 _Sin mancha alguna al cual debo proteger_

 _Si es necesario he de caer_

 _Yo tomo a la veela Gabrielle como mi compañera_

 _Que su sonrisa sea de amor_

 _Que sus lágrimas sean de alegría_

 _Que su risa sea de júbilo_

 _Bajo estas alas negras manchadas_

 _Juro traerle felicidad_

 _Nunca una esclava, nunca un sirviente_

 _Siempre una amante, una esposa, una compañera_

 _Si me aceptas…_

 _Te pido_

 _Te ruego_

 _Y te suplico…_

 _Gabrielle…mi serafín, muestra esas alas, mi bella reina…_

 _Se mi Bound Mate…_

 _Ahora y siempre.._

La magia resonaba en la sala, sentí como mis alas se mostraron en todo su esplendor de un solo movimiento cuando las palabras alas negras brotaron de mi boca, mi aura azul neón estaba moviéndose con furia y poder desatado del todo, como si estuviera presa durante tanto tiempo, de mi ojo también brotaba mi aura pero de un tono más oscuro, cuando finalice mi canto quede arrodillado esperando la respuesta de mi posible Bound Mate, Gabrielle se acerco para colocar sus manos en mis mejillas, se acerco un poco para quedarse mirando mi ojo, se quito el velo con cuidado demostrando su fina piel sin mancha alguna que estaba lindamente sonrojada, sus ojos parecían brillar de adoración y amor puro, lentamente se acerco pero cuando faltaba apenas cm para unir nuestros labios susurro solo para mi…

 _Yo, Gabrielle, la veela…_

 _Me entrego en cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma_

 _A mi Bound Mate Harry Potter_

 _En esta vida_

 _En la muerte_

 _Hasta el final_

 _Ahora y siempre_

 _Así sea_

Cuando finalizo sello sus labios con los míos en mi segundo, a diferencia de Alessandra que demostraba tanto amor como pasión y el anéelo de lujuria Gabrielle besaba con cariño, dulzura y amor, no estaba la lujuria, pero era tan fuerte como la misma, sus labios rosaban los míos cuidado tantenado el terreno, conociendo lo áspero que son los míos pero eso aprecio no importarle, saco su lengua un poco para lamerlos y lubricarlos para volver a juntarlos con los suyos, tomo el labio superior para sujetarlo con fuerza y exprimirlo un poco, por mi parte deje que jugara un poco conmigo pero no me deje dominar, saque mi lengua y me burle de su labio inferior, gimió por lo bajo contenta del afecto que le estaba dando y termine mordiendo el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza, Gabrielle chilló por la sensación repentina para seguirlo con un gemido de placer, nos separamos para buscar aire…bueno Gabrielle, yo estaba muy bien aunque un poco sonrojado; nos quedamos mirando a los ojos mientras ella se apoyaba en mi pecho y posaba sus manos en mi cuello, abrí mis alas para envolverla en un abrazo protector y levantarla en mis brazos.

*Tos* *tos* *tos*

-¿Si suegro?-le pregunte con algo de sorna y diversión al hombre, este se vio sorprendido para darme una cara de pocos amigos…estoy tentando mucho mi suerte hoy, las damas estaban algo rojas por la demostración de afecto.

-Puedo estar mejor ahora que te has comprometido a hacer feliz a mi hija pero no me llames así Harry-me advirtió, las damas se vieron sorprendidas por mi identidad.

-Harry..¿Como un Harry Potter? ¿Ese Potter?-me pregunto la hermana de Gabrielle en un acento aun francés pero se le da bien el ingles.

-Si señorita, soy Lord Potter pero díganme Harry por favor-luego de esto nos sentamos para hablar un poco aunque los padres incómodos por ver a su hija de 5 años en el regazo de un chico de 11, se habían presentado como Cid y Apolline Delacour, al otra señorita se presento con el bello nombre de Fleur. Casi pasados 20 minutos Cid y yo formamos una alianza de casas, pero debemos dictar las partes de la misma más tarde, me despedí de ellos y Gabrielle casi se pone a llorar pensando que la dejaba para siempre, solo le sonreí para acariciar su mejilla con cariño.

-Gabi, eres una niña muy dulce y amorosa, crecerás para ser una dama hermosa, ahora como niña debes estar con tu familia, no con tu Bound Mate, te vendré a visitar cada tanto, en especial en las vacaciones de verano e invierno, cuando pasen unos años te llevare conmigo-cuando termine tome su mano para depositar un beso en ella, concentre mi poder de hielo y cree un collar de perlas, tenía el dije de seis alas de ángel hechas de diamantes con un corazón aun más brillante que estaban abrazando y protegiendo, se lo puse con cuidado y ella sonrió ante el gesto que le di.

-Que este collar sea una promesa del amor y fidelidad que tengo para ti Gabrielle, espera un poco, no pido mucho, solo deseo que estés con tu familia, cuando sea el momento te llevare conmigo y te hare mi compañera-ella solo asintió con una lagrima cayendo de su mejilla la cual limpie con afecto y cuidado.

-Una mujer solo debe llorar en tres ocasiones-le dije mientras besaba el sendero que hizo dicha lágrima haciendo que se ponga colorada.

-Cuando dice si, acepto-bese el ojo que libero esa lagrima y baje con cuidado, se estaba poniendo más roja de a momentos.

-Cuando llora del placer que le da su alma gemela-baje hasta que bese sus labios una vez más, esta vez con pausa y calma.

-Cuando da a luz el fruto de su vientre-termine para sellar sus labios en un sonoro beso, donde mordí los dos labios para dejarlos rojos e hinchados, ella estaba roja a más no poder y suspiraba de ensueño.

-Volveré pronto, mi dulce serafín-le dije para salir por la puerta donde esta mi Harley esperando por mí, cuando estaba por subirme a ella sentí como algo se abrazaba a mi cintura y susurraba.

-Hasta que te vuelva a ver, mi ángel caído de la noche eterna-me dijo con dulzura y cariño, sonreí para mí mismo, me subí a mi moto y me fui.

- _¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Miedo de coger con un súcubo y de tener una esclava lista para cualquiera de tus caprichos? ¿Qué paso cuando lo hiciste conmigo en el infierno? Te recuerdo gimiendo como una puta sin valor ante mi toque…Jejeje tal vez deba darte una clase intensiva-_ la voz de Jack es molesta como el infierno pero esos recuerdos son aun más molestos…

Ese porte indomable..

Esa mirada de gobernante..

Esas manos que recorrían mi piel marcándola, los colmillos dejando un sendero sangrante junto a los labios que besaban y chupaban con avidez…

Esa lengua filosa que decía palabras ponzoñosas pero dulces a mí oído…

Esos ojos de un azul hielo que miraba directamente en mi alma….

No pude evitar enrojecer ante ello, recordando cada parte de ese acto carnal, como en esa noche en el Infierno reclame a mi demonio y como ella me dio una parte de si para siempre, que tengo en mi ser…dos almas, la mitad mía y la otra de ella…dos entidades encerradas aquí.

- _Cállate Jack, no tengo tiempo para ello-_ le reprendí con molestia en la voz, ella solo se rio pero su risa lentamente estaba girando a un borde malvado y macabro.

- _Jejejeje, adelante, ve con tu golfa, coge con cuanta perra barata quieras pero recuerda, eres mío, tu alma es mía y de nadie más, solo yo puedo hacerte gemir y gritar como aquella noche, dime cuando te aburras así te recuerdo a quien perteneces-_ lentamente la voz se fue callando pero termino sonando algo como un beso o algo parecido.

- _Tch, lo que digas demonio-_ le dije para dar finalizada esta conversación pero antes de seguir mi camino bajo la bella luna la escuche una vez más.

- _recuerda bien Harry,_ _ **ERES MI HUMANO, MI ESPIRITISTA, MI CONTRATISTA PERO MÁS QUE NADA ERES MI HOMBRE**_ _ **-**_ su voz está cargada con la posesividad y el deseo palpable que fácilmente puede ser escuchado, atrás quedo el tono gutural y macabro, ahora está la voz melodiosa y dulce, como la miel pero que oculta un poderoso veneno…..

Pero algo no me cuadra, antes no hablaba mucho con Jack, ahora es mucho más fácil escuchar su voz, me pregunto si será porque desperté parte del poder de Lucifer…por el momento debo dejarlo, debo reclamar otro Bound Mate así como formar un lazo amo-esclavo con Bellatrix.

Y con eso en mente seguí conduciendo bajo el gran astro nocturno.

-El Vaticano, Niveles Subterráneos Desconocidos, Roma-

(? POV)

Me encontraba caminado por el pasillo lentamente, di un par de tramos para terminar delante de una puerta con la imagen de San Jorge, aquel que lucho contra el Dragón para liberar a la virgen inocente, pedí permiso para entrar y me fue contestada la voz de mí instructor.

-adelante-dijo la voz profunda y vieja, me adentre con cuidado y respeto, era una oficina normal con varios retratos de santos y guerras mágicas como mundanas a lo largo de la historia.

-¿Mando a llamar Elder?-le pregunte con sumo respeto.

-Así es Michael, algo sumamente penoso ha sucedido-me dijo con algo de miedo y asco en su voz, estaba por tomar el mango de mi sagrada hoja mientras le pedía explicaciones.

-Tranquila, no es nada de eso…es mucho peor, esta mañana su Santidad despertó de una horrible visión-me explico con calma, solo gruñí molesta por dar tantas vueltas.

-Recuerda, la paciencia es una virtud Michael, pero volviendo al tema…el Hijo de la Aurora despertó, el Gobernante de los Siete Herejes regreso, Lucifer renació, iras en un par de meses a gran Bretaña, ahí se sintió el pico de su poder, te escribirás en el colegio Hogwarts para recolectar información junto a Rafael, hasta entonces prepárense, es la encarnación del mal mismo la que enfrentan, deben tener cuidado-me pidió al final con mucho pesar por mi situación, le sonreí de manera calmada y tranquila.

-No se preocupe Elder, con la mano del Señor guiándonos venceremos el mal del demonio encarnado, traeremos la cabeza de Lucifer como prueba de que somos la cuchilla de Dios-y con eso dicho salí de su oficina con paso rápido para buscar a mi hermana virtud, si me hubiera quedado habría visto la sonrisa malvada en el rostro de mi Elder. Me detuve a unos pasos para ver el techo, como estaba encantado podía ver la luna brillando con fuerza en el cielo.

-Lo juro por el nombre de Yaveh, te daré caza y muerte..Hereje-susurre por lo bajo con odio para mi enemigo jurado, pero así como me detuve retome la marcha, debo prepararme para la Inquisición….

n/a: como están gente de FF? Espero que estén disfrutando su verano…bueno aquí se han aclarado algunas dudas a sí han dejado otras.

¿Cuándo Harry estuvo en el infierno?

¿Quién es Michael?

¿Qué sucederá cuando ambos, Lucifer y Michael se encuentren una vez más?

¿Quien realmente es jack, la demonio contratado de Harry?

Hay muchas preguntas pendientes Jejeje

Dejo un aviso, el siguiente cap es puro lemon, hay dos de ellos, uno con Alessandra y otro con Bellatrix, espero que lo disfruten XD

Ahh por cierto, para los que tengan curiosidad de los hechizos aquí usados, esta es su traducción.

incendium carceris/ prisión de llamas

glacie Crypta: essentia hiemem/ hielo de la crypta: esencia de invierno

Prana artibus venari sagitas/ artes e prana: flechas cazadoras

armatus flamma aeterna/ escudo de la llama eterna

dentes Ignis Draco regis/ colmillos del rey dragón de fuego

gladium sepulcrum/ cuchilla de la tumba

Se despide Specterwolf.


End file.
